Kankun nie znaczy kompletnie nic
by Neonka
Summary: Naruto" fanfiction. Rzecz o krewniaku Orochimaru. Występuje również Naruto jako Hokage, Sakura jako sfrustrowana samotna matka i Sasuke jako nieistotny element otoczenia. Oj, będzie się działo.
1. Notka 1 Bawmy się!

_Na początek chcę podziękować drogiej **Iruno** za betowanie rozdziałów od 1 do 8; i **Kimi** za "Notkę 7 - Pięć na cztery, trzy na trzy", którą to w połowie stworzyła. Dzięki Wam ta praca wygląda jak wygląda, czyli dobrze. Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie i życzę sukcesów w twórczości własnej. Teraz... Przejdźmy do opowiadania._

* * *

**Notka 1 - Bawmy się!**

* * *

Najtrudniej jest zacząć. Weźmy kartkę papieru, niekoniecznie błyszczącą i białą. Komu szkodzi, że jest brudna, wyszarpana ze szkolnego kajetu? Poplamiona herbatą lub co gorsza czymś równie żółtym?

W centralnej części narysujmy Naruto; o wiele starszego, przecież dla niego seria Shippuuden już dawno się zakończyła. W tle naszkicujmy Konohę – Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach; ze swymi wartkimi strumieniami (okazjonalnie pełnymi kąpiących się niewiast, o czym Ero Senin doskonale wie; oraz młodych mężczyzn, o czym MY doskonale wiemy); pulsującymi odwiecznym życiem drzewami; domami raczej z drewna i sklejki, bo zimno to w Konosze nie jest. Niektóre budynki pełne są papierowych ścian, twardych mat do spania czy stołów, przy których siedzi się... inaczej (czyli zadek na piętach, niewygodne, ale zdrowe). Inne z kolei podobne są do naszych – europejskich; czasem nie sposób wyłapać zasady, która rządzi się tą architektoniczną mieszaniną.

Las otacza naszą Osadę, nad nią – miejscem naszpikowanym niezrozumiałą tradycją, rozciąga się czyste niebo. Malujmy nadal, tak by zachować głębię obrazu: przedmioty bliskie są mocno konturowane, a dalsze ledwo zaznaczone akwarelą. Pędzelek kreśli grube szlaki farby, pomaga mu piórko rysunkowe wypełnione smolistym tuszem; efekt kłuje w oczy nachalną, agresywną stylistyką. Co się dzieje na kartce? Oprócz dużej ilości krwawych kleksów ukazuje nam się siódmy czerep wyrzeźbiony w zboczu, jakże podobnym do Mount Rushmore w USA. Siódemka we wszystkich kulturach uchodzi za szczęśliwą liczbę.

Czyja to podobizna? Chyba już wiesz, prawda?

* * *

Jak się można domyśleć, po przeżyciu kilkuset odcinków serialu i czterech filmów (piąty w przygotowaniu, czy szósty, tracę rachubę), niezliczonych batalii, nawet własnej śmierci, Naruto został Hokage. Czyli przywódcą Wiochy Ukrytej w Liściach. Przywdział taki śmieszny grzybek na głowę i uzyskał chwałę, o jakiej marzył przez cały swój animowany, pomarańczowy żywot. Jego kumpelstwo (nie wiem, czy połowa nie ginie przypadkiem gdzieś pod koniec serii, jeśli tak, to zostaje cudownie ożywione) skompletowało się na nowo, a on sam, nucąc pod nosem refren jakiejś głupawej piosenki; zajmował się głównie wyjadaniem ramenu prosto z gara, który żona - Hinata napełniła mu z niemałym trudem.

Tak... Wiocha Konoha chwilowo, bo reżyserom i panu Kishimoto zabrakło inwencji, była bezpieczna. Czy aby na pewno?

- Właśnie dojrzałem – zakomunikował Naruto wszystkim swym fanom. Atyfanom zresztą też. Stanął w oknie, które złożone było z kwadratowych segmentów i ciągnęło się od paneli podłogowych niemalże do sufitu. Mimowolnie przypomniał sobie wywody Sakury podczas akcji urządzania tego biura: „Drewno, szkło, wszystkie naturalne materiały posiadają dobre feng - shui. Jak i światło, które powinno wypełniać każde pomieszczenie. Zapamiętaj, to ułatwi ci pracę. POZYTYWNA ENERGIA pomoże ci zrealizować wszystkie projekty. " Podrapał się po podbródku, dziwując się, jakim cudem kobiety mogą zwracać uwagę na takie szczegóły.

W dole, bo to nie był parter tylko pierwsze piętro, po drugiej stronie szyby, ozdobionej niespodzianką ptasiego pochodzenia, na podwórku zawalonym resztkami gruzu, bawiły się dzieci.

Spośród których wyróżniał się...

* * *

- Dlaczego ciągle muszę robić za Orochimaru? – zapytało z wyrzutem jedno z dzieci.

- A jak, kurwa, myślisz? – odparło niegrzecznie drugie, dziewczynka o blond włosach, które to, mimo, iż sięgały prawie do ziemi, zagadkowo nie krępowały żadnego ruchu.

Zabawa w ostatnią bitwę III Hokage trwała w najlepsze, następowało właśnie rozdzielenie ról. Odnalazła się już miniaturowa forma Sarutobiego, która zaraz dokleiła sobie brodę z waty, wojownicy ANBU (elitarne służby specjalne Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach) w szeleszczących płaszczach z worków na śmieci oraz Zło, rysujące sobie na czołach symbole Wioski Piasku i Dźwięku.

- Po prostu mam tego dość. Dajcie mi inną rolę - kontynuował swe protesty chłopiec, na oko dziesięcioletni, ubrany zaskakująco wyraziście – jakby należał do jakiegoś szacownego klanu. Zacisnął nerwowo dłonie.

- Ta jest dobra. W twoim wykonaniu wypada najlepiej. Zresztą... ostatnio byłeś ANBU i wyglebiłeś się o własny płaszcz – odparła długowłosa. W jej głosie zabrzmiała pewna obojętność.

- Dobrze, dobrze, rozumiem, nie wracajmy do przeszłości, zgadzam się być tym Orochimaru - rzekł pospiesznie, zanim koleżanka zaczęła wyliczać kolejne żenujące wydarzenia, które (miały nieszczęście stać się) stały się jego udziałem.

- W porządku, skoro wszystko załatwione, to teraz... - ogłosiła dziewczynka. Najwyraźniej przewodziła grupie.- _Konoha znów jest zagrożona, wróg naciera..._

-_ ... a wojownicy spod znaku Liścia stawiają mu opór! _- powiedziało inne dziecko pociągając co chwilę nosem. Dzielni ninja, w liczbie co najmniej dziesięciu, zwarli się w poważnej potyczce, robiąc wielką „kanapkę", czyli zwalając się grupowo na ziemię w akompaniamencie mniej lub bardziej bojowych okrzyków.

- _I oto nadchodzi Orochimaru, wielki wężowy mistrz, wcielenie wszelkiego zła_ - mówiła blondynka, usiłując brzmieć jak najbardziej patetycznie. Chłopiec wyrażający wcześniej tak gwałtownie swe uczucia stanął niedbale na środku placu, zwieszając z rezygnacją ramiona.

- _A naprzeciw niemu występuje dzielny Sarutobi, światełko w mroku Kraju Ognia, bohater, mimo starych kości pełen pragnienia zwycięstwa_ – i wyszła naprzeciw, pełna wdzięku i samouwielbienia, komuż by innemu przydzieliła tak znaczącą funkcję, jeśli nie sobie? Otrzepała z kurzu błękitną sukienkę i zawiązała na czole kawałek papieru toaletowego, tworząc opaskę, której dwa końce, wyjątkowo długie, usytuowane z tyłu głowy, powiewały dziarsko na animowanym wietrze.

Przeciwnik „Trzeciego Hokage" przyjął minę totalnej nieczytelności, widać było, że sprawiało mu to trudność, na pewno nie nie do tego rodzaju wyrazów twarzy. Zrobił pieczęć i wydłużył swoje ręce, które stały się elastyczne jak z gumy. Oplótł nimi szyję koleżanki.

Sztuczny Sarutobi zachichotał, łaskotany.

- _Jestem straszny Orochimaru - _mówił sycząco chłopiec_. - Dorwałem cię wreszcie, Sandaime. Nieważne, że byłeś tyle lat moim mistrzem i się mną opiekowałeś. Nie mam przecież uczuć. Zgniotę cię jak karalucha!_ - wykrzykiwał bez przekonania; prawdopodobnie marzył o jak najszybszym zakończeniu swej roli.

- Albo inne robactwo - dodał „ninja Wioski Dźwięku".

- Nie tak szybko - uśmiechnął się „Sarutobi", jednym ruchem strącając gumowate ramiona.- Najpierw musisz wskrzesić Pierwszego i Drugiego Hokage, żeby mnie trochę podręczyć psychicznie.

- Ach, tak – westchnął „Orochimaru". Jego ręce wróciły do pierwotnej długości. - Edo Tensei kurwa coś tam - mruknął, składając dłonie w udawanych pieczęciach.

Dzieci, odgrywające role „Pierwszego" i „Drugiego" wyłoniły się zza rosnących nieopodal krzaków; jedno z gałęzią w ręce, drugie z wiaderkiem wody oraz okrzykiem: „_Suiton: Suijinheki_!" . Za chwilę dzielny „Sandaime", mokry już, oblepiony liśćmi, pomstujący: „Dlaczego taka zimna?", poradził sobie z naporem wroga.

- _Zapieczętowałem ich. Dusze wypełzłe z wielkich zaświatów na powrót się w nich pogrążyły -_ ogłosił, rzucając przeciwników na piach.

- To jeszcze nie wszystko. - Chłopiec znów uwięził koleżankę w plecionym uścisku i przyciągnął do siebie. Chwycił też wielkiego kija mającego robić za miecz Kusanagi. Wszyscy uczestnicy zabawy umilkli, wiedząc, co teraz ma nastąpić.

- _Zginę. Nie dość , że przebijesz mnie tym, to jeszcze moja własna technika pieczętująca dokończy dzieła _- powiedział „Sarutobi" - _Ale w zaświaty zabiorę także ciebie. Có__ż... nie uda mi się, zabiorę więc tylko twoje ręce. Nigdy nie użyjesz większości Jutsu, bo nie będziesz w stanie zrobić żadnej pieczęci. Nigdy! Podły zdrajco, bezczelnie drwiący z ojczyzny, która cię wykarmiła i wychowała, bezduszny łotrze mordujący własnych przyjaciół, z pustą przestrzenią zamiast serca - odejdź! I bądź przeklęty, żyj sobie bez rąk! _– Dramatycznym gestem odrzuciwszy jego ramiona, przyjęła wzniosłą pozę. _-__ Teraz możesz zadać ostateczny cios... - _szepnęła.

- Nie – rzekł nagle „Orochimaru".

- Zaraz... Co on powiedział?

Nastała pełna zdziwienia cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu głuchymi jękami. To blondynka, w myśl scenariusza, zdążyła już upaść na ziemię i zaczynała spektakularne umieranie, rzężąc, kaszląc i wzywając jakiegoś Boga. W końcu i ona umilkła. Nie słychać było ani jednego oddechu, tym bardziej brzęczenia samotnej muchy.

- Szlachetny starcze. - ciągnął „Orochimaru"- puszczam cię wolno i zostawiam twą wioskę w spokoju. Już nigdy moja stopa, a nawet palec u nogi, nie postanie na tej ziemi.

Pozostałe dzieci gapiły się na niego z zaskoczeniem; oprócz „Sandaime", zajętego bez reszty swą martyrologią.

- Chwileczkę... Co ty odpieprzasz? - zaprotestowali w końcu „ninja Wioski Piasku".

– To było inaczej! - wtórowali im „Konoszanie" i „Otończycy".

- Nie jestem zdrajcą - odparł chłopiec.

- Kankun! Miałeś odegrać rolę Orochimaru. On to nie ty przecież! - „Trzeci Hokage", zorientowawszy się, że jednak nie „zakończy żywota", przyszedł z pomocą uczestnikom rekonstrukcji bitwy.

- Na pewno? - zapytał zgryźliwie „Wężowy Mistrz".- Pierwszy raz z twoich ust słyszę własne imię.

- Oroczi... - rzekła dziewczynka, usiłując załagodzić sytuację.

- Otóż to. Skoro już wyzywacie mnie od „Oroczich"... Skoro jest to MOJA rola, mam prawo zrobić z nią, co zechcę!

- Zdradziłeś... fabułę. Rozmijasz się.

- I co z tego? - syknął chłopiec zwany Kankunem.

Miał skórę bielejącą jak kreda na całej gładkiej powierzchni; dość cienkie, smoliste włosy opadały mu na twarz, długością nie osiągając jednak swego pierwowzoru. Gdy odgarnął je z czoła, ukazały się oczy... Oczy z pionową źrenicą, jak drapieżnik albo jadowity wąż.

Wygląd jego nie byłby niczym nienormalnym w tym nobliwym otoczeniu, pełnym osób o włosach różowych, szarych, niebieskich czy seledynowych; o karnacjach w skali od najnormalniejszego cielistego do zgniłej zieleni; o oczach we wszystkich odcieniach szaleństwa Autora. Otoczeniu pełnym najdziwniejszych strojów rodem z teatru kabuki. Aparycja Kankuna nie byłaby problemem, gdyby...

... chłopak nie był cieniem Bestii pragnącej swego czasu zmieść Wioskę Ukrytą w Liściach z powierzchni ziemi, mimo, że się w niej wychował. Zrównać... I nie tylko ją. Człowieka, co kosztem czyjegoś życia pragnął osiągnąć nieśmiertelność.

Przecież Kankun był taki podobny, zawsze taki podobny. Groza momentalnie zawisła nad placem zabaw, wzbudzona nawet przez kogoś, kto utrzymywał, iż nie pragnie jej powodować.

- Zrobię co zechcę. Konoho, żyj w pokoju i dobrobycie. Nie chcę być mordercą ani czymś równie mizernym. – Oroczi zakończył swoją kwestię; z mimowolnym poczuciem triumfu przyjrzał się pozostałym twarzom, wyrażającym jedno wielkie niezrozumienie. I mimo wszystko ogromną nieufność.


	2. Notka 2 Meandra genetyki

**Notka 2 - Meandra genetyki**

* * *

- Co on tu robi? - emocjonował się Naruto, wskazując niewyparzonym paluchem w stronę okna. - Przecież on wygląda zupełnie jak ten drań Orochimaru!

- Aj, Naruto, Naruto, szkoda, że Hokage zostaje najsilniejsza, a nie najmądrzejsza osoba w Wiosce – rzekła Sakura Haruno, która niepostrzeżenie znalazła się w drzwiach gabinetu. Bezceremonialnie wkroczyła do pomieszczenia; jako niezastąpiona pomoc Siódmego Hokage miała pełne prawo tam przebywać. Odziana była już nie w czerwoną sukienkę, ale w dostojne, nieco przykrótkie szaty (dla nas, Polaków, coś na kształt szlafroka zaopatrzonego w wielką kokardę z tyłu). – Jesteś bystry jak woda w klozecie. Kto ci w ogóle dał to stanowisko? - zażartowała.

- Jak możesz! – wybuchnął Uzumaki. – Przy swoich nieślubnych bruneciątkach lepiej się nie odzywaj. „Nie, nie lubię już Saska." - przedrzeźniał jej cienki głosik.

Na animowanej twarzy Sakury pojawiły się kreski zakłopotania.

- Teraz przegiąłeś. Odczep się od moich dzieci. Przecież wiesz, że ich ojciec nie żyje... - powiedziała dwudziestoparolatka; zarówno cicho, jak i jadowicie.

- I niby zginął miesiąc przed ich narodzeniem? Myślisz, że uwierzę, że ich ojcem był Jakotako ? - Blondyn z powątpiewaniem spojrzał na rozmówczynię.

- Nie zaprzeczysz faktom.

- Przecież Nepodyma Jakotako miał brązowe włosy i dość ciemną skórę, a geny czarnych włosów są dominujące, więc...

- Mogło się zdarzyć - Sakura płonęła jak owoc wiśni, a nie kwiat - Niezbadane są prawa genetyki - rzekła świętoszkowato, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

- Zbadane. Myślisz, że jestem głupi? Wcale nie jestem głupi - Naruto był widocznie nadal przewrażliwiony na punkcie tego oskarżenia, pochodzącego jeszcze z czasów dzieciństwa. – Obydwoje mieliście po dwa allele genu recesywnego, bo gen dominujący by się zaraz ujawnił w postaci czarnych włosów już u was. Nie ma sposobu, żeby to były dzieciaki Nepodymy, chyba, żeby zaszła mutacja zwana melanizmem.

- Może się zdarzyć. Gen istnieje, ale nie dominuje całkowicie.

- Ale nie może się zdarzyć, że... bliźniacy mają takie samo kukuryku na głowie jak Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura, ja nie mam do ciebie pretensji. Nie jestem przecież twoim facetem. Po prostu się przyznaj. - Hokage, czekając na odpowiedź, z dokładnością wariografu skanował wzrokiem oblicze dziewczyny. Usiłował namierzyć jakikolwiek ślad kłamstwa.

- Jak dzieci. Zupełnie jak dzieci. Czy na pewno jesteście po odpowiedniej stronie szyby? - Ten głos nie należał ani do Uzumakiego ani do Haruno.

Sakura, uświadomiwszy sobie obecność trzeciej osoby, odetchnęła z ulgą. Oznaczało to wybawienie z kłopotliwej sytuacji. Tsunade - kobieta o włosach podobnych jak dziewczynka bawiąca się na podwórku; ogromnym biuście; ubrana w „szlafrok" o kroju dużo mniej wyzywającym, jasnoniebieski - wraz z powiewem świeżości i wonią alkoholu, weszła do biura. Kilka papierowych ścian zadrżało; formy origami zawirowały pod sufitem, zaczepione tam za pomocą cienkich żyłek. Weszła bez pukania. Mimo, że Sanninka zrzekła się władzy, przekazując ją Naruto***, nadal decydowała o wielu sprawach – całe szczęście. O jednej nie, toteż musiała zużywać coraz więcej chakry, aby zachować w miarę znośny wygląd.****

- O czym tak wesoło rozprawiacie? – zapytała na wstępie,podziwiając swoje odbicie w szybie. Poprawiła fryzurę składającą się z dwóch kucyków, nie takich infantylnych, sterczących jak u Pippi Langstrumpf, ale nisko zawiązanych. Miała okrągłą twarz. Nie pasował jej pojedynczy.

- Niczym... O tamtym chłopaku. - powiedziała wymijająco Sakura.- Właśnie tłumaczę naszemu _wspaniałemu_ Hokage, co ma w wiosce, bo on nie bardzo się orientuje. - dodała sarkastycznie.

- Nie jestem w stanie obserwować wszystkich dzieciaków, zwłaszcza, że większość nie zostaje shinobi! Nie ma co, namnożyło się ich tu ostatnio, nie powiem, za czyją głównie przyczyną. Zwłaszcza takich z Sharinganem. – odparł równie błyskotliwie posiadacz Dziewięcioogoniastego.

- Wrzaski słyszałam już w korytarzu. Czy wy nie możecie wytrzymać jednego dnia bez awantury? Naruto, jesteś Hokage, masz dwadzieścia cztery lata i naprawdę nie uchodzi...

- Hormony jeszcze grają w najlepsze - skwitowała Sakura.

- Ale ja przynajmniej nie zapominam o zabezpieczeniu - podsumował Naruto.

- Konoszański ludek zawsze był kłótliwy - westchnęła Tsunade.

- To przecież normalna rozmowa - odparli chórem. W ich głosie słychać było zdziwienie.

- Dobrze, już nic nie mówię. - Sanninka w geście załamania złapała się za głowę, przysłaniając dłonią to fioletowe coś na czole.

* * *

- Wracając do Kankuna... - Pani (panna?) Haruno stwierdziwszy, iż nawet temat wężów będzie znacznie mniej śliski od poprzedniego, skierowała rozmowę na inne tory.

- Kogo? – Uzumaki rozwarł usta w takim zadziwieniu, jakby nad Konohą właśnie przelatywało UFO, a zielony stworek pomachał mu macką / ręką.

- Dzieciaka, którego właśnie wytykasz palcem, jak zresztą połowa wioski...

- Ja nikogo nie wytykam... – oburzył się Hokage.

- Dobrze, dobrze, a ja nie niszczę czterech łańcuchów górskich jednym uderzeniem. - powiedziała Tsunade. – Pozwól, Sakura, że ja mu to wszystko wyłożę. Będzie szybciej. Może zdążę jeszcze wypełnić kilka losów, zanim zamkną mi kolekturę.

- Chętnie, babciu, posłucham. - powiedział Naruto, wspaniałomyślnie zmazując gniew z twarzy, która czasowo, pod wpływem letnich promieni słonecznych, przyjęła barwę spalonego ryżowego ciastka. - Człowiek uczy się przez całe życie.

- Narusiu kochany, wróżę ci przeto dłuuugi żywot – zachichotała Haruno.

- Sak...! - syknął „Naruś".

- Dość już! Mogę wreszcie zacząć? Kto nami w ogóle rządzi! Jesteście siebie warci, nie ma co! - Sanninka uniosła pięść do góry.

- Tak, tak, oczywiście. – opamiętali się, wiedząc, co robi Tsunade, kiedy się rozzłości.

- Więc... Orochimaru, jak wiadomo, pochodził z Konohy, czyli skądś musiał się wziąć. Przecież nie z powietrza.

- Czasem mam wątpliwości. – zastanowił się blondyn, jednocześnie bawiąc się frędzelkami przyczepionymi do kapelusza.

- Myślałeś, że że dzieci znajduje się w kapuście? - indagowała Sakura.

- No nie... jest jeszcze bocian. Ale chyba nie na tej długości geograficznej - odparł Hokage pół żartem, pół ironią.

- W czasach Pierwszego Hokage, w Erze Wielkich Wojen, w Wiosce Ukrytej w Liściach, żył sobie wielki ród Hebi. Docelowo przywędrował z terenu obecnej Wioski Traw. A kłótliwy był, a złośliwy... Tak, moi kochani, zupełnie jak wy. Pewnego razu wszyscy się już na tyle pokłócili, że podjęto decyzję o podziale rodu na wiele odnóg, w myśl hasła: „Żaden Hebi nie będzie rządził innym Hebi", w uproszczeniu: „Nie jesteś Hokage, więc nie mów mi, co mam robić!" Każda gałąź od tej pory nazywała się inaczej, ale zawsze z przyrostkiem „- hebi". Dlaczego? Aby w razie wielkich kłopotów członkowie klanu mogli się rozpoznać i zgromadzić na nowo. Cóż... Łatwo przewidzieć, iż nie skończyło się na jednorazowym rozpadzie. Bez przerwy dochodziło do kolejnych i kolejnych, dodatkowo kontakty między poszczególnymi osobami permanentnie się zrywały. Jeśli ktoś ma problem z uznaniem jakiejkolwiek władzy, nawet przynoszącej korzyści - różnie się to kończy.

- Trzeba talentu. Taka mała wioseczka...

- Trzeba talentu, żeby nie widzieć tych wszystkich bladych twarzy i kocich oczu. - wtrąciła się Sakura.

- Rozparcelowany klan nie może być silny, więc wkrótce zapomniano o jego istnieniu. Dla członków tej rodziny sytuacja zdawała się być nawet pożądana, bo nikt się nimi nie interesował i zyskali swój ulubiony Św. Spokój. Rozeszli się po całym Kraju Ognia i sąsiednich, niektórzy zostali tu. Granice rodu powoli zaczęły się rozmywać. Ukoronowaniem sytuacji była masowa zmiana nazwisk, która zaczęła się jeszcze za życia Wielkiego Złego Sannina. Samo posiadanie przyrostka „-hebi" narażało na represje ze strony sąsiadów czy samego Orochimaru. Nic dziwnego, iż nikt nie chciał być kojarzony z naszym wężokształtnym kolegą. Że tak powiem... klan Hebi teoretycznie przestał już istnieć. Nie wiadomo, co do niego należy, a co nie. - wykładała Tsunade,szarpiąc nerwowo długie, jasne włosy. Pragnienie hazardu rozdzielało jej umysł na dwoje.

- Dlatego nic o nim nie wiem... - domyślił się Uzumaki.

- Zdolności do określonych technik oraz charakterystyczne elementy wyglądu latami bez żadnych ograniczeń rozprzestrzeniały się po całym społeczeństwie jak epidemia świnki. „Gadzie" czy „kocie" oczy; skóra biała, oporna na opalanie; częściowa zmiennocieplność; przywoływanie wężów; Doton; wrodzone skurwysyństwo... Lenistwo i apatia, oraz bezgraniczna wściekłość, kiedy się to lenistwo i apatię w jakiś sposób zakłóci. Oczywiście swoiste znaki rozpoznawcze prawie nigdy nie występowały wszystkie naraz. Powtarzam: PRAWIE nigdy. A jeśli taki fakt zaistniał... Osoby posiadające wszystkie cechy zawsze okazywały się problematyczne.

(„ Kocie oczy? Gdzieś już widziałem podobny imidż" - powiedział Geralt z Rivii, dolewając Sapkowskiemu kolejnego kielona „Finlandia Raspberry")

- Kankun...

- Kankun? A co to w ogóle oznacza? – zapytał Naruto, bo w anime i mandze imiona postaci często coś po japońsku oznaczają.

- W naszym języku... jakby to powiedzieć... - prawiła Tsunade. Nagle przerwała. Wydawała się być bardzo zakłopotana. W końcu wyrzuciła z siebie: - Nic nie oznacza. „Kankun" nie znaczy kompletnie nic.

- Więc to krewny Orochimaru... - powiedział niechętnie Naruto, dziewięcioogoniasty demon w jego wnętrzu radośnie zamruczał, wyczuwając obrzydzenie i gniew. - Czuję się jak w jakimś kiepskim filmie grozy, gdzie nagle okazuje się, że połowa wioski to zombie, a druga to wampiry...

- Nie prychaj. Rozłamy nastąpiły stosunkowo dawno... Dosłownie – nie wiadomo, czy sam nie jesteś spowinowacony z jakimś Hebim.

- Ja? Czy ja mam długi jęzor, taki blrp! – Blond - Hokage wywalił ozór na całą długość. - W to akurat nie uwierzę. A on, Kankun, jak blisko jest spokrewniony?

- Chłopiec pochodzi z odnogi zwanej Tokagebi, dawniej Tokage - hebi. Czterech jego kuzynów uczęszcza do naszej Akademii Ninja. Tych, co specyficznie stosują Utsusemi no Jutsu. Nie zauważyłbyś, prawda? Nie mają nawet pionowych źrenic. Ale on akurat... odziedziczył pewien fenotyp. – Z pewną dozą uciechy zatarła ręce, zerkając na rozmówcę, totalnie zdezorientowanego wężowymi splotami genealogii. - Nie mam pojęcia w jakim stopniu jest spokrewniony. Prawdopodobnie blisko, ale niekoniecznie... Łudzące podobieństwo może być przypadkowe. Istnieć w formie utajonej przez wiele pokoleń, a później się ujawnić. W pewnym momencie, pozornie znikąd.

- Czyli kolejna sztuczka genów. - zaśmiał się niepewnie blondyn. Sakura, urażona, odwróciła się do niego plecami.

Hokage chciał jeszcze o coś zapytać, lecz tak sprytnie, żeby znów nie wyjść na głupka. Obmyślając sposób, nie zapytał już o nic. Mimo wszystko był bardzo zaniepokojony.

Rozmowę przerwały wydarzenia zza okna. A działy się tam cuda.


	3. Notka 3 Prawa ucznia

**Notka 3 - Prawa ucznia**

* * *

Na placu zabaw pojawił się Typowy Dręczyciel. Gatunek ten spotykany jest bardzo często w komiksie, literaturze i filmie o tematyce szkolnej. Typowy Dręczyciel posiada szyderczy uśmiech, dłonie wsparte bojowo na biodrach; oraz eskortę w postaci pary kolegów, wyglądających często podobnie do siebie. Dodatkowo Dręczyciel jest co najmniej o głowę wyższy od głównego bohatera. Do zwyczajów tej natchnionej persony należy publiczne szydzenie z wybranej ofiary.

Wszystkie dzieci stały się jak skamieniałe; zbiły się w grupkę. Przybysz zdawał się jednak spoglądać tylko na Kankuna, który zbladł, chociaż wydawało się to niemożliwe. W końcu Typowy Dręczyciel podszedł do gromadki i wyłowił z niej ulubioną ofiarę, którą pchnął na środek placu, pomiędzy swoich pomocników.

- Kogo my tu mamy? To przecież Oroczi... Pobawimy się z wrogiem Konohy? - zarechotał złowieszczo. Dwaj jego koledzy pokiwali głowami, uśmiechając się na myśl o tym, co się za chwilę stanie.

Centrum zainteresowania zaczęło się tak trząść, że zaraz znalazło się na kolanach.

- Odejdź - jęknęło.

- Cóż to, słabeuszu, już drżysz? Jesteś ciotą, ale o taką marność cię jeszcze nie podejrzewałem. - I tu wychodzi kolejna konoszańska przywara: wyzywanie od słabeuszy kogo popadnie. - Bo ty jesteś Oroczi, przez „cz"! Z błędem ortograficznym! Jak błędem jest twoje istnienie! Powinieneś już nie żyć, chodząca beznadziejo.

Ziemię pod Kankunem znaczyły już kropki wilgoci.

- Zostaw go wreszcie! - odezwała się nagle mała blondynka.

- Wami zajmę się później - powiedział Dręczyciel, zwróciwszy się do reszty dzieci. - Teraz mam sprawę do niego!

* * *

- Powinniśmy ich powstrzymać. Tsunade, puść mnie! - mówił z zapałem Naruto, usiłując wyrwać rękaw białego stroju z żelaznego uścisku kobiety. - Dawno już mieliśmy skończyć z tą bezsensowną agresją i tępić u dzieci zwyczaj obrzucania się mięsem.

- Jeszcze nic się nie stało. Według ustawy nie wolno nam tknąć uczniów. No wiesz, „prawa dziecka". Znasz procedury - powiedziała zdawkowo Sakura. - A przynajmniej powinieneś – mruknęła ciszej. - Musimy wezwać ANBU. Chcesz, żeby cię oskarżono o molestowanie?

- Jestem Hokage. Zmienię tą głupią ustawę.

- Jesteś Hokage, a nie Ministrem Oświaty. I tu jest ten problem.

- On mu zaraz coś zrobi!

* * *

Naruto miał rację. Typowy Dręczyciel chwycił krewniaka Orochimaru za fraki i rzucił nim o ziemię. O dziwo obyło się bez krwi.

- Kiedy zostanę Hokage, takie wypierdki jak ty nie będą miały prawa bytu. Wytłukę tą zarazę zwaną Orochimaru raz na ą mamusię i tatusia... - prawił kat.

Kankun poczuł trzask we wnętrzu czaszki. Strach był paraliżujący, każący zemdleć albo...

Podniósł twarz mokrą od łez, źrenice zwęziły mu się do zaledwie szparek.

- Bardzo typowe zachowanie! - wycedził przez zęby. Wściekłość ukazała, iż miał kły takie same jak jego demoniczny przodek. - Dla frajera, który jest nikim, który wyładowuje frustracje na innych. Typowe dla kogoś bez rodziców. Hokage... I tak nic z ciebie porządnego nie wyrośnie. „Bycie Hokage", co za prymitywne dążenie, żeby uporządkować swoje pokręcone życie.

Przyłożył bladą łapę do ziemi. Z obłoku dymu wyłonił się dość duży wąż, który błysnął pomarańczowymi oczami i cętkowaną, fioletową skórą.

- Zabij! - wrzasnął Kankun, z ust poszła mu piana.

Typowy Dręczyciel nie zdążył się osłonić, gdy pysk gada zatopił się w jego ręce. Zatrzeszczały pękające ścięgna, chrupnęła kość. Gadzina syknęła; cofnęła się, wypluwając kawałek świeżego mięsa; zarzuciwszy łbem, roztrzepała na boki kleksy krwi; i wróciła do poprzedniego zajęcia, kąsania, gdzie popadnie. Drugi cios poszarpał ubranie przeciwnika, trzeci – pociął skórę na twarzy... Dręczyciel z krzykiem zaczął się cofać. Potknął się i w pozycji siedzącej znalazł się na koledzy zdążyli już umknąć, pozostawiając za sobą kłęby kurzu jak znikające summony.

- Nigdy nie zobaczysz mamusi ani tatusia. Nigdy już nie otworzysz obrzydliwej gęby, by kogokolwiek skrzywdzić. - Z oczu Kankuna zdawały się sypać iskry, a głos był pełen pasji. Każdemu atakowi węża towarzyszyło jedno zdanie, wypowiadane tak, by odebrać Dręczycielowi jak najwięcej poczucia własnej wartości.

Dręczyciel z kolei zaczął się trząść. Do jego mózgu z trudem przedzierała się informacja o odwróceniu ról.

- Kankun. Nie! Już dosyć - krzyknęła nagle dziewczynka.

Tamten nie reagował, jakby nienawiść opanowała wszystkie zmysły i pociągała za sznurki ciała. Wąż dalej gryzł, a krew kapała na piasek, jak przedtem łzy.

- Nie masz starych, chodząca patologio. Nie masz szans na normalne wykształcenie z tak koszmarną przeszłością. Możesz co najwyżej zostać murarzem. Oto, dlaczego wciąż niszczysz lepszych od siebie. - Syk „wężowatego" mieszał się z sykiem przywołanego zwierzęcia.

- Oroczi!

Dopiero teraz zareagował.

- Oroczi, wystarczy. On ci nic takiego nie zrobił. - Blondynka nie dawała za wygraną, by dotrzeć do jego świadomości.

- Jeśli kopanie po brzuchu to jest nic... - odparł mrukliwie.

- On cię już nigdy nie dotknie. Przestań.

Dręczyciel wykorzystał chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika, by uciec w popłochu, zostawiając za sobą krwawy ślad.

Wąż zniknął. Puff!

Zaległa cisza, przerywana od czasu do czasu czyimś przyspieszonym oddechem. Dzieci z niechęcią zaczęły się cofać, gdy Kankun podchodził ku nim z rozpostartymi ramionami, jak przestępca, okrążony przez policję, pokazujący, że nie jest uzbrojony.

- No co? - zapytał. Prawdę powiedziawszy oczekiwał trochę innej reakcji.

- To było złe! - odezwał się ktoś zza pleców kolegów. Ukrył się, nim został namierzony.

- Co wy mówicie, przecież on wszystkich terroryzował - tłumaczył Kankun, zdziwiony obrotem sprawy.

- O mało go nie zabiłeś! Czy to do ciebie nie dociera? - powiedziała blondynka z wyrzutem.

- Przecież to idiota, sadysta, zdemoralizowana kreatura... O co wam chodzi? Żal wam kogoś takiego? Czego można spodziewać się po kimś, co przez cały czas gada, że zostanie Hokage, jeśli nie kompletnego kretynizmu?

Nagle Oroczi usłyszał, tuż za swoimi plecami, znaczące chrząknięcie. Obrócił więc wolno łepek, ozdobiony czarnymi, przydługawymi włosami... Na twarzy chłopca zagościł uśmiech, nie wiadomo, czy przepraszający, czy po prostu głupi. Ubrana na biało postać zdawała się miażdżyć go wzrokiem jak karalucha.

- Dzień dobry, Hokage - _sama_ - powiedział drżącym głosem Kankun. Przypomniał sobie w jednej chwili całe dzieje Naruto Uzumakiego, od chwili narodzin i zapieczętowania demona, aż do mianowania - rzecz wałkowana w każdej szkole, która nie musiała być Akademią. Trzeba dodać, że w historii życia Hokage roiło się od słów: „Zostanę Hokage!" ( tuż obok „Sprowadzę Sasuke z powrotem." i „_Dattebayo_"). Wężokształtny zupełnie stracił animusz.

- Widocznie cała wioska się nie myli! - krzyczała blondynka. - Jesteś taki sam jak Orochimaru!

- Odejdź - nie chcemy się z tobą więcej bawić - dodały inne dzieci.

Posłuchał grupy koleżeńskiej i rzucił się do dramatycznej ucieczki. Znów ryczał jak bóbr, tym razem był to jednak płacz bardziej rozpaczliwy.


	4. Notka 4 Naruto podchodzi pedagogicznie

**Notka 4 - Naruto podchodzi pedagogicznie**

* * *

Klęczał na krawędzi skały, nad brzegiem jeziora skąpanego światłem zachodu słońca. Patrzył bezmyślnie w toń. Ze spuszczoną głową i włosami opadającymi na twarz wyglądał jak upadły aniołek z www . deviantart. com. Powierzchnię migotliwej wody marszczyły łzy.

Usłyszał kroki. Skurczył się jeszcze bardziej, sądząc, że ktoś przyszedł, by ukarać go za okrutny czyn albo się zemścić,

Zamiast bólu poczuł łagodne szturchnięcie w ramię.

- Kankun - Naruto wreszcie odnalazł zagadkowego dzieciaka.

Oroczi, pokryty jarzącymi się kropelkami rosy, bo nad akwenem o tej porze panowała wilgoć, ukazał swój blady, koci pyszczek. Nie śmiał nawet spojrzeć mężczyźnie prosto w oczy.

- Skąd pan zna moje imię? I to to... właściwe? – zapytał cicho.

Uzumaki usiadł obok, co było bardzo psychologicznym posunięciem ( nie za blisko jednak, by nie stać się bohaterem kolejnej historyjki yaoi ).

- Hokage powinien orientować się, kto przebywa w wiosce oraz dbać o wszystkich jej mieszkańców. Widziałem całe zajście - rzekł oficjalnym tonem.

- Jakim cudem pan jeszcze ze mną rozmawia? Wszystko wskazuje na to, że... jestem tą bestią... - szeptał Oroczi, próbując powstrzymać płacz.

„Dżiiz, ile razy jeszcze będę musiał powtarzać takie kwestie? Po raz tysięczny przekonywać kogoś, że nie jest potworem..." - Uzumaki w wyobraźni postawił kolejną kreskę w podręcznym zeszyciku. Przekreślił komplet siedmiu. - „Chociaż... On to usłyszy po raz pierwszy w życiu" - pomyślał. - Nie, Kankun, nie jesteś - rzekł na głos. - Wyobraź sobie, że... Kiedyś byłem taki sam - niegrzeczny, głupi i ciężko kapujący, robiłem idiotyczne miny, gadałem do siebie, nie zmieniałem majtek i wsypywałem cement do akwarium. Zupełnie jak ty... - zaczął Naruto, ale przerwał, widząc uniesioną brew orochimarukształtnego. - Yyy, nie to chciałem powiedzieć - zreflektował się. - Może zaczniemy jeszcze raz?

- Pan... był taki sam? - zdziwił się „wężowiec".

- Może dalej jestem? Wyobraź sobie, że mam w środku demona - lisa o dziewięciu ogonach. To nie przysparza sympatii.

- Pan nie jest przecież żadnym monstrum, tylko bohaterem. To przecież wyczyn, panować nad tak ogromnym, złośliwym bijuu. Budzi pan powszechny szacunek.

- Kiedyś tak nie było. Wszyscy utożsamiali mnie z tym potworem. Chcę powiedzieć, że... ty też masz w sobie takiego demona, którego musisz okiełznać. Nazywa się nienawiść. Każdy z nas go posiada. Ważne, żeby monstrum nad nami nie zapanowało - prawił Uzumaki tonem osoby, która posiadła wszystkie tajemnice wszechświata.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Nie wiem, jak ci to inaczej wytłumaczyć - roześmiał się Naruto. Zdjął swój szeroki, trójkątny kapelusz i zaczął drapać się po blond - łbie. – O, popatrz! - wskazał na ciemniejące niebo.

Na firmamencie pojawiły się pierwsze gwiazdy.

- Widzisz te małe punkciki na niebie? To wszyscy wielcy Hokage patrzą na nas z góry i pomagają nam. Tego, rozumiesz?

- Nie... - przyznał wstydliwie Kankun.

- To znaczy, że i ja będę patrzył na ciebie i pomagał ci.

- Yyyy...?

- Kuźwa, nie ta kreskówka! Dobra, nieważne, zostawmy to na inny raz.

- Mimo wszystko rozumiem - rzekł Oroczi po chwili namysłu. - Tylko...Czy mogę jeszcze o coś zapytać? - upewnił się nieśmiało.

- No. - Naruto mimo wszystko skończył podstawówkę.

- Czy...to...z tym demonem... Czy to oznacza, że nie jestem zły?

- Oczywiście, że nie. Nie pochwalam tego, co zrobiłeś, ale... jestem pewien, że w twoim wieku zrobiłbym to samo.

- Czyli jest szansa, że nie będę drugim Orochimaru?

- Tak. I to duża. Widziałem, jak potraktowałeś „Sarutobiego" - zaśmiał się Uzumaki i puścił doń oczko. - A teraz idź już. Przyjaciele na ciebie czekają. Porozmawiałem z nimi.

- Naprawdę? Dziękuję - powiedział Kankun i pozbierał się z ziemi. Już chciał odejść, kiedy Hokage go zatrzymał.

- Poczekaj chwilę... Istnieje jednak pewien warunek. Spójrz na mnie. Nie możesz się poddać - powiedział poważnie mężczyzna. Zobaczył w gadzich ślepkach, z natury robiących nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że nienawiść zagości w wężowym sercu o wiele częściej, niż u wielu innych ludzi. Zaraz po bólu i trwodze. Zobaczył, jak w najdoskonalszym ze zwierciadeł.

- Postaram się - obiecał chłopiec i pochylił głowę. Widać było, że coś chce jeszcze powiedzieć. - Czasem...Czasem...

Siódmy milczał, pozwalając krewniakowi Orochimaru się wysłowić.

- Czasem przestaję się bać i wtedy... wszystko jest możliwe - powiedział Kankun, zaciskając mocno pięści.

* * *

Koleżanka, która miała na imię Okashi, oczekiwała zaraz po drugiej stronie krzaków.

- Kankun... przepraszam, że cię tak nazwałam - powiedziała.

- Nie szkodzi - odparł cicho Oroczi.

Spojrzała na niego. Ze swoją miną pełną niepewności, wilgotnymi jeszcze oczami, w których odbijała się zorza, śladami łez na bladej powierzchni skóry nie przypominał już Sannina z fotografii, którymi naszpikowane były podręczniki do historii. Jakoś wyrażał sobą dużo więcej... niż tamten o twarzy nieruchomej jak maska. Przedziwne, jak trudno było pozbyć się wrażenia identyczności.

Zaległo milczenie. Tylko łagodny wiatr trącał liście i kwiaty japońskich drzew.

- Chodźmy - rzekła blondynka w końcu.

Słońce wisiało już nad horyzontem, tak nisko, że wypadało już znaleźć się w domu.

* * *

- Znalazłem go.

- Widział normalnie jak z plakatów propagandowych Mao Tse - Tsunga „Władza kocha dzieci". Brakowało tylko czerwonych kwiatów i żółtych, pięcioramiennych gwiazd.

- Gaara, geju. Nie żartuj. To było niesamowite.

- Co takiego?

- On przywołał węża bez pomocy krwi!

- Nie przygryzł sobie palca?

- Nie. Jego ręce były czyste.

- Czegoś takiego jeszcze nie widziałem. Dlaczego nie jest w Akademii?

- Nie mam pojęż się nad tym zastanawiałem. Podejrzewam, że nie nadawał się charakterologicznie. Sam widziałeś zresztą. To jest większe emo niż Sasek w swoim apogeum. Kaziu*****, mam pytanie, tak z innej beczki.

- Dawaj śmiało, Naruto.

- Czy ja jestem głupi?


	5. Notka 5 Pałer of lowe!

**Notka 5 - Pałer of lowe!**

* * *

Kankun rósł, a wraz z nim dojrzewało zło, które go otaczało, przerażające w swej bezkształtności. Przesiąknięte nieletnim zapachem ofiary i swoim własnym, obserwowało każdy ruch chłopca; krążyło wokół jego osoby jak padlinożerca wokół śmiertelnie rannego stworzenia, czekający aż ofiara przewróci się i już nie wstanie; do martwego łatwiej podejść, by zrobić z nim, na co tylko ma się ochotę. Zło oblizywało się, a ślina ściekała mu po brodzie; tłusty, delikatny kąsek był bardzo pożądany dla jego podniebienia, czysta, naiwna dusza kusiła, samym swym istnieniem, by ją podeptać i upokorzyć, pobrudzić śladami zabłoconych łap, rycząc z rozkoszy, zatopić pazury w ciele chłopca, wyszarpując resztki człowieczeństwa i zastąpić je czymś innym. Wlać w Kankuna zarodniki nowego życia, takiego na swoją modłę. Zło dyszało łapczywie, drżąc z żądzy. Nie, nie kierowało się zwykłą chęcią rozróby. Typowych Dręczycieli było coraz mniej, bo Hokage wdrożył do realizacji program „Konoha bez agresji". Było to inne zło, nieuchwytne, lekkie, z pozoru niewinne... Podziwiało z ukrycia, gdy przywoływał małe, kolorowe węże dla zabawy, integrował się, przy braku lepszego towarzystwa, z przyrodą, sięgał koledze po batonika (przy czym kiosk był o dwadzieścia metrów dalej), kupował margarynę i gumy kulki (ten element dedykujemy nieznającej nas pani Nordic Raven), jadł, spał i chował się po krzakach. Gdy kochał i nienawidził.

- To on... - szeptało zachwycone Zło. Najpierw zdawało się być trudnym do określenia cieniem, po czym przyjęło kontury pięciu postaci. W końcu ostatecznie ujawniło swą tożsamość.

- Jest odpowiedni! *_*

- Ma podobne zdolności! ^ _^

- I wygląda tak samo... O_o

- Chociaż to ciota...}_{

- Ale się nadaje. -_-

Naszym oczom ukazała się piątka dziewczyn w wieku nastoletnim. Zwykle wszystkie ubierały się w podobnych barwach, bo bardzo się przyjaźniły. Teraz zdecydowały się na brązowo – zielone odzienie, by „wężowiec" nie wyśledził ich w lesie czujną pionową źrenicą. Szczegółowe opisy „włosów i patrzałek" byłyby teraz stratą czasu, więc powiem krótko: jedna brunetka, dwie szatynki, jedna szara (jak Kakashi) i jedna gruba.

- Jaki piękny był Orochimaru. {jęk_pojedynczy}

- I przystojny! {jęku_stęku}

- I szarmancki... {mdleje_z_zachwytu}

- Pisku - pisk! {odgłosy_wydawane_przy_numerku_w_krzaczkach}

- Miał ciało jak marmur. {grobowa_mina}

Takie oto wydawały z siebie odgłosy.

- To... :)

- ..my... :)))

- ...Piszczące... :D

- ...Fanki... XD

- ...Orochimaru! :(((

Po ogłoszeniu wszem i wobec, kim są, młode kunoichi zaczęły bezładnie pląsać po leśnym prześwicie - łące pośród ogromnych dębów. Wydawało się, że maski, którymi na wpół zakryte były drobne twarzyczki, rozerwą się od nadmiaru emocji.

- Mamy booooski pomysł. *o*

- Użyjemy... ^o^

- ...ciała ciapowatego Orocziego... -_-

- ... żeby... ^-^

- ... przywrócić naszego idola światu żywych. +_+

Kankun gdzieś zniknął, chwilowo nie było co obserwować. Usiadły więc w kręgu, na zielonej trawce, bez przerwy chichocząc; potem równocześnie zdjęły opaski Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach i zajęły się polerowaniem blachy na najwyższy połysk. Tak, idea obudzenia Sannina z wiecznego snu była „boontownicha", zupełnie jak palenie papierosów. Oprócz subkultury, którą tworzyły Fanki, istniały również inne, pełne uwielbienia na przykład dla jakiegoś członka Akatsuki.

- Jak ja bym chciała Go dotknąć... {buja_w_obłokach}

- Pomacać. {czyni_odpowiedni_gest}

- Wymiętosić. {miętosi_powietrze}

- Jego wę... {łyka_ślinę}

- Chyba nie powiesz, że wędzonkę. {zachowuje_grobową_minę}

Nastolatki snuły dzikie fantazje, prawdopodobnie z pogranicza sado-maso. Co jak co, ale kochać osobę niedostępną emocjonalnie...Teraz bardziej niedostępną, bo zimną jak wyżej wspomniany marmur. Martwą.

- Ta ciota Kankun ma już trzynaście lat. :]

- Najwyższy czas... :

- ... by wskrzesić Orochimaru. :D

- Boże, co my robimy... XD

- Rotfl! :(((

Proces ożywiania zmarłego wymagał poświęcenia jednego żywego ciała. Tylko jednego, nic niewartego, słabego życia ze wszystkimi jego kwiatkami, rumieńcami wstydu, klepotem japońskich pomykaczy; samą milczącą obecnością. Wyższe techniki nie potrzebowały ofiary, ale dziewczyny, mimo wielokrotnych prób, nie wiedzieć czemu, nie były w stanie ich opanować. I nie wiązało się to z faktem, że Fanki były dopiero chuuninkami. Cóż, czas się kurczył, a chuć coraz bardziej dawała się we znaki.

- Potem wsiądziemy na glinianego gołąbka... :-

- Polecimy z naszym Mistrzem na bezludną wyspę... :'-)

- On będzie nam nosił drinki i całował po policzkach... :-*

- A my będziemy masować mu stopy... 8-P"

- I smarować olejkiem do opalania jego powabne plecy. :-(((

Fantazjowały.

- Bo to biedny, słodki misio. {sypiące_się_płatki_róż}

- Kręci mnie ta jego niedostępność. {obracanie_się_wokół_własnej_osi}

- I siła, siła przede wszystkim... {ślinienie_się}

- Odzyskamy Go. {determinacja}

- Oraz zmienimy swą miłością, pokornie służąc. {niezmiennie_grobowa_mina}

Piski, ochy i achy, w których ginął sens (na szczęście dla spisku Fanek) wszystkich słów, niósł się w promieniu kilkuset metrów. „I przysiągłbym, że za chwilę cały las eksploduje w erotycznym uniesieniu"- zanotował Jiraya, który nie sądził, że spacer po takim odludziu przyniesie mu świeże, zboczone inspiracje.

* * *

Kankun został sam. Przyjaciele pojechali na festyn w Kraju Herbaty, taki wiadomo, szlagiery, konkursy rodzinne, baloniki i popcorn; a on zdążył się już nauczyć, że podchodzenie do niesprawdzonych ludzi, zwłaszcza dużej ilości, często jest niebezpieczne i boli. Wybrał się więc do konoszańskiej puszczy, z dala od zagrożeń. Usiadł japońskim sposobem, czyli na klęcząco, bezpośrednio na ziemi i zajął się czymś nietypowym, chyba układaniem ikebany, bo nerwowo wyszarpywał zioła razem z korzeniami i obrywał im brzydkie listki.

Wtem dotarł doń szmer. Kankun natychmiast wstał, przyjmując pozycję obronną, albo do ucieczki. Słuch miał wyczulony jak zwierzę. W przeszłości odgłos czyichś kroków kończył się często pobiciem lub po prostu kulturalnym pytaniem: „Chcesz w mordę, pierdolona jaszczuro?".

Nie chciał. Powinien ubrać się w jakieś maskujące wzorki, żeby nie rzucać się w oczy.

Niestety było już za późno, by umknąć. Wróg był zwykle dwa razy szybszy, bo starszy. Już na pewno sprawniejszy w wymyślaniu obelg.

W zaroślach zamajaczyły kontury pięciu postaci. „Wężowaty" nabrał pewności, iż usłyszał szelest tylko dlatego, że szelest chciał być usłyszany.

- Oroczi!:))) - zawołała jedna z person. Głos miała wyraźnie żeński.

Przyjął postawę uległą.

- Kim jesteście? Nie róbcie mi krzywdy - jęknął. Trzeba wiedzieć, że różne dziewczyny z Wioski też angażowały się w dokuczanie krewniakowi Orochimaru. Te, po krótkiej kalkulacji, postanowił wziąć na litość. Czasem pomagało.

- Przestań się płaszczyć. Prawdziwy ninja nigdy nie rezygnuje z walki w tak tchórzliwy sposób. :((((

Chłopcy byli bardziej „zasadniczy", a dziewczyny wbijały subtelne psychiczne szpileczki.

- Nie... jestem ... shinobi... - powiedział Kankun, trzęsąc się jak galareta.

- Dlaczego nie? Przecież masz wspaniałe zdolności w tym kierunku. {przewraca_oczami}

- To była ironia... - westchnął chłopiec. - „Pierwsza drwina w tym tygodniu. Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby dziś nie był poniedziałek." - dodał w myśli.

- Żadna ironia. {trzepotanie rzęsami}

- Nie bój się, nie skrzywdzimy cię. Możesz przestać zasłaniać się rękoma. {banan}

Nawet delikatne sugestie zwykł traktować jako rozkazy. Czasem osłabiało to zapał agresorów w zadawaniu mu bólu. Opuścił więc ręce.

- Wiemy, że wszyscy się z ciebie nabijają. O_o

- Mamy pojęcie, że łatwo wyprowadzić cię z równowagi. -_-

- Wywołać u ciebie płacz czy sprawić, byś krzyczał. T.T

- Ale...- Dziewczyny spojrzały na niego tajemniczo. - Wiemy, co zrobić, by nie było tak, jak jest. *.*

- O co chodzi? - zapytał nieufnie. - Czy to jakiś dowcip?

- Oczywiście, że nie! :D - odparły chórem.

- Chciałbyś być szanowany w całej Wiosce? :} - zapytała chytrze jedna, o włosach siwych jak dym.

- Oraz by nikt cię nie upokarzał? ;) – dodała druga, której pełne kształty wylewały się ze zbyt ciasnej bluzki.

Oroczi mimowolnie skinął głową.

- Zaczniemy od jednej sprawy. Wyglądasz jak Orochimaru. Zastanów się, czy to jest wada? :}

- Tak - odparł twardo.

- A ja myślę, że nie – rzekła pannica, ta bardziej pulchna od pozostałych. - Gdybyś dodatkowo stał się do niego bardziej podobny psychicznie... :}}}

- Nie chcę mieć z nim nic wspólnego. Jak śmiesz! – krzyknął. Tak gwałtownej reakcji seledynowo ubrane dziewczęta chyba się nie spodziewały.

- Nie chodzi nam o to... :/

- „Oto" to Wioska Dźwięku! Przyszłyście mnie wyzywać? Pośmiałyście się już? Możecie mnie jeszcze uderzyć i wypad! Nie chcę was więcej widzieć!

- Widzę, że jesteś pełen gniewu i nienawiści. :(((

- Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo... – mruknął pod nosem Kankun.

- Posłuchaj... :(((

- Słucham... Cały czas, od początku praktycznie mojego życia,czy nie idzie ktoś...Najlżejszy szmer może oznaczać... kolejny cios. Słucham... was - wynurzył swe frustracje Oroczi. Zaczynał się obłęd.

Otoczyła go jakoby ciemna chmura, złożył wtedy ręce jak do modlitwy i wymamrotał prostą formułkę. Czarna chakra zmieniwszy się w zieloną, cofnęła się tam, skąd przybyła. Jedna z nastolatek, widząc wysiłek chłopca przy wykonywaniu techniki rozpraszającej, pokiwała z politowaniem głową.

- Między innymi chodzi o to, co zrobiłeś przed chwilą. {mega_poważny_ton_głosu}

- Boisz się swoich negatywnych emocji... {litość_w_oczach}

- Co was obchodzą moje uczucia? - prychnął Kankun.

- Tłumisz je... :[

- Pilnujesz się, z całych sił, żeby tylko nie stać się podobnym do Złego Sannina. :{

- Po co to wszystko? Nic to nie daje. Ludzie nadal cię nienawidzą. :(

- Wszyscy, cała wioska. :(((

Animowany las szeleścił, jakby potwierdzając słowa młodych kunoichi. Sylwetka niedoszłego Orochimaru, zaprojektowana przez pana Kishimoto i pracowicie wyrysowana przez kilku twórców kreskówek, zdawała kurczyć się w ukrywanym szlochu.

- To prawda... To okrutna prawda. - Chłopiec nie wypowiedział tego. Wszystko malowało się na kredowobiałej twarzy.

- Twój groźny przodek nie robił tego błędu, co ty... Nie powstrzymywał swojej furii... -.-

- Nie kumulował jej w swoim serduszku. T.T

- „Serduszku"? Obrzydliwość. - pomyślał chłopiec. Zobaczył żylasty organ ze wszystkimi szczegółami. - Co jest złego w powstrzymywaniu swojej... nienawiści? - zapytał niepewnie.

- Gdybyś tego nie robił... ;)

- ...lepiej byś się poczuł... :)

- O czym wy mówicie? - „Wężowiec" stawał się coraz bardziej podejrzliwy. Ale i dziwnie poruszony. Zaczęła go wypełniać Emocja, której nie potrafił nazwać. Żądza?

- Orochimaru od razu niszczył to, co go irytowało... :}

- TYCH, co go irytowali. :}}}

- Ale... to jest złe. - powiedział niepewnie Kankun. Chęć zemsty powodowała napięcie wszystkich mięśni, ale z drugiej strony coś mówiło rzewnym, hollywoodzkim głosikiem: „_Don't do it! You can't_".

- Gdybyś ty to robił... Nikt by nie tknął cię nawet palcem. Nikt. Wszyscy by się ciebie bali. {błysk_w_oku}

- Przypomnij sobie z historii... Wszyscy nie znosili Orochimaru, ale nikt mu nie podskoczył. Nikt mu nawet słówka nie pisnął. Żadnych obelg, tylko głosy strachu lub podziwu. {poważna_mina}

- Faktycznie... - zdziwił się Kankun. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Cały czas mocno się zastanawiał. Błądził kocimi oczami po okolicznych drzewach, skałach, obłokach, jakby chciał się dowiedzieć, co przyroda o tym sądzi. Kogo innego mógł zapytać? Chyba nie te dziewczyny, starsze o kilka lat, o zasłoniętych twarzach (pewnie ze względów czysto operacyjnych). Odpowiedzi musiał szukać w sobie samym; zastanowić się, jak bardzo nienawidzi.

- Ludzie tak naprawdę fascynują się złymi, mrocznymi postaciami. Niby nie lubią, niby się brzydzą ich postępkami, ale tak naprawdę... Nie mogą oderwać oczu. O.o – nagabywały nieznajome.

- Dlatego, że zło oznacza siłę. *_*

- Tak morderczą, że aż piękną. *o*

- A moc oznacza... Sam wiesz... o_-

- Dla nich nie jest ważne, po której stronie jesteś, ale czy jesteś silny. -_-

- Mimo wszystko to brzmi nieetycznie - zaoponował Oroczi.

- Obrona jest nieetyczna?

- Defensywa - podstawowa funkcja organizmów żywych. {naukowiec}

- Skoro ciebie i tak nikt nie lubi, co ci szkodzi spróbować chronić własny tyłek? {współczucie}

- Lubią mnie... moi przyjaciele – powiedział powoli, jakby z trudem.

- Głuptasie! Przecież ich nie musisz skrzywdzić. Tylko pokaż na wrogach, na co cię stać. Zostawią cię w spokoju. :]

- Po prostu przywróciłbyś porządek rzeczy. :]]]

„Naruto - _sama_ powiedział, że sam by tak zrobił. Wtedy... Po tym zdarzeniu..."- pomyślał Oroczi. Na jego twarzy zagościło zainteresowanie. - Ale ja... Choćbym nawet próbował się zemścić, większość moich prześladowców to absolwenci Akademii. Są dla mnie za szybcy. Już na wstępie przegrywam.

- I na to jest rada... Znamy sposób, byś stał się szybszy i silniejszy od nich.

- Zabójcza skuteczność. Wyobraź to sobie. :}

Wyobraził. Jego serce powoli wypełniało się żądzą krwi.

- Co to za sposób? - zapytał.

- Wiemy, gdzie znajduje się zapieczętowana dusza Orochimaru. :DDD

* * *

- Co takiego? - Oroczi nie dowierzał.

- Znajdowała się w czyimś wnętrzu... – świergotały nastolatki. - Dopóki Sasuke Uchiha nie pozbył się jej na dobre. :]

- Chwileczkę... Uchiha? „Ostatni z klanu Uchiha, ocalały tylko z powodu częściowego, nie całkowitego skretynienia"? Zdrajca, który chodzi sobie po świecie i nie jest przez nikogo ścigany? - powiedział podejrzliwie „wężowiec".

- Dokładnie, ten sam. ;)

- Może macie z nim jakiś kontakt? Z kryminalistą... - Ostatnie słowo obnażyło białe kły Kankuna.

Chłopiec przypomniał sobie któryś z filmików emitowanych w telewizorni z okazji różnych rocznic. Nagranie przedstawiało młodego mężczyznę w białej koszuli typu Janko Muzykant podczas pilnowania krów albo Dżon Smys po wizycie u Pocahontas. Uchicha miał standardowe dla japońszczyzny czarne włosy, jakoś tak ostrzyżone, że musiał to pewnie długo układać, do tego był opasany charakterystycznym sznureczkiem, jaki nosili swego czasu nawet członkowie osobistego klanu Kankuna (później przestali, ciekawe, dlaczego?). Ruchome części ciała Sasuke kołysały się na wietrze, gdy ten podawał rękę aktualnemu Hokage na znak przymierza, później posiadacz Sharingana odszedł w siną dal, kołysząc dostojnie modelowym odwłokiem. Dziewczyny piszczały. Zawsze. Co też Orocziego złościło. TAMTEN mężczyzna zdradził swój kraj, chciał zniszczyć Konohę, działał dla różnych podejrzanych organizacji, do tego był ponoć niemiły. NIC mu nie zrobili. Nikt mu nawet siniaka nie nabił. A on, Kankun, chociaż nic nikomu nigdy nie zawinił, obrywał co najmniej raz w tygodniu. Czy chodzi o tę Siłę, o której rozprawiają przez cały czas nieznajome?

- Nie trzeba mieć z nim kontaktu, żeby o tym wiedzieć. :D - wyartykułowały chuuninki, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

- W ogóle, kto by chciał? Przecież to dupek. :DDD

- Chcesz być mocniejszy, czy nie? :}

- Oczy... wiście - powiedział spokojnie, spoglądając bojowo spode łba.

- To słuchaj... {cieszy_jadaczkę}

- Dlaczego mówimy ci o duszy Orochimaru... {knuje}

- Powinieneś ją przejąć. Po prostu wpuścić do środeczka. {niewinna_sugestia}

- Po co? - zapytał chłopiec.

- Jak to po co? Wczoraj się urodziłeś? Żeby zaprząc ją do roboty! T.T

- Użyć do walki! *.*

- Miałbym wchłonąć duszę? A jeśli ona przejęłaby nade mną kontrolę? - „Wężowiec" wątpił, czy to dobry pomysł. Akcja byłaby co najmniej ryzykowna, co było oczywiste jak dwa razy dwa, wałkowane tysiące razy w szkole, na godzinach wychowawczych.

- Nikt nie mówi o CAŁEJ duszy, głuptasie. Wystarczy kawałek. Mały kawałeczek. :]

- Ten odpowiadający za określone zdolności. :}

- Których ty nie masz. Których ci brakuje. Posiadasz bardzo słabą psychikę. Do tego jesteś straszliwie powolny. Wiesz przecież. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Nie ukrywaj tego przed sobą. :(((

- Jak myślisz, jaki był prawdziwy powód niewzięcia cię do Akademii? ;(

Chłopiec, westchnąwszy, wstydliwie opuścił głowę. To nie były obelgi. Proste stwierdzenie faktu.

- Twoje drobne braki uniemożliwiają ci pełnię rozwoju. Wężowy geniuszu. {powaga}

- Dzięki „sztukowaniu" staniesz się idealną całością. {pani_Hania_znajoma_krawcowa}

- Kiedy twój układ nerwowy straci tą bezsensowną wrażliwość... {naukowiec}

- A ciało nabierze rozpędu... {asystentka_naukowca}

- Już nic cię nie zatrzyma. Ani nikt. {wizja_Vegety_rozpieprzającego_całe_galaktyki}

- Aha... - Kankun wypowiedział to z wyraźną fascynacją. Sprawa zalatywała z leksza Voldemortem, ale kto by się tym teraz przejmował.

- Może nawet będziesz mógł zostać shinobim i to tym najpotężniejszym? :}

- Nie chcę być ninja. Po co? - zapytał rzeczowo „wężowiec".

- Żeby nikt ci nie podskoczył, już nigdy w życiu. :}}}

- Aha... – Chłopiec zainteresował się jeszcze bardziej. Kocie źrenice poszerzyły się jak po marihuanie. - Dlaczego to robicie? – zapytał. – Co chcecie w zamian?

- Nic nie chcemy w zamian. {lol}

- Jesteśmy Piszczącymi Fankami Orochimaru. {radość_cocker_spaniela}

- Chcemy, żeby On odrodził się w lepszej formie. {podwójny_rotfl}

- Bardziej doskonałej, bo twojej. {oczy_wilgotne_ze_wzruszenia}

- Żeby, oprócz rewelacyjnych umiejętności, miał jeszcze dobro w serduszku. {z_wrażenia_całuje_własną_dłoń}

- Jak ty... {puszcza_oczko}

- Był taki słodki i misiaty. {widzi_nagle_na_niebie_dwa_białe_gołąbki}

- Już nie zły. {buja_w_obłokach}

- Nie chcę być słodki i misiaty - skrzywił się Kankun. Kiedy robił taką minę, przypominał małe dziecko, które nie chce „papu".

- Mniejsza o to. ;)

- Będziemy twoimi następnymi przyjaciółkami. :)

- Pomożemy ci. :D

- Taki mamy cel... XD

Był zachwycony. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego zmartwienia pękną jak bańka mydlana. Jeśli możliwość podzielenia duszy Orochimaru na części nie okaże się bujdą. A jeśli się okaże - co z tego? Czy Kankun będzie wiedział, jeśli nie sprawdzi?

Zamaskowane kunoichi: brunetka, dwie szatynki, jedna srebrna jak Kakashi i jedna gruba, miały brązowe oczy pełne determinacji.

- Chodźmy. Już nigdy... nikt mnie nie skrzywdzi. Pokażę tym frajerom, kiedy zdobędę moc - zdecydował. Jego głos stał się lodowaty, a postawa bardziej zarozumiała.

- „Koko Dżambo" i do przodu! XD - pisnęła jedna z dziewczyn.


	6. Notka 6 Wąż i padalec

**Notka 6 - Wąż i padalec**

* * *

Znajdowali się we wnętrzu sporej jaskini, takiej, do której wejście było pionowe. Nikłe światło, bo forma krasowa umieszczona była głęboko pod ziemią, wpadało smugami przez szeroki otwór wejściowy; odbijało się w szmaragdach o bokach szlifowanych przez samą naturę. Pieczara mieniła się od zielonkawego kruszcu, wyłożona nim w całości. Na grubej warstwie podłoża, które stanowiły między innymi opadłe liście, wiekami przedostające się do wnętrza; rosły paprocie i mech. Panował chłód. Ruszyli przed siebie, w jedną możliwą stronę; Kankun szedł przodem, zadzierając głowę, usiłował dostrzec sklepienie monumentalnej jaskini, na próżno, ginęło w mroku; za chłopcem - Fanki; wpatrzone nieodmiennie w grunt. Karłowate paprotki rozwijały swe listki, podobne wpierw do ślimaków. Co większe kawałki minerałów wystawały spod zbutwiałego podłoża, stanowiąc złośliwą pułapkę gotową przebić stopę. Kapała skądś woda, wspomagając rozkład liści, przetwarzanie ich na miał, z którego korzystały paprocie. Szmaragdy powstały o wiele wcześniej, w czasach, których nie widział jeszcze żaden człowiek.

( - Slytherin! - skomentował Severus Snape, targając za ucho Harry'ego Pottera.)

Pośrodku sali znajdowała się, wbita na sztorc w miałki grunt, płyta nagrobna ze szczerego złota o podłej, żółtej barwie; jakiego to nasi sąsiedzi zza wschodniej granicy z lubością używali do wykonywania zębowych plomb, oczywiście celem podkreślenia statusu społecznego. Nagrobek wysadzany był rubinowymi i turkusowymi cyrkoniami pomieszanymi ze sztucznymi diamentami wyszlifowanymi na najwyższy połysk; przystrojona dodatkowo srebrnymi płaskorzeźbami wężyków o oczach z różowego kryształu; gady były zaplątane w pozłacane kiście winogron, a to wszystko udekorowane wyobrażeniami pucołowatych cherubinków w koronkowych kołnierzykach, wysmarowanych, obłażącą już gdzieniegdzie farba olejną, na majtkowy róż...

- O żesz w chuj! - pomyślał Kankun, któremu na sam widok zrobiło się niedobrze. Ale sprawa wymagała poświęceń. Wszystkie drobiny jego ciała wypełniała determinacja.

- Zróbmy to, zanim nam ucieknie. :/ - szeptały miedzy sobą Piszczące Fanki, wykorzystując jego osłupienie tym nieprawdopodobnym kiczem.

- Skoro już tu jest, nie spieprzy nam. Przestańcie panikować. :( - syknęła Gruba.

- O czym tak szepczecie? - zapytał „wężowiec".

- Bo my... Musimy ci się do czegoś przyznać... {pełna_skrucha} - jęknęła Szara (jak Kakashi).

- Myśmy już z nim wcześniej gadały. Z Orochimaru. {obawa} - powiedziała Brunetka.

- Co takiego? - Kankun uniósł brew. Fanki znów odczuły obecność czegoś czarnego. Odruchowo się cofnęły. - Poza tym... Niby jak? Przecież on jest martwy.

- Wiedziałyśmy, że będziesz się gniewał. T.T

- Poprosił nas o przysługę... -.-

- ...kiedy przez przypadek go przywołałyśmy. Dawno temu. O_o

- Umiecie przyzywać dusze? - zdziwił się chłopak.

- Otóż to. {mina_sierotki_Marysi}

- Sam wymyślił, aby oddać ci kawałek swych wielkich umiejętności. {zachwyt}

- Czego się spodziewałyście? Dlaczego nie mówiłyście tego wcześniej? – zapytał ze złością.

- Właśnie dlatego. Nie przyszedłbyś tutaj. Nie lubisz go. I nikt go nie lubi. Chciał pomóc przynajmniej jednej osobie w życiu - tobie. :(((

- Naprawdę? Co on się taki dobry zrobił?

- Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś zrozumieć. Przecież czujesz się podobnie. Jesteś nieakceptowany. :(

- Już nic z tego nie rozumiem.

- Popatrz. Czy te oczy mogą kłamać? {puppy_eyes_by_DewHagane}

Kankun westchnął. Przebudzone pragnienie zemsty było tak silne, że było mu już wszystko jedno, czy kawałek duszy Sannina zostanie pozyskany za zgodą właściciela czy też bez.

- Przywołuj. Już! - szepnęła nerwowo Gruba, szturchając w ramię jedną z Szatynek, o włosach związanych we wspaniałą kitę na czubku głowy. Tamta, wyjąwszy rulon papieru, cisnęła go na wilgotną ziemię, tak, że sam się rozwinął. Później wyszarpnęła jakieś żelastwo i bez żenady rozcięła sobie palec. Kankun obrócił się zniesmaczony. Spojrzał na nagrobek, który nagle sczerniał od wzorów pieczęci.

Powietrze nad obeliskiem gęstniało, stając się coraz bardziej widzialne, przyjmując kształty to czaszki, to uszu, to oczu, to fryzury a la wyznania gejszy taniec dziewicy, w końcu formy zdecydowały się scalić w jedno. Pojawiła się głowa.

Półprzezroczysta.

Szatynka I znieruchomiała, koncentrując całą chakrę i uwagę na utrzymywaniu duszy Sannina w świecie żywych. Dziewczynę musiało to męczyć, bo pociła się niesamowicie, dysząc niczym panie w filmach, których młodemu „wężowcowi" nie wolno było oglądać.

Kankun zastygł również, w zadziwieniu. Twarz Orochimaru, o którym ciągnęły się całe rodzinne legendy, dziś była naprzeciw. Zła? Okrutna? Antypatyczna? Nie miał pojęcia. Taka sama jak jego, sam był jakoby miniaturką powstałej formy.

Duch przemówił głosem hipnotycznym i spokojnym. Dwie pary pionowych źrenic zetknęły się.

- Ty jesteś Kankun?

- _Hai._

- Wiesz, kim jestem? Oświecę cię, mój drogi. Ja jestem... Mniejsza z tym. Od tej pory uważaj mnie za swojego wujka.

- Jak w „Królu lwie"? – odparował chłopiec.

- Aż tak nie. Ale możesz mi mówić na "ty".

- Z dziką przyjemnością – odparł Oroczi, uśmiechając się szelmowsko.

- Posłuchaj. Uczynię cię silnym i mądrym. Pragniesz tego, prawda? – szeptała głowa, kołysząc się miarowo na boki. Tik-tak, tik-tak. W tle zawyły fanfary „_Orochimaru's theme_". - To nic nie boli, nie jest też szkodliwe. Nie zrani cię... Tylko musisz zrobić jedno. Wpuść mnie do swojego umysłu. Jeśli to zrobisz, będziesz potężniejszy od samego Naruto - szeptała mu do ucha. Nieziemska materia, oplótłszy się lubieżnie wokół ciała Orocziego, wywoływała przenikliwe zimno w każdym miejscu kontaktu ze skórą.

- Jak mam tego dokonać?

- Zdejmij zabezpieczenie...

– Zaraz, zaraz - pomyślał Kankun. Przypomniał sobie przytaczane często powiedzenie Siódmego Hokage: „Nigdy bez zabezpieczenia".

- Każdy ma w umyśle blokadę zapobiegającą wniknięciu obcego ducha. Po prostu zerwij ją. Otwórz się... – szeptał Orochimaru, niemalże erotycznie. Snuł się w powietrzu, wlokąc za sobą smugi szarawego dymu, później przyjął pozycję en face. Jego twarz nic nie wyrażała, oczy kazały zostać Kankunowi w miejscu, czyniąc z niego małą, bezbronną myszkę. Tokagebi nie lubił tego.

„Kazały?" Czy mnie można do czegokolwiek zmusić?

- Chwileczkę! - Chłopiec w jednej chwili, jak cięciem katany, przerwał dziwną atmosferę. - Ty ściemniasz!

Czarnowłosy łeb zamilkł, wytrzeszczając gadzie patrzałki. Był wyraźnie zaskoczony.

- Nie wiem, co kombinujesz, ale kombinujesz! Bo ja... ściemniam tak samo - powiedział kurewsko szczerze Oroczi.

W tej chwili poczuł, że nie może się poruszać. Możliwe, że to sprawka upiora, albo też Fanki potraktowały go jakimś złośliwym genjutsu. Czy ninjutsu. Kogo to obchodzi? Dość, że Kankun był w pułapce.

* * *

- Panie, teraz nam nie umknie. Spętałyśmy go chakrą i mokrym powietrzem - zaskowyczały. – Możemy go zmusić do przyjęcia ciebie. Wystarczy trochę potorturować... :}

- Spokojnie... - rzekł Orochimaru. - Mówiłyście, że jest słaby psychicznie, więc pozwólcie, że sam to zrobię.

- Jak, panie? Przecież nie możesz wykonać żadnego... :(((

- Milczeć! - huknął nagle, jakby coś bardzo go zdenerwowało. - Wątpicie w moje umiejętności?

- Wy podstępne babiszony – syknął zwykły Oroczi, usiłując uczynić choć ruch. Rozległ się trzask, może to chrupnęły nierozruszane stawy, a może pękły zamki do komnat podświadomości, które powinny być zapieczętowane na zawsze. Do pomieszczeń zwanych „nienawiść". Chłopak zrozumiał, co oznacza zachowanie towarzyszących mu osób. Nie będzie żadnego dodawania zdolności. Nic już nie będzie. Próbował z całych sił wyszarpać się z uwięzi, wizualnie bardzo podobnej do tej z techniki Shikamaru. Na próżno. Nie mógł nawet drgnąć.

- Widzę, że jesteś kiepski, Kankun. Zawsze byłeś. Dziewczyny wszystko mi wyłożyły na twój marny temat – zaczął Sannin, a raczej to, co z niego zostało, swą zwykłą gadkę. – Słaby, mizerny...

- ...bezmyślny, brzydki, mam nierówne zęby i beznadziejnie dymam. Wiem, znam to na pamięć - prychnął Kankun. - Ale jednego mi nie możesz powiedzieć. Że mam idiotyczną twarz.

Coś się budziło, pozbawiając zmysły zwyczajnej, codziennej obawy. Coś, czego Oroczi nigdy jeszcze nie widział, a było w nim zawsze; otwierało leniwie swe nieludzkie oko. Chłopiec zaczynał rozumieć, dlaczego wszyscy nie cierpieli Orochimaru, dlaczego echo tej niechęci odbijało się nawet na jego dalekich krewnych.

- Bronisz się słowami, ale tak naprawdę czyny... Nigdy za tym nie pójdą. Nie jesteś nawet cząstką mnie. – Trucizna słów sączyła się w najlepsze z widmowych ust Sannina.

- I kto to mówi! Ten, co zrobi wszyyystkie pieczęcie i pokaże nam zaraz jakieś jutsu. Sam jesteś słaby, bo jesteś trupem. To tynie jesteś nawet setną cząstką mnie, chociaż nie mam prawie żadnych umiejętności - powiedział Oroczi. - Bo jestem ŻYWY. - Wyszczerzył kły, jakby sygnalizował, że zaraz będzie gryzł. I to mocno.

Orochimaru zrobił to samo. Ofiary nie zwykły obrzucać go mięsem. Chyba, że... ci z Tokagebi, Buruu-hebi i Haadokoa-hebi, którzy regularnie próbowali go wyeliminować, aby „oczyścić ród". Oni tylko byli zdolni do takiej złośliwości, przeczącej kompletnie zasadzie: „nie wdaję się w dyskusję z wrogiem, bo jestem good i patetyczny, pokażę swoją wyższość, wszystko wytrzymam". Co gorsza mieli skłonność do obracania kota ogonem. O, tak, uciążliwi... Raz nawet odcięli Orochimaru głowę i odrzucili w takie miejsce, że Kabuto odnalazł ją dopiero po dwóch miesiącach. Jak Sannin wtedy klął! Uczyniło to dwóch braci Tokagebi, rudych i wrednych. Zabił ich kolejnym razem... Nic to nie dało, nawet po śmierci się śmiali.

- Zaraz pewnie zaczniesz gadać o tym, że jestem zakałą klanu i że świat odetchnie z ulgą, kiedy mnie nie będzie.

- Skąd wiedziałeś? - zdziwił się duch.

- Znam to na pamięć! Mamy wszystkie twoje odzywki zapisane w specjalnym pamiętniku - zachichotał młody„wężowiec". Wyglądał teraz bardziej demonicznie niż sam Sannin.

„Jaką by tu szpileczkę, jaką bytu szpileczkę..." - zastanawiał się upiór. Łatwo się domyśleć, do czego dążył. – „Muszę doprowadzić więźnia do takiego stanu, że odechce mu się żyć i sam mi odda swoje ciało." - Atutem w dręczeniu psychicznym zawsze był fakt, iż Orochimaru wiedział dużo o swoich wrogach i ich słabościach. O tym osobniku na dobrą sprawę nie wiedział nic.

Nagle błyskotliwy pomysł.

Wygląd!

- Masz pedalski fioletowy T-shirt. Tylko ciota może się tak ubierać. Na twoim miejscu od razu bym się utopił w rzece – powiedział Orochimaru.

- Odczep się od zwyczajowej barwy rodu Tokagebi - zirytował się Kankun. - A ty masz kolczyki w obu uszach. Co za gejówka!

- Tokagebi... A jednak... - powiedział niechętnie duch.

- Bynajmniej nie przez kolor kimona, ale przez CIEBIE, wywłoko, cała wioska się ze mnie nabija... - zaczął się pienić Oroczi.

- Radzę ci uważać na słowa. Jeszcze jeden taki tekst i dziewczęta już teraz cię zabiją.

- Panie, nie możemy... - powiedziała Szatynka I, ta od przywoływania upiorów; niemalże mdlejąc ze zmęczenia. - To jego ciało chciałeś, prawda? Przecież mówiłeś nam, że musisz przejąć żywe... :(((

- I pracuj tu z takimi. Spieprzyłyście mi nawet groźbę.

- Ach, tak... Moje ciało - powiedział Kankun. Jego oczy płonęły. - Poprzednie było damskie, co Oroś?

- Abuni, zdejmij tą blokadę z jego umysłu. Nie mam już czasu na zabawę. Teraz naprawdę się wkurwiłem.

- Gdyby ludzie wiedzieli, że ściemniasz, nikt by cię nie słuchał.

- Przeklęty Tokagebi! Powinni cię usunąć! - warknął Orochimaru. Jedyne, co miał do zranienia, to dusza, a ta była właśnie masakrowana.

- A twoi starzy powinni założyć gumę. Uniknęlibyśmy tej dyskusji

Ninjutsu Brunetki traciło na sile, niewidoczne więzy pękały jak szwy wadliwie wykonanych ubrań. Więc Oroczi został opleciony dodatkowo przez iluzoryczne zielsko, kiczowate róże, niestety pełne kolców. Każdy ruch kaleczył. Krew. Nareszcie. Manga i anime bez krwi jest jak kolej bez kolejarza. Ból powodował utratę koncentracji; Szara (jak Kakashi) szybko wykorzystała ten fakt, aby„pogrzebać" chłopcu w umyśle.

- Gotowe. Blokada zdjęta. :} - zachichotała.

Duch Orochimaru przy akompaniamencie demonicznej muzyki wniknął do ciała swego młodszego krewniaka...

* * *

... i jeszcze szybciej z niego wyleciał.

- Wypierdalaj – powiedział Kankun poważnie.

- Co ty masz w tej głowie? - zapytał niechętnie Sannin. Nieszczęśnik przed chwilą zetknął się z iluzoryczną grupą pseudokibiców krzyczących „Arka, dziwko, derby blisko!"; oraz z ich kijami bejsbolowymi. Ukoronowaniem kompozycji było ucieleśnienie samego Kankuna, uzbrojone w sprężynowy nóż. - Jesteś nienormalny... – Usiłował za wszelką cenę pognębić przeciwnika, teraz już z czystej złośliwości.

- Ciało mam słabe, ale dusza... Jest mocniejsza od twojej. W starciu duch/ duch przegrywasz. A że ciała nie masz... Przerżnąłeś na całej linii. Najwyższy czas zresztą, bo zbyt rzadko ci się to zdarzało - drwił chłopak. Krew doprowadzała go do białej gorączki.

- Najwyższy czas, żebyś umarł - roześmiał się nerwowo upiór. Został pokonany, po raz wtóry w podobny sposób, dodatkowo na oczach swoich ostatnich czcicieli, a to nie dodawało autorytetu, należało więc jak najszybciej zatrzeć ślady incydentu.

Kankun wzruszył ramionami. To znaczy wzruszyłby, gdyby kolczaste pnącza trochę się rozluźniły.

- Co? - pomyślał Sannin. Wywołanie strachu przed śmiercią czy spotęgowanie wrażenia beznadziejnego położenia zwykle prowadziło do nieuchronnego zwycięstwa. A na niewinnej buzi młodego „wężowca"nie było nawet cienia obawy. - I to ma być mały, przerażony chłopiec? Wioskowa ciota? - krzyknął duch na swoje fanki. Zadygotały, mdlejąc jednak bardziej z rozkoszy niż ze strachu.

- Ukażesz nas? {nadzieja}

- Weź jego ciało, proszę. I zrób coś wreszcie. {lekki_wyrzut_w_piskliwym_głosie}

- Chcemy poznać twojego long pen... {słodkie_oczka}

- Chyba nie pendrajwa. {grobowa_mina}

- Nie - syknął Orochimaru. Cały czas świecił lekko na zielono, teraz przyjął barwę dzikiej czerwieni. Na widmowym czole zaczęła drgać widmowa żyłka, a widmowe brwi zmarszczyły się w ostatecznej wściekłości. - Zabijcie go. Dlaczego, kurwa, nie powiedziałyście mi wcześniej, że to jest pieprzony Tokagebi z pieprzonej rodziny Tokagebi? Jest BEZUŻYTECZNY!

- Abuni, szykuj pejcze. :DDD

- Będzie karanko. :)))

- Och, ach i wanilia. :P"

- Czy wyście powariowały? - zdziwił się założyciel Oto - Gakure.

- Na twoim punkcie. {spiral_madness}

- Jak on krzyczy, jak on krzyczy, tak jak Hitler na mównicy. {mina_niemieckiej_frau_spełniającej_się_przy_Kinder_Küche_i_Kirche}

- Orochimaru, nie denerwuj się. {prośba}

- Założymy seksowną bieliznę i będzie dobrze. {pielęgniareczka}

- Mamy też obrożę z ćwiekami i smyyycz... {zadowolenie_z_siebie}

Więzień bacznie obserwował scenkę rodzajową - ducha, który wisiał w powietrzu z wyrazem politowania na demonicznej facjacie; oraz Fanki, wykonujące wokół Sannina swój zwyczajowy taniec radości. Zastanawiał się, czy jest jeszcze szansa wybrnięcia z niezbyt ciekawej sytuacji. Znikąd pojawił się...

...pomysł!

- Dziewczyny! - odezwał się Kankun Tokagebi. - Naprawdę wam się podoba? Ta pokraka? Jest tylu lepszych facetów...

- Jak możesz go obrażać? Jest najśliczniejszy w całej Wiosce. }:( - odparły nastolatki. Oburzony ton ich głosików sugerował, iż chłopiec dokonał właśnie najgorszej profanacji.

- Chyba BYŁ. Spójrzcie prawdzie w oczy, to stary pryk. Ile będzie miał lat, jak go wskrzesicie? Sześćdziesiąt? Siedemdziesiąt? Nawet nie będzie mógł... No wiecie.

- Czego nie będzie mógł? Wyduś to z siebie, jakżeś taki szogun - zadrwiły, widząc u dziecka pierwszy od jakiegoś czasu objaw posiadania emocji : lekki rumieniec. - Poza tym, on się odmładza, po każdej transmigracji. Zawsze jest śliczny, nie starzeje się, tylko nabiera doświadczenia. {ślina_z_paszczy}

- Nie chodzi tylko o wygląd. Również o uczucia. Orochimaru was nie kocha. Nigdy nie będzie was kochał. Nie jest do tego zdolny!

- „A to wąż przebrzydły" - pomyślał duch Sannina, unoszący się bezpośrednio nad głowami Fanek.

- Jest patologiczny – ciągnął Kankun. - Powinien zostać w grobie.

- Właśnie to nas kręci. XD

- Że jest w grobie?

- Nie... Że jest taki niegrzeczny. ;)

- Dajcie spokój. Facet będzie was lał, a w napadzie złego humoru was zabije! Gdy wszedł do mojego umysłu, przypadkiem ukazał mi swoje przyszłe zamiary. Zobaczyłem wnętrze tego człowieka! Ja zginę, owszem, ale wy będziecie następne!

Orochimaru milczał, sparaliżowany tak prostą prawdą.

- Proponuję wam pewien układ - dacie sobie z nim spokój, wypuścicie mnie, a ja nikomu nic nie powiem i zapomnimy o sprawie. Będziemy wszyscy spokojnie żyć sobie w Konosze, jakby się nic nie stało – uśmiechnął się chytrze Oroczi.

- Zapomnij! :(

- Chcecie być nieszczęśliwe? Chcecie umrzeć? – pytał chłopiec, patrząc im uważnie w oczy. Jego – o kocich źrenicach, stały się piękne, bo zagościła w nich inteligencja.

- Ohoho... Nic nam nie zrobi. {nadzieja_w_głosie}

- Życie na krawędzi, lubię to. {skok_na_bungee}

- Dziewczyny... Proszę... - mówił więzień, nie szarpiąc się już w kłujących zaroślach. Bez tego czuł się jak nieudana wersja fakira. - Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego laski są takie naiwne i zamiast kogoś normalnego wybierają dewiantów...

- On jest silny. *.*

- Sprytny. *_*

- Ma w sobie coś. ^.^

- Chcę zobaczyć jego ku... O.o

- Chyba nie kunai. T.T

- Dziewczyny, to tylko seks. To, co czujecie, nie jest miłością.Miłość musi być obustronna – tłumaczył cierpliwie młody„wężowiec".

- Ale Oroś nas kocha. Prawda, Oroś? :D

- Tak - odparł „Oroś".

- I znowu ściemnia.

- Jak nie kocha to pokocha. {nadzieja}

Niedobrze... Naprawdę niedobrze. Niektóre uczucia są jednak ślepe jak Itachi po nadużyciu Mangekyou Sharingana. Na szczęście Tokagebi miał jeszcze jeden argument.

- Sannin wybierze tylko jedną z was. Nie będziecie mogły wszystkie być jego dziewczynami - powiedział.

- Jak to nie? {zdziwienie}

- Kiedyś o tym dyskutowałyśmy {kretyński_lol_z_fabrycznych_emotek_gadu_gadu}

- I jakie wnioski? - zapytał, siląc się na uśmiech.

- Uwielbiamy trójkąciki. :D

- I wielokąciki. :DDD

- Bosz... - westchnął Kankun. - Już nic nie mówię. Napiszcie o tym na blogu, może ktoś wam udzieli pomocy psychiatrycznej. Są też portale i fora internetowe dla takich ludzi...

- Na co czekacie? Zabijcie go! Zdenerwował przecież Mnie – niecierpliwił się Orochimaru.

* * *

- Chyba umrę - pomyślał Tokagebi. Przynajmniej nie skończy jako pojemnik na cudzą, dość uciążliwą dla ludzkości duszę. Przynajmniej jego własne ciało nie przyniesie mu więcej wstydu. - Gdybym chociaż mógł coś przywołać...

Przedarł się przez róże, rozcinając sobie skórę... Ból powodował jeszcze większą agresję, a zapach własnej, świeżej krwi dziwnie inspirował. „Wężowiec" wyciągnął dłoń ku ziemi.


	7. Notka 7 Pięć na cztery, trzy na trzy

_Ten rozdział został w połowie napisany przez drogą **Kimi**__. Dzięki Ci, **Kimi**, masz talent, pisz!_**

* * *

****  
Notka 7 - Pięć na cztery, trzy na trzy**

**

* * *

  
**

...nagle zniknęły sploty, tak samo jak uciążliwe widmo Sannina. Plop! Kankun pozbawiony oparcia ze strony zielska, rozpłaszczył się na ziemi jak żaba. Szatynka I, ta, która dotychczas wspomagała chakrą duszę Orochimaru, leżała nieprzytomna, reszta dziewczyn stanęła w szyku bojowym. Naprzeciw nim...

- Proszę bardzo. Ichizori, Juuso, Oni i Abuni – powiedziała Sakura Haruno, zerkając spode łba. - A to, co leży, to chyba Kia. Nie podam waszych nazwisk, bo ich kurwa nie wymówię.

- Co wy tu robicie? – zapytała Hinata miłym i cienkim głosikiem, w którym gościł wyrzut. Rozdęte żyły na skroniach wskazywały, iż aktywowała swą mityczną broń – Byakugana.

- Do tego już doszło! Wstydźcie się! Byłyście najlepszymi uczennicami w Akademii - moralizował Siódmy Hokage Naruto Uzumaki. - Co wam do głów strzeliło? Myślicie, że wszystko wam wolno?

„Najlepsze uczennice Akademii? Od razu widać było, że fizyczne" – pomyślał Kankun.

Gondaime Tsunade nie powiedziała nic. Zirytowana chakra wewnątrz już płonęła. Szafirowe kryształki sypały się ze ścian, wzburzone zagniewaną pięścią kobiety.

Kondukt odsieczy zamykał Konohamaru, najmłodszy z całej piątki, ale to nie znaczy, że „smarkaty". Wyrósł na młodzieńca na tyle przystojnego, aby posiadać własną grupę Piszczących Fanek, z czego się w duchu nawet cieszył, oczywiście nie przyznając się nikomu do tej radości.

- Wiecie, co próbowałyście zrobić. I wiecie, co to oznacza - rzekł. Jak zawsze był pełen determinacji.

- Akuratnie wiemy. :D - odparła Brunetka. Maska opadła, odsłaniając całkiem ładną, okrągłą twarz.

- Teraz wy spróbujcie... :} - wtórowała jej Szara (jak Kakashi)

- ...cokolwiek zrobić. :P – Szatynka II wywaliła język na całą długość, by jak najlepiej podkreślić fascynację swym idolem.

- WY spróbujcie - rzekła Sakura, uginając kolana, szykując się do ataku.

I zaczął się ciąg ciosów.

Uników.

Świszczały kunai i shurikeny.

I nie tylko. Pofrunęła także siekiera.

I sztuczna szczęka.

Dwie grupy - zielona i kolorowa zderzyły się się z głośnym szczękiem, tworząc jedno zbiorowisko, momentalnie tonąc w oparach bomb dymnych ciskanych przez Grubą i w prochu tłuczonych krysztalików.

Kankun jeszcze poniewierał się na ziemi. Raz po raz wytrząsał z kołnierza odłamki szafirów i obserwował, jak dużo ma zadrapań. Mimo, iż róże okazały tylko iluzją, rany były jak najbardziej prawdziwe. Jednak obrażenia okazały się powierzchowne; wyglądały na znacznie poważniejsze, niż faktycznie były.

Walka zaś trwała w najlepsze. Co można było wnioskować już tylko po dźwiękach, bo widoczność została ograniczona przez chmurę kurzu, rozrastającą się z każdą sekundą.

* * *

Sakura zorientowała się, że jest sama, oddzielona od reszty. W tle, gdzieś daleko brzmiały odgłosy walki, a ona – tradycyjnie rzuciła się w pogoń za najbardziej ruchliwym i złośliwym wrogiem. Unikanie konfrontacji ze strony przeciwnika jeszcze bardziej działało jej na nerwy. „Kiedyś była fujarą, teraz nie popuści". Kręciła głową na wszystkie strony, by ujrzeć w zawiesinie mieniącego się pyłu choć zarys zielonej sylwetki.

Nagle... co to za technika? Mgła rozrzedziła się, ustępując miejsca odmiennej rzeczywistości; przybrała też inną barwę. Sakura została otoczona przez rząd luster ( obrzeżonych ramami w pentagramiki i w jakieś gotyckie koronki ), które odbijały w całości jej postać. Tylko, czy to była ona...? Różowowłosa dostrzegła, iż każde z jej odbić ma za wysokie czoło, nos krzywy jak klamka od zakrystii, oczy duże i wyłupiaste jak u żaby. Coś tu nie pasowało. Widziała siebie nie taką jaką była, tylko taką, jak wydawało się jej być, dawno temu, kiedy była jeszcze nastolatką. Nie tak dawno...

- Większość Konoszan to chamy i pieniacze. Zacietrzewione, czerwone ze złości, wciskające nos w nie swoje sprawy kreatury. I TY do nich należysz moja droga – rozległ się damski głos. Sakura rozpoznała jedną z Szatynek, tą, co jeszcze nie leżała powalona na parkiecie. Czyli Juuso. - Zaślepieni Wolą Ognia, nie uznają żadnej innej religii. Chodzą do świątyni, a później grzeszą, jak wszyscy inni... W Kraju Żelaza nikt nikomu nic nie KAŻE. Jak się umawiasz, nie musisz przychodzić , jak nie masz ochoty, nie odpowiadasz dzień dobry, jak jesteś smutna, nikt nie drąży tematu, każdy każdego toleruje, jesz, co chcesz, robisz, co chcesz... Tam właśnie odchodzę, tu mi się nie podobało, nigdy. :/

Sakura faktycznie się zirytowała. Już wyciągnęła pięść, gotowa, posiłkując się chakrą zgromadzoną w mięśniach, zakończyć pojedynek poprzez wbicie przeciwniczki w ścianę, kiedy... Była zmuszona się powstrzymać. Po pierwsze, nie widziała, gdzie tamta się znajduje. Po drugie...

- Już się złościsz. Już chcesz mnie uderzyć. Tylko dlatego, że nie uznaję tego kraju i religii. Widzisz, jaka jesteś nietolerancyjna? :} - Głos stał się bardziej wyniosły.

Panna Haruno, mimo dwudziestu siedmiu lat na karku poczuła się jak nieposłuszne dziecko karcone przez ciotkę.

- Nie możesz mieć pretensji, że zmieniam sobie kraj na inny. Skoro ten jest takim gównem? Kłócący się rząd, nieudolny Hokage kłócący się z rządem. Skorumpowani mnisi mieszający się w sprawy rządu. :]

- "Jak śmiesz?" - pomyślała Sakura. Nie wiedziała, co powiedzieć.

- Sakura, to złudzenie! Jutsu Krzywego Zwierciadła! Jak coś jest średnie, ono zamienia to na chujowe - czyjeś wołanie przedarło się przez iluzję. Był to sam Hokage – Naruto.

- „Wiem" - odpowiedziała w myśli.

- Czytałem o tym. Nie słuchaj, po prostu wal!

- Nie takie cuda już oglądałam - odparła. - Jeśli chodzi o zarządzanie Wioską, to naprawdę robimy, co możemy. A ty... jesteś dość typowym przypadkiem - zwróciła się do Szatynki. - Któremu niewiele się podoba, na tym łez padole, choćbyś jenami obsypał.

- Nie, ona z nią dyskutuje... - przez genjutsu przedostał się drugi głos, cichszy. Sakura rozpoznała swą koleżankę – granatowowłosą, o oczach białych jak mgła, zdolnych przeniknąć nie tylko dymy, ale również ściany i spore odległości - Hinatę Hyuugę.

Kunoichi odruchowo obróciła się, spodziewając się dostrzec przyjaciół; wzrok jej napotykał jednak tylko ciemnoniebieską mgłę, lustra i groteskowo wykrzywioną siebie. Schwytana w genjutsu nie mogła widzieć tego, co jest poza nią.

- Jeśli nawet nie jestem ideałem. Nie widzę sensu zmieniać się dla ciebie, skoro TY nim nie jesteś - rzekła spokojnie Haruno, zwracając się do Juuso.

Jedno z luster zafalowało. Tafla przez moment drgała jak galareta, po czym uspokoiła się na nowo.

- Ja nie muszę nim być, bo jestem poza prawem i poza religią. Nie muszę sobie stawiać żadnych wymagań. Za to TY tak - zaśmiała się Szatynka. - Widzisz, że twoja religia jest głupia, skoro nie jesteś w stanie spełnić jej wymagań... A Kraj Ognia... Co za idiotyzm. :/

Sakura zwiesiła głowę, a rozpuszczone, świńskoróżowe włosy zasłoniły jej twarz. Wyglądała, jakby płakała, bo jej boki zaczęły drgać jak przy szlochu. Kiedy znów podniosła twarz, okazało się coś zgoła innego. Sakura dławiła się w zduszonym rechocie. - Wygadałaś się, czy masz jeszcze jakieś pomysły? Ten idiotyzm wykształcił cię i dawał ci jedzenie, ten idiotyzm dał ci przyjaciół. Ale teraz to pryśnie! - wrzasnęła Sakura, w jednym momencie łącząc chakrę ciała i umysłu, tłukąc pięścią jedno z luster. Wraz z nim rozpadły się inne. - A teraz ponieś konsekwencje swojej Decyzji. - Granatowa mgła zmieniła się w proszek, który sypnął się, ujawniając sklepienie i ściany szmaragdowej jaskini. Sakura z radością zauważyła, że w powietrzu nie ma żadnej zawiesiny. Że widzi Fankę Orochimaru w całej swej posępnej okazałości. - Powinnaś sobie postawić choć jedno wymaganie. Zacząć wreszcie myśleć i przestać pogrążać się we własnej iluzji. - Chwyciwszy ostatnie z ocalałych luster, przeciągnęła palcem po tafli, która wyprostowała się. Młoda kobieta rzuciła się do biegu, w jednej ręce dzierżyła zwierciadło, niby tarczę, drugą sformowała w gest typu: „Z Wegetą smakuje lepiej" czyli kciuk i palec wskazujący tworzący koło. - Nie musisz mi odpowiadać „do widzenia". W lustrzanym odbiciu ukrycie! - rzekła, podtykając Szatynce lustro pod sam nos. Tamta krzyknęła, wydawało się, że zwariowała, bo zaczęła trząść się jak w febrze, potem upadła, nie podnosząc się więcej.

Po prostu różowowłosa odwróciła technikę, ukazując Juuso jej prawdziwą postać, bez żadnych wykrzywień. Odbicie musiało być gorsze niż zdeformowana Sakura.

- Już? - zapytał Uzumaki. Szatynka leżała obok, nie poruszała się. (Sakura wiedziała, że z jego punktu widzenia starcie nie stanowiło żadnego widowiska. Tylko dwie osoby stojące nieruchomo naprzeciw siebie i obrzucające się obelgami. Królestwem, w którym rozegrała się walka, był umysł.)

- Tak - odparła. Zastanawiała się, jakim cudem ją, zwaną Różowym Potworem, mogła zatrzymać tak marna iluzja.

- Co tak długo? Czemu z nią gadałaś?

- Musiałam... trochę ją zmęczyć. Wiesz, że każde utrzymywanie genjutsu żre chakrę? Dziewczyna wytworzyła za dużo tych swoich widmowych szkiełek. Nikt nie jest w stanie dłużej tego wytrzymać.

- Racja. W takim razie pospieszmy się, bo zostały nam jeszcze TRZY.

- Kto z nimi walczy?

- Hinata – właśnie dołączyła, do tego Tsunade i Konohamaru.

- A gdzie jest Kankun?

- Kankun, ten dzieciak? Gdzieś się pałęta, po drugiej strony tej kurzawy – Hokage wskazał na kłębowisko, które ich nie obejmowało, lecz skutecznie uniemożliwiało obserwację.

- Pamiętaj, nie możemy stracić go z oczu.

Ruszyli w stronę miejsca, gdzie pył się jeszcze unosił. Nim wmieszali się weń na nowo, dostrzegli dwie postacie, w małej odległości od siebie nawzajem, pojedynkujące się na granicy widzialności.

* * *

„Wyeliminuję ten pierdolony Byakugan, bo laska widzi nas mimo zasłony dymnej" :( – krzyczała piskliwie jedna z osób. Druga tylko westchnęła i popędziła w stronę rywalki, usiłując wymierzyć jej cios. Nagle zatrzymała się i zaczęła oglądać swoje ciało, jak osoba, która uwalała się farbą lub innym świństwem i chciała stwierdzić, jak bardzo jest brudna. Po czym Hyuuga, bo to była ona, zastygła, jedną rękę trzymając na kroczu, a drugą na piersi, niczym Wenus z obrazu Boticellego.

Z tła wyodrębniały się sylwetki kolejnych walczących, widocznie kurz powoli opadał. Naruto skupił się jednak tylko na Hinacie - dostrzegł, że dzieje się z nią coś niedobrego. Fanka Orochimaru, stojąca naprzeciw Hyuugi, trzymała dłonie ułożone do jakiejś techniki, ale nic się nie działo. Jednak te łzy na twarzy jego lubej, jej drżące ciało, oczy zastygłe nieruchowo w jakimś odległym, niewidocznym dla nikogo innego punkcie - jasne, to następne genjutsu! Co te wszystkie szalone pannice sobie wyobrażają? Szczególnie co ta jedna sobie wyobraża... Hinata nie mogła nawet ruszyć się z miejsca, ta iluzja skutecznie ją zatrzymała, z wolna (a może wręcz przeciwnie - w zastraszającym tempie!)piorąc jej mózg. Naruto doskonale pamiętał jak wyglądali ludzie po nieudanej konfrontacji z genjutsu... szczególnie takim dobitnie okrutnym.

- Hinata, nie patrz na to, to tylko iluzja! - ryknął w stronę ciemnowłosej, jednak na niewiele się to zdało. Za żadne skarby nie potrafiła wyrwać się spod katujących jej umysł obrazów.

Wszystkie ograniczenia pękły, a jasność umysłu zastąpiła czarna chmura, wijąca się i zagęszczająca coraz bardziej - „Zabić, zabić Brunetkę! Nie będzie sobie kpić z mojej kobiety!"

Blondyn złożył dłonie, rozrzucając swoją chakrę naokoło pod postacią dziesiątek klonów. Teraz słowo 'panować nad sobą' wymazało się z jego słownika - moc wyciekała na zewnątrz, materializując się na wszelkie możliwe sposoby - czerwona aura połyskiwała na jego ciele, z zadu wystrzelił bulgoczący ogon, a nad głową wyrosło coś na kształt wydłużonego, lisiego pyska. W dłoni już obracał się jasny wir, szeroki i rozłożysty – kształtując się wrasen shuriken. Drąc się wniebogłosy, warcząc wręcz, Uzumaki rzucił się biegiem na niczego nieświadomą Brunetkę. Dziewczyna odwróciła ku niemu spojrzenie, a jej oczy przybrały rozmiar dość pokaźnych spodeczków od filiżanek na tej widok całej chmury energii, jaka zaraz w nią uderzy. Jaskinia zdawała się drżeć pod naporem tylu ciężkich, naładowanych lisią chakrą stóp. Fanka zrobiła jedyną rzecz, jaką nasunął jej na myśl zastygły już niemal z przerażenia rozum - ponownie wykonała technikę, choć nie obyło się bez trzęsących się dłoni. To już tylko ułamki sekund, on zaraz zmiecie ją z powierzchni ziemi. Jutsu nie działa, nie skupiła się odpowiednio... chyba...

Lisie szczęki zamknęły się z głośnym kłapnięciem tuż przed jej osłupiałą twarzą. Rasen shurikeny rozmyły się w powietrzu, a wszystkie klony pękły uwalniając w eter kłęby szarego dymu. Wszystko to w jednej tylko chwili... myślała, że jej ostatniej.

Jej oczy zabłyszczały fanatycznie,gdy wielki Hokage padł u jej stóp, tryskając z nosa i ust obfitą fontanną krwi. W przypływie podniecenia szturchnęła go czubkiem buta. Nic. Jest do niczego.

- Co... co mu zrobiłaś?! - jęknęła przerażona nie na żarty Hinata. Brunetka wróciła do niej wzrokiem, rozciągając usta w wyjątkowo podłym, szerokim uśmiechu:

- To samo co tobie, kochanieńka. :}

* * *

Hinata zastygła w bezruchu zaraz po tym, jak Naruto zwalił się na ziemię doświadczając tej samej iluzji co ona. Genjutsu było tak wyraziste... i te piersi! Rozbroiłyby każdego mężczyznę.

Odruchowo skrzyżowała dłonie na piersiach, złączając też jak najciaśniej uda, byleby tylko nikt nie dostrzegł jej nagości. Zgarbiła się, drżała; mina jej przeciwniczki mówiła wszystko, zupełnie jakby ten podstępny, szyderczy uśmiech wykrzykiwał naokoło: "Patrzcie ludzie, to jedyna okazja, kiedy wasza baloniasta Hinatka pokazuje się cała golutka publicznie! Patrzcie i podziwiajcie!"

Mimo iż wszyscy byli zajęci walką, Hinata wręcz czuła ich spojrzenia - ktoś dłużej zatrzymał wzrok na jej pośladkach, Sakura szydzi z jej dużych piersi, ten białoskóry chłopak wędruje spojrzeniem na jej krocze... nie, nikt przecież nie patrzy! Oni są zajęci,oni muszą się bronić przed tymi szalonymi, podobnie ubranymi pannicami. Ale wstyd nie mijał.

Brunetka oparła dłoń na biodrze,rechocząc triumfalnie. Nie przypuszczała nawet, że tak łatwo jej pójdzie z tą panienką. Co oni sobie wyobrażali przysyłając ją tutaj? Że osobniczka, znana z tego, że jest najsłabsza z klanu Hyuuga, zdoła choćby zadrasnąć skórę wiernej Fanki wielkiego Orochimaru? Żałosne. Przy sile miłości truchleje nawet to ich wspaniałe kekkei genkai, a szacunek, którym się cieszą, chowa się kąt.

- Ja... ja... - mamrotała Hinata, próbując przebić odgłos potężnego szumu, jaki zasiał śmiech Brunetki pod jej czaszką. Kompletnie straciła jasność rozumowania, był tylko dziki ryk, wołający o jej nagości i tak uparcie wywlekający na wierzch wszystkie słabości. Było zdecydowanie za jasno, wszystkie oczy zwrócone na nią płonęły chęcią pomacania choćby kawałeczka tego jędrnego ciałka. Nie, ona nie chce go pokazywać, to ktoś inny zrobił. To nie jej wina, poza tym kto na to patrzy?

- Nawet słowa nie możesz powiedzieć!I ty chciałaś zostać ninja, dziewczyno? Zlituj się i uciekaj do domu, oczy mnie bolą od gapienia się na ten czerwony ryj. A te cyce.... fuj! :} - Brunetka wgryzała się coraz głębiej, kąsając każdy kawałeczek dumy Hinaty. W dodatku ani na chwilę nie odrywała od rywalki wzroku, chcąc jeszcze bardziej ją pogrążyć. Niech ofiara wreszcie padnie...

Hyuuga zrobiła jeden, niepewny krok naprzód. „Nie jesteś naga, nie jesteś naga" - powtarzała uparcie w myślach, chcąc przekonać samą siebie. - „To tylko iluzja, wcale nie jesteś naga, tylko ci się tak wydaje. Musisz iść..." Bo przecież wokoło wcale nie jest jasno, to tylko ciemna jaskinia głęboko pod ziemią, a widoczność ogranicza pył. Poza tym ktoś czeka na pomoc Hinaty... Nie można pozwolić, by ta okropna dziewczyna drwiła z niej dalej, a szczególnie wolno darować tej brutalnej napaści na Naruto.

Z twarzy Brunetki momentalnie spełzł uśmiech, kiedy dziewczyna zobaczyła, jak jej zwierzyna z wolna wymyka się z pułapki ludzkich obaw. Bo przecież Hinata nie ma bosych stóp, może twardo stąpać po chłodnym podłożu. Może czuć się swobodnie, kiedy jej ciało okrywa miękki materiał spodni i dość szeroka kurtka. Przyjaciele Hyuugi nie widzą nic... Ba, sama Fanka nic nie widzi, chce tylko wmówić przeciwniczce to żałosne kłamstwo.

Brunetka zrozumiała, że jej ofiara nie jest już taka bezbronna. Hinata podniosła oczy, aktywując na nowo swój Byakugan. Nawet bez jego pomocy przebiła się przez cienką, acz sprytnie ukrytą granicę między jawą a iluzją. Nie było innego wyjścia - Fanka obróciła się na pięcie, czmychając w głąb jaskini, między innych walczących, czując na plecach oddech przeciwniczki, która za nic nie daruje jej takiego upokorzenia.

Hinata biegła teraz na oślep, zdenerwowana jak nigdy. Tupot jej kroków niósł się głucho przez kolejne odsłony kurzawy, kontur Fanki Orochimaru był coraz bardziej widoczny, sieć chakry ofiary, widzialna dzięki Byakuganowi, pulsowała, zachęcając Hyuugę do wymierzenia ciosu, nawet takiego śmiertelnego. Powstrzymała się. Zwolniła, doświadczając lekkiego zmęczenia. Nagle poczuła na ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwróciła się, dostrzegając swą koleżankę – Sakurę, której różowe włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony, a na policzku kwitł olbrzymi siniak.

- W porządku? Odpocznij, ja się nią zajmę – rzekła tamta, po czym sama w podskokach popędziła za Brunetką, nawołując: „Oni, Oni, masz w zanadrzu jeszcze jakieś genjutsu?" i uchylając się od wyrastających znienacka z ziemi i ze ścian różanych pnączy.

Hinata westchnęła. Faktycznie była zmęczona. Zwłaszcza psychicznie. Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu innego wroga.

* * *

Oroczi z poziomu parkietu widział tylko połyskujący kłąb kurzu. Kłąb kurzu, który raz po raz kichał i pokasływał. Albo mówił. Popiskiwał jak dziedziczka rodu Hyuuga. Odzywał się poważnie męskim, dojrzałym głosem: „Hinata! Opanuj się. Przecież tak naprawdę nie jesteś goła... To tylko technika iluzji". Lamentował jak pewna granatowowłosa posiadaczka Byakugana: „Co za wstyyd!" Czy pocieszał: „Nie martw się, zapłacą za to. Zobacz." W pewnej chwili zaryczał jak słynny Rasengan; powietrze drgnęło, wzniecając kolejne tumany mieniącej się kurzawy.

Niespodziewanie z zasłony dymnej wyleciał VII Hokage. Nieprzytomne ciało Lisiego Ninja upadło tuż obok Kankuna.

- Hahaha! Sprzedałam mu iluzję nagiej ciebie! – chwaliła się któraś z Piszczących Fanek Orochimaru, zwracając się z pewnością do Hyuugi. - Spójrz, jaka jestem silna. ]:-}

- Bzdura. Po prostu Naruto nigdy nie był odporny na genjutsu. Ups! Po co ja wam to mówię – odparła jej rozmówczyni.

- Nie szkodzi, że Uzumakiemu to się przydarzyło – Kankun rozpoznał głos Tsunade, coraz słabiej brzmiący pośród pyłu, który całkowicie ukrywał kontury bitwy. - Dlatego właśnie jest nas WIĘCEJ! MY jesteśmy.

Kankun podniósł się wolno. Z prawej „zwłoki", z lewej „zwłoki".

- Heej, panie Uzumaki - zawołał niepewnie.

Blondyn nie reagował. Leżał na wznak, w swoim pomarańczowym płaszczyku z motywami ognia (oczywistym, że na misje nie ubierał się na biało), z błogością wypisaną na bliznowatej twarzy, jakby śnił właśnie najpiękniejszy sen.

W tle dominowały odgłosy walki: brzęk stali; świst powietrza; głuche uderzenia ciała o ciało, kości o kość. Tłuczone szafiry podzwaniały pod naciskiem wielu stóp.

- Chodźcie tu, stare krowy! :( - wrzeszczała jedna z Fanek.

- Byakugan!

- Ała, moja ręka! :/ - to był głos Brunetki, charakterystyczny, przesycony fanatyzmem jak gąbka nasączona wodą.

- A masz, za Naruto! - ostry, przenikliwy krzyk Sakury rozdarł powietrze.

- I za stare krowy! - dołączył się drugi głos, bardziej wiekowy.

W naszym świecie zawsze, gdy kobiety się biją, budzi to śmiech. Ale tam na pewno nie było to zabawne. Rozległ się szum, poprzedzony okrzykiem „Fuuton...". To szelest miliardów drobinek pyłu pędzących w jednym kierunku, w niebyt. Dość, że siła podmuchu całkowicie rozproszyła mgłę. Pod nogami Kankuna zawitały płatki róż.  
„Żeby chociaż gerbery... Co za kicz"- wzdrygnął się.

Widoczność poprawiła się na dobre.

* * *

W tym samym czasie, zaledwie parę metrów od Hinaty, swój bój toczyła Tsunade. Udało się jej zlikwidować zasłonę kurzu, przez co mogła wykonywać sprecyzowane manewry. Na Gondaime natarła wyjątkowo tłusta, ale nie aż tak paskudna przeciwniczka. Właściwie to pierwszy ruch należał tu do Tsunade - widząc, że ma wyraźną przewagę jeśli chodzi o szybkość, wyskoczyła w powietrze przygotowując się do potężnego ciosu. Dziki okrzyknie schodził z jej ust, kiedy miała już zdzielić stopą Grubą rywalkę,stojącą jak kołek pośród innych walczących. Dziewczyna w porę oprzytomniała, uskakując niezdarnie w bok, czując pod nogami wyraźne drgania, kiedy zaledwie dwa metry dalej Tsunade zmiażdżyła stopą fragment dna jaskini. Od powstałego otworu rozeszły się pokaźne rysy, pękając z niemiłym dla uszu kamiennym trzaskiem. Gruba zachwiała się, gdy grunt pod nią nieco się osunął.

- No nieźle, taka stara, a umie jeszcze skumulować chakrę! :] - ryknęła otyła Fanka, nie tracąc ani chwili. Zerwała się do biegu, uderzając całą prawą stroną ciała w przeciwniczkę,dopiero co otrząsającą się po ostatnim ataku. Nie pchnęła jej jednak daleko - Sanninka nie straciła równowagi pod naporem tak wielkiego cielska, tylko obróciła się w locie, szukając zaczepu na ramieniu Fanki. Gruba zamrugała niespokojnie,kiedy celny lewy sierpowy gruchnął jej o policzek. Teraz to nastolatka znalazła się w niezłych opałach. A więc ma do czynienia z wyjątkowo silną, znającą się na taijutsu kobietą. Potarła płonący żywym bólem policzek, rzucając wyzywające spojrzenie rywalce. Czas zabawić się inaczej...

Ułożyła dłonie przed sobą, wsysając chakrę z całego ciała do tylko tych dwóch punktów w dłoniach - kilka wprawnych, przeplatanych ruchów, a technika była niemal gotowa.

- Rozproszenie! :D - ryknęła na całe gardło, wywołując dość komiczny grymas na twarzy Tsunade. Co ona u licha...

Była Hokage utkwiła spojrzenie w prawej dłoni Grubej: dwa złączone palce górujące nad resztą pozaginanych. A potem chwila zrozumienia... Coś wyraźnie obłaziło płatami z jej twarzy, chakra uciekała z wnętrza organizmu, właściwie znikała bezpowrotnie, rozpraszając się w powietrzu.

Tsunade przyłożyła dłonie do policzków. Poruszyła ustami jak wyrzucona na brzeg ryba, próbująca zaczerpnąć tchu. Nie, to nie może być prawda, Fanka nie mogła tego zrobić! Te szorstkie, głębokie bruzdy przecinające twarz Gondaime; skóra naciągnięta siłą na ciało, wystające żyły... Dłonie błądziły po głowie, macały po drodze włosy nad czołem. Kilka siwych pod wpływem dotyku niemal natychmiast opadło na ziemię. A oni wszyscy widzą ją w tym stanie, widzą ją prawdziwą, bez sprytnego makijażu pięknej, młodej kobiety, który zakładała już od tylu lat. Ciągłe manipulowanie wyglądem postarzyło ją w rzeczywistości jeszcze bardziej; mimo przeszło sześćdziesiątki na karku, bez osobliwego makijażu przypominała nawet nie sędziwą babuleńkę, której kilka zmarszczek dodaje uroku; lecz stuletnie próchno. Koniec, prysnął czar wiecznie młodej Tsunade, oni tego nie zapomną, na zawsze zostanie w ich pamięci ta pomarszczona, zgrzybiała twarz.

Ktoś krzyczał coś do niej, ale słowa nie mogły przebić się przez gruby mur wstydu, jaki już plotła niewidzialnymi rękoma wokół swojej osoby. Gruba Fanka natomiast, rada, że mogła zemścić się za ten cios w twarz, oparła dłonie na biodrach i chichotała swoim niskim, chrzęszczącym głosem:

- Widzisz babuniu, tym właśnie jesteś! Myślałaś, że się nie zorientuję? Dobre sobie. Czyli na to zużywasz większość swojej chakry. Biedulka... - przechyliła głowę na ramię, udając pobłażliwą przyjaciółkę. - Wszystko wklepałaś sobie w tę spróchniałą mordę. Zobacz, już nie masz takiej jedwabistej skóry. Ty stara, egoistyczna wiedźmo! :}

Tsunade nie reagowała. Kompletnie pogrążyła się w swoim bólu, wystawiona na pośmiewisko tej tłustej, krwiożerczej okrutnicy. Nie tylko Fanka napawa się dziś triumfem nad pokonaną Gondaime - inni patrzą i widzą dokładnie, brzydzą się nią i w końcu odwracają wzrok, zostawiając samotną, bezsilną kobietę na pastwę losu.

A Gruba śmiała się do rozpuku. Przecież to jedna z nielicznych okazji, kiedy może ujrzeć kogoś brzydszego od siebie. Na zgliszczach urody Tsunade świętowała wschód poczucia własnej wartości, które jednak nigdy nie trwało za długo.

* * *

Po mgle nie został nawet ślad, „wężowiec"mógł teraz spokojnie śledzić cały przebieg bitwy. Nie mógł się skoncentrować na wszystkich naraz, wybrał więc obserwację osób znajdujących się najbliżej. Była Hokage właśnie wymierzała cios najbardziej pulchnej z Fanek Orochimaru. Wlepił zafascynowany wzrok w wielki biust, który falował przy każdym ruchu, i w morderczą pięść. Manifestacja kobiety – ucieleśnienie Matki Ziemi, w której można się zatopić i schować, a która na pewno otoczy cię opieką. Jej rywalka to inna planeta, daleka, nieznana i niezrozumiała, niby pełna bogactw, które mogą, a prawdopodobieństwo jest ogromne, okazać się tylko jałową mrzonką. Tak Kankun patrzał na walkę tytanek.

- Wiem, co zrobię... :} - Gruba ( czy Ichizori - Oroczi usłyszał jej imię wykrzyczane przez kogoś w ferworze walki ) w pewnej chwili otrzepała się z prochu i warknęła niczym prawdziwy pies.

Miała poszarpane ubrania oraz „pandę" pod okiem. Doskoczyła do Tsunade i wykonała coś... Widocznym skutkiem było...

- Mój image! Jak śmiesz! - oburzyła się Gondaime.

- Zdjęłam ci ten piękny make-up! Teraz widzimy, ile naprawdę masz lat :} - zarechotała złowieszczo Fanka.

Była Hokage stała się trochę bardziej pomarszczona i znacznie mniej pewna siebie. Zdawała się mówić: „Och, nie, zakryjcie mnie", usiłując zasłonić się rękoma i garbiąc się, co tylko dodawało jej starczego wyglądu.

- Ciociu! Proszę teraz o tym nie myśleć – nawoływał ktoś z odległej części jaskini. Nie poskutkowało; dodatkowo głos wkrótce umilkł, zastąpiony przez świst jakiejś broni miotanej.

Kankun postanowił działać. Na czworakach podkradł się do Tsunade, wykorzystując fakt, że Fanka, zajęta wydawaniem z siebie dzikiego rechotu i wyładowywaniem własnych frustracji, nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie.

- A ja nie widzę żadnej różnicy. Zawsze pięknie, zawsze ładnie... - rzekł czarująco, szykując się do długiej przemowy. Staruszka utkwiła w nim obłąkane spojrzenie piwnych oczu; kiedy na placu boju niepostrzeżenie znalazła się Oni, ciskająca na oślep cierniami czy całymi kwiatami o zaostrzonych na końcach łodygach. Zaraz po niej na scenę wkroczyła Sakura, z dzikim tupotem buciorów ścigająca rywalkę.

- Co tu robisz dzieciaku! Suń się - krzyknęła ta druga. W tej samej chwili trzy shurikeny przeleciały mu przed nosem i utkwiły w ścianach groty, gdzieś między minerałami.  
Chłopiec wzruszył ramionami i się wycofał.

- Ok. Zrobię to na boku – mruknął.

* * *

Konohamaru widział wyraźnie, co się dzieje z jego ciocią. Ta brzydka grubaska kpiła z niej, jej tłusty brzuch falował z każdym głośniejszym rechotem jaki z siebie wydawała. Tsunade była w kropce, a chłopak nie wiedział jak jej pomóc.

- Babciu Tsunade, nie słuchaj jej! - zawołał formując z dłoni tubkę, by jego głos miał większą siłę przebicia przez zbiorowisko walczących. Musiał jednak w duchu przyznać, że prawdziwe oblicze pięknej jak dotąd blondynki i jemu zachwiało pewność siebie. - Babciu, my ciebie kochamy! Olej ją, poradzisz sobie! Jesteś silna! - rzucał pierwsze hasła, jakie przyszły mu na myśl. Dość naiwne, ale niosące wielki ładunek emocjonalny. Ludzie w Konoha byli bardzo uczuciowi, dbali o swoich kompanów - nieważne więc jak wyglądasz czy jaki jesteś - jeśli mieszkasz w Wiosce Ukrytego Liścia i dobrze dogadujesz się z pozostałymi, zawsze możesz liczyć na ich miłość i pomoc. Tak też było w przypadku ogołoconej z iluzji Tsunade. Konohamaru już miał na nowo rozpocząć pokrzepiające krzyki widząc że te dotychczasowe jakoś nie przynoszą rezultatów, kiedy coś znienacka cięło jego ramię. Młodzieniec syknął z bólu, machinalnie zaciskając palce na powstałej ranie.

Podniósł wzrok w obawie, z kim przyjdzie toczyć mu bój. Napotkał spojrzenie ładnej, szarowłosej dziewczyny. Nie mógł jednak dać zwieść się pozorom - przecież to jedna z Piszczących Fanek Orochimaru!

- Od teraz ja jestem twoim przeciwnikiem :| - powiedziała na głos Szara (jak Kakashi, względnie Kimimaro), sięgając dłonią do pasa oplatającego ją na biodrach: zdobił go szereg poupychanych przy sobie jak najciaśniej kunai. Zapobiegliwa. Wsunęła palce w otwory przy uchwytach - odpowiednio po jednym do każdego, a już po dosłownie ułamku sekundy pięć ostrzy mknęło na przygarbionego z bólu chłopaka. W ostatniej chwili padł na ziemię, obijając sobie przy tym plecy. Żaden z kunai nie dosięgnął go.

- I co, ty też będziesz się ze mnie śmiać?! - wykrzyczał przerażony jej nieludzką wręcz szybkością. Nie doczekał się żadnej odpowiedzi, ale w zamian musiał przeturlać się parę metrów, umykając przed spotkaniem z kolejnymi salwami ostrzy. Nagle ucichły. Konohamaru podniósł się do siadu. Z ulgą zrozumiał, że przeciwniczce skończyła się broń miotana.

Ładne wcięcie w talii zafalowało, kiedy dziewczyna ugięła nogi przygotowując się do skoku. Shinobi z Konohy jak najszybciej przeciągnął palcem po zranionym ramieniu, potem kilka wprawnych ruchów dłońmi i już przymierzał się do techniki przywołania. W czasie gdy Szara wyskoczyła w powietrze lecąc prosto na niego, również szykując jakieś jutsu (jej zwinne rączki przeplatały się z zawrotną szybkością), Konohamaru skinął głową na przyzwaną białą małpę, która w mig zmieniła się w wielki drąg. Ledwie zdążył ująć go w obie dłonie, by sparować nadciągający atak. Rozległ się gryzący w uszy stalowy brzęk, gdy bronie zahaczyły o siebie. Młodzik dopiero teraz zauważył, z czym ma do czynienia - z miejsca tuż nad prawym nadgarstkiem przeciwniczki wyrastały cztery długie, czarne szpony, z materiału przywodzącego na myśl jakiś metal. Jej damska, niezbyt umięśniona ręka, skutecznie napierała na gruby kij, którym Konohamaru się zasłaniał. Chłopak zacisnął zęby.

- Dobra jesteś - wycedził, ale nie miał czasu na więcej gadania - lewa dłoń rywalki, również uzbrojona w szpony, cięła powietrze z zamiarem sięgnięcia jego twarzy. Trzymał drąg obiema dłońmi, więc tylko nieco zmienił jego położenie, przekręcając jeden z końców na wysokość swojej głowy. Kolejny brzęk, kiedy pazury zderzyły się z twardą, czarną powierzchnią drągu. Młodzikowi nie było dane cieszyć się ani sekundą spokoju - Szara sprytnie wywinęła nogę, podcinając jego stopy. Jak długi zwalił się na twardą powierzchnię dna jaskini,niemal natychmiast przetaczając w bok, kiedy wydłużone na metr metalowe szpony zaorały grunt tuż w miejscu niedawnego spoczynku jego głowy. Przełknął panicznie ślinę - ma do czynienia z wyjątkowo wprawną kunoichi. Ale przynajmniej dziewczyna trzyma klasę - nie sili się na marne komentarze mające na celu wytrącić przeciwnika z równowagi.

Nie miał wyjścia - jeśli chce wyjść z tej potyczki cało, musi jak najszybciej wyeliminować wroga. Dziewczyna na nieszczęście nie dawała mu zbyt wiele czasu na snucie planów - właściwie nie było go wcale. Jej przygarbiona postać, ubrana w bojowo zielone barwy, sunęła niczym wygłodniały, prehistoryczny drapieżnik prosto na ogłupiałą ofiarę. W biegu skrzyżowała ręce, rozprostowując je dopiero w chwili, kiedy Konohamaru podniósł się do pionu. Już miała ciąć, z obu stron, jego zaskoczoną twarz, kiedy otrzymała potężny cios zatępionym czubkiem drąga. Siła uderzenia, skumulowana w miejscu nad mostkiem, pchnęła drżącą z bólu i szoku dziewczynę prosto na zbutwiałe liście. Opadła z pozoru bezradna, leżąc na jednym boku - w tej chwili przypominała słodką księżniczkę z bajki, włosy niemal kompletnie zasłoniły jej oblicze, a groźne pazury same ukryły się pod skórą. Konohamaru nie tracąc czasu zamachnął się kijem,pragnąc na dobre wykończyć rywalkę, zmiażdżyć ją. Pokaźna broń już opadała zgodnie z siłą ciążenia, by zgnieść zgrabne, opatulone w krótką sukienkę dziewczęce ciało, kiedy Szara jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki rozwarła szeroko powieki i podrywając się na nogi, wskoczyła z gracją na drąg, przywierając stopami do jego czarnej, śliskiej powierzchni. Przerzuciła cały swój ciężar na dłonie, kładąc je płasko na czubku głowy przeciwnika, i tak oto przekręcając się w powietrzu, wylądowała tuż za nim. Wyczyn przypominał skok przez kozła. Na zakończenie pchnęła chłopaka łokciem, wytrącając mu broń z ręki. Opadł bezwładnie u jej stóp. Teraz go miała.

- Dobrze walczyłeś :) - oznajmiła, unosząc zadziornie kącik ust. Konohamaru niemal maksymalnie wytrzeszczył oczy, zanim noga zakończona butem o dość masywnej podeszwie oparła się chrupiącym łoskotem na jego kolanie. Tak, to kości gruchnęły, a czerwony, żarzący się ból wgryzł się z psychopatyczną pasją w każdą komórkę ciała. Chłopak nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku, kiedy rywalka kolejnym tupnięciem uszkodziła w ten sam sposób drugą jego nogę. I ręce. Z połamanymi w środkowych stawach kończynami, z dzikim bólem szalejącym już po całym organizmie, płonącym i drącym na strzępy - Konohamaru został bez precedensu rzucony w kąt – przy czym nie zostało mu oszczędzone spotkanie z twardą powierzchnią szmaragdów na ścianach i podłożu groty.

* * *

Do „zwłok" Naruto dołączyło cielsko Konohamaru. Wpierw niezidentyfikowany zlepek zbroi, siatki, brązowych włosów; ni to toczący się z chrzęstem po ziemi, ni to przecinający powietrze; potem mocne gruchnięcie o ścianę jaskini, sypiące się minerały; a to wszytko okraszone nieludzkim wrzaskiem. Dość, że młody shinobi w ten sposób rozpoczął proces bezużytecznego poniewierania się na ściółce, między ogłuszonym Siódmym Hokage, a całkowicie przytomnym Kankunem Tokagebi, w którym to odezwała się matka Teresa z Kalkuty, bo zaczął powoli zbliżać się do szatyna, chociaż nie miał pojęcia, co procedura przewiduje dalej. Nikt nie uczył Orocziego, jak postępować z rannymi ninja.

- Ani mi się waż – odezwał się Konohamaru. Usiłował się podnieść, ale zorientował się, iż to niemożliwe. Począł więc, jedyną zdolną do ruchu ręką, masować poobijaną żuchwę, po czym, krzywiąc się z bólu, chwycił się za podkurczoną nogę. – Nawet mnie nie dotykaj.

- Na pewno?

- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Jeszcze ciebie coś trafi. Te dziewczyny są niesamowicie zawzięte.

- Może mi pan wierzyć, albo nie, ale to miiiłość - odparł ironicznie wężokształtny.

- Za naszego słodkiego Orosia! :D - piszczały wniebogłosy Fanki, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów.

- Niedobrze, naprawdę niedobrze... - rzekł Szanowny Wnuk Trzeciego Hokage. - Spójrz.

„Wężowiec" spojrzał.

Dostrzegł Sakurę i Brunetkę, kłócące się, przy okazji wymiany potężnych ciosów, kto jest śliczniejszy – Sasuke czy Orochimaru; Grubą, która znalazła sobie kolejny obiekt drwin w postaci Hinaty Hyuugi i załamaną białooką, która na nieszczęście była bardzo podatna na obelgi; oraz Szarą (jak Kakashi) i Tsunade czyniące prawdziwy popis taijutsu.

- ...trzy na trzy. Gondaime ledwo zipie, a żona Naruto znowu się zamyśliła - komentował młody shinobi. - Ciężko też użyć silniejszego Jutsu, bo jesteśmy w jaskini, pod ziemią. Może nas zasypać. Nie denerwuj się. I tak nic nie poradzisz.

Kankun w odpowiedzi warknął, ukazując wampirowate, spiczaste kły. Nie dość, że sytuacja była kiepska, to jeszcze Tokagebi nieopatrznie przypomniał sobie facjatę swego kłopotliwego przodka. Zanurzył więc dłoń w miałkim gruncie.


	8. Notka 8 Nie do pokonania

**Notka 8 - Nie do pokonania**

* * *

Monstrualny wąż wyrósł jakby spod ziemi; rogami zahaczył o sklepienie grobowca, strącając kolejne szmaragdy. Z półmroku uczynił się mrok, gdyż walcowate cielsko gada zatkało szczelnie otwór wejściowy.

- Kankun? - zapytał Manda, król przywoływanych węży. Przy braku oświetlenia wydawał się być czarny i oślizgły. - Czego, kurwa, chcesz?

- No walczą, nie? – odparł chłopak.

Bitwa na chwilę ustała, rozległy się piski zaskoczenia, spowodowane nie wiadomo, czy nieoczekiwaną ciemnością, czy obecnością stwora. Wkrótce rozpoczęła się na nowo. Ktoś raz po raz czynił sztuczne światło za pomocą jakiegoś jutsu, dodatkowo szlachetne kamienie jarzyły się własnym, nikłym blaskiem, pozwalając wszystkim tu obecnym orientować się w otoczeniu.

Oroczi nie siedział na głowie Mandy. Po prostu brakowało miejsca.

- Nie mogłeś przywołać kogoś mniejszego? – zapytał z wyrzutem wąż. - Pół ogona wystaje mi z jaskini. Wiesz, jak to wygląda?

- Przepraszam. Tak wyszło.

- Wiesz, że za każdą walkę chcę żywą ofiarę – kontynuował gad oficjalnie, jakby ustalał cennik usług.

- Manda, nie pierdol, tylko weź się do roboty. Przypomnij sobie, czy kiedykolwiek jakąkolwiek dostałeś – odezwał się ciszej chłopiec.

- Yyy... Nie bardzo – stropiło się wężysko.

- No widzisz. Słuchaj, chcą wskrzesić tego palanta Orochimaru.

- JEGO? Sam bym go ubił, gdyby tylko ożył – w grubym, nieludzkim głosie monstrum słychać było oburzenie.

- Jeśli chcesz uniknąć nerwów, przyłącz się do kolektywu. Jak nie, będziesz go oglądał przez kolejne pięćdziesiąt lat na swojej szlachetnej głowie – uśmiechnął się promiennie Kankun.

- O nie! - jęknął król węży.

- O tak! Wyobraź sobie głupie pieprzenie przez tydzień bez przerwy.

- Mogę przynajmniej kogoś zjeść? – Manda kiwnął monstrualną głową w stronę najbliższej Fanki – Brunetki, z lubością okładającej kawałkiem kija czyjś różowowłosy łeb. Domyślił się, kto jest „tym złym".

- Nie - odparł Tokagebi zdecydowanie. - Jak mości Hokage się obudzi, da ci pięć cielaków. – Wskazał na niczego nieświadomego Naruto, pogrążonego w pełnym słodkiej rozkoszy śnie.

- Niech będzie. Wezmę się za to. Pamiętam to ciągłe brzęczenie nad uchem: „Muszę opanować wszystkie jutsu" „Cały świat jest głupi, słaby i zły" – powiedział wąż zgryźliwie. Otworzył pysk, ukazując rząd wielkich, jadowitych zębów.

- Pamiętaj, te w zielonym - instruował go chłopiec.

- Super, dzięki za namiary, zwłaszcza, że wszystko jest teraz zielone, przez te cholerne minerały. Doprawdy, genialnie mną kierujesz.

- Aha, i spróbuj nie rozsadzić tej jaskini, bo pogrzebiesz nas żywcem - dodał Oroczi. Rzecz była wykonalna, bo Manda był wężem. W przypadku olbrzymiej żaby Gamabunty, czy bezmuszlowego ślimaka o imieniu Katsuyu, samo przywołanie zniszczyłoby pieczarę.

Potwór obezwładnił jedną z Fanek, przy okazji niestety również Sakurę. Po prostu chlasnął językiem na oślep, widząc ruch i słysząc wiernopoddańcze peany na cześć Orochimaru. Brunetka odpadła od ściany, wcześniej do niej przypłaszczona. Jej towarzyszka zderzyła się z kawałkiem skały kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej i osunęła się na wilgotną posadzkę.

- Ups – pomyślał Kankun. Jego summon chyba nie zauważył pomyłki. Tokagebi też postanowił jej nie zauważyć.

- Chciał opanować wszystkie jutsu. Co za idiotyzm. Tak samo, jakby chcieć posiadać wszystkie dzieła sztuki, od dziecięcych obrazków po sklepienie Kaplicy Sykstyńskiej. Przecież ciągle powstają nowe – mruczał pod nosem gad. – Okrucieństwo, jak okrucieństwo, ale głupota... Irytuje mnie najbardziej.

Pojedynek z maleńkim przeciwnikiem nie był łatwy. Każdy, kto usiłował kiedyś zabić brzęczącego nad uchem komara, wie, o czym mówię. Walczący kotłowali się jak raki w worku, odbijali się od skóry Mandy, łaskocząc gada; w mdłym, seledynowym świetle nie zawsze dało się rozeznać, kto jest kim. Wszystko szło jednak nie najgorzej.

- Kankun, ile ich jeszcze zostało? Tych złych - zapytał stwór.

- Poczekaj... jedna baba załatwiona przez własną technikę, druga przez panią Haruno... Trzecia przez ciebie... Z tego wynika, że powinny zostać dwie, skoro trzy są wyeliminowane. Tak, dwie - odparł chłopak, bacznie obserwując pole bitwy, na którym już tylko jedna Fanka, wstrząsając j - rockową fryzurą w kolorze stali, uchylała się przed pięściami Tsunade i kopniakami Hyuugi.

Jedna czcicielka Orochimaru? To gdzie jest druga? O żesz fuck!

Kankun oberwał w twarz, tak mocno, że przeleciały mu przed oczami wszystkie gwiazdozbiory chińskiego Zodiaku. Stracił przytomność.

- Mógłbyś być szybszy i uważniejszy, frajerze :( - powiedział Gruba.

Manda zniknął w pyle, również klnąc. Przegrana mogła oznaczać „kłopotliwe" towarzystwo przez kolejne kilka wieków.

* * *

Ocknął się wśród szlachetnych śmieci - diamencików, liści i płatków róż. „Nie czuję chakry... - wymamrotał ze zdziwieniem. Żuchwa promieniowała tępym bólem, po wewnętrznej stronie policzka coś puchło i krwawiło. Kankun zdziwił się, że na swoją, poszarpaną teraz, fioletową koszulę, przy okazji dźwigania głowy, nie wypluł kilku zębów. Rozejrzał się, dostrzegł Konohamaru, który trwał w niezmienionej pozycji. Czyli Oroczi wrócił do punktu wyjścia. Za żadne skarby nie chciał się więcej podnosić. Tu było ciepło i miło.

- Ja pierdolę – skomentował Konohamaru. Dotyczyło to całokształtu wydarzeń.

Fanki, dotychczas wyeliminowane przez Mandę i „różowego potwora", nie wiedzieć, czemu, stały na własnych nogach i dzierżyły broń – Brunetka – jakąś maczetę o połyskującym na różowo ostrzu i rękojeści zakończonej główką Hello Kity, a Szatynka II - garść notek wybuchowych (każda z nadrukowanym na odwrocie wielkim, czerwonym sercem). Zniszczone kostiumy dziewcząt złowrogo korespondowały z błyszczącym, szmaragdowym tłem. Zielone, jak nadzieja, co za tym idzie, naiwność. Teraz cztery nastolatki przybliżały się do ledwo trzymającej się na nogach Tsunade i poobijanej Hinaty, próbując je okrążyć. „Power of love! Power of love! {3 " - skandowały czcicielki Orochimaru - „To będzie nasza pierwsza krew }:)". Wyraźnie szykowały jakieś złowrogie jutsu. „Nie martw się, Abuni, Orochimaru też zabijał. :| " - mówiła Brunetka do Szarej (jak Kakashi). „Musimy wiedzieć, jak to jest, by go lepiej pokooochać. :)" - wtórowała jej Szatynka II. - "Tego już za wiele. Chyba nie mówicie poważnie" - krzyczała Tsunade. - „Opamiętajcie się, jesteście przecież z Konohy!" „Chyba niepotrzebnie walczyłyśmy w taki sposób, by im nic poważnego nie zrobić" - pisnęła Hyuuga. „Co z tego, że z Konohy? Ta Wioska nic dla mnie nie znaczy. A serce Wężowego Mistrza..." – rzekła Gruba. - „Na pierwszą ofiarę najlepiej wybrać jakieś stare próchno, a nie niewinnego chłopca. Wyrzuty sumienia będą o niebo mniejsze. :}"

- Patrz, co się dzieje. A obaj nie mamy już energii – Szatyn zwrócił się do Kankuna, leżącego na wznak w wilgotnej warstwie przegniłych liści. – Gdybyśmy byli w innym anime! Tutaj... im większa Emocja, tym skuteczniejsze działanie. W starciu z Miłością nie mamy żadnych szans.

- Zauważyłem – wycharczał „wężowiec".

- Zaraz, tak na ciebie patrzę... Mam pewien pomysł - ucieszył się wnuk Trzeciego Hokage. – Dodatkowo nie wymagający zbyt wiele chakry. OROKE no Jutsu!

Na miejscu mocno sfatygowanego młodego wojownika, trzymającego się za boleśnie podkurczoną nogę, pojawił się...

...Rozwiane czarne włosy oplatały prawie nagie, marmurowobiałe ciało, wężowe oczy trzepotały rzęsami, a pośliniony uprzednio palec wędrował po klatce piersiowej w kierunku dolnym, ku męskości pęczniejącej w lateksowych stringach z nadrukiem gadziej łuski...

Kankun o mało nie puścił pawia.

Iluzję Orochimaru otaczały jeszcze chmurki, nadając dziełu aurę tajemniczości.

- Hej, dziewczyny! – powiedział Sannin głosem Konohamaru.

Można sobie wyobrazić, co się wtedy stało. Rozległ się entuzjastyczny pisk, coraz bardziej przeraźliwy. „Wężowiec" natychmiast zatkał uszy, poczuł, jak przechodzą go ciarki. Trzasnęły minerały, te o słabszej konstrukcji. Okruchy osunęły się ze ścian. Pisk zamienił się w jęki, jęki w niekontrolowany wyciek śliny. Za chwilę Fanki, nabawiwszy się jeszcze krwotoku z nosa, padły jak długie na przegniłe liście. Już się nie podniosły.

- Ludzie nie doceniają tej techniki – uśmiechnął się „Orochimaru". Wzniósł kowbojski okrzyk i, strzeliwszy gumką od majtek, wrócił do poprzedniej formy.

( Szatynka I, ta ogłuszona już na początku potyczki, właśnie odzyskiwała przytomność. Nieszczęsna, zdążyła tylko wyszeptać: „Panie, co za... gabaryty. +_+"; nim na nowo zaliczyła glebę. )

- Czemu nie powiedziałeś? Pomógłbym ci - powiedział Oroczi. - Chociaż nie wiem... Szczerze... Nie potrafię się w nic zamienić... – Na powrót stawał się cichym, nieśmiałym chłopakiem o niskim poczuciu wartości. Emocja się skończyła.

Przybiegły też Gondaime Tsunade i Hinata Hyuuga , powiewając tryumfalnie włosami, splątanymi przez uczestnictwo w zażartej rzezi. Była Hokage już nawet zdążyła odtworzyć sobie zwyczajowy wygląd.

- Konohamaru! Jesteś genialny! – rozpływały się wzachwytach.

- I ty... – zwróciły się do Kankuna. - Przywołałeś Mandę.

- Jak ktoś wyciągnie mnie z tego szlamu, mogę państwu przywołać jeszcze wiele rzeczy... - odparł Tokagebi, przebierając kończynami wyjątkowo niezdarnie, jak mucha w smole.

* * *

- Cholera – Szanowny Wnuk Trzeciego Hokage znalazł sobie kolejny powód do narzekań. Cóż, dojrzewał, bez tego się nie obejdzie. – Gówniary w zielonym, Naruto, Sakura, ewentualnie Kankun i ... niestety ja. Jak wy dwie się z tym wszystkim zabierzecie?

Spojrzał na pobojowisko, na którym poniewierała się Sakura w pozycji embrionalnej (rozerwała sobie bluzkę; na zewnątrz wyzierało zapięcie czerwonego stanika, czym shinobi zaraz niezdrowo się zainteresował) i Hokage leżący na wznak (ten zaczął ssać kciuk, co oznaczało, że sen jest wyjątkowo przyjemny). I nikt poza nimi...

- Fanki uciekły! – krzyknął ze zgrozą Konohamaru.

Kobiety spojrzały w próżnię jaskini, gdzie powinien spoczywać obezwładniony wróg.

- O, nie... – powiedziały bez entuzjazmu.

- Gońmy je – kontynuował szatyn.

- To je goń. Ze swoimi nogami na pewno będziesz w stanie dwukrotnie okrążyć ziemię – burknęła Tsunade.

- Ciociu, jak możesz być taka... niefrasobliwa?

- Raczej praktyczna. Nie mam już chakry, ni sił – odparła Gondaime. Bardzo, ale to bardzo nie lubiła, jak ktoś kwestionował jej doświadczenie.

- Jutro kogoś się za nimi wyśle - dodała Hinata swym ciepłym, przymilnym głosikiem. - Zresztą... Nawet, jeśli ANBU ich nie dorwie... I tak otrzymały już swoją karę. Przez głupotę straciły wszystko za jednym zamachem, i przyjaciół, i rodzinę...

- Mój dziadek popełnił podobny błąd. Pozwolił uciec temu łajdakowi Orochimaru – kłócił się szatyn. Lecz cóż mógł zdziałać wobec solidarności jajników?

- Jeśli spróbują zrobić to ponownie i jeśli im się uda, zginą – mruknęła w odpowiedzi Tsunade, pogrążając się w głębokich rozmyślaniach. Widocznie coś sobie przypomniała.

- Dobra, nieważne – Głos nie należał ani do brunetki, ani do blondynki. To Sakura zeskrobała się z ziemi. – Dobrze, że nikomu nic nie jest (tzn. żyje). W końcu grób jest TUTAJ, a nie tam. Ustawimy straże i nikt się tu nie dostanie. A teraz weźmy Naruto i opuśćmy te podziemia.

* * *

Wygramolili się z jaskini. Jak? W sposób dość typowy – za pomocą chakry przywierając stopami i dłońmi do brzegów włazu. Za chwilę wędrowali już w dziwnym, zdekompletowanym szeregu: najpierw Sakura, przytrzymująca rozerwaną czerwoną bluzkę, żeby nie było za dużo widać; za nią Hinata, lecząca rozpaloną od energii ręką zadrapania swoje i wszystkich wokół; potem Tsunade, która wcześniej przerzuciła sobie przez ramię śpiącego Naruto i utyskującego Konohamaru; na końcu Kankun - najwyraźniej w szampańskim nastroju.

Naprzeciw wyszli rodzice Orocziego, już dawno zaalarmowani o całej sprawie.

RODZICE Tokagebiego? Niesamowite. Przyjrzyjcie się dokładnie. To bardzo rzadki widok, oglądać rodzicieli głównego bohatera w ich naturalnym środowisku! Zwykle takowi już nie żyją lub tracą żywot na początku opowiadania.

Ojciec Kankuna był wysoki, szczupłością nie odstawał od reszty „animcowych" postaci, za to wyglądem różnił się zupełnie od swojego potomka. Przede wszystkim Katane Tokagebi miał ciemną skórę, jakby opaloną. Rude włosy nie opadały swobodnie wzdłuż głowy, tylko sterczały na podobieństwo palmy. Były też dużo krótsze. Ubranie – jak u wszystkich w „Naruto" – mieszanka stylu współczesnego i tradycyjnego plus elementy militarne. Kolor to to miało ziemisto - bury.

Skąd Oroczi miał białą skórę – by się dowiedzieć,wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego matkę. Po niej chłopiec odziedziczył również smoliście czarne włosy. Odziana była w sukienkę o długich rękawach, z nadrukiem jakichś japońskich kobiety wydawało się być „normalne". Dlaczego? Bo miała zwyczajne, ludzkie oczy barwy typowej dla rasy żółtej (prawdziwej, nie w kreskówkach, bo tam sprawa ma się nieco inaczej) – czekoladowy brąz. Oczywiście nie była spasiona jak wieprz. Radko kto w tej (tym? ) anime, ani w mandze jest spasiony jak wieprz.

Stali oboje sztywno, majestatycznie, niczym dwa pomniki Matki Polki, zatopieni w pełni bezinteresownej miłości; gdy syn, wysunąwszy się na czoło grupy, podchodził do nich z opuszczoną głową. W tle jarzył się zachód słońca.

Rzucili się na chłopca, tracąc odrętwienie. Wśród uścisków, pocałunków, zapytań: „Jak się czujesz?", okazało się, iż Kankun najwyraźniej żył.

Pojawiły się łzy wzruszenia, jakie można zaobserwować w wielu filmach familijnych.

* * *

Na widok rodziców mina mu zrzedła. Chłopiec wstydził się. Tak bardzo wstydził się podejść do swych rodzicieli, poddać się ich czułościom czy kłopotliwym pytaniom. Za każdym razem, kiedy wracał do domu pobity i upokorzony, ogarniało go podobne zażenowanie. Starał się wtedy ukrywać wszystkie obrażenia, nauczył się nawet je leczyć. Obrażenia jednego rodzaju, bo drugi jest prawdopodobnie nieuleczalny.

Katane i Risa natychmiast otoczyli swoje dziecko, wlokące się ku nim ze zwieszoną smętnie głową.

- Dlaczego, dlaczego poszedłeś za tymi dziewczynami? - pytała mama, czyszcząc Kankuna jedwabną chusteczką z resztek zaschniętej krwi.

- Ja... Sam nie wiem - odparł chłopiec niewyraźnie.

Katane wolno podniósł głowę syna, ujmując ją delikatnie w obie dłonie. Spojrzał dziecku w oczy, swoje oczy.

- Dlaczego? – zapytał konkretnie.

- Ja...Po prostu...One powiedziały mi... Że będę szybszy i silniejszy. – Kankunowi zaczął plątać się język, bynajmniej nie z powodu specyficznego jutsu, jakim krewniacy Orochimaru swobodnie i intuicyjnie się posługują. – Chciałem... Żeby...Nikt już nigdy mnie nie wyzywał i nie atakował... - Mówiąc to, czuł się, jakby nagle przyszło mu rozebrać się przed ogromną widownią.

- Wiemy, o czym mówi – wtrąciła się Tsunade. – Naprawdę mieli państwo odwagę, by pozostać przy bieżącym nazwisku.  
Katane tylko zacisnął pięści. Przypomniał sobie, jakie spojrzenia napotykał na swej drodze, nawet podczas rutynowego wyjścia na zakupy. Poruszał się wtedy zawsze powoli, z godnością; niczym tygrys pośród sfory gończych psów, doskonale zdający sobie sprawę, że może każdemu z osobna zaprezentować pełen garnitur zębów i pazurów, jeśli tylko zajdzie taka potrzeba. Katane umiał się bronić. Miał nadzieję, że cała niechęć skupi się na nim. Myślał, że oszczędzą choć syna. Widocznie się przeliczył.

- Kto cię skrzywdził? Dlaczego nie mówiłeś wcześniej? - zapytał miękko, nie okazując swojego wzburzenia.

- Bo ja...wstydziłem się... - powiedział chłopiec. Po jego dotychczas sztywnej, bezwyrazowej buzi zaczęły płynąć łzy.

- Kochanie... Dlaczego ukrywasz takie rzeczy? – powiedziała Risa, przytulając pociągające nosem dziecko.

- Nie rozumiem dlaczego cała opinia o klanie opiera się na poczynaniach jednego świra – warknął do siebie rudowłosy mężczyzna. W jego gadzich oczach mignęła złość, jak odblask ostrza.

- Zło jest krzykliwe – powiedziała Tsunade.

- Dobrze, że nic ci się nie stało. Dobrze, już dobrze – szeptała matka, próbując pocieszyć Kankuna, u którego każde miłe słowo wzbudzało nowe łzy.

Oroczi nienawidził się za to. Nienawidził, że w ogóle płacze. Przed chwilą przecież walczył u boku znamienitych kunoichi i shinobich; w obliczu teoretycznie najgorszego z niebezpieczeństw – śmierci. Czym jednak jest zwykła śmierć wobec okazania własnej słabości?

- Tokagebi - san, to się będzie powtarzać. Widzi pan, co się dzieje teraz. Uważam, że nie ma innego wyjścia.

- Doskonale zdaję sobie z tego sprawę - powiedział ze złością mężczyzna. Był wyraźnie zestresowany.

- Jeżeli się pan nie zgodzi, oznacza to dla chłopca coraz większe niebezpieczeństwo.

- A jeśli się zgodzę... - mówił starszy „wężowiec", zerkając na żonę i dziecko, upewniając się, że Kankun niczego nie słyszy.

- Risa Tokagebi już dała się przekonać. Potrzebujemy jednak podpisu obojga rodziców.

- A co z komisją lekarską? Przecież orzekła, że Kankun się nie nadaje.

- Przy takim przypadku orzeczenie komisji się nie liczy. Zresztą, tu jest Hokage, który stoi nad całymi siłami zbrojnymi Kraju Ognia, to znaczy teraz leży, mniejsza... Chłopak powinien zostać shinobim, przynajmniej na jakiś czas, dopóki nie nauczy się bronić. Zostałby przydzielony do drużyny i uczęszczałby na treningi, mimo, że nie był w Akademii. Nie zawsze będzie mógł liczyć na czyjąś pomoc. A ataków będzie coraz więcej. Jest taki podobny do... - odezwała się Hinata.

- Wiem, do kogo jest podobny – przerwał jej Katane. – Ale proszę mi wierzyć – jego ojcem jestem ja, a nie Orochimaru.

- Nalegamy, dla jego dobra - szepnęła Tsunade.

Rudzielec pokręcił głową. Widać było, że coś go dręczy i to mocno. - Zgadzam się - rzekł w końcu, jakby z trudem. - „Jednak cię dopadło, synu" - dodał w myślach.

„Nikt już cię nie będzie atakował, ani cię nie skrzywdzi. Otrzymasz to, o czym marzyłeś, przychodząc do tej jaskini" - tak prawili rodzice młodemu Kankunowi, gdy cała trójka szła w stronę zachodzącego słońca, powoli znikając shinobim i kunoichi z oczu. I tak zakończyła się długa bitwa, zostały odkryte nowe talenty i prawdy. Teraz oglądamy japońskie znaczki oznajmiające koniec i słyszymy błogą muzyczkę kołyszącą wszystkie dzieci do snu...

* * *

- Chwileczkę, wszyscy zapomnieli o Siódmym Hokage! – zauważyła blondynka zwana Gondaime Tsunade.

- On dalej jest nieprzytomny. – Sakura trąciła butem cielsko owinięte w pomarańczowy płaszczyk. Lisi Ninja leżał spokojnie, z językiem wywalonym na wierzch. Zupełnie jak upolowana zwierzyna w kreskówkach z lat czterdziestych. Brakowało tylko krzyżyków na oczach.

Hinata zaczerwieniła się nagle i zaczęła załamywać palce, jak to zwykle ona.

- Och... muszę się wam do czegoś przyznać. Mogłam go obudzić.Jeszcze podczas walki – powiedziała nieśmiało, jakby z poczuciem winy.

- Hinata? Dlaczego tego nie zrobiłaś? – Konohamaru wybałuszył ślepia.

- Bo tak słodko wyglądał, kiedy spał – odparła, płonąc jeszcze większym rumieńcem.

- Pogięło cię? – krzyknęła chórem trójka jej rozmówców.

- Nie chciałam, żeby się zranił – westchnęła granatowowłosa. Jej głos zawiesił się marzycielsko.

Po serii narzekań ze strony swej „babci", wzdychań – ze strony żony i klątw – ze strony przyjaciółki, Naruto w końcu wydobył się z objęć Morfeusza. Co napotkał? Coś co budziło jego zdziwienie. Przed nim znajdował się nie kto inny, tylko Manda, który niepostrzeżenie wychynął spod piasku. Hokage spojrzał w jasnozielone gadzie oko, większe od samego Uzumakiego.

- Dawaj moje cielaki! - powiedziało wężysko.

- Co takiego? - zdziwił się Hokage. - Czy coś mnie ominęło?


	9. Notka 9 Na nowej drodze życia

**Notka 9 - Na nowej drodze życia**

* * *

Późnym rankiem Kankun szedł niemrawo przez spalone słońcem ulice Konohy, marząc, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się gdzie indziej, najlepiej w chłodnych, wilgotnych zaroślach.

Na domiar złego...

- Więcej ich, kurwa, mama nie miała? – pomyślał, niemalże dziurawiąc paznokciami wnętrza dłoni.

Droga pełna była LUDZI, którzy, zachęceni piękną pogodą, wylegli tłumnie na dwór. Śmiali się, poruszali zbyt szybko jak na te porę dnia (nocy?), dodatkowo hałasowali, co świdrowało w niewyspanym łebku Orocziego. Przekupki zachwalały swój towar, robotnicy drążyli w poprzek jezdni jakiś rów za pomocą wodnych technik, matki opowiadały głośno o postępach swoich pociech, które z piskiem bawiły się w ganianego. Samotny hydraulik, wielki jak wół, walił kluczem francuskim w pordzewiałą rurę, jakich tysiące wlokły się po ulicach Konohy. Osobnik po pięćdziesiątce, łysiejący i w okularkach, szeleścił półmetrowym zwojem, usiłując go rozwinąć. Inny czytał książkę; nie czyniłby hałasu, gdyby nie czytał jej na głos, prawie wywrzaskując każde słowo. Ci, co bacznie go słuchali, oddawali się żywej dyskusji po każdym akapicie.

„Wężowiec" poczuł niepokój i ściskanie w gardle. LUDZIE znajdowali się dosłownie wszędzie. Nie było szans ich uniknąć.

Przy budzie z żarciem stała grupka dowcipkujących w najlepsze młodych shinobich. Byłby ich wyminął jak najszerszym łukiem, gdyby nie to, że spostrzegł wśród nich swojego kuzyna. Ten już machał doń ręką, szczerząc analogiczne do Kankunowych kły.

- Kankun, bój ty się bogów, co tam u ciebie?

- Cześć – uśmiechnął się blado Oroczi.

Ronin Tzuchinoko zupełnie nie przypominał swego brata ciotecznego, bardziej Katane Tokagebi – miał również ciemną skórę i spłowiałe rudobrązowe włosy, co nadawało wrażenia lekkiego brudu i zamiłowania do przygód.

- Widzę, że ty... Masz opaskę Wioski Ukrytej w Liściach! Jak to się stało? – Podszedł, dźgając go szczupłym palcem w czoło. Blacha zadźwięczała.

- Długo by opowiadać – odparł „wężowiec" wymijająco.

- Co się porobiło... Kankun shinobim... Świat staje na głowie! Nieważne. Co najpierw chciałem... Chciałem ci pokazać nowe jutsu!

Ronin odszedł kilka kroków od krewnego, pochylił głowę, jak artysta kiedy się kłania. W tej pozycji też rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Powstała mgła. Kankun widział wcześniej coś podobnego. _Utsusemi no Jutsu_, polegające na emisji swego głosu z kilku stron naraz. Służy dezorientacji przeciwnika i, jak większośc tego typu praktyk, najszybszemu go uśmierceniu. Nie wiadomo było, z którego miejsca mógł nastąpić cios.

W powietrzu brzmiał tylko dźwięk mowy Ronina:

- Utsusemi no Jutsu. Widzisz? Niby zwykłe, a zobacz, do czego może się przydać.

– Można na przykład... wykonać kawałek „Bohemian Rhapsody" ze wszystkimi chórkami – odezwał się głos z lewej strony.

- Słuchaj - dodał inny, niosący się z prawej.

- "_Is this a real life? Is this a fantasy?_" – zabrzmiały razem w charakterystycznej melodii, podobnej do ruchu rozwijającej się rośliny. – „_Caught in a landslide. No escape from reality. Open your eyes. Look up to the skies and see_"...

- "_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy_" - wtrącił się trzeci, bardziej wyrazisty. Nadal był to głos krewnego, ale inaczej modelowany.

Kankun parsknął śmiechem.

- A zabiłeś tym kogoś? - zapytał żartobliwie.

- Ba! - odparł Ronin którymś ze swoich głosów. Inne nadal wypełniały tło muzyką. - Kilku przeciwników stratowało się nawzajem, bo próbowało dopchać się po autograf. Myśleli, że mają do czynienia z samym Fredim Mercurym - zaśmiał sie tubalnie. - Słuchaj... „_Mama, just killed a man, __* put a gun against his head * Pulled my trigger, now hes dead_ (...)" - wykonanie zaczęło wyślizgiwać się kanonowi, stawało się powoli własną parodią, skowytem potępionej duszy.

- To ja już wiem, jak tym mordujesz! Umieram... - dławił się w rechocie słuchacz. Trzymał się za brzuch, ze śmiechu upadł na kolana i zaczął wić się jak wąż.

- "_Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go..._ "– to już nie były dwa ani trzy głosy! Pośród delikatnej mgiełki Utsusemi no Jutsu płynęło ich ze dwadzieścia; do tego jeden, spiczasty, naśladował gitarę, a drugi, perlisty - pianino.

- No to Fredi ci zazdrości – wydusił Oroczi, ledwo stając na nogach. Na dobre pozbył się ponurego, gotyckiego nastroju. - A umiałbyś chór gregoriański... To znaczy może być inny, byle tylko wszystkie głosy śpiewały tę samą linię...

- Proszę bardzo. Nic prostszego.

- „_Gaudeamus igitur_"...

- „_Iuvenes dum sumus_"...

- Niesamowite....Dwanaście ścieżek naraz. Pomyśleć, że większość shinobich używa jutsu tylko do trzaskania się po mordach – uśmiechnął się Tokagebi.

- Kankun, zawsze byłeś pragmatyczny.

- Słuchaj, Ronin, a gdybyś zaśpiewał teraz kawałek „Waiting for the worms" Floydów? Wodzącym robisz główny wokal, ten od Watersa, a resztą jedziesz z chórkami...

- Jakim wodzącym? - Ton głosu Ronina nagle się zmienił. Na mocno zdziwiony.

- Przecież jeden zawsze się różni. Ten, co słyszę za mną.

- TY TO SŁYSZYSZ?

- No, tak. Co w tym dziwnego?

- Słyszysz, gdzie ja jestem?

- A jesteś tam?

- Chyba faktycznie twoim przeznaczeniem było zostać shinobim. A tak się wzbraniałeś...– powiedział szatyn, ukazując się na nowo.

- Nie chcem ale muszem, jak powiedział Wałęsa – odparł brunet.

- Kto jest twoim sensei?

- Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Jakiś Babu Staraszmata... - zastanowił się „wężowiec".

- Chyba Tabu Mamatata! Jeny, naprawdę?

-Tak.

Ronin przyjął wyraz twarzy bardziej złośliwy i tajemniczy. Możliwe, że nawet drapieżny.

- Wiesz, że ten człowiek...- zaczął.

- Coś z nim nie tak? Ostry jest? – zaniepokoił się Oroczi.

-To też, ale... Nie o to chodzi... On... Zdradzę ci pewną tajemnicę.

- Mam się zacząć obawiać? – zapytał poważnie Kankun.

- Nie... Niekoniecznie. ON ZMIENIŁ PŁEĆ – szepnął kuzyn.

- Co? - usta Tokagebiego ukazały całą swą szerokość - widać było wszystkie zęby; a gadzie oczy zrobiły się okrągłe jak talary.

- Tak, tak – ciągnął Tzuchinoko. – ON był NIĄ dwa lata temu,a teraz...

- Jest NIM?

- Zgadza się – zaśmiał się kasztanowowłosy.

Zaaferowany Kankun zaczął nerwowo skubać brzeg kieszeni, z której wystawał kunai.

- Widziałeś GO jako JĄ? - pytał tonem, jakby właśnie odkrył grobowiec chińskiego cesarza pełen skarbów, jak klejnoty czy gliniane wojsko; i próbował dostać się do środka.

-Tak.

- Jak wyglądała?

- Prawie tak samo - wzruszył ramionami szatyn.

- Jeej - fascynował się „wężowiec". W sumie był tolerancyjny dla wszystkich odszczepieńców, w końcu sam się do nich zaliczał; starał się więc nie parsknąć śmiechem na widok jakiegoś dziwactwa... Starał się.

- Co on TAM ma? - sondował najostrożniej, jak tylko potrafił.

Mina kuzyna stała się jeszcze bardziej uroczysta.

- Tego nikt nie wie - powiedział Ronin Tzuchinoko. – A teraz sorki, idę na trening. Ekipa, widzę, już się zmyła. Ty też idź, bo się spóźnisz, a ON tego nie lubi.

- "ON? To była ironia?" - pomyślał Kankun. Nie miał interesu w nieprzychodzeniu na czas ( ciekawe, kto jeszcze NIE MIAŁ INTERESU?). Zwłaszcza, że pragnął jak najszybciej dojrzeć to cudo. Ruszył, teraz osamotniony, próbując nucić coś pod nosem. „_Mama mia, mama mia.._." Czy może Mamatata?


	10. Notka 10 Zwyczajowe pytanie

**Notka 10 - Zwyczajowe pytanie**

* * *

Notka dziesiąta - co za tym idzie? Przenosimy się, razem z naszym bohaterem, na pole treningowe. Jak miejsce, zwane szumnie „polem treningowym numer czterdzieści cztery", wyglądało? Nic specjalnego, trochę drzew o korze poznaczonej przez shurikeny i inne żelastwo, trochę przedeptanej trawy; kolorystyka jasna, bo listowie nie było zbyt gęste i przepuszczało dużo światła. Więcej szczegółów nie widać, jeszcze nie narysowali; jak coś jest daleko i nieistotne, detali się nie ujmuje.

Spóźnić się? Nie było szans, jeżeli, kurwa, pamiętało się właściwą godzinę! Pozostała część drużyny czekała już na miejscu; łącznie z senseiem, tak bardzo kontrowersyjnym.

- Ach, to ON! - pomyślał Kankun, wytrzeszczając oczy w niemym zaszokowaniu. ON, jakiś nieznany chłopak i nieznajoma dziewczyna. "Wężowaty" na widok tej ostatniej przeczesał ręką włosy, które z niewyspania lepiły się do siebie.

- Kankun Tokagebi! Ach, tak! Spóźniłeś się. Dlaczego się spóźniłeś? Marnujesz swój czas i przy okazji czas kolegów – wydarło się TO już na wstępie.

Chłopak, zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, zdążył tylko się zaczerwienić i powiedzieć:

- Ja...

- Proszę bardzo, proszę. Wytłumacz się - kontynuowało Zjawisko. Głos miało cienki i skrzekliwy.

- Bo ja myślałem, że... to na dziesiątą jest... - bąknął Oroczi. Niedobrze. Ktoś znów na niego drze mordę. Zapiekło, gdzieś we wnętrzu pokrytej bliznami duszy. Nieznacznie. Tak słabo, że szybko ustąpiło miejsca fascynacji.

- Nie mogłeś zapytać innych członków drużyny?

- Nie znam ich, Mamatata - _san_.

- Rozumiem, rozumiem... - rzekł sensei, ucinając miłą rozmowę, którą sam rozpoczął. – Skoro już wszyscy jesteśmy, poznajmy się trochę. Może Ja zacznę...

„Taa? To ściągnij pantalony i pokaż swą tożsamość". - pomyślał mimochodem Oroczi. Ledwo powstrzymał wybuch afektywnego śmiechu.

Gdy Tabu zagłębiał się w zawiłości swego życiorysu, uczeń patrzył na niego jak cielę na malowane wrota, usiłując nie zahaczyć wzrokiem o pewien element. „Ile tam jest kobiety, a ile mężczyzny?" Sensei nie należał do najwyższych, wzrostu dodawało mu afro ciemnoblond loków, ściśnięte ochraniaczem z logiem Konohy; na ramieniu widniała dodatkowa opaska - Wioski Ukrytej w Kolorze – grawerunek na blaszce wyobrażał jakoby promień światła przechodzący przez pryzmat. Dalsze cechy wyglądu Mamataty to twarz w kształcie rodzynka, oczy (większe niż ustawa przewiduje) jakieś… wyblakłe, do tego okulary w złotych oprawkach. Nauczyciel ubrany był w coś takiego, koloru miodowego… Oroczi nie miał pojęcia, jak to nazwać, nigdy wcześniej czegoś podobnego nie widział. Już na pewno nie w swojej Osadzie. Płaszcz, nie płaszcz... „To musi być jednak kimono, skoro jest w rdzawe kwiatki." - zdecydował chłopak i przestał się zajmować kwestią odzienia, zwłaszcza, że nie była teraz najbardziej interesująca.

- ... i tak zostałem jouninem specjalnym, a teraz mogę uczyć was. Liczę na szacunek i zrozumienie, a na pewno odpłacę się tym samym. Proszę bardzo. A teraz szybko, bo nie mam czasu, muszę iść na misję. Powiedzcie parę słów o sobie.

„_Interesting_. Słynne, standardowe pytanie. Kto będzie tym nieszczęśnikiem i pierwszy wyjawi swe aspiracje tej... hermafrodycie?" - zastanawiał się „wężowiec". Skąd tak okrutne określenia cisnęły mu się do głowy? Nie chciał ich przecież... - „Będę życzliwy, będę życzliwy..."

- Może Kankun Tokagebi? Słyszysz mnie?

„Co? Kto? Ja?„ - Oroczi, z otwartą paszczęką, z której wystawały kocie kiełki, wydobył z gardła przeciągłe: „Yyy?"

- No, jakie są twoje marzenia, aspiracje?

Chłopak, wyrwany z zamyślenia, znów nie był w stanie wydusić słowa. Na domiar złego, zorientował się, że wpatruje się pytająco tam, gdzie nie powinien.

Sensei się rozzłościł.

- To może kto inny? Czas minął! Dam ci jeszcze jedną szansę! Tylko jedną. Izori Asase, proszę bardzo.

„Ach! Są jeszcze inni członkowie drużyny" - wydedukował Kankun genialnym umysłem.

Na środek wyszła dziewczyna. Wyglądała jak „grzeczna cizia". Nie to, żeby Tokagebiemu się nie podobała, wręcz przeciwnie, nasz bohater lubił „grzeczne cizie", zwłaszcza, gdy okazywały się nie całkiem grzeczne.

Sensei spojrzał na nią pytająco. Przykucnął, jakby odbierając znaczenie własnej osobie.

- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć, bo nie wiem, dlaczego tu jestem. Liczyłam na to, że będę kimś z naszej szkoły, ale widocznie nie było mi to dane. Mam nadzieję, że mimo wszystko będziemy się dobrze bawić - zaczęła dziarsko brunetka.

- Nie jesteśmy tu dla zabawy! - przerwał Tabu.

- Przepraszam.

- A marzenia?

- Co do marzeń, chcę w przyszłości zostać dobrą kunoichi w stopniu jounina albo wyżej, co mi się na pewno uda, bo miałam najlepsze wyniki na egzaminie wstępnym.

„Co ja tu, kurwa, robię?" – pytał siebie panicznie Kankun. - _Idziesz tam dla własnego bezpieczeństwa._ - Słowa Naruto – _sama_, przywołane z głębi pamięci, natychmiast udzieliły chłopcu odpowiedzi. - „Dobra, skoro nic mi tu nie grozi…"

- Czuję się trochę niekomfortowo, bo nie wiem, kto tu jest, po co i dlaczego nie zostałam przydzielona do kogoś z mojej byłej klasy... - dziewczyna powoli zaczęła tracić spokój. Głos wygiął się w źle skrywanej histerii.

- Ponieważ jesteś „specjalnym przypadkiem", jak wszyscy tutaj.

- Co to znaczy? Że jestem nienormalna? To nie może nic takiego oznaczać! - jęknęła Izori.

- Przydzieliliśmy cię tutaj, bo twoje zdolności nie mają odpowiednika, ani uzupełnienia, w żadnej z pozostałych drużyn.

- A kto to jest? Kto to? Boli mnie głowa, muszę się dowiedzieć.

- Panno Asase, proszę usiąść, zaraz wszystkiego się dowiemy. Czas na kolejną prezentację. Oto Erikku Keijigoku.

W centrum uwagi znalazł się trzeci członek drużyny. Mangową twarz miał grubiej ciosaną, włosy koloru słomy sięgające do krawędzi szczęki, przycięte równo, jakby kto garnek przyłożył; do tego smoliście czarna bluza z kapturem, ozdobiona z przodu srebrnym symbolem czegoś. Gwiazdka. W kółeczku. Siedmioramienna. Coś musi znaczyć..._Whatever_. Kogo to obchodzi? Czarne buty, czarne spodnie... Gościu urwał się z pogrzebu? Opaska Konohy - jedyny barwny element stroju, obwiązana była fantazyjnie wokół nogi. Pod pachą osobnik trzymał sporego koguta o rudopomarańczowych piórach zdających się płonąć.

- Teraz jo mom gadać? – zapytał chłopak. Ptak zagdakał.

- Tak, proszę - zezwolił łaskawie Tabu. – Kolega może powie kilka słów, skąd pochodzi, dlaczego tu jest...

- Ja. Jo żech jest z Wioski Ukrytej w Wynglu.

- Wioska Ukryta w Węglu? – zdziwiła się Asase.

- Przyjechał żech tu na szkolenie, uczyć się, bo w mojej wiosce ni mo takich fest senseiów.

„Eee…"- zdziwił się Kankun. Jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek.

- Naszo Wioska jest mało i ni mo Kage. A jeśli chodzi o moje marzenia, to jo chciołbych być srogim gospodarzem, mieć fest pole, winksze niż nasz sołtys mo i być najważniejszym człowiekiem w wiosce oraz mieć tako fajno dziołcha i sporo przybytku.

„Dziwadło" - mruknęła Izori. Odpowiednio cicho, aby nie uchodzić za nietolerancyjną.

- Trza też ocalić naszą kopalnię. Wielki Skarbnik zajął cała i nie idzie wyngla wydobyć. Wy żeście mieli Lisa, my momy Skarbnika. Zostały nom tylko hałdy, z których wyżyć nie idzie.

„Szlag" - pomyślał Kankun. Poczuł coś na kształt współczucia wobec nowego towarzysza. Może również ciekawość? Wiejska krzepkość – coś, czego Oroczi sam nie miał, na pewno wywarła na nim pozytywne wrażenie.

Erriku otworzył szerzej oczy. Okazały się bardzo jasne; wydawały się być podkrążone, lecz po bliższej obserwacji okazało się, iż to sinoczarne wykończenie na dolnej powiece. Prawdopodobnie miało związek z operowaniem węglem, które chłopak zaraz zaprezentował.

Animowana ziemia zadrżała, gdy obywatel Ka-bon Gakure wydarł spod niej spory blok czarnego surowca.

- Jo na razie takie coś umia, ale chciołbych więcyj...

- Dość, dość, nie przyszliśmy się tu popisywać tylko przedstawić. Zwłaszcza, że nie ma czym. Siadaj, Keijigoku, to nie było zupełnie potrzebne! - zakomenderował Mamatata.

„Ejże, zaraz… ON go obraził - pomyślał „wężowiec".

Mieszkaniec Wioski Ukrytej w Węglu prawdopodobnie tego nie zauważył, bo ze spokojem osoby, której w życiu nikt specjalnie nie wyśmiewał, zajął miejsce obok Izori.

- A teraz Kankun Tokagebi. Zapraszam!

- No więc...

- Nie zaczynamy zdania od „no więc".

- Więc... Nazywam się Kankun, nie byłem w Akademii, ale jestem tu... - Chłopiec wydobył z siebie kilka słów. Czuł, że każde kolejne brzmi bardziej kretyńsko od poprzedniego.

- Dlaczego?

- Yyyy...

- Dalej nic? Mowę ci odjęło? No, może coś o sobie? Miałeś tyle czasu do namysłu.

„Gówno. Nic więcej nie powiem."

- To wszystko?

- Tak.

- Wspaniale - burknął Mamatata. - Skoro wszyscy się zaprezentowali, jedni lepiej, inni gorzej, mogę was zapoznać z zasadami BHP obowiązującymi na polu treningowym numer czterdzieści cztery…

„Co on taki, ekhm, zasadniczy? Może dlatego, że był NIĄ, a teraz...?"- czarnowłosy zmienił wyraz twarzy ze zdziwionego na bardziej zdziwiony.

Wszystkie inne zainteresowania Kankuna przesłoniło Pytanie - bynajmniej nie jedno z tych zwyczajowych…


	11. Notka 11 Następna tajemnica dla

**Notka 11 - Następna tajemnica dla klanu Hyuuga**

* * *

Nie wiadomo, kto zaczął konflikt, czy Tabu swoją ostrością, czy jego uczeń Tokagebi swym genialnym pomysłem. Może jedno i drugie. Dość, że należy opisać, jak ci dwaj panowie znaleźli się na wojennej ścieżce. „Wężowaty" przeczuwał, że wcześniej czy później wszystko skończyłoby się tak samo; pod byle jakim pretekstem. A tak się zaczęło...

Chłopiec wracał z pierwszego spotkania, nie przeszkadzało mu nawet, że sensei zrobił z niego kompletnego idiotę przed nową drużyną (ignorowanie tak poważnej sprawy było dla naszego bohatera bardzo nietypowe!). W główce kiełkowało Pytanie i rosło, rosło, jak botaniczne twory pod ręką Pierwszego Hokage. Co Tabu Mamatata ma pod spodem?

„Nikt jeszcze tego nie widział... NIGDY" - głos kochanego braciszka dźwięczał w najlepsze w umyśle Orocziego. Z tego przejęcia „wężowiec" o mało nie wpadł na latarnię.

„Musi być jakiś sposób, by się dowiedzieć." Był.

- Byakugan! To jest to – Kankun zatarł blade rączki. Dostrzegł bawiącego się w piaskownicy członka szacownego rodu Hyuuga, małego Hizashiego, syna słynnego Nejiego i niemniej słynnej Ten Ten. Byakugan, dziedziczna zdolność, zewnętrznie objawiająca się nietypowym wyglądem oczu, pozwalająca Zobaczyć Więcej, na przykład przeniknąć dowolne przedmioty oraz... uczynić jeszcze kilka innych cudów, które nie są teraz istotne. „Skoro my chcemy PRZEŚWIETLAĆ..."

Podkradnięcie się do ofiary nie było takie trudne.

Hizashi Junior spokojnie robił babki z piasku, uderzając cytrynową łopatką w odwrócone plastikowe wiaderko; dopóki nie zorientował się, że ktoś nad nim stoi, krzywiąc usta w ironicznym uśmiechu.

- Orochimaru! - szepnął dzieciak, lękliwie, lecz w jego głosie słychać było cień nabożnej czci.

- Jak tam wolisz... - powiedział Kankun. Opierający się o drzewo, z założonymi rękami, wyglądał zupełnie jak swój groźny krewny. Tylko kolorystyka ubrania była inna. Wraz z krojem, który łaskawie NIE przypominał skrzyżowania ornatu z mnisim worem pokutnym.

Jarzące się oczy węża przeszyły Hizashiego na wylot.

- Pomocy! Nie krzywdź mnie! - pisnął siedmiolatek profilaktycznie. Ciemnobrązowe, animowane włoski,należące do typu tych niepojęcie sterczących, zaczęły sterczeć jeszcze bardziej.

- Czy ja wyglądam na Typowego Dręczyciela? - oburzył się Kankun.

- Yyy...To ten potwór. - Dziecko stwierdziło, że jednak się boi. Już szykowało się do rozpaczliwego krzyku.

- Zgłupiałeś? Ciszej, ciszej - uspokajał „wężowiec". - Nie jestem Orochimaru. Czy ja mam kokardę na dupie?

- Nie masz... - zdziwił się chłopiec.

- No widzisz.

- Czego chcesz? - zapytał Hyuuga. Ślepia, wyglądające jakby zaszły bielmem (to złudzenie, bo tęczówka i źrenica miały taki sam - jasnobłękitny kolor), wpatrywały się badawczo w podejrzanego, czarnowłosego osobnika.

- Masz Byakugana…- zastanawiał się Oroczi.

- Chcesz mnie zwerbować do Wioski Dźwięku, niecnie wykorzystać i porzucić moje ciało gdzieś w rowie?

Przybysz prychnął. Ledwo mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - A co powiesz na dźwięk słowa: TAJEMNICA?

Iluzja grozy rozpraszała się powoli,dążąc ku nieistnieniu. Pod wpływem hipnotycznego głosu Orocziego dzieciak stawał się coraz bardziej zaintrygowany.

- J... jaka tajemnica? Z tych, co miły pan robi obcym dzieciom po zwabieniu ich do domu słodyczami? - pytał Hizashi Junior, usiłując zabrzmieć choć trochę nieufnie.

- Za kogo ty mnie masz? - odparł Tokagebi. - Chodzi o inną tajemnicę, lepszą. Taką, o jakiej nie śniłeś... - Pochylił się nad młodszym kolegą i szepnął mu do ucha kilka słów.

Byakuganowe oczka stały się większe.

- Naprawdę? ON był NIĄ?

- Ćśśś... Tak. Teraz powiedz mi...Czy umiesz aktywować swoje niezwykłe _kekkei genkai_?

- _Hai_, tata mnie uczył. Mówił, że jestem geniuszem, chociaż... na razie potrafię tylko prześwietlić przedmioty na odległość dziesięciu metrów.

- Myślę, że wystarczy – uśmiechnął się łajdacko „wężowaty". – Jesteś gotów na poznanie prawdy?

- O tak! - odparł dziarsko szatynek.

Należało jeszcze odnaleźć sam obiekt obserwacji. Hizashi dreptał za swym niedoszłym „senseiem", usiłując powtórzyć każdy jego ruch. Tokagebi, wyginając spektakularnie ciało, krył się za elementami krajobrazu, od czasu do czasu czołgał się; w pewnym momencie dał znak giętką, prawie dziewczęcą dłonią (Dziewczęcą? Jak byłam młodsza, wszystkie długowłose postacie z mangi i anime były dla mnie „babami"!).Na horyzoncie widniał bar „Ichiraku Ramen", w którym,oprócz tytułowego dania podawano także inne, specyficzne zupki. Lokal miał postać półotwartej budki, której górna połowa była przesłonięta płachtą z nazwami i cenami potraw. Dół był „luźny", widać było nogi i krzesła. Oroczi dostrzegł kończyny pana Mamataty i dosłyszał jego charakterystyczny głos.

- To ON. Jest w środku - szepnął sykliwie. Po twarzy widać było, że coś kombinuje, jak wszyscy jego krewniacy zresztą. Pewne cechy są dziedziczne.

- Jeszcze jesteśmy za daleko - pisnął Hyuuga. - Nie będę w stanie z takiej odległości...

- Wiem przecież - przerwał ostro „wężowaty".- Nie martw się, myślę o tobie - dodał łagodniej. - Jesteś tu najważniejszy. Będziesz pierwszą osobą, która pozna Tajemnicę.

- Jak ON wygląda?

- Taki niski z dużym afrem. Nie do pomylenia. Gdy wyjdzie, prześwietlisz na wylot jego ubranie, a potem opowiesz wszystkim w Konosze, co zobaczyłeś. Wiesz, dyskretnie. Najpierw mnie, oczywiście.

- Czy to nie jest… niegrzeczne? - zainteresował się dzieciak.

- Wręcz przeciwnie. Staniesz się pierwszym, który posiądzie tą informację. Przekazanie jej całej Wiosce wywyższy cię nawet ponad wszystkich Hokage. Będziesz jako wieszcz, niosący narodowi kaganek oświaty, jako Prometeusz, co przedarł się przez niebiosa, by zyskać dla ludzkości ogień. Kraj dzięki tobie wydobędzie się z otchłani ciemnoty.

- Naprawdę? To wszystko stanie się dzięki mnie?

- Tak. Tylko... Schowajmy się w krzakach, albo lepiej za tym parkanem. Bogowie mogą się zirytować, jeśli zauważą, że wykradamy im najskrytsze tajemnice.

* * *

Co też uczynili.

- Idzie - szepnął Oroczi, zerkając przez dziurę w płocie na piaszczystą ulicę.

Hizashi złożył ręce w kilku pieczęciach.

- Byakugan - szepnął.

Teraz nie potrzebował żadnej dziury w płocie.

Źrenice Hyuugi stały się widoczne, naczynia krwionośne na skroniach rozdęły się. Postrzeganie chłopca przenikało ściany, drzewa i kamienie, zdolne było obserwować nawet chakrę w czystej postaci; oną syntezę ciała i ducha, bez której obecny świat nie miałby prawa bytu.

Wszystko szło składnie, dopóki w zasięgu możliwości młodszego z konspiratorów, w polu jego udoskonalonego widzenia, nie znalazł się Tabu.

- Na pieprzonego Van Damme!- powiedział członek szacownego rodu Hyuuga i...

...stracił przytomność.

- Co tam zobaczyłeś? – przeraził się Oroczi. Zaczął szarpać leżącego bez ruchu młodszego kolegę za szary kaftanik z symbolem klanu - czerwonym płomieniem na żółtym tle – O nie! To musiało być coś strasznego! Zabiłem go...

- Czuję wrogą chakrę. Kto tu, cwaniaczki, atakuje mnie Byakuganem? – odezwał się skrzekliwy głos.

Tabu Mamatata był już po drugiej stronie parkanu. Żyłka na czole drgała mu z czystej nienawiści.

- Ojć - zacisnął zęby Kankun. W bladych rękach dzierżył jeszcze nieruchome ciało swego nieszczęsnego wspólnika.

- Tokagebi. Tak jak myślałem! Do tego posługuje się innymi. Skąd my to znamy?

- Ja... - wyjąkał Oroczi, rumieniąc się. - …chciałem tylko sprawdzić... pańskie reakcje na Byakugan. Ponoć są... nieprawdopodobne.

- Do tego ściemniasz! Zupełnie jak Orochimaru! Myślisz, że ci uwierzę? - warknął Tabu, miażdżąc go wyblakłym, niebieskim wzrokiem. Twarz była czerwona, łącznie z tym zadartym nosem, zagadkowo niemęskim. – Jesteś żałosny... Użyć takiego małego dziecka. Co świadczy zresztą o totalnym braku własnych umiejętności. Nie wspomnę już o dobrym wychowaniu. Nic, Tokagebi, chcę cię jutro widzieć na treningu. PUNKTUALNIE. Zobaczymy, co jeszcze potrafisz, Tokagebi - dodał Mamatata. Obrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, zamiatając połami brązowego płaszczokimona. Na odchodne posłał jeszcze „wężowcowi" drapieżne spojrzenie, mówiące tyle co: „Masz przesrane".

Kankun pozostał na placu boju niepocieszony. Udało mu się w końcu dobudzić kolegę, który jednak miał wyraz twarzy jak po całonocnym paleniu marihuany.

- Żyjesz? Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie, skądże... Tylko wszystko jest takie... nieswoje.

- Co on ci zrobił?

- Nic. Po prostu zobaczyłem TO.

- Przynajmniej tyle. I co?

- Wdziałeś kiedyś zdjęcie Kakuzu? Nie chcę o tym więcej rozmawiać. - powiedział mały Hyuuga i na nowo odpłynął galeonem obrzydzenia w dalekie, nieznane krainy.


	12. Notka 12 Keijigoku

**Notka 12 - Keijigoku**

* * *

Kankun przyszedł wcześniej, żeby się nie spóźnić. Przyszedł? Przywlókł się jak półżywy ślimak, czy przydepnięty wąż; niewyspany i głodny. Na szczęście dostrzegł na polu treningowym kilka krzewów, obsypanych owocami. Postanowił więc bliżej przyjrzeć się tej sprawie.

Wtem, gdy pracowicie opróżniał kolejną gałązkę, wzrok jego nieopatrznie padł na ziemię.

Kogut.

Kogut o piórach barwy żywego ognia, ciągnący za sobą przeszło metrowy ogon; zagdakał pytająco, przyglądając się okrągłym okiem fioletowo ubranemu intruzowi. Pierze miał napuszone.

- Ani mi się waż! - ostrzegł Kankun, mierząc w niego palcem.

Dystans był zdecydowanie niewystarczający.

- Kokoko! - oburzył się ptak.

Nieraz się to zdarzało. Nie tylko ludzie, ale i zwierzęta miały zwyczaj napadać na biednego Tokagebi. Kogut wyraźnie się do tego szykował. Jak gdyby nigdy nic zaczął dziobać trawę, cały czas obserwując jednak „ofiarę".

- Nie ze mną te numery - powiedział Kankun. Mimowolnie zaczął się trząść, ale nie chciał pokazać swego strachu przeciwnikowi.

- Kokoko! - oburzyło się znowu ptaszysko. Podeszło jeszcze kilka kroków, ostrożnie stąpając trójpalczastymi nóżkami po suchym podłożu.

„O, matko!" - pomyślał Oroczi.

Ptak wypiął pierś, zatrzepotał skrzydłami i zapiał.

Kankun wyprostował się, aby wyglądać bardziej okazale.

- Chyba nie chcesz walczyć? - powiedział na głos. - Jestem większy i silniejszy. Możesz tego pożałować.

„Co mam teraz zrobić? Nie mogę się obrócić do niego plecami. Ani chybi skoczy mi na łeb." Chłopak doszedł do wniosku, że najlepiej zapobiec szykującej się tragedii, samemu wykonując ruch. Powodowany lękiem bardziej, niż szaleńczą odwagą, jednym susem znalazł się przy potworze. Liczył, że zwierzę, w obawie przed stratowaniem, po prostu ucieknie.

Kogut nawet się nie cofnął. Z dziobem i pazurami natarł na wroga.

„Wężowiec" ledwo osłonił się przed atakiem podfruwającego adwersarza. Ledwo też zrobił pieczęć. Żeby się nie schylać, dotknął wydłużoną ręką ziemi, spod której wychynął wąż. Gad osłonił gennina przed kolejną ofensywą pierzastej bestii.

Kogut nie dawał za wygraną.

- Z prawej, z prawej… - instruował węża Oroczi. - Pamiętaj, że atakuje, skacząc na przeciwnika.

- _Hai_ - odparł sykliwie gad.

Nielot, uderzony łuskowatym ogonem przewrócił się na bok. Wstał, wspomagając się trzepotem skrzydeł. Nie zagdakał już, po prostu zaczął płonąć.Początkowo pióra stały się bardziej jaskrawe, później między nimi pojawiły się języki ognia. Finalnie ptak przypominał kometę na nóżkach.

- Kukuryku! - zapiał tryumfalnie.

Chłopiec zmarszczył nos jak prychający kot. Był gotów nawet do morderstwa.

W tej samej chwili wąż podpełznął do koguta, który, strosząc odmienione pierze, szykował się do kolejnego skoku. Gad zaatakował, tym razem pyskiem. Ptaszysko przesunęło się nieznacznie w bok, jakby specjalnie nie zależało mu na uniknięciu ciosu. Wąż przejechał brzuchem po rozpalonym upierzeniu. Syknął rozwścieczony. Nic dziwnego, wystarczyło muśnięcie jednego pióra, by na łuskach przeciwnika pojawił się spękany i czarny ślad.

- Ten ogień spala chakrę - poinformował frasobliwie summon. Nie bacząc na oparzenia, kolejnym uderzeniem zwalił kuraka z nóg, po czym rozwarł szczęki, chwycił wroga za szyję i odrzucił jak najdalej od Kankuna. Finalnie gad oplótł się wokół koguta, owijając go szczelnie swym ciałem. Pojawił się dym. Niestety to nie gasnący ogień był tego przyczyną, to fioletowołuski, nie pragnąc do imentu sczernieć i sfrąknąć, zniknął w tumanie czarownego kurzu.

Ptak otrzepał się z żaru. Gwałtownym ruchem głowy strząsnął grzebień, który opadał mu na jedno oko. Drwiące, okrągłe oczko. Po czym... rozpostarł skrzydła. Spomiędzy lotek wyłoniły się płomienie, większe niż poprzednie, o barwie oślepiającej bieli. Tokagebi poczuł powiew gorącego powietrza, mimo, iż stwór był daleko. Nagle bestia pochyliła przednią część tułowia, jakby się kłaniała. Ruszyła do ataku. Nie złożywszy skrzydeł, zaczęła biec w stronę Kankuna, raz po raz podfruwając.

- Łap! - ryknął rozpaczliwie Tokagebi, ciskając w ognistą kulę wiązką czarnych węży, gdy uświadomił sobie, co się szykuje.

Gady uformowały się w sieć, która chwyciła w locie miotającą iskry istotę, kilka centymetrów przed nosem Kankuna. Kogut, planujący otulić skrzydłami twarz przeciwnika i tym samym odebrać mu tożsamość, został przygwożdżony do ziemi. Chłopak poczuł gęste krople potu na czole. Odsunął się na kilka kroków od źródła gorąca. Ptak, wściekle gdacząc, rzucał się w pułapce, uderzeniami dzioba raz po raz sprawdzał jej wytrzymałość. Nie spuszczał z „wężowca" wzroku. Widać było, że W ZAMYŚLE nadal dążył, aby znaleźć się jak najbliżej rywala.

- Ani mi się waż!

Summony stały się niespokojne,widocznie poczuły, że się palą. Poluzowały się mięśnie ich szczęk. Ptaszysko zapiało tryumfalnie, jego pierś rozdęła się od żaru. Sieć pękła. Ostatnie małe gady zostały rozrzucone na boki. Zniknęły po mocniejszym uderzeniu o ziemię. Kogut, pozbywszy się zimnokrwistych przeszkód spod nóg, rzucił się ku Orocziemu. Nagle z dzioba buchnęły mu kłęby dymu. Przestał płonąć. Dosłownie dwa metry przed przeciwnikiem. Widocznie wyczerpał już swoje zapasy energii. Ale nie skapitulował. Odbił się od podłoża i jeszcze raz, w desperacji, skoczył na chłopca.

Oroczi chwycił bestię w locie i przydusił do ziemi, nie zważając na pracujący wciąż dziób i pazury.

- I kto jest górą? - szepnął jadowicie.

- Kokoko! - awanturował się kogut, tnąc na oślep żółtawymi szponami, które, nie wiedzieć dlaczego, nie mogły rywala dosięgnąć.

- Zaraz ci wyrwę wszystkie piórka. - syczał dalej „wężowiec". Oburącz przytrzymywał kuraka, jego kły niebezpiecznie przybliżały się do długiego, zielonego ogona…

- Co robisz, cwelu! Zostaw Shamo! - ryknął Erikku, który nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, znalazł się na polanie. Rzucił się na Orocziego, spychając go z koguta. Oswobodzone ptaszysko, zatrzepotało skrzydłami i umknęło z pola walki.

- Ustalam hierarchię. Coś ci się nie podoba? - prychnął Tokagebi, kipiąc od negatywnych emocji.

- Taki z ciebie chojrak? Mój dobytek chcesz oflancować? Taki gryfny ogonek mu szlus?

- Sam mnie napadł!

- Takie pierdoły to ty możesz opowiadać swojej omie na geburstagu! Zmierz się ze mną, a ni mniejszego atakować. Tyś jest diabeł pieroński, taki wąż niefajny!

- No to walcz! _Kuchiyose_…. - warknął Oroczi,

Tym razem pojawił się pyton, tak tłusty, iż wydawało się, że cętkowana skóra rozerwie się przy byle ruchu.

- Szefie, właśnie wsuwałem zajęczaka. Co ty… Ach!

Wąż został zmasakrowany Zaporą Węglową wielkości jego samego. Jednocześnie Erikku rzucił w Kankuna…

- Świniobicie _no Jutsu_! - zawołał.

Ogromny kilof o mocno zaostrzonych końcach uderzył kilka centymetrów od stopy Orocziego. „Wężowiec" cofnął się z sykiem, wyszarpnął kunai, chociaż nie umiał się nim posługiwać. Obywatel Wioski Ukrytej w Węglu rzucił się nań z gołymi pięściami. Czarnowłosy zdążył tylko złożyć ręce w pieczęci (Tygrys, Smok, czy inne g…)...

Za jakiś czas Erikku trzymał swego gadokształtnego przeciwnika za szyję, i, potrząsając, systematycznie podduszał; a Oroczi rozciągał się jak guma do żucia, oplatając wszystkimi kończynami ciało adwersarza, usiłując to podduszanie uniemożliwić. Z ust „wężowatego" wystrzelił jeszcze jęzor, równie długi, co obśliniony, otaczając Keijigoku, przylepiając się do twarzy, rąk, ubrania… Za dużo… Za dużo kończyn do kontrolowania naraz. Ręka Kankuna splątała się z nogą, szyja z ręką, noga z nogami blondyna, na domiar złego język związał się na supeł z palcem serdecznym. Konstrukcja złożona z dwóch krewkich genninów, runęła na ziemię.

- Co wy tu robicie? - Sensei Mamatata zaszedł tak niespodziewanie… Obok niego kroczyła Izori Asase z wyrazem kompletnej dezaprobaty na mangowej twarzyczce.

- D… dzień dobry - odparli niewyraźnie.

- Dopiero drugie spotkanie i już bójka. Czego innego można było się spodziewać po Tokagebim - skrzywił się jounin. - Kto zaczął?

Blondyn spojrzał na bruneta, który wskazał na kuraka. Ten zagdakał pojednawczo, czyszcząc sobie piórka.

- Myślisz, że uwierzę? Natychmiast idźcie się umyć. Obaj - zarządził Tabu. Zarówno Kankun jak i Erikku byli uwalani śliną, węglem i kogucim pierzem. - Regulamin zabrania walk między członkami drużyny, które nie są zainicjowane przeze Mnie. O konsekwencjach porozmawiamy później.

- Odrażające - podsumowała kunoichi, patrząc na "wężowca", który z głupim uśmiechem chował do szerokich ust swój przecudnej urody ozór. - Obaj jesteście obleśni!


	13. Notka 13 Prawie jak yaoi

**Notka 13 - Prawie jak yaoi**

* * *

Po nie najprzyjemniejszej rozmowie sensei rozdzielił drużynę, polecając każdemu zająć się czymś innym, w odmiennej części pola.

Erikku trenował rzucanie kilofem oraz innym metalowym sprzętem, kiedy z krzaków wyłoniło się Coś. Z wytrzeszczonymi błagalnie oczyma, w swojej za dużej koszuli, wyglądało toto jak zmokła kura.

- Po co ty tu przyszoł, dioble pieroński? - zapytał zasadniczo blondyn.

- Chciałem pogadać - odparł drżącym głosem Oroczi.

- Toś sobie znalazł pora na gadanie. Idź stąd lepiej, zanim Mamatata cię zobaczy. Drugi roz nie chca haja z powodu twoich wybryków.

- Ja... Chciałem cię przeprosić. Kogut sam mnie zaatakował, ale przegiąłem… Ja… - Tokagebi przerwał, obrócił się do kolegi plecami i jakby skurczył w sobie.

- W to nie wątpia. A co się ty tak odwracasz?

Przybliżył się, tak, by mieć rozmówcę en face. Nie lubił konwersować z czyimś grzbietem.

- Aż tak nie gniewom. Zaroz, zaroz. Pokoż się. Ty płaczesz.

- Nieprawda - powiedział Kankun. Z oczu ciekły mu strużki wody. - Nie... podchodź, nie patrz na mnie. - jęczał, usiłując zakryć się włosami.

- Co się stało?

- Nic, ja… - gadokształtny usiadł na ostrej, podsuszonej trawie. Nie była to uległość, raczej histeria, czy desperacja w ukryciu łez.

- Nie gniewom się już… Taki zaczepliwy czasem jest… - zaczął profilaktycznie blondyn.

„Wężowiec" nie odzywał się, pociągając nosem.

- Nie powinienych tak tego koguta puszczać luzem. Nie gniewom się, słyszysz?

Zero reakcji.

Erikku więc przykucnął obok kolegi.

- Nie patrz tak na mnie, ja… - mazał się Kankun.

- Ciszyj, ciszyj już. Nic się nie stało. Po co zaroz ryceć?

- Ja… Już nie chodzi o incydent z kogutem...

- A o co? - indagował Keijigoku.

Długowłosy shinobi milczał przez chwilę, po czym, z ociąganiem i jeszcze większym zażenowaniem rzekł:

– Nie mogę ci powiedzieć. - Po czym na nowo pogrążył się w rozpaczy.

Nagle... To stało się w jednym momencie, wraz ze słowami: „Jaki ty biedny jesteś. Nie smuć się, boroku". Kankun poczuł, że jest obejmowany przez czyjeś mocne ramiona i dosłownie przez nie zgniatany. Skamieniał, nie mogąc się zdecydować, co zrobić w takiej sytuacji. W końcu wyartykułował krótkie: „Co robisz, pedale?"

- Przecież próbuję cię pocieszyć - odparł blondyn z lekkim zdziwieniem.

Kankun odruchowo zaczął się wyrywać. Oparł się rękami o korpus kolegi i próbował, pochylając głowę, uwolnić się z uścisku. Uległ wstępnemu odczuciu, iż ciało obcego faceta parzy jak kwas.

- Puszczaj! Co ty wyprawiasz? - darł się Oroczi.

- Przytulam cię. To przecież normalne, przytulać przyjaciół - Jego kolega wyglądał na nieco zdezorientowanego.

- Nie – normalne!

- Przecież taki jest zwyczaj.

- Nie w Konoha! Puść, homikusie pospolitusie.

- W Konoha czy nie w Konoha... Nie mogę ryzykować, że Mamatata przyjdzie i nas opieprzy. Nie puszczę cię, dopóki nie przestaniesz płakać i hałasować - zdecydował w końcu Keijigoku.

- Puść! - zakwilił Oroczi głosem kastrata.

- Nie ruszaj się. Spokojnie... Spokojnie.

- Zaraz... Powiedziałeś „przyjaciół"? Od kiedy my... - „Wężowiec" przerwał, czując, że obca ręka dotyka jego karku. Przeszedł go dreszcz. - Przestań tak robić, bo... - dodał bez przekonania.

- Bo co? Bo jest ci przyjemnie?

- Nie... Co ty. Nie jestem gejem - zmieszał się Oroczi.

- Ale jesteś żywym człowiekiem.

- To jest obrzydliwe.

- Zaraz zmienisz zdanie.

„Matko, już po mnie!" - pomyślał Oroczi. Zaraz zostanie wydymany za pomocą czyjegoś „pęczniejącego członka". Jedno nie pasowało: nikt nie gładził Tokagebiego po jedwabistych włosach, nie tonął w jego oliwinowych/jadeitowych/jaspisowych oczętach. Erikku tylko mocno ściskał jego ciało, jedną rękę kładąc na „wężowym" karku. Bladoskóry szarpnął się jeszcze raz; wspierając się na wątłych kończynach, tak, by mieć swoją twarz naprzeciw twarzy „agresora". Spojrzał w oczy Erikku – zwężone źrenice, bez żadnych oznak podniecenia. Tylko tryumfujący uśmiech. Kankun mimowolnie przesłał koledze przerażone spojrzenie i ponowił próbę oswobodzenia się. Niestety przeciwnik był silniejszy.

- Nie wyrywaj się - powiedział blondyn spokojnie. Nawet obcy akcent gdzieś zniknął. - Będzie ci lepiej, zobaczysz.

„ - powiedział Erikku, po czym wsadził Tokagebiemu kiełbasę w intymne miejsce. „_Find the sausage_!" Znam te zagrywki!" - pomyślał Kankun. Zrozumiał, iż mówienie czegokolwiek nie ma już sensu. - „Kraj Podziemia, Osada Ukryta w Węglu. Co za głupie nazwy! Co za idiotyczna obyczajowość. Za Konohę i brak macaniny!" - Panicznie wpił się pazurami w ramiona przeciwnika, kontynuując walkę, ale coraz mniej intensywnie. Skapitulował. Sapnął z wysiłku i rozluźnił się w objęciach Erikku, jak coś, co przed chwilą oddało ducha. Głowa zwiesiła się bezwładnie przez ramię „wroga".

- Nareszcie się uspokoiłeś. Przestałeś się rzucać - powiedział Keijigoku, dotykając na nowo szyi bruneta. Kankun poczuł kolejne mrowienie, tym razem umiejscowione gdzieś w dole brzucha. Wzdrygnął się. Sytuacja stawała się coraz mniej ciekawa. „Skubaniec, doskonale wiedział, gdzie dotknąć, żeby TO się stało." - A teraz powiesz mi, dlaczego płakałeś.

Tokagebi zakończył kontemplowanie swego beznadziejnego położenia, przypomniawszy sobie Przyczynę. Łzy, które nie zdążyły przedtem wypłynąć, uczyniły to teraz. Rozległ się cichy szloch.

- Ja tak zwykle nie robię. Nie wiem, co się stało... - tłumaczył się „wężowiec", pociągając nosem.

- Spokojnie, musisz się wypłakać, żeby usunąć negatywne emocje. O to w tym wszystkim chodzi

- Bo... jak ktoś choćby krzyknie, tak to się kończy. – szlochał Kankun, nie mając pojęcia, dlaczego się otwiera. Oparł głowę na czarnym materiale, który intensywnie chłonął teraz łzy. - Do tego... ciągle coś mnie ściga lub atakuje, a ja nigdy nie umiałem się obronić. Shamo nie był wyjątkiem... Zrozum moje zachowanie.

- Przecież rozumiem.

- Na pewno nie do końca. Ciebie nikt nigdy nie uznawał za potwora. - powiedział cicho „wężowaty".

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Poza tym - czy ciebie uznawali?

- Tak, cały czas.

- Dlaczego niby?

- Jestem krewnym wielkiego Orochimaru, dodatkowo wyglądam tak samo i mam podobne zdolności. Resztę sobie dopowiedz.

„Orochimaru. Wiedziałem, że skądś znam tą facjatę". Erikku milczał przez moment, zastanawiając się, co powiedzieć. W końcu rzekł:

- Jeśli nawet wyzywano cię od najgorszych – zupełnie niesłusznie. Jaki z ciebie potwór? Nie jesteś żadnym potworem.

- Naprawdę tak uważasz? Nikt mnie nie lubi, każdy chce zrobić mi krzywdę. - Kankun rozkleił się jak stuprocentowy uke. - Wyzywają mnie od „Oroczich", dodatkowo pisząc to przez „cz", nie chcą siedzieć ze mną w ławce i rzucają we mnie przedmiotami.

- Ciszej, spokojnie... Nie da się nic na to poradzić?

- Nie wiem... jestem za słaby, żeby z nimi wszystkimi walczyć - histeryzował Tokagebi.

- Bzdury. Na pewno nie jesteś słaby, przecież widziałem wczoraj twoje umiejętności. Chociaż, jeśli naprawdę nie będziesz potrafił... Ja cię obronię.

- Naprawdę?

- Jak tylko będę w stanie.

- Niemożliwe... Ktoś... – głos „wężowca" z zapłakanego zmienił się na wzruszony.

- Lepiej już? - pytał łagodnie blondyn.

- Tak - odparł wężowniczek cicho. Na początku jeszcze drżał, później stracił ruchliwość jak gad, którego po schwytaniu trzyma się dłużej na rękach. Chłodniejszy niż przeciętny człowiek, bardzo pozytywnie reagował na wszelkie ciepło. Pogrążył się w półśnie. Ocknął się, zmieszany, kilkanaście minut później, gdy usłyszał nad sobą głos przyjaciela:

- No widzisz, już wszystko w porządku.

- Tak. - wydusił z siebie, rumieniąc się jak Hinata Uzumaki podczas sytuacji towarzyskiej. - Nie powiesz nikomu, że płakałem… Że to widziałeś? - zapytał nieśmiało.

- Nigdy. To będzie nasza tajemnica.

TO BĘDZIE NASZA TAJEMNICA - tylko tyle usłyszała Izori, obserwująca resztę swojej drużyny poprzez konary. Przedsięwzięła takie kroki, bo była jednak zainteresowana, co to za ludzie. Ani jednego, ani drugiego nikt nie widział przecież w Akademii.

- Co jest grane? Oni SĄ ZE SOBĄ? - pytała samą siebie. - Nie dość, że jacyś obcy, to jeszcze pedały! Trafiło mi się, nie ma co!

* * *

Cóż, przynajmniej będzie ciekawie.

- Cześć, chłopaki, pomyślałam, że dobrze byłoby się zapoznać. - Czarnowłosa osóbka zeskoczyła z drzewa i, krocząc dostojnie, ruszyła ku reszcie swej drużyny.

Kankun natychmiast wyrwał się z objęć kolegi i usiadł na ziemi, kryjąc twarz w kudłach.

- „Ddziewczyna…" - zaczerwienił się.

„Ciekawe, który jest uke, a który seme. Jeśli dobrze to rozegram, to się dowiem" - myślała Izori. Uśmiechnęła się podstępnie, niczym pierwszy lepszy poplecznik Wielkiego Złego.

- A witej. Faktycznie nie było okazji, by pogodać. Tak się pobiliśmy, ale się przeprosiliśmy i jest dobrze. Tyle, że… Jak nas sensei wszystkich razem zobaczy, bydzie haja, a ja nie chca…

- Dobrze, rozumiem. Może wobec tego, chłopaki, spotkamy się gdzieś po treningu?

- Tak, tak, tak - kiwał głową Kankun. Na policzkach nadal miał ślady łez, więc ani razu nie spojrzał w stronę koleżanki.

- To gdzie? - zapytał blondyn.- Jo nie znom okolicy. Wprowadziłech się nidawno.

- Proponuję bar „Pod złamaną gejszą". Pewnie wam się spodoba.

- Hej! Zaraz, zaraz! To jest knajpa dla homoseksualistów! - odezwał się Tokagebi.

- No i co z tego? Przecież was toleruję.

- NAS?

- Oczywiście, zawsze marzyłam, żeby poznać bliżej wasze środowisko, wydaje mi się takie interesujące. Fascynująca obyczajowość, piękne stroje… Przy mnie nie musicie się ukrywać, panowie.

- Że co? - zdziwił się Oroczi.

Jego towarzysz nie mógł wydusić słowa. Prawdopodobnie dopiero analizował to, co przed chwilą usłyszał.

- No… - kontynuowała kunoichi. - Przecież widziałam, jak się przytulacie! Tak przypadkiem. A skoro jesteśmy drużyną, powinniśmy wiedzieć o sobie to i owo…

- Nie jestem gejem! - zaoponował„wężowiec", czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

- To dlaczego się przytulasz?

- Tego, eee… - zawiesił się Erikku. - „Tajemnica" - dodał w myśli.

„Jak jej powiesz, że jestem słaby, że płakałem..." - spojrzał nań ostrzegawczo Kankun.

- Bo… On był smutny. I chciołech go pocieszyć - odparł szczerze blondyn. - „Nie powiedziałem, że płakałeś" - dodał w myśli.

- Mamatata zaraz przyjdzie. Słyszę go. Spadajmy stąd lepiej - powiedział szybko Tokagebi. Poderwał się i pobiegł w stronę zarośli.

Izori pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową i rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- „Przynajmniej sobie poleźli"- pomyślał obywatel Ka-bon Gakure - „Czego nie zrobisz, zaraz biorą cię za homoseksualistę. Co za dziwny kraj."

Chwycił shurikena, który zaraz utkwił w samym środku tarczy.


	14. Notka 14 Wymyśl nowe jutsu

**Notka 14 - Wymyśl nowe jutsu**

* * *

- Czy zadanie zostało wykonane? - pytał Tabu swoją drużynę, numer osiem. Jego niezbyt długie nogi tonęły po kolana w turzycy, światło przedpołudnia ślizgało się rudawo po jego lokach.

Kolorystyka w „Naruto" zwykle jest dość jasna i pogodna; tak było i tym razem.

Cały tydzień przebiegł w miarę spokojnie. Były biegi na wytrzymałość ( pamiętajcie o rękach przekręconych do tyłu na podobieństwo lecącego żurawia, sama sprawdziłam na plaży w Juracie, sposób nie najgorszy, ale kończący się rychłym zmoczeniem spodni w morzu przez niemożność wyhamowania tudzież grożący padnięciem na pysk ), skoki z gałęzi na gałąź, jak to w tym szacownym anime zwykle się dzieje, rzucanie do celu drobnym żelastwem czy bezkrwawe pojedynki „jeden na jeden", Zdarzała się też krytyka typu „za wolno", podzielona jednak równo na wszystkich członków formacji. Sensei często zostawiał uczniów samych, mówiąc im wcześniej, co mają do zrobienia, przez co doskonale się integrowali, a Izori odnalazła odpowiedzi na wiele nurtujących pytań. Tylko jedno było niepokojące… Zawsze w oku Mamataty Tabu było coś nieprzyjemnego, kiedy ten patrzał na usiłowania Kankuna.

Chłopak spekulował, że jounin planuje po prostu dobrać mu się do skóry. „Wężowiec" przyjął taktykę „ginięcia w tłumie"; starał się za wszelką cenę pozostawać blisko grupy nowych znajomych. Mógł tylko się łudzić, że nauczyciel skupił się na nim z powodu pewnej osobliwej powolności. („Przyjaciele", mimo, że o rok młodsi, prześcigali gadokształtnego we wszelkich zajęciach fizycznych. Nawet z wywieszonym ozorem nie był w stanie dotrzymać im kroku.) Może Tabu wcale nie wiedział, po co Kankunowi był potrzebny dzieciak z Byakuganem? Może chwilowe wybuchy senseia typu: „wy tacy owacy"należy traktować z przymrużeniem oka, kładąc wyłącznie na karb zmiany płci? Czy jest się czego obawiać?

Pozostaje nam tylko czekać na rozwój wydarzeń, które rozegrają się na tym skrawku ziemi na obrzeżach ogromnego lasu.

Na poprzednich zajęciach sensei zażądał od swej drużyny kreatywności. Zadanie brzmiało następująco : "Wymyśl nowe jutsu". W celu wyegzekwowania wyników Tabu wpierw zajął się „korygowaniem" Izori. Tak to mniej więcej wyglądało:

- Panno Asase, co panna dziś nam przedstawi?

Czarnowłosa odezwała się, jak zwykle, oficjalnym tonem.

- Myślałam, tak bardzo długo myślałam... - zaczęła, robiąc zakłopotaną minę. - I niewiele, przyznam się szczerze, wymyśliłam.

- Yhm. - kiwał głową Mamatata, udając jak największe zainteresowanie.

- Tak mi przyszło do głowy, że w chwilę po rzuceniu, no...

- Czym?

- ... na przykład shurikenem, można wywołać wiatr, który zaniesie go dalej.

- Hmm... - zastanawiał się sensei, kładąc palec z obżartym paznokciem na niezarośniętym policzku.

- To samo można zrobić z inną bronią miotaną - dodała kunoichi, zdezorientowana milczeniem Tabu.

- Nie zdążysz - powiedział krótko posiadacz afro. - Zanim zrobisz pieczęć potrzebną do wytworzenia wiatru, broń doleci już na miejsce. Chcę, żebyś sobie uświadomiła, że nie jesteśmy w jakieś tam japońskiej kreskówce, gdzie kunai lecą w zwolnionym tempie! To jest beznadziejne, panno Asase, proszę wymyślić coś innego!

- W sumie ma pan trochę racji - odparła dziewczyna, opuszczając służalczo głowę. - Dziękuję, że pan po mnie jedzie, to zawsze mnie motywuje.

„Czy ją prąd potrzepał? - myślał Kankun, siedzący na trawie obok Erikku. - „Jak można się tak płaszczyć przed drugą osobą? Albo przyznawać się do błędu? To grozi tragedią! Hańbą! Czy ona nie ma godności? Dobra, nieważne, może w jej przypadku to jedyne wyjście? MNIE tam nic nie grozi."

„Wężowiec",o ile konflikty z rówieśnikami były dlań chlebem poprzednim, rzadko miewał kłopoty z nauczycielami, choćby najostrzejszymi. Nic dziwnego - zwykle rozumiał pytanie i udzielał na nie sensownej odpowiedzi, a jeżeli nie, przynajmniej nie przeszkadzał w prowadzeniu zajęć. Jeśli coś się nie porusza i nie odzywa, trudno, żeby było uciążliwe.

Drugi w kolejce był ł się z ziemi, pragnąc jak najszybciej zaprezentować nowe jutsu.

- Bo jo żech wykombinowoł, że moga wyciągnąć spod ziemi skamieniałą paprotkę zamiast wyngla.

Smętny, piórokształtny szkielecik, o zapierającym dech rozmiarze – dłoni, przebił wierzchnią warstwę gruntu.

- I co to ma robić? - zapytał zasadniczo sensei.

- Jo jeszcze nie wia, ale pomysł jest.

- Bzdura! Próbuj dalej. To ma przydać się w walce, niszczyć, miażdżyć...

Sczerniała roślinka zwinęła się i wstydliwie ukryła się pod ściółką, skąd wcześniej raczyła się wyłonić.

„Nie najgorsze, ale MOJE jest lepsze" - pomyślał Oroczi i pewnie wyszedł na środek. - „Jeśli zobaczy, jaki jestem bystry, może przestanie się złościć i zapomni o tym incydencie? Może... nawet wcale nie wiedział? Może poznam go lepiej i przestanie się liczyć, że tak bardzo się… zmienił. Może pokaże jakieś interesujące jutsu i zrobi ze mnie dobrego wojownika? Może nawet się zwierzy i będziemy wiedzieli, jak to jest zmienić płeć?"

- Proszę bardzo, Tokagebi. Co na dziś przygotowałeś?

Bladoskóry spojrzał na senseia poważnie i ze spokojem.

- Co potrafię najlepiej to przywoływanie węży. Pan mówił o łączeniu wszystkich posiadanych umiejętności, by stworzyć coś nowego.

„Spójrz,Tabu, co potrafię, ty hermafro... Jak bardzo trzeba się powstrzymywać, by nie myśleć o pewnej rzeczy, patrząc na NIEGO. Nawet zapach Mamataty jest Jin i Jang, pewnie przez używanie damskich i męskich perfum jednocześnie."

- Yhm - odparł Tabu, czyniąc swój odruch zastanawiający.

- Każdy gatunek węża może służyć do czegoś innego. Przykładowo zatrudnię boa dusiciela do unieruchomienia wroga, a później, wypuściwszy afrykańskie nocne żmije, zakończę sprawę, nakazując im pokąsać ofiarę, by ją sparaliżować. Jeszcze przywołam innego summona, żeby walczył z przeciwnikiem, jeśli nie dopadnie go boa...

- Chwileczkę. Afrykańskie gady? To dlaczego nie na przykład mamby czarne? - przerwał Mamatata.

- Przecież... One zabijają - odparł Oroczi, zbity z tropu.

- I co z tego? Chyba o to chodzi, nie?

- Ja... - zmieszał się Kankun, patrząc w ziemię.

- Dobrze, Tokagebi, spróbuj mnie tym pokonać.

„Nawet, jak się pomylę, nie powinien mi nic zrobić, w końcu to JA, a nie jakaś tam Asase. Po MNIE widać wielką inteligencję."

Izori i Erikku poproszeni zostali przez Mamatatę o oddalenie się na bezpieczną odległość. Polana została oczyszczona do pojedynku. Drzew było niewiele, więc musiało się toto odbyć głównie na ziemi. Tym lepiej dla Kankuna.

Bez wykonania żadnych pieczęci i uszkadzania skóry "wężowiec" przyłożył do gruntu rozcapierzoną dłoń.

Pod stopami chłopaka pojawił się łeb gada, potem walcowaty tułów; w miarę wyłaniania się summona z niebytu Kankun był coraz wyżej, przypominał pomnik na rosnącym cokole.

W końcu Maguda pokazała się w całej okazałości. Cętkowane, fioletowe ciało, krótki pysk, jadowicie pomarańczowe oczy. Gadzina zatrzepotała w powietrzu rozdwojonym ozorem, tuż przy twarzy Mamataty.

- Och, witaj, kogo dziś załatwiamy naprawie - śmierć? A cóż to za wspaniały zapach? Czuję Bonda i Masumi – równocześnie - syknęła cicho, zwracając się do Tokagebiego. Zachichotała.

Kankun uśmiechnął się mimowolnie,trącając ją żartobliwie podeszwą. Zeskoczył z głowy gada.

- Ach, to ON - czarno nakrapiane zwierzę zwinęło się w gotowości do gryzienia. Albo pełznięcia. Do czegokolwiek.

Pojawiły się też inne węże – jeden wielki i gruby, w sześciokątne plamy, nie tak duży jednak jak Maguda, inne maleńkie i zwinne, znaczone zygzakowatym deseniem.

Oroczi nakazał Magudzie zostać przy sobie. Reszta zróżnicowanej rozmiarowo menażerii, poruszająca się w myśl wykrzykiwanych przez przywołującego poleceń, uderzyła na Mamatatę.

- "Łap go!"- krzyczał Tokagebi do boa, który się nazywał Chiba.

- "Gryź go!" - to było skierowane do stada małych „Caususów", które, tworzące z początku zbitą grupę, rozpełzły się na boki, by trudniej je było unieszkodliwić.

Sensei nawet nie próbował zmierzyć się z nadciągającą falą zwierząt. Po prostu skoczył. Pięknym łukiem poszybował ponad boa dusicielem, ponad nocnymi żmijami,które to gady bezskutecznie próbowały go pochwycić pyszczkami, stając na ogonie...

Kankun był zmuszony się cofnąć. W jego duszy zagościł niepokój. Nie wiadomo było, dlaczego. „Przecież to tylko ćwiczenia."

Nie zdążył zadecydować, co należy zrobić, kiedy Mamatata jednym susem znalazł się tuż przy nim.

Maguda, widząc osłupienie przywołującego, sama rzuciła się na jounina, który wyszarpnął broń. Człowieczek z afro wykonał cztery salta z półobrotem, uchylając się przed ciosami ogona.

- Niezła popisówka. Nie gorsza niż w cyrku - pomyślała Maguda. - Ależ on majta tymi nóżkami w powietrzu. Do tego ma białe spodnie - zaczęła się dławić w zduszonym rechocie. Nagle... zaczęła kręcić łbem. Wyraźnie straciła straciła przeciwnika z oczu.

- Summonowi - wężowi nie wolno atakować bez polecenia. Wiesz, że to jest zabronione? - warknął Tabu, zachodząc ją od tyłu. - Takie jest prawo! Prawo Węża. Chyba kojarzysz, prawda? Może przestałabyś się... głupkowato uśmiechać? - Podciął jej gardło. Zamiast krwi z rany wysączył się dym. Zaczęła znikać, jakby była z proszku, który właśnie się rozsypywał. - Jeszcze raz taki numer i powiem Mandzie, co wyprawiasz.

Zanim rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, wyglądała na bardzo zestresowaną. Kankun byłby głośno zaprotestował w związku z takim traktowaniem swoich zwierząt, ale wiedział, że Magudzie nic nie będzie. "Skupię się raczej na ponowieniu ataku."

Tabu, kiedy skończył z Magudą, zaczął psychodelicznie iść w stronę Kankuna. W pewnej chwili znów zniknął. Tokagebi z niepokojem rozejrzał się, straciwszy przeciwnika z oczu.

„Muszę zawołać inne węże."

Nagle, cóż to? Nie mógł ruszyć językiem. Słowa, powstałe w mózgu, nie przedostawały się na zewnątrz.

Co się dzieje? Świat zawirował. Oroczi leżał na brzuchu przydepnięty ciężkim butem, pod podeszwą którego tworzył się właśnie wielki siniak. Nad uchem chłopak usłyszał jadowity syk. Nieswojego pochodzenia.

- Głośniej się nie dało rozprawiać o swoich planach pokonania mnie? Masz problem, Tokagebi. Kierujesz swoimi zwierzakami za pomocą mowy. A teraz, dzięki najprostszemu genjutsu - Jutsu Wygłuszenia, zwanym pospolicie Mordokleją, nie zrobisz już nic. Nie wszystkie summony są skłonne łamać Prawo Węża, wiesz co się z nimi dzieje, jak się je na tym złapie? Powinieneś lepiej pilnować tej swojej Magudy. Chwileczkę... są takie rzeczy, które mógłbyś teraz zrobić. Uskoczyć na bok, umknąć przed moim atakiem, sparować mój cios, albo wydostać się spod mojej stopy.

Kankun napiął się z całej siły, by uczynić chociaż to ostatnie, ale nie był w stanie.

- Proste, prawda? Mógłbyś wyszarpnąć kunai, obrzucić mnie shurikenami... Mógłbyś, ale to tylko hipotetyczne.

„Co znaczy hipotetyczne?"

- Jesteś za słaby. Za powolny. Zupełnie nie zwracasz uwagi na taijutsu. Wężami się wszystkiego nie załatwi. I co, nadal jesteś taki cwany? Myślisz, że jesteś nie wiadomo kim, że masz świetne pomysły, a tak naprawdę jesteś... najgorszy ze wszystkich. Twoje ciosy są słabe, podczas porannych biegów pierwszy się męczysz, do celu docierasz zawsze ostatni. Nawet zdychający winniczek się tak niemrawo nie porusza.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Dalej się będziesz zajmował tajemnicami innych, zamiast swoim własnym życiem, dość nieudolnym zresztą? Twoje ciało jest chude i zaniedbane, nie może sobie poradzić z tą techniką, mimo wszystko nie najgorszą. Nie szkodzi, że nie byłeś w Akademii. Większość zwykłych obywateli, przy obowiązkowych szkoleniach opanowuje bez problemu szybkie poruszanie się - ciągnął Tabu - sensei. - Słyszysz? Jesteś NAJGORSZYM PRZYPADKIEM, z jakim się spotkałem.

Zapiekło, tym razem mocniej.

– Jakieś uwagi? Aha... Byłbym zapomniał - muszę najpierw uwolnić cię z genjutsu. - Mamatata prawą ręką, lekceważąco i w pełni pogardy, dotknął twarzy ucznia; lewą sformował w pieczęć.

Tokagebi poczuł jak język mu się rozwiązuje. Dziwna sprawa, bo fizycznie nic tam splątane nie było. "Muszę coś powiedzieć, dlaczego nic nie mówię?" - pomyślał. W gardle, pod białą skórą, gromadziły się hektolitry łez. - „Nie będę się rozklejał przy tej... hermafrodycie." Powstrzymał się, z całej siły.

- Nie ma zastrzeżeń? W takim razie dziękuję za uwagę - rzekł sensei.

But ustąpił.

Kankun otrzepał się jak kura uwolniona spod łaski koguta. Zacisnął kły, czego nie było widać, bo zacisnął także usta. Klarowność postrzegania zaślepiła wizja wielkiej kostuchy ucinającej senseiowi łeb.

- Wymyśl coś, co będziesz w stanie wykonać. Szczerze mówiąc, z tak marnymi warunkami fizycznymi masz niewielkie pole manewru – powiedział jeszcze Tabu, po czym odstąpił od leżącego Tokagebiego, nie zwracając już nań żadnej uwagi. Wydał polecenie, żeby znaleźć inne rozwiązania i zniknął w obłoku dymu.

„Wężowiec", podnosząc się, czuł wyraźny ból, w każdym miejscu uderzenia. Jeszcze nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku. Co temu człowiekowi do łba strzeliło? W zwykłej szkole przecież... nie wolno...

W pewnej chwili poczuł szturchnięcie w ramię. Usłyszał współczujące:

- Ale cię zjechał.

- Nic ci się nie stało? To podchodziło pod molestowanie.

Erikku i Izori. Nic dziwnego, że nie zauważył wcześniej ich nadejścia, pod wpływem osłupienia przestał zwracać uwagę na otoczenie.

„Oni także padli ofiarą krytyki. Dlaczego wydają się być niewzruszeni? Po Bólu przecież przychodzi Nienawiść i Niechęć,a nie Radość i Determinacja."

Mimo ponurych myśli poczuł przemożną chęć pokazania, iż wszystko jest w porządku.

- Mnie nic nie jest - powiedział bezbarwnie, usiłując brzmieć jak najbardziej wiarygodnie.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co teraz zrobimy. Nie mam żadnego pomysłu - zaczęła lament Izori.

- Jo też ni. Paprotka się nie spodobała - dodał jej towarzysz.

- Spokojnie. Obserwowałem wasze umiejętności i mogę wam pomóc - odezwał się Oroczi, w jednej chwili dumnie się prostując. Spojrzeli na niego jak na bóstwo. Widocznie mu się podobało, bo nie oponował.


	15. Notka 15 Pomoc, pomoc

**Notka 15 - Pomoc, pomoc**

* * *

Było ciepło. Nawet opening brzmiał lepiej niż zwykle. A teoretycznie powinien brzmieć zawsze tak samo.

Pierwsza scena ukazała trzy postacie: blondyna otrzepującego z kurzu spodnie koloru nocy; dziewczynę o ciemnych włosach, w które wpleciona była biała wstążka (imidżu „pensjonarki" dopełniała jasna bluzka, spódniczka po kolana i buty z zaokrąglonym czubkiem) ; oraz stojącego między nimi chłopaka o bladej cerze, odzianego w koszulę barwy kwiatu katakuri oraz w czarne bojówki z ogromną ilością kieszeni.

Tokagebi, zakładając ręce w bardzo charakterystycznym geście, raz po raz instruował dwójkę przyjaciół.

- Izori, a gdybyś tak... rzuciła tym kunai RÓWNOCZEŚNIE z wytwarzaniem wiatru?

- Wiesz co? Jesteś genialny. - Kunoichi nie posiadała się z radości.

- Paprotka samodzielnie się nie rusza - radził brunet krzepkiemu blondynowi. - Zdaje mi się, że zbyt słabo kontrolujesz chakrę, by operować zielskiem. Przywołaj lepiej coś, co ma możliwość przemieszczania samą w sobie. Mówię tu... na przykład o zwierzęciu.

- Jak twoje gady? - zastanowił się Erikku.

- Tak.

- Spróbuję.

Keijigoku odszedł na bok. Oroczi obserwował przez chwilę, jak tamten robi jakieś pieczęcie, dzięki którym spod ziemi wygrzebał się szkielet małego praptaka, płosząc koguta Shamo. Kurak z obrażonym gdakaniem oddalił się od właściciela i zaczął zbierać ziarnka w bezpiecznej odległości. Erikku z zadowoleniem patrzał na plączący się mu pod nogami nowy twór, dopóki tamten nie zniknął. Tokagebi nie mógł oderwać oczu. Poczuł cień zazdrości, że kolega wszystko szybciej opanowuje.

- A ja? POMÓŻ MI - odezwała się znów genninka.

Tak, Keijigoku, któremu się doradzało, znikał na pół dnia, próbując pomysł doskonalić. Izori była inna.

Znowu podeszła. Kankun zdążył za ten czas oprzeć się o drzewo i obejrzeć sobie wszystkie paznokcie.

- Ja... chciałam cię zapytać, czy...

- Tak? - wyrwał się z zamyślenia Oroczi.

- ...jak mam shurikena, to chyba muszę zrobić dwa prądy powietrza zamiast jednego, prawda?

- Prawdopodobnie tak - powiedział spokojnie Kankun. - Ale na wszelki wypadek sprawdź to sama.

- Rozumiem. Jeszcze jedno: czy shuriken, jak dokonam... Zaraz, zaraz, a dlaczego ty nic nie robisz?

- Bo myślę, poza tym... Po co się męczyć dla tego frajera? - skrzywił się „wężowiec", unosząc zarozumiale podbródek.

„On mnie SKRYTYKOWAŁ! Nie mogę drugi raz do tego dopuścić."

Kunoichi, wyrażając miną totalne niezrozumienie, odwróciła się, by odejść.

W tej samej chwili pojawił się Tabu.

„Co ten trep tutaj robi? Miał być na misji"- przebiegło przez mózg „wężowatego".

- Tokagebi, dlaczego nic nie robisz? - wydarło się TO.

- Bo ja...

- Wymyśliłeś już coś na pewno?

- Nie mam nic, bo..

- Nawet nie próbuj się tłumaczyć! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz? Rusz się wreszcie!

- Ttak jest - odparł przerażony Oroczi, umykając w mniej widoczne miejsce.

* * *

Parskając i prychając próbował zrobić pieczęć wydłużającą. Owca, Świnia, Pies. Zoofilski trójkąt. Kiedy znów przyplątała się Izori. I to nie pierwszy raz. Był to chyba dziesiąty.

- Bo ten shuriken, o którym mówiłeś, leci mi za bardzo w bok i...

- Izori, proszę cię. Ja też coś robię. Pracuję.

- Ale tylko chwilkę. Nie ma mi kto POMÓC, a sama sobie nie poradzę! - powiedziała płaczliwym głosem. Słowu „pomoc" nadawała nawet specjalny akcent.

Kankun pokręcił spoconym łbem i zaszczycił koleżankę spojrzeniem.

Shuriken, zamiast wbić się w drzewo na wprost, ściął kępę krzaków i zaginął w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach.

- Skoro prawą rzucasz, a lewą robisz wiatr... Pilnuj lewej, odchyla ci się przy rzucie.

- Och, faktycznie. Dziękuję. A...jeszcze jedno...

- Izori! - wycedził przez zęby Oroczi. - Towarzyszę ci już tydzień przy wymyślaniu jutsu, prawda?

- Tak, ale...

- Pochwalił cię?

- Tak.

- Zatwierdził ci?

- Tak.

- Mnie nie! Miałaś najlepsze wyniki na egzaminie wstępnym?

- Tak.

- Może byś wreszcie zaczęła sama sobie radzić? Masz taki sam mózg!

- Naprawdę? Racja - przyznała wstydliwie Izori. - Muszę zacząć działać samodzielnie...

- Dokładnie. Po prostu uwierz w siebie, jak mawiają patetyczni bohaterowie naszej krainy. Przecież jesteś lepszym ninja ode mnie.

- Tak, tak... - kiwała głową kunoichi. Wyglądała, jakby przeprowadzała niezwykle skomplikowaną operację zwaną myśleniem. - Jestem przecież utalentowana. Dziękuję, że po mnie jedziesz, to mnie niesamowicie motywuje.

„O Jashinie Nazareński! Tu nawet najdziwniejsze bóstwo nie pomoże" - Tokagebi popukał się w czoło. Na szczęście tylko w swojej wyobraźni.

- Ale jeszcze o jedno cię zapytam... Zanim sama zacznę kombinować. Bo ja nie jestem w stanie stwierdzić, czy senbon utrzyma swój tor...

- Myślenie zaczniesz od teraz. To zagadka dla CIEBIE - przerwał jej „wężowiec". - Zwłaszcza, że mój żywioł to Doton. Nie znam się na powietrzu.

- Dobrze. A... jeszcze chwileczkę.

- No? - mruknął chłopak, posyłając jej spojrzenie, w którym palił się mord.

- Bo jak rzucam kunai... Ach, zresztą nieważne, poradzę sobie - rzekła z wyrzutem, ruszając w stronę swojego rejonu. - Jesteś mądry jak sensei. Nie wiem, jak mam ci dziękować - krzyknęła na pożegnanie. - „Muszę znaleźć innego frajera, który zrobi to za mnie. Ten się chyba zorientował. Może Erikku..." - dodała w duchu.

* * *

Koncepcji jak nie było tak nie było. Mózg, próbujący wygenerować cokolwiek, przegrywał, trafiając na blokadę strachu przed kolejną krytyką. Tym sposobem pomysły nie przedostawały się nawet do świadomości. Kankun krążył po prześwicie, coraz bardziej nerwowy i z coraz większymi wyrzutami sumienia, że nic nie robi. Przymus, lęk i brak wiary. Trójkąt antytwórczy.

- A mnie kto POMOŻE? - westchnął głęboko, siadając na pniu.

* * *

Słysząc za plecami kolejny szelest, obrócił się z ociąganiem. Odetchnął z ulgą. Był to Erikku.

- Kankun, a co ty tutaj robisz?

- Siedzę i myślę. A o co chodzi? - odparł „wężowaty" zmęczonym głosem.

- Nie potrzebujesz ty czasem pomocy? Taki smutny jesteś ostatnio.

- Zaraz, chwileczkę... Jesteśmy sami? - zapytał Oroczi, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. - Nie ma Izori ani senseia?

- Jo nie widza.

- Chyba nie pogardziłbym jakąś radą... Tylko się do mnie nie przytulaj!


	16. Notka 16 Sztuka mówienia prawdy

**Notka 16 - Sztuka mówienia prawdy

* * *

**

Kankun chwycił się za gardło i zaniósł się przeraźliwym kaszlem. Poczuł, że się dusi, pochylił się więc, otwierając szerzej usta; kilka strug gęstej śliny spłynęło na podłoże. Parsknął jeszcze raz i wrócił do dawnej pozycji.

Wszystko szło jak najlepiej, dopóki nie pojawił się pewien problem... Z drugiej strony, kto mógł przewidzieć, że pomysł Erikku żre aż tyle chakry.

Rozczaruję was. Koncept nie był efektowny jak przemiana w potwora, atak rojów kunai czy drobnych skał; nie opierał się również na wytwarzaniu kuli energii, jakie to często można zaobserwować nie tylko w mangach i anime, ale nawet w dziełach amerykańskich czy europejskich.

_- Więc co wymyśliłeś, Tokagebi? - zapytał Mamatata._

_- Ja... - zaczął Oroczi. Świadomość wykonanego zadania wyraźnie nie wystarczała. Kankun bał się nadal. Nie wiadomo, czego. Przestępował z nogi na nogę. „Przecież już jest OK, już mam nowe jutsu. Co się dzieje?"_

_- Dobra, nie męcz się z tłumaczeniem. Ty mi to pokaż - powiedział mistrz błyskawicznie i nerwowo, jakby serią rzutkich senbonów zamiast słów._

„_Nie umisz za szybko biegać. Wyczaruj ty to swoje fioletowe wężysko i siednij mu na łbie, ono bydzie ruszać się za ciebie." - Kankun, przypomniał sobie słowa Erikku. _

_Po czym przywołał sporego gada,któremu wskoczył na grzbiet i, za pomocą chakry, przyczepił się stopami do jego cielska. Tabu spojrzał na summona z niechęcią. Rozpoznał Magudę. Tamta uniknęła jego wzroku. Już miał rozpocząć wywód na temat węża, ale stwierdził, że to nie miejsce na osobiste niesnaski. _

_- Dlaczego ona? - zapytał tylko. - Jest niezdyscyplinowana._

_- Tak wyszło. Ciężko mi przywołać innego dużego węża, Mamatata – san. _

_- Czyli jednak nie jesteś geniuszem w swojej dziedzinie - stwierdził sensei. - I co teraz? - indagował._

_- Ja... Użyję tego summona, by się szybciej poruszać._

_- Czyli?_

- _Biegać, skakać, podróżować... Nie jestem najlepszy w taijutsu, więc... Chciałem to trochę ominąć..._

_- Ominąć, mówisz? No proszę._

_- Ja... Mogę pokazać, jak się to robi. Ja... nie spadnę._

_- Nie wątpię, ale na razie sobie darujemy prezentację. Za to... - powiedział Tabu. - Okrążysz dziesięć razy całą Konohę i wrócisz. Tak, razem ze wspinaczką na te śmieszne, kamienne łebki._

„_To przecież rzeźby przedstawiające wszystkich Hokage. Czy nauczyciel nie powinien wyrażać się bardziej z szacunkiem o..." - pomyślał Tokagebi. Zerknął na blachę dodatkowej opaski Tabu, tej obwiązanej wokół ramienia. - „Hmm, przecież on nie stąd jest. To tym bardziej powinien... A zresztą, nieważne." _

_Nie minęły dwie godziny, kiedy „wierzchowiec" osiadł na nowo na trawie, którą porośnięte było Pole Numer Czterdzieści Cztery._

_- A teraz zejdź i walcz! - zakomenderował sensei._

_Kankun zeskoczył z głowy gada. Nagle... Poczuł narastającą słabość. Próbował stworzyć jakąś pieczęć czy co. Bez skutku. Nigdy wcześniej tego nie doświadczył,nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje._

_- No co? Rób coś - mówił Tabu. Był coraz bliżej. - Broń się, Tokagebi, jeśli taki jesteś sprytny._

_Zawroty głowy się wzmagały, z czasem zabierając poczucie góry i dołu._

_- Maguda... Łap go... Zrób coś, cokolwiek - szepnął Kankun. _

_- Hai, Tokagebi – sama - odparła, naprężając ciało do skoku._

_I... zniknęła. Kankun, pokryty perlistymi kroplami potu, ze zdziwieniem wpatrywał się we wgniecenie na ściółce - ślad, który po sobie pozostawiła._

_- Twój pomysł jest bezużyteczny. Poruszanie się za pomocą summona zużywa dziesięć razy więcej chakry niż to standardowe. W razie walki po długiej podróży, nie masz już nic. Orientujesz się, że summon ma swoją chakrę, lecz to twoja właśnie utrzymuje go tutaj? Chyba nie bardzo - usłyszał pełen odrazy głos nauczyciela. - W tej chwili jesteś prawie na wyczerpaniu._

„_O nie, błąd, znów popełniłem błąd. Jak mogłem być tak głupi. Ja nie robię błędów!" - pomyślał panicznie Oroczi. _

_- Jeszcze masz szansę, marną bo marną, ale masz. Rób coś, broń się. _

„_Wężowiec" posłusznie wpompował w ziemię resztki chakry. _

_Z niepokojem spojrzał w paciorkowate oczka summona, żmii o zygzakowatym wzorku na grzbiecie. Rozpływające się w zawiesinie kurzu wraz z całym wężem._

_- Co ty wyprawiasz? Zużyłeś resztki energii, by przyzwać zwierzę i nie masz już jej, by je tu przetrzymywać. Nie pamiętasz, co mówiłem? Ty mnie nie słuchasz!_

_- Proszę? - zapytał półprzytomnie dzieciak._

_- A nie mówiłem? Nie słuchasz mnie! Spieprzyłeś sprawę. Znowu. Nie masz o niczym pojęcia, a jeszcze urządzasz taką olewkę. Powinieneś logicznie wydedukować, że musisz użyć taijutsu, skoro twoja chakra jest na wyczerpaniu. Ach,zapomniałem, chciałeś się obyć bez taijutsu. Cóż... na to wygląda, że żądasz rzeczy niemożliwej. Jak i nie możesz żyć bez ciała. Musiałbyś UMRZEĆ, prawda? Przyznaj się przed sobą samym : twoje taijutsu leży i kwiczy, bo jesteś zbyt leniwy, żeby w ogóle zacząć się tym zajmować._

„_O, nie. Chyba mam deja - vu. To się znowu dzieje, ktoś krzyczy na mnie. Szum w głowie sprawia, że ledwo to słyszę. Przecież sam mi kazał „coś robić". Nie mogę się rozpłakać, nie mogę."_

_Tabu chwycił go jedną ręką za fraki pod gardłem, mówiąc: _

_- Wobec tego nie zrobisz już nic. Wiesz, co by się z tobą stało?_

_Za moment chłopak leżał już na ziemi, przytrzymywany przez dwie ręce o niezbyt szlachetnej budowie. Jedna z dłoni zaciskała mu się na gardle. Była szorstka. Tak samo jak zeschnięta trawa, na której miał nieszczęście się znaleźć._

_- W tym momencie byłby koniec,Tokagebi. Wyciągnąłbym kunai i wbiłbym ci go w serce - darł się posiadacz afro. - „Dlaczego tego nie zrobić?" - dodał w myśli.- Najpierw przez tydzień nic, a teraz takie beznadziejne coś. Weź się do roboty. Chwileczkę... Ty się boisz? Widzę, jak bardzo się boisz. Ukrywanie czegokolwiek nic ci nie da, ja to wszystko widzę. Zapamiętaj to sobie. Ostatni raz daję ci szansę. Spójrz na mnie, Tokagebi. To jutsu mi się nie podoba. Masz wymyśleć inne i pokazać jutro. O wschodzie słońca! A jak się spóźnisz,… - gadał Mamatata. Przerwał, przyglądając się chłopcu zmagającemu się ze skutkami braku powietrza. - …poleje się krew. Bynajmniej nie moja.  
_

„Co znaczy ta „krew"? I dlaczego pomysł był zły? Użyć summona do szybszego poruszania się, by ominąć braki w taijutsu. Przy dłuższych podróżach nie ma się chakry do walki, prawda... Ale na krótsze dystanse... Nawet jeśli rozwiązanie nie było najlepsze, nie dało się tego jakoś inaczej powiedzieć?" - myślał. Odruchowo dotknął uszkodzonego miejsca. Syknął z bólu. - „Ciekawe, ile chakry trzeba stracić, by umrzeć. Ględzili o tym na WOS-ie, nic nie pamiętam z tej lekcji, poza jedzeniem z kumplami wasabików i kulek chili" - zastanawiał się.

Kiedy zjawiła się Izori, wyglądająca na rozanieloną.

- Cześć, Kankun, bo ja mam taki problem... Znowu zapomniałam śniadania, czy mógłbyś...? - uśmiechnęła się żebracko.

- Bierz - odburknął chrapliwie, wyjmując z kieszeni zmiażdżone zawiniątko.

- Och, a co to jest? Bo jeśli to jest ryba, to ja nie bardzo... Wiesz przecież.

Przerwała. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła jego błędny wzrok, usłyszała sapiący oddech.

- To JEST ryba - odpowiedział. Zachwiał się. Musiał oprzeć się o korę drzewa.

- Co ty taki niemrawy? Zaraz, co to za siny ślad na twojej szyi?

- Nic. Źle spałem dzisiaj.

- Aha. A zatwierdził ci?

- Nie - w jego gadzich oczach błysnął wyrzut i zazdrość, gdy spotkały się z jej; po sierocemu wytrzeszczonymi, jakby wciąż była głodna, oraz zdecydowana, aby wycisnąć z otoczenia wszystkie soki.

- Cóż. Z jednej strony ci współczuję, ale z drugiej... Przecież ty nic nie robisz! Jakim cudem Tabu - sensei ma być z ciebie zadowolony? Ma pełne prawo mieć do ciebie pretensje, myślę, że powinieneś choć trochę go zrozumieć - rzekła koleżanka z drużyny.

- Muszę iść do domu. Źle się czuję – mruknął w odpowiedzi. Słaniając się niczym żywy trup, zabrał się do opuszczania pola.

* * *

„Jeśli dobrze się ukryję, nie znajdzie mnie".

Klęcząc na ziemi, drżącą ręką porządkował otoczenie; układał w równych rzędach dostępne części roślinne, zastanawiając się, który zestaw do którego pasuje. Białe jagody do postrzępionych liści, czerwone do sercowatych. Drobne, żółte kwiatostany tych chwastów korespondują z dzwonkami o odcieniu ciemnej wiśni. Chyba, że nie...

„Nie mam nic. Byle nie dać się złapać do jutra. A jutro? Kto by o tym myślał, co będzie jutro." - rozważał, obserwując dłonie, coraz bardziej wilgotne od potu. - „Przecież ma chyba obowiązek mnie nie zabijać, prawda?"

Szare, łezkowate nasiona do jasnoróżowych płatków mocnych jak skóra? Zbyt kontrastowo.

Było prawie południe. Niebo szarzało, jak na deszcz.

„Byle tylko wiatr się nie zerwał, bo zakłóci mi artystyczne rozważania".

Założył włosy za ucho, pochylając się nad swą osobliwą kompozycją, kiedy nagle usłyszał...

Tylko dlaczego teraz? Żadnego szelestu, a teraz te słowa:

- Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś, Tokagebi?

Odwrócił się, jak rażony piorunem.

„Zachowam spokój. Po prostu zrobię dobrą minę do złej gry."

- Dzień dobry... Przepraszam, bo ja... Nie przygotowałem się, bo się źle czułem i jakoś tak ciężko mi to idzie - zaczął. Jego buzia stała się jakby bardziej niewinna, a oczy większe i bardziej błyszczące.

„Wezmę go na litość. Czasem działa."

- Jakie kochane dziecko... - powiedział Tabu rozczulonym głosem. Mozaika z części roślinnych zachrzęściła pod jego stopami; nawet jej nie zauważył. - Powiedz... Nie byłeś wstanie nic wymyślić... - zbliżył się i poklepał ucznia po głowie. - Źle się czułeś...

„Chyba się udało."

- ... i nie umarłeś? - ryknął Tabu, podnosząc nagle rękę.

Trzask wymierzonego policzka.

To była dłoń ludzka czy łapa tygrysa?

Kankun syknął z bólu, odruchowo dotykając miejsca uderzenia. „Mokre i strasznie piecze. Podejrzanie zbyt mokre. Czy jestem na tyle głupi, by nie domyśleć się, co to jest?"

- Od piętnastu lat pracuję jako sensei i jestem w stanie orzec, kto mówi prawdę, a kto bezczelnie kłamie. Taki z ciebie człowiek, Tokagebi? Twoja niewinna minka może zrobiłaby na mnie wrażenie, ale... gdyby to była normalna fizjonomia. Myślisz, że złośliwe, wężowe ślepka mogą kogoś rozczulić? Ja widzę tylko kłamstwo i podstęp.

„O, nie rozpracował mnie" - pomyślał Tokagebi, ze zgrozą obserwując zakrwawione palce, które przed chwilą oderwał od twarzy, naznaczonej teraz rzędem głębokich szram. - „Co on wyprawia? "

- Prawdziwy Orochimaru? Gdzież ci do niego. Jedyne, co cię z nim łączy, to wredota i nonszalancja. Przynajmniej umiał walczyć.

„To... boli" - zauważył Kankun, trzymając się za szyję, również poranioną. Wierzchem dłoni płynęły już jasnoczerwone strumyki, biorące swój początek spomiędzy palców. - „Zemdleję, jak tego nie zatamuję. Jak mogłeś mi to zrobić?"

- No co, nie patrz tak na mnie jak byk na masarza. To krew, którą ci obiecałem. Pamiętasz, prawda? W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, dotrzymuję swoich obietnic.

„Jeżeli nie da się uciec, trzeba leżeć bez ruchu, aż napastnicy się znudzą i sobie pójdą. Potem wyleczyć powstałe rany medycznym jutsu i iść się wypłakać nad jezioro, żeby nikt nie zauważył, co zaszło."

- Wstawaj i walcz!

Dziecko, trzęsąc się i szokując krwią, podniosło się z ziemi. Zaczęło się cofać.

- Zacznij coś robić, bo faktycznie umrzesz! Wrodzy ninja atakują, by zabić!

„Wrodzy? Jak ty?"

- Ttak, oczywiście - jęknął Kankun, szykując brudną rękę do przywołania odwiecznych pomocników.

Tabu zablokował ją.

- Jesteś taki boleśnie przewidywalny - mówił. Czuł rozdygotane ciało swego przeciwnika, otoczone przez aurę stresu; mokrą i zimną skórę, pachnącą zeschniętą wężową wylinką. - Cały tydzień się lenisz, wodzisz za nos jakimiś mrzonkami; nie widzę, żeby tutaj było cokolwiek wykonane - dodał beznamiętnie, spoglądając w poszerzone ze strachu gadzie źrenice.

„Gwałt poprzez spojrzenie."

- Wierz mi, z każdym dniem twojej zwłoki będzie coraz gorzej. Jeśli nie zaczniesz czegokolwiek robić – zginiesz. Oj, Tokagebi, Tokagebi, daruję ci. Ostatni raz. Jutro nie będzie tak słodko.

Płetwiaste ręce Tabu, pokryte rdzawymi punkcikami, rozbłysnęły na niebiesko. Sensei bezceremonialnie dotknął skupiska krwawych rys, wywołując tym samym pełen bólu wrzask. Rany zaczęły zarastać, aż w końcu zniknęły. Kankun opadł bezwładnie na trawę, jeszcze drżąc z szoku.

- Chcę, żebyś coś wymyślił i zaskoczył mnie tym - usłyszał, zanim szczęśliwie stracił Mamatatę z pola widzenia.

* * *

Usiłował się podnieść, bezskutecznie. Opadł na kolana, podpierając się rękoma; przyjmując tym samym pozycję istoty pierwotnej, kroczącej na czterech jeszcze kończynach. Nie był pewien tego, co teraz czuje. Krew nadal kapała, mimo wyraźnego zaniku wszystkich zadrapań. Po prostu teraz nie było to widoczne. Nieznośnym swędzeniem odezwały się inne obrażenia, teoretycznie zastarzałe; jak wymarłe wyspiarskie wilki; powstające nagle z grobów, odpowiadające na zew kontynentalnych; tych jeszcze żyjących.

Przy poszczekiwaniu bestie szczerzą kły.

Kły! Znana siła napinająca mięśnie twarzy, kiedy zęby się wydłużają. Ona, czarna dryjada, przesuwająca palcem po ranach, otwierająca je na nowo. „Tylko wypowiedz jej imię, znasz je doskonale..." Wydobywający się ze szczelin trujący opar. Drapanie w gardle. Kły, zatapiające się w ciele. Nieważne, czyim, jakiekolwiek się napatoczy. Z braku alternatywy nawet swoim. „Nazwij ją i podążaj za nią jak wilk za swą watahą..."

- Nie! - krzyknął, wbijając w grunt palce podobne teraz do szponów, wyszarpując kawał darniny. Pod paznokciami znów pojawiła się krew.

Zastygł w bezruchu, dysząc. Powoli, kontrolując najmniejszy mięsień, zaczął się podnosić. Rozluźnił dłoń, kępa trawy z cichym szelestem upadła u jego stóp. „Uspokój się, już, nie wolno" - szeptał, nie wiedzieć do kogo.

Coś tu zdecydowanie nie grało. Wszystkie JEGO propozycje były odrzucane. Nie tak jak inne.

W pewnej chwili doznał oświecenia. Spojrzał z wyzwaniem w przestrzeń, w której zniknął Mamatata. Stanowczo pokręcił głową, zaciskając mocno pięści.


	17. Notka 17 Wiem, co robię

**Notka 17 - Wiem, co robię**

* * *

Dzień zapowiadał się pięknie. Hokage Naruto siedział przy swoim biureczku, zawalonym papierami, które dziobał bezmyślnie długopisem.

- Coś ty podpisał? Medal dla Jaruzelskiego? - odezwała się drwiąco jego sekretarka; o włosach koloru świńskiego różu, zielonych, melancholijnych oczach i zadziwiająco szczupłej sylwetce. Do zadań kobiety należało między innymi sprawdzanie, czy przełożony poprawnie wypełnił dokumenty. Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze miała ręce pełne roboty.

- Że co, że jak? - obudził się blondyn. - Kogo?

- Jaruzelskiego. Ty nawet nie czytasz tego, co podpisujesz.

- Kto to był, co to?

- Zwłaszcza, że żadnego Jaruzelskiego tutaj nie ma...

- Sakura, zrozum, każdy może się pomylić. Tak długo już dzisiaj pracuję...

- Długo? Zacząłeś od ósmej, a jest ósma trzydzieści - powiedziała z wyższością Sakura. Zanurzyła dwa palce w herbacie, usiłując wyłowić torebkę z mętnej, letniej brei. Rozejrzała się za łyżeczką, która zawsze ginęła w nieznanych okolicznościach.

- Przecież upał jest! Możesz dać sobie siana? Chociaż raz... Wyżywasz się na mnie, ale na moje oko... Tobie po prostu brak seksu - rzekł Uzumaki, leniwie kładąc ręce za głowę i rozciągając się w fotelu.

- Czego? Naruto, ja cię chyba zabiję! - zbulwersowała się Haruno.

- Jej, wiecznie siedzisz sama z tymi dzieciakami i masz minę jak Tsunade po zamknięciu kasyna. Znajdź sobie kogoś wreszcie. Wiem, bo też tak miałem....

- Nie jest mi brak seksu! - odparła Sakura. Nie tylko jej nobliwy strój był czerwony. Twarz kobiety również przyjęła barwę królewskiej purpury.

- Wiesz, ten Unmei nie spuszcza z ciebie oka. Myślę, że coś do ciebie ma... Widziałem, jak na twój widok uderzył się o półkę...

Uzumaki nie dokończył, bo zaraz znalazł się na przeciwległej ścianie.

- Nikt mi nie będzie mówił, co mam robić - rzekła Haruno enigmatycznie, masując pięść. - Chcę być sama. SAMA! Mnie to odpowiada.

Blondyn odkleił się od tynku i z głośnym hukiem opadł na posadzkę.

- Czy ty nie umiesz rozmawiać normalnie? Kobiety są takie... skomplikowane - powiedział.

- Nie - rzekła krótko Sakura, odwracając się do okna. - Z tobą nie. Poruszasz... kłopotliwe tematy.

Przerwali swą zwyczajową rozmowę, bo za szybą pojawiła się postać, na pierwszy rzut oka sztywna i bezwyrazowa. Fiolet i czerń ubrań wyodrębniały się dysonansem z żółci piaszczystego gościńca; proste, czarne włosy osobnika, tak mocno kontrastujące z kredową cerą, raz po raz trącane były przez suchy, pylisty wiatr.

-To przecież ten krewniak Orochimaru. Ratowaliśmy go parę miesięcy temu - odezwała się Haruno.

-Trudno go nie rozpoznać. Ciekawe, jak sobie radzi - odparł Naruto.

- Dziwnie się porusza - powiedziała Sakura, która jako medyczny ninja potrafiła bezbłędnie odczytać pierwsze oznaki choroby. - Nie idzie płynnie, spójrz. Utyka na nogę.

- Teraz widzę. Typowe obrażenia dla shinobich, z tego, co wiem.

Chłopak miał przymknięte oczy, bo słońce go raziło, ale gdy wszedł w głębszy cień, otworzył je szerzej. Błysnęły przekrwione białka, znaczenia na powiekach stały się ciemne jak smoła, a w gadzich źrenicach odbiło się TO...

_Krzyki torturowanych pośród oślizgłych ścian lochu. Rzężenie umierających. Opalizujące ręce pokryte krwią. _

_Nagły brak przyjaciela, z powodu czyjegoś kaprysu._

_Jaszczurka pełzająca po opasce poległego shinobi, dokładnie po symbolu Konohy – liściu podobnym do lipowego. _

_Po ruinach._

Negatywna energia dotarła aż do nich, mimo, że Kankun gapił się tępo przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Mimowolnie ogarnął ich niepokój, odczuli też ulgę, że „wężowiec" ich nie zauważył. Jedno drugiemu nie chciało się przyznać do tego wrażenia. Przecież to tylko dziecko, a Sakura Haruno i Naruto Uzumaki należą do najsilniejszych w całej Wiosce. Milczeli przez chwilę, szukając neutralnego pytania.

- Tokagebi. Nie wiesz, kto go trenuje? - powiedział Naruto, powstrzymując drżenie głosu.

- Zaraz sprawdzę - odparła Sakura. Z przejęciem zaczęła grzebać w dokumentach. - Został przydzielony do drużyny ósmej, której senseiem jest Tabu Mamatata.

- Kto? - Hokage natychmiast znalazł się tuż przy różowowłosej i papierku. Demon zabulgotał we wnętrzu blondyna, wyczuwając prawdziwą furię.

- Co w tym takiego dziwnego? - zdziwiła się Sakura, widząc złość malującą się na twarzy przyjaciela.

- Już wszystko rozumiem. Kto na to pozwolił? Czyj to pomysł? - w głosie Uzumakiego brzmiało również przejęcie.

- W sumie niczyj. Przydział to przydział - wzruszyła ramionami kobieta.

- Tego się obawiałem. Grozi nam co najmniej mała afera! - rzekł Hokage i z hukiem wybiegł z gabinetu.

* * *

- Idź do niego. On jest wkurzony! Szuka cię po całej Wiosce! - nalegała Izori.

- Iść? – uśmiechnął się chytrze Kankun. Nie miał na sobie zwyczajowego czarno - fioletowego ubrania, tylko zielone w ciapki. Prawdopodobnie dla lepszego kamuflażu. Był też wysmarowany czymś ciemnym na twarzy, możliwe, że oliwkową gliną, której oślizgłe warstwy zalegały licznie na dnie okolicznych mokradeł.

- Nie możesz się tak bez przerwy ukrywać! - odparła kunoichi, prawie krzycząc.

- Widzę, że wy już byliście. Co tu masz, Erikku? - Brunet przesunął nonszalancko palcem po policzku kolegi. – Biała rysa. Ślad po medycznym jutsu Mamataty. U mnie niewidoczne, u ciebie zniknie dopiero po jednym dniu. - dodał z teatralnym współczuciem. - Uważacie, że powinno się słuchać takiego senseia? Wypełniać jego rozkazy?

- To przecież nasz szef. W życiu zawsze trzeba będzie wykonywać czyjeś polecenia.

„Tego się właśnie obawiam" - pomyślał „wężowaty".

- Tabu za pół roku wyjeżdża do rodzinnego Kraju Światła. Po prostu trzeba przetrwać tą sytuację. Zacisnąć zęby, zdać, zapomnieć i iść dalej. Co i tobie radzę. Uśmiechaj się, przytakuj... - ciągnęła Izori Asase.

- ...i zarób kolejną ranę - mruknął Oroczi.

- Nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo - wzruszyła ramionami genninka.

- Ale nikt nie mówił, że... tak będzie bolało! - wybuchnął Tokagebi.

- Co cię nie zabije, to cię wzmocni. Tak między nami - powinieneś się trochę uodpornić na różne bodźce. Jesteś zbyt wrażliwy.

- Co? - syknął „wężowiec", dotknięty do żywego. - Myślisz, że jestem ciotą? Jakimś specjalnym przypadkiem? Erikku, nie mów, że ciebie nie boli, jak Mamatata ci przyłoży!

- Dopóki tego nie załato, to ja!

- A później?

- Ni, nie boli.

- Nie? - na bladej mordce Orocziego pojawiło się lekkie zdziwienie. - Och, nieważne! Zresztą nie mogę tam iść, bo nie dokończyłem jeszcze mojego nowego jutsu.

- Nieważne, że masz niedokończone... Lepsze takie niż żadne - poradziła Izori.- Idź do niego. Teraz. Ciągłym unikaniem tylko sobie pogorszysz. Wiesz, że ON patrzy również na obecność.

Do Kankuna zdawał się nie docierać żaden argument, zwłaszcza ten ostatni. Chłopak stał tylko jak słup, patrząc tępo przed siebie.

- Idź do niego, słyszysz? - powtórzyła brunetka, próbując wybudzić kolegę z transu. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli sam się do niego pofatygujesz. Nie zapominaj, że on cię szuka! A jak cię znajdzie pierwszy...

- Więc lepiej, żeby mnie nie znalazł - rzekł szybko „wężowiec". - Pod żadnym pozorem nie mówcie, że mnie w ogóle widzieliście.

- Czyli jak zwykle?

- Tak.

- Świetnie! Kolejna tchórzliwa decyzja!

- Nie jestem tchórzem. Po prostu mam pewien plan. Pokażę Mamatacie już ukończone jutsu. Jeśli mu się spodoba, może przestanie się denerwować - powiedział spokojnie „wężowaty".- Nie ujawniajcie, gdzie się ukrywam,dopóki tego nie skończę. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Tabu zniszczył coś w zarodku. Proszę was, naprawdę wiem, co robię.

Kolega i koleżanka pokręcili z niedowierzaniem głowami.

- OK. Twoja wola - powiedziała Izori po chwili namysłu. - Ale uważam, że sam sobie kopiesz grób.

Tylko dlatego, że metal błysnął, odbijając słoneczne światło, dziewczyna dostrzegła na szyi „wężowca", zawieszony na długim łańcuszku, wisiorek, który posiadał kształt blaszki, jakby wojskowej. „"Więzień systemu"- odszyfrowała genninka zmrużonymi oczyma. Katagany na blaszce układały się właśnie w taki napis. Kunoichi otworzyła usta w niemym: „co?"

Kankun w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się drwiąco i obrócił na pięcie. Za chwilę nie było rozróżnienia między nim a okolicznymi zaroślami.

* * *

- Uważaj pan, co pan robisz!- powiedział Naruto.

Spowijała go energia, złowrogo czerwona, coraz wyraźniej kształtując się w kitę, jakoby lisią, o włosach z parzących płomieni. Jakby Uzumaki sam się otulał ogonem. „_Dziś chcemy tego samego_" - słyszał w swoim wnętrzu. - „_Ten człowiek budzi niejasne uczucia, prawda? Jedno uczucie._"

Pomieszczenie było brązowe i puste.

- Jak śmie pan wątpić w moje doświadczenie? - odparł z pogardą Mamatata. Wcale nie wyglądał bardziej przyjaźnie.

- Jak śmiem? Jestem Hokage - powiedział blondyn. Oczy, normalnie niebieskie, stały się karminowe jak kwiaty maku albo twarze Indian wyruszających na bój, kreski na policzkach pogłębiły się, zmieniając w czarne, wyraźne bruzdy, z czubków palców zaczęły kiełkować pazury; pojawiły się też kły, dłuższe niż u Kankuna.

- Nie powinien się pan wtrącać w rzeczy, o których nie ma pan pojęcia - rzekł chłodno Tabu. Co za czasy, kiedy porządni, doświadczeni ludzie muszą słuchać jakichś... podlotków. „Następne pokolenie będzie zawsze lepsze od poprzedniego"- dobre sobie! Naruto... Taki gówniarz, taki szczyl, nie wysilając się zbytnio, otrzymał stanowisko Kage – namiestnika całej Wioski i władzę sprawuje, bezkarnie wszystko partacząc. A On, Mamatata, ciężko zapieprza przez całe życie, a efektów nie widać. Kto się lepiej nadaje do rządzenia? On, wielki Tabu, czy jakiś trzydziestolatek?

- Proszę się liczyć ze słowami - mówił „gówniarz". Nagle... zdał sobie sprawę, że jego Kyuubi - irytacja bardzo Mamatatę bawi. Teoretycznie nie powinna, ale sprawa nie była taka prosta... Naruto zmuszony był więc powstrzymać demona dokazującego w swoim wnętrzu; przyjął też ton bardziej oficjalny. - Może nie mam pojęcia, bo pan to tak skrzętnie ukrywa... Zabronione u nas metody z Osady Koloru. Po prostu proszę przestać je stosować na uczniach, a zwłaszcza na Kankunie Tokagebi. - Wyprostował się, jak na Hokage przystało. Czerwona aura zrzedła.

- Co mu niby robię? - zbulwersował się Tabu.

- No... Nie wiem do końca... To musi być coś... - zawahał się Siódmy.

- Czyli co, Hokage - _sama_? Konkretne przykłady.

- Dowiedziałem się o pańskich praktykach w Kraju Światła. Nawet jak na tamto miejsce były zbyt brutalne. Dlatego został pan wysłany na delegację...

- Jesteśmy w Konoha - przerwał jounin, prawie krzycząc. - Poza tym... Przecież ja nic zabronionego nie robię. Po czym pan wnioskuje, że kontynuuję to, za co zostałem czasowo wydalony z Osady Koloru?

- No, tego... Szczerze mówiąc nie wiem, ale...

- "Ale..."? Powtarzam - po czym pan wnioskuje?

Hokage milczał, jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając.

- Widziałem zło w jego oczach - rzekł w końcu, ze śmiertelną powagą.

Jego rozmówca parsknął śmiechem. Prawda - widok Naruto, wznoszącego ręce ku niebu, mógł być równie przekonujący jak wywód obłąkanej Matki Joanny od Aniołów.

- A jakieś racjonalne argumenty? Czy pan rozumie słowo „argumenty" i wie o nim więcej ponadto, że się zaczyna na „a"? - zadrwił Tabu. - „Zło w oczach." Dobre sobie. Przecież to krewny Orochimaru. Oni wszyscy tak patrzą.

„Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci to wyjaśnić. Po prostu to czuję."

- Może posiada pan jakiś namacalny dowód, że uczyniłem cokolwiek zabronionego? No, najmniejszy... Może chłopak był ranny? Miał gdziekolwiek zadrapania? Skarżył się na coś? Rozmawiał pan z nim ostatnio przecież - kontynuował jounin obrażonym tonem.

- Nie... Nic nie mówił.

- To o co chodzi? Dlaczego mnie pan oczernia? Dodatkowo bez żadnych przesłanek. Nie ma pan o niczym pojęcia. Jeszcze jedna rzecz mnie zastanawia - dlaczego pan skupia się akurat na Kankunie? Przecież mam wielu innych uczniów. Czyżby jakaś yaoistyczna nostalgia?

- Nie jestem pańskim uczniem (dzięki Bogu), tylko przełożonym, więc proszę się nie odzywać w ten sposób. Wystarczy, że znam pańskie metody, które są bardzo destruktywne dla pewnego rodzaju osób. Po prostu Tokagebi jest podatny na negatywne bodźce, bardziej niż inni. A ja nie pozwolę skrzywdzić żadnego z moich obywateli. To jest moja droga ninja.

- Czy pańską drogą ninja jest również seks w Zakazanej Zwojowni? Jeszcze ktoś się może dowiedzieć... - zbił go z tropu Mamatata.

- Co? Jak pan śmie? - Energia demona zgęstniała na nowo.

- Co by ludzie powiedzieli... Gdyby przez przypadek taka informacja ujrzała światło dzienne. - zaśmiał się posiadacz afra, wyciągając z kieszeni plik fotografii.

- Ty draniu! Oddaj to! Dlaczego to robisz? - ryknął Hokage nie swoim głosem. Ogon z płynnej chakry oderwał się od jego ciała jak obierzyna z ziemniaka, sięgając w stronę rozmówcy.

- Dlatego. Proszę bardzo... który to Ogon? Siódmy, Ósmy, a może... DZIEWIĄTY? - powiedział Tabu, uchylając się przed ciosem Lisa. W ścianie powstała podłużna dziura, przy akompaniamencie obrzydliwego chrzęstu. Z sufitu posypał się ciemnobrązowy tynk. - Cóż to, zabije mnie pan? Wspaniale, drogi Hokage. Morderstwo przedstawiciela mniejszości narodowej. Tego jeszcze brakuje do kompletu przy skakaniu po stołach na oficjalnym spotkaniu, obrażaniu ważnych osobistości, przechadzaniu się wężykiem i śpiewaniu w centrum Konohy po suto zakrapianej imprezie czy wstawianiu się za byłym kryminalistą Sasuke Uchihą...

- To było raz! Piąta częściej imprezowała, a Sasuke poniósł już swoją karę!

- ...STOSUNKÓW w uświęconych miejscach...

- Przynajmniej robię to z żoną!

- Która jest nieco wstydliwa, prawda?

- Skoro czyta pan brukowce...

- A jakby zareagowała, gdyby jej nagie zdjęcie znalazło się w takim...

Naruto ryknął, znowu zamachnął się kitą. Tabu czmychnął przed nim na sufit. Przyczepiwszy się chakrą, wisiał głową w dół, jak złośliwy nietoperz; w bezpiecznej odległości od agresora.

- Ależ proszę się uspokoić. Szkodzi pan stosunkom dyplomatycznym. Z takich powodów wybuchają czasem wojny... Pomyślał pan, jak mieszkańcy MOJEJ wioski mogą zareagować na moją śmierć? - kontynuował.

Hokage wyglądał coraz gorzej, widać było, że targają nim sprzeczne emocje. Pocił się od żaru własnej chakry, która usiłowała nie mieszać się z chakrą lisa. Mało tego, bruzdy na policzkach pękły, zaczęła ciec z nich krew, ciemna i gęsta.

W umyśle Mamataty pojawił się głos.

- _Siejesz pan chaos, nie gorzej niż ja... Ale ja jestem tylko ślepą siłą, która równoważona czymś przeciwnym, nic nikomu nie robi. Pan jesteś obdarzony rozumem. Ja mam tylko emocje. Jestem elementem przyrody, który nie jest ani dobry ani zły. Mogę być tylko nieadekwatny do sytuacji. Ze mną wystarczy umieć postępować. Pan wymykasz się wszelkim normom. Jak ludzki demon. Pan zaburzasz harmonię. Osłabiłeś pan Naruto, co wzmocniło mnie. Czyli budzisz pan zło. _

_Dziewięć. Tylko Osiem jesteś wstanie pojąć, dzięki Dziewiątemu jesz, pijesz i się rozmnażasz, dzięki Dziewiątemu możesz przetrwać ekstremalne warunki, chociaż wydaje się to niemożliwością_. - Dźwięk zamienił się w obraz: głowę zwierzęcia o spiczastym pysku i nieproporcjonalnie długich uszach. Zając nie Lis. „Pokraka" - pomyślał Tabu. Kyuubi usłyszał; zaczął się miotać we wnętrzu Naruto, u samego jinchuuriki wywołując drgawki i potęgując krwotok.

- Proszę go bardziej nie denerwować, bo on pana zabije! Nie będę w stanie już dłużej go powstrzymywać.

- Hamuj go, hamuj, Naruto - _sama_, wiesz doskonale, jak się to zakończy, jeśli ci się nie uda. Dużo nie trzeba, już go słyszę - zaśmiał się Tabu. Zgrabnie zeskoczył z sufitu i wylądował tuż obok Uzumakiego, jakby pragnął jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnić demona.

- Jak pan się do mnie odzywa! - Hokage syczał jak Lis. Posoka spływała mu za kołnierz. - Właśnie ratuję panu życie!

- Ja też pana w pewnym sensie ratuję... Nie mówiąc o tym, co się tutaj wyprawia. Co dzieje się z panem i pańskim bijuu. Zastanówmy się, za co Hokage może polecieć ze stanowiska? Jeśli nie za zabójstwo obcokrajowca czy za wywołanie wojny, to za TAJEMNICĘ na pewno... Kilka lat temu, podczas mianowania na Kage, zadeklarował pan publicznie, że kontroluje pan Kyuubiego całkowicie. Jedną sprawę pan zataił... Opanował pan tylko osiem ogonów, dziewiąty czasem pana nie słucha. Ba, praktycznie nigdy, zwłaszcza jak się pan mocno zirytuje. Dziewiąty Ogon... Wystarczy jedna rysa na moim ciele, a ekspertyza wykaże, który to, a wtedy... Polecisz pan, polecisz szybciej niż Deidara na swoim kwiczole w stronę kłębiastych cumulusów. Nie ma to jak POSIADAĆ DOWODY. Tak łatwo się zdenerwować, prawda?

- Ty podły rudy dwupłciowcu!

- Przysłowiową wisienką na torcie byłaby wiadomość o nietolerancji wobec podwładnych. Homofobii wręcz.

- Ja ci dam homofobię! - warknął, nie wiadomo kto, czy demon czy nosiciel; obaj byli teraz jednością.

- ...ale to nic przy fakcie, że Dziewięcioogoniasty nadal wymyka się spod kontroli. Mnie takie rzeczy są obojętne, ale co powiedzą mieszkańcy Wioski? Mogłoby się to skończyć paniką. Przed nimi zarzekał się pan przecież, iż całkowicie panuje pan nad Lisem. Dodatkowo... cechuje pana pewien relatywizm... Prawi pan o braku brutalności, ale widzę, że to pan jest tym brutalnym z naszej dwójki. Czy tak postępuje Hokage?

Naruto zreflektował się. Usiłował upchnąć energię Lisa na nowo do swego wnętrza. Nie bardzo się udawało. W końcu rzekł cicho:

- Nikt nie jest idealny. Nawet Dendrofil i Eskimos...

- Nie ma to jak wyrażanie się z szacunkiem o swoich poprzednikach, I-szym i II-gim.

- Szlag! - Naruto zatkał usta dłonią.

- Czy taki Hokage ma prawo w ogóle wątpić w moje kompetencje?

Uzumaki posmutniał. Pochylił głowę, pogrzebał w kieszeni swojego pomarańczowego płaszcza, wyjął kawałek szmatki i zaczął ocierać nią twarz. Chusteczka posiadała napis „Naruto – _kun_", haftowana była w zezowate liski. Mamatata nie skomentował.

- Czy pan tego nie rozumie, Tabu – _san_? - powiedział blondyn. - Tu nie chodzi o mnie. Komu pan napsuje, co ujawni, jak zaszkodzi mojemu stanowisku – to nie ma większego znaczenia. Wiem nie od dziś, że współpracuje pan ze Starszyzną, by mnie obalić, lub ograniczyć moją władzę. Tu nie chodzi o to, kto komu. Tu chodzi o czyjeś zdrowie i życie. Niech Starszyzna nie stawia na szali czyjegoś istnienia, żeby powiększyć sobie wpływy.

- Z nikim nie współpracuję! Pan znowu swoje, że nie wiadomo,jakich strasznych rzeczy dokonuję! Skąd pan bierze te wszystkie brednie? – zaprzeczał Tabu. - Ja tylko próbuję zrobić z Kankuna dobrego shinobi. Wykorzystać jego potencjał w stu procentach.

- Jeśli nawet... Naraża go pan na niepotrzebne cierpienie. To nie jest konieczne. On ma się tylko umieć obronić.

- Czyżby został shinobim, by się móc bronić?

- Logiczne chyba. Były cztery próby porwania i dwie zabicia... - odparł niepewnie blondyn.

- A może dlatego, by Konoha mogła bronić się przed nim? - zarechotał Tabu tryumfująco.

* * *

Coś, co nigdy nie powinno ujawnić się na twarzy Hokage, właśnie uczyniło to. Było to osłupienie. A potem strach...

- Zrobić z Kankuna posłusznego wojownika – najlepsza metoda, by mieć go pod kontrolą. Czy czasem Kankun Tokagebi nie figuruje na pierwszym miejscu listy pana największych obaw? Czy to nie pan osobiście złożył podpis, kwalifikując go jako zagrożenie Konohy I stopnia?

- Jak pan... Grzebanie w państwowych dokumentach i ujawnianie ich grozi...

- „Cierpienie" - dobre sobie. Od kiedy pan ma takie dobre serduszko? Pańska gadka już się wszystkim przejadła. Chwileczkę... Cóż ja widzę na pańskiej bliznowatej buzi? To niechęć, pojawia się za każdym razem, gdy mówię „Tokagebi". Nie mylę się, prawda? Pan go wcale nie lubi. Pan go nienawidzi.

- Nieprawda!

- I cóż ja jeszcze obserwuję... Przerażenie? Pan się go boi.

- Wierutna bzdura - przeczył Uzumaki łamiącym się głosem. W czerwonych oczach czaił się obłęd.

- Co mam mu powiedzieć o pańskiej osobie, jak go znów spotkam? „Kankunie, nawet Hokage, nosiciel Lisiego Demona cię nie lubi? Nie obchodzisz go tak naprawdę. Wtedy przyszedł do ciebie tylko po to, żeby zobaczyć twoje ręce, dowiedzieć się, dlaczego przywołałeś węża bez kontaktu krwi z ziemią".

- Nie... - mówił Kage, jakby ostatkiem sił się przed czymś broniąc. W końcu skapitulował. -Tak, to prawda - rzekł, opuszczając głowę.

- Dziwne, że ktoś, kto był w identycznej sytuacji, pozwala sobie na takie myśli.

Pierwszy wyrzut sumienia ukąsił duszę Naruto, zwykle osłoniętą. Przybyły też wspomnienia z dzieciństwa, wdzierające się gwałtem do jego umysłu. „_Nie chcę się z nim, bawić, to demon._" „_Mały, śmierdzący lisek. Po co go tu trzymać, nie dałoby się zastosować eutanazji?_" „_On tylko tak miło wygląda, ale to zabójca_."

- Wyszydzany, znienawidzony Lis, teraz sam nienawidzi i nie potrafi zaakceptować - wtórował im Mamatata.

- Przestań! - wrzasnął blondyn, przykładając rękę do czoła, które nagle go rozbolało. - Słuchaj pan... - rzekł półprzytomnie. - Pańskie praktyki wobec tej osoby są bardzo niebezpieczne. Nie dla mnie, lecz dla całej Wioski. Mojej i pańskiej. Wszystkich. Igrasz pan z ogniem! Proszę być ostrożnym.

- A pan, drogi Hokage, powinien być bardziej ostrożny w urządzaniu własnej siedziby. Przy wejściu do gabinetu jest deska, o którą się pan ciągle potyka.

I rusz tu takie g...

- Ja tylko pana ostrzegam. Zrobi pan, co zechce. Jeśli pan dalej będzie stosował swoje niezwykłe metody treningu, gorzko pan pożałuje. Nie Tokagebi jest zagrożony, lecz pan. Wadliwy zestaw genów tego dziecka ma niewielką tolerancję. Może uważa pan duszę za bzdurę, a charakter za rzecz ZMIENNĄ, lecz mówię panu...

- Że co niby? Cóż za intelektualny wysiłek, Naruto - _sama_ - zarechotał posiadacz afra.

- Tokagebi ucieknie z Wioski jak niegdyś Uchiha, a jak urośnie, wróci i zacznie ZABIJAĆ. Wszystkich po kolei. Najpierw pana. Nieważne, że pana już tu nie będzie. Odnajdzie pana i zamorduje - odparł Hokage jednym tchem, puszczając zniewagę mimo uszu.

Teraz powinna nastać efektowna cisza. Tabu powinien się przerazić, albo zdziwić. Tak się nie stało.

- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział pewnie jounin - Jako jedyny mam pojęcie, co zrobić, by drugi Orochimaru nie powstał. Lata praktyki pedagogicznej na coś się zdały. Nawet Afrykanie wiedzą, że jedyną metodą ujarzmienia słonia jest złamanie mu psychiki oraz utrzymywanie w bezwzględnym posłuszeństwie.

- To nie jest słoń! - wybuchnął Uzumaki, nie wiadomo który już raz w ciągu tego nieszczęsnego dnia.

- Czy pan rozumie słowo „metafora" i wie o nim więcej ponadto, że zaczyna się na „m"? - rzekł ironicznie Mamatata, na wskroś kobieco. - Tylko surowa dyscyplina może zrobić z Tokagebiego praworządnego obywatela, przykro mi. O to nam wszystkim chodzi, prawda? Żeby uczynić chłopaka integralną, niekłopotliwą częścią społeczeństwa. Wiele lat pracowałem z tego typu ludźmi. Proszę nie zapominać, że mam sukcesy nawet w wyprowadzaniu kryminalistów na prostą.

- To nie jest kryminalista!

- A kto, skoro pan mówi, że zagraża całej Konoha - Gakure? - odparł Tabu.

Hokage nie odpowiedział. Przeklinał te chwile, kiedy brakowało mu słów, a mózg działał zbyt wolno, by odpowiednio zareagować.

- Spokojnie. Wiem co robię - powiedział Mamatata, obracając się na pięcie i zostawiając Naruto, pełnego wzburzenia, samego.


	18. Notka 18 Pod ścianą

**Notka 18 - Pod ścianą**

**

* * *

**

_- Sensei, gdzie jesteś, sensei! - Głos młodego mężczyzny, wyjątkowo radosny, niósł się po mętnej przestrzeni, pełnej półpłynnych kropel. Przeszedł w chrapliwy syk. Prawdopodobnie z powodu panującej wilgoci. _

_We mgle, oprócz zarysów szczytów górskich i konturów dwóch postaci przeskakujących z krawędzi na krawędź skały, ginęło wszystko._

_Niższa z osób wyraźnie uciekała._

_- Spotkajmy się, Tabu - sensei. Przecież zawsze tego chciałeś. Teraz zobaczysz!_

_Świsnęło ostrze katany._

_Odzywał się tylko jeden osobnik. Drugi milczał, jakby przerażony albo pełen pogardy dla przeciwnika._

_- Sensei, nie marnuj mojego czasu. Załatwmy to szybko. Tylko ty, ja i Kostucha! - _roześmiał się demonicznie Kankun, otrzepując z twarzy splątane, czarne włosy . Wraz z nimi otrzepał się z marzeń.

„Marzeń?" Marzenie było jedno. W promieniach wschodzącego słońca przeglądać się w kałuży krwi; siec brudnym ostrzem czyjeś bezwładne ciało, w bezmyślnej pasji, przed ostatecznym pozbyciem się zwłok. Czuć gasnące życie. Zacząć od Mamataty... A skończyć?

Przerwał swoje rozmyślania, bo spośród gęstego podszycia wyłonił się kawałek żółtego piaskowca. Chłopak przyspieszył, zdążając w kierunku prześwitu. Zarośla gęstniały za każdym krokiem, musiał więc torować sobie drogę za pomocą kunai. W końcu przedarł się przez ostatnią falę roślin, napierając na nie całym ciałem; wypadł na niewielką polanę, ograniczoną z jednej strony pionową, skalną ścianą.

Westchnął z ulgą. Znalazł się w miejscu idealnym do treningów, z racji tego, że bezludnym. Ostatnim, o jakim Mamatata nie wiedział.

Miejscu zwanym po prostu Ścianą. Twór, powstały w wyniku uskoku tektonicznego, pokryty był cały swego rodzaju napisami, z których najbardziej cenzuralny głosił: _Yamato bierze do buzi_. Tak, wiele pokoleń shinobich żłobiło tu chakrą swój ślad, Ściana służyła za nieoficjalną Skałę Pamięci. Kankun przyłożył obie dłonie do piaskowca, napawając się jego chłodem i wilgocią; przebiegł wzrokiem po napisach. _Który CZŁONEK Akatsuki podoba ci się najbardziej? _Poniżej stosowny rysunek ( najbardziej efektowny był „osprzęt" Deidary, na którym ktoś misternie wyrzeźbił blond włoski ). Obok karykatura Shondaime z podkasanym płaszczem, towarzyszył jej jakże ambitny slogan: _Dendrofil sadzi kloca pod uniwerkiem_. - czyli studenci też tu bywali. Każdy, choć trochę sławniejszy mógł się dowiedzieć czegoś o sobie. _Sarutobi to małpa_, _Sakura daje po motelach_, _Gaara - twoja stara _( plus rysunek Kazekage na wpół przemienionego w demona – szopa )... Znalazło się też kilka wyznań miłosnych, w tym: _Kocham Tsunade, bo ma duże..._ ( i ślad po pięści ). Chyba o oczy chodziło. Między wgnieceniem a wielkim sercem z imieniem jakiejś dziewoi, poniżej genialnego wynurzenia : _Hyuugi to hamstwo i patriarchat_; widniała swego rodzaju gra rysunkowa o tytule: _Jeśli się nudzisz, dorysuj kunai_. Najwięcej bazgrołów poruszało jednak temat Siódmego Hokage. Naruto z Sakurą, Naruto z Hinatą, Naruto z Uchichą, Naruto z Lisem... Ileż jeszcze pozycji Kamasutry? I kluczowe, wyryte w centralnej części Ściany: _Naruto jest głupi._

- Nieprawda - pomyślał chłopak. Skupił chakrę w ręce i zamazał napis. Tylko ten jeden.

Rozejrzał się. Na ziemi, miejscami sczerniałej od wilgoci i pokrytej mchem, walały się butelki po produkcie owocowym „Sakura" i niedopałki papierosów. Okoliczne drzewa nosiły już ślady czyjejś działalności.

Połamane konary, rozdarta kora, dziury. „Dziś będzie ich więcej" - postanowił. Zamknął oczy, skupiając energię w szyi; wymagało to wielu pieczęci i zwiększonej koncentracji; podzielność uwagi, jak i przy wykonywaniu przez „wężowca" innych jutsu wymagających posłużenia się własnym ciałem, zniknęła zupełnie. Chakra przepływała do wybranego rejonu, mozolnie wypełniając komórkę po komórce. Kankun z całych sił musiał pilnować, by nieprzestała. Do tego czuł, że ogromna ilość energii wycieka na zewnątrz, jak z dziurawej rury hydraulicznej. Sytuacja przypominała nalewanie cieczy do zbyt małego otworu; gdzie większość płynu traci się, nie mogąc przedostać się do środka. Chmura chakry otaczała go przez chwilę, rozprzestrzeniając się bezsensownie w powietrzu. W końcu szyja wydłużyła się, oplatając podniszczony pień. Kły zdarły spory płat kory.

Chłopak wrócił do poprzedniej postaci. Wypluł drzazgi. „Obrzydliwość" - powiedziałaby Asase, większość Kankunowych sztuczek wywoływało u niej mdłości.

Ona też zobaczy.

I będzie podziwiać. Niepotrzebny mi...

* * *

...Mamatata? Pojawił się niezauważalnie. Kankuna momentalnie przytłoczyła ciężka energia. Cudza.

- Ach, tutaj jesteś. Dlaczego nie przyszedłeś na zbiórkę?

- Ja... chciałem pokazać panu nowe jutsu. Musiałem je tylko... dopracować - rzekł Oroczi, zmieniając temat.

- Doskonale. Dopracowałeś?

- Nie, jeszcze nie.

- To o czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy?

Kankun pochylił głowę, drżąc. Cofnął się kilka kroków. Mamatata miał niemiły zwyczaj dążenia do kontaktu fizycznego. Jeśli nie przyciskał do ziemi całym swym ciężarem, to przynajmniej dźgał palcem, dotykał włosów lub kładł rękę na ramieniu. Może to była tylko archaiczna serdeczność, a może coś więcej? Pod jego dotykiem ofiara zazwyczaj nieruchomiała i spuszczała wzrok, nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.

- CO ty robiłeś do tej pory? Słucham, słucham uważnie.

- Próbowałem... pracować nad siłą i szybkością - powiedział cicho uczeń.

-Ty? Sam? Czy śladem są te nędzne zadrapania na drzewach? Hahaha, dobre sobie.

Chłopaka wypełnił lęk, większy niż podczas wielu konfrontacji z Dręczycielami. Mamatata oznaczał ból. Tak wielki, iż nie ustępował przez tydzień.

- Zobaczymy, czego dokonał nasz indywidualista. Walcz! - powiedział sensei.

„O nie, znowu!"

„Załatw go!"

„Nie potrafię. Za bardzo się boję."

Kankun robił, co mógł. To była prawda. Zablokował pierwszy atak Tabu, jounin jednak szybko sobie z tym poradził.

Trysnęła krew, chlapiąc fioletową koszulę. Długie, lecz powierzchowne nacięcia pojawiały się raz za razem, nie tylko na brzuchu, ale również na twarzy, szyi, czy opuszkach palców.

„Jak on to robi? Trafia zawsze tam, gdzie najbardziej boli."

Poraniona biała skóra zaczęła momentalnie piec. Kankun ledwo powstrzymał się od krzyku.

-Tak sądziłem... Genialne! - zadrwił sensei. - Nie posunąłeś się nawet o milimetr. Nadal ruszasz się jak mucha w smole.

Krytyka... wiecznie cisnęła się zewsząd i wobec, z najmniej oczekiwanych zakamarków, jak inwazja szczurów o rozpalonych pyskach. Napływały ze wszech stron, niczym wielka, włochata rzeka. Mierzyły Tokagebiego paciorkowatymi ślepkami, patrząc, gdzie tu można ukąsić. Już tłoczyły się w gardle, tnąc tkankę od wewnątrz drobnym, ostrym uzębieniem. Czego się nie dotknął, pachniało zawsze tym skurwysyństwem - krytyką.

- Rozumiesz, co do ciebie mówię? – powiedział Tabu, chwytając ucznia za włosy, przysuwając jego twarz do swojej. Przejechał ostrzem kunai po bladym policzku chłopca, po największej z rys, jeszcze ją pogłębiając. - Popatrz, nawet nie użyłem żadnego ninjutsu, żeby cię obezwładnić.

Kolejnym kopniakiem sprawił, że Kankun wpadł w wygaszone ognisko. Chłopak syknął, kiedy do świeżych ran dostał się pył i parę okruchów szkła z rozbitych butelek.

- Co ty myślałeś? Że dokonasz czegokolwiek sam? Bez mistrzów? Bez senseiów? - kpił Tabu, stając nad nim z podniesioną pięścią.

Cios!

- Jesteś nikim, Tokagebi.

Cios!

- Najgorszym przypadkiem, jaki widziałem.

Pieczenie na udzie. Gorąca, swędząca maź zwana krwią.

- Broń się!

Oroczi spróbował. Ale broń wypadła z trzęsącej się ręki. Zdenerwowanie, które niszczy wszystko. W tym właśnie przypadku.

- Mógłbym załatwić cię od razu. W prawdziwym życiu nie przetrwałbyś nawet jednego dnia. Słyszysz, Tokagebi? Sam w sobie jesteś zerem. A to, co ci się wydaje, nie jest prawdą.

W innym wypadku krytyka zostawiłaby tylko małe, szybko regenerujące się draśnięcie. W tym momencie rozdrapywała jątrzącą się, zarobaczoną ranę, tworzoną pracowicie w czasie całej kariery Orocziego.

Trzask we wnętrzu czaszki; syk, mieszany z melodią szarpanych neuronów. Zaburzenie postrzegania tego, co Jest. Obraz nauczyciela nakładający się z obrazem innej osoby...Taki sam ironiczny uśmiech, założone ręce, język miotający przekleństwa... Głos, cichy i spokojny, obnażający największe słabości. Lina okrętowa na dupie, związana w zgrabny precelek. Serce Kankuna drgnęło, przecięte nienawiścią jak kawałkiem szkła.

Bodziec kluczowy: zabić!

„Wężowiec" wrzasnął, z obłędem w oczach próbując chwycić przeciwnika kłami.

Nic z tego. Tabu z elegancją godną torreadora, uniknął ugryzienia. Zamiast odgłosu dartego ubrania usłyszał tylko szelest końcówek włosów, przesuwających się po nieuszkodzonym materiale.

„Tak, tak..." - myślał jounin, z żądzą wymalowaną w wyblakłych oczach wpatrując się w przeciwnika . - „Jeszcze raz... Wreszcie się zdecydowałeś."

Pokaleczona twarz Tokagebiego zmieniła się, stała się jakby wyprana z emocji. Oddychał ciężej. Źrenice zwęziły się tak mocno, że z daleka nie byłoby ich wcale widać.

„Chodź, chodź..." - Sensei zachęcał „wężowatego" w duchu. - „Obudź to w sobie. Przecież tego pragniesz. A ja pragnę to zobaczyć."

Kankun podniósł poranioną rękę do ust i spektakularnie zlizał krew, długo kontemplując jej metaliczny posmak, spokojnie, powoli, wykrzywiał twarz w sardonicznym uśmiechu.

„Pragniesz więcej, prawda? Masz to w genach."

Rzucił się na Tabu znienacka. Ten zdążył zdzielić pięścią kudłaty czarny łeb, nim kły Kankuna zdążyłyby zaszkodzić jego ramieniu.

Chłopak runął na piaszczyste podłoże, twarzą do ziemi. Trudno było uwierzyć, że był niższy od senseia tylko o głowę. Zjeżony i wściekły zdawał się być większy. Przestał się ruszać.

- Kontynuuj - nakazał Mamatata.

Kankun dalej leżał. Przełożony trącił go nogą.

„Wężowiec" niemrawo zaczął się podnosić. Dyszał ciężko. Jego źrenice były teraz przeciwnie - prawie okrągłe, a na twarzy malowało się przerażenie.

- No co z tobą? Dalej, dobrze ci szło... Kontynuuj! - szepnął sensei przez zaciśnięte zęby

Kankun skulił się jak zalęknione zwierzę, kręcąc w afekcie głową. Jakby uświadamiał sobie, co właśnie chciał zrobić.

- Broń się, wstrętny gadzie! Rób, co ci każę! Kontynuuj!

Kankun nie reagował.

Tylko podniósł twarz, spojrzeniem przeszył senseia na wylot. Jakby nic nie rozumiejąc i rzucając wyzwanie równocześnie.

- Do tego jeszcze jesteś źle wychowany - warknął Tabu, policzkując go.

Chłopak zachwiał się, zacisnął swoje nieludzkiej budowy zęby, ale nie spuścił wzroku.

- Ty mnie nie słuchasz! Chamskie, perfidne, bezczelne... Chcesz tak się gapić, to się gap. Ale... dopóki nie będzie ściśle wypełniał MOICH rozkazów, dopóki nie stworzysz dzieła, o jakie cię proszę...

„TWOJEGO dzieła?"

- ..będzie się powtarzać...

„Ty hermafrody..."

-TO! - krzyknął jounin, kopiąc Kankuna w klatkę piersiową. Wężowaty uderzył o Ścianę; tworząc na niej krwawy rozmaz, osunął się bezwładnie na twardy piach.

Mamatata wiedział, że przy odpowiednim natężeniu mógł to być ostatni cios. Podszedł więc ze spokojem do skręconego, brudnego ciała i zaczął przykładać ręce okolone błękitną chakrą do ran, które momentalnie znikały. Kankun za ten czas miotał się, rozcierając posokę po skale, piasku i mchu niekontrolowanymi ruchami, spowodowanymi falami bólu. Raz po raz wydawał z siebie tłumiony jęk.

- Mam dość biegania po całej Konoha - Gakure i szukania twojej osoby. Byłem miły, ale teraz to się skończy.

„Miły"? Dobre sobie.

- Wszystko opowiem twoim rodzicom, jak jeszcze raz będę musiał cię szukać. Tolerowałem twoje niesubordynacje, ale to się skończyło. Masz przychodzić na pole numer czterdzieści cztery i słuchać mnie!

„Jak mu to powiedzieć? Nie przyjdę bo pana nie lubię?"

- Powinieneś to zrozumieć, Tokagebi. Jeżeli nie będziesz robił tego, co każą ci przełożeni, wkrótce będziesz martwy.

* * *

„Nie mogę się teraz rozpłakać. Nie mogę dać po sobie poznać..." - myślał chłopak.

Zamysł wychodził z łatwością, gdyż łzy zaślepiała Nienawiść. Kankun czuł ból, a raczej początek bólu, ten sam, co każe biegać w kółko po swoim pokoju i wyć z bezsilności; co każe faszerować się lekami na znieczulenie, najsilniejszymi, jakie tylko dostępne są bez recepty.

„Słuchać przełożonych – dobre sobie. Nie potrzebuję żadnych nauczycieli."

Sił starczyło mu na tyle, by przyjąć pozycję siedzącą, opierając się plecami o chłodny piaskowiec. Przyłożył policzek do wilgotnej skały, pilnując, by nie stracić świadomości. Po raz pierwszy zamarzył, by znaleźć się jak najdalej stąd.


	19. Notka 19 Noc obudzonych demonów

**Notka 19 - Noc obudzonych demonów**

* * *

„Dlaczego ten przypadek trafił się akurat mnie? Przecież do Konohy przebywało, w ramach wymiany integracyjnej, tylu delegatów z odległych krain... Nigdy nie było aż takiego problemu! Owszem, kłopoty się zdarzały... Na przykład wylewni mieszkańcy Kraju Podziemia, łażący za mną krok w krok i przytulający się przy każdym spotkaniu ( „Bo my tak przyjaźń okazujemy, ja?" ) - koszmar. Wieczne drapanie się „Piaskowców" po głowach ( wiadomo, piaskowe jutsu i te sprawy), od którego człowiek sam się zaczynał skrobać – szlag mnie trafiał, ale wytrzymałem. Kałuże, zostawiane nieopatrznie przez shinobich Wioski Mgły ( o które oczywiście kilka razy się poślizgnąłem ) – tolerowałem, jeśli nie zapominali po sobie posprzątać. Goście z Oto Gakure, niegdyś otoczonej złą sławą, teraz odmienionej, chodzili wciąż ze słuchawkami na uszach, albo, co gorsza, śpiewali pod nosem – zniosłem, jak drzewko Bonzai znosi przycinanie. Ale TO?

Kiedyś marzyłem, żeby zostać Hokage. Spełniło się, lecz każde spełnione marzenie ma jakąś wadę, skazę na pozornie czystej powierzchni. Jeden procent zawsze będzie inny, nie będzie tym, co sobie wyobrażaliśmy. Dlatego czasem boję się marzyć. Jakie jest teraz moje marzenie? Jedyne. Pozbyć się tego człowieka. Móc się go pozbyć.

Grozi nam wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie jestem w stanie do końca zrozumieć, co dopiero udowodnić, że groźba faktycznie zaistniała. Coś dzieje się z Konohą i ON ma z tym wiele wspólnego... Odkąd przybył tu z Wioski Koloru, zaczęły dziać się dziwne rzeczy. Najpierw utrata apetytu przez Akimichich, później Shikamaru, który stał się pracowity. Kiba zaczął mieć alergię na psią sierść, Kakashi zmienił lekturę na „Sonety księżycowe", a Jiraya zaczął być podglądany przez młode dziewczyny! To pierwsze symptomy, a ja czuję, że będzie ich więcej. Lis co chwilę się budzi, przenika do świadomości, mrucząc do ucha zakazane melodie. Listowie otaczające osadę rzednie, barwy stają się jakieś bledsze, a ja... coraz częściej zapominam o słowach „uwierz w siebie". Zastygam bez ruchu, gapiąc się bezmyślnie w jeden punkt. Nie umiem już pracować, irytować badassów; przestaję rozumieć ludzi, brakuje mi słów. Ogrody wielkich klanów wysychają, pagody chwieją się. Na niczym mi nie zależy, straciłem żywotność i nie jest to starość...

Najgorsze,że na słowo nikt mi nie uwierzy, ani Rada, ani Lord Feudalny. Dlaczego? Proste: to nie ja przychodzę na czas do pracy, nie ja zachowuję pełną godności ciszę na zgromadzeniach pełnych starych pry... szacownych emerytów, nie ja chwalę wszystkich, zwłaszcza tych najsilniejszych. Nie ja wspieram milczącą aprobatę na współpracę ze środowiskami przestępczymi. Nie ja przyjmuję łapówki... Taka jest prawda, prędzej usuną z Wioski mnie niż JEGO. ON przypomina im stary porządek.

Jestem sam, sam to widzę, i niech tak na razie zostanie. Jeśli w najbliższym czasie nie znajdę namacalnych dowodów, które nadadzą się do przedstawienia IM, będę musiał... zanim nastąpią nieodwracalne zmiany, które finalnie doprowadzą do destrukcji Konohy... zastosować Ostateczne Rozwiązanie.

Będę musiał go uśmiercić. Oczywiście ponosząc wszelkie konsekwencje, jak za zwykłe przestępstwo. Utrata honoru, publiczne piętno, banicja, śmierć? Nie powiem, żeby to dla mnie były nowe pojęcia. Mimo wszystko...

...ja się trzęsę! Moje mięśnie wibrują. Co się ze mną dzieje? Czyżbym... drżał o swoje stanowisko, jak ci, którymi gardzę? Czyż Hokage nie traci swego stanowiska w chwili śmierci? Czyż nie przysięgałem stać na straży Wioski i jej mieszkańców? Czyżbym się poddał po raz pierwszy w życiu? Czyżbym czuł strach? Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić. Muszę GO stąd usunąć, choćby za cenę własnych marzeń . Kiedy przestanę być Hokage, będę jak martwy. A jeżeli się nie poświęcę, jaki sens będzie w moim byciu Hokage? Co to za Hokage, który nie jest wstanie poświęcić bycia Hokage, bycia...

Jestem Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, potężniejszy od Tego, Który Był Przede Mną. Dlaczego wobec tego muszę przegrywać? Dlaczego muszę zawodzić czyjeś oczekiwania? Ojcze... Gdybyś nie odszedł tak wcześnie... Wszystko byłoby łatwiejsze. Co z tego, że cię przerosłem, skoro ciebie tutaj nie ma?"

- Naruto, dlaczego nie śpisz? Naruto, ty płaczesz?

- Nie, Hinato, ja tylko....

„Nie mogę się tak po prostu rozbeczeć. To Sasuke jest EMO, nie ja."

- Naruto?

- Nie płaczę, tylko przypomniałem sobie... - westchnął Uzumaki, kotłując się w pościeli.

- Czyżbyś znowu spotkał Tabu?

- Tak... Zaraz... Jak się domyśliłaś?

- Prosto. Po każdej rozmowie z tym człowiekiem wyglądasz jak wypompowany.

- Zużywam całą chakrę, by powstrzymać demona, który ma niesamowitą ochotę go zabić.

- Nie tylko ty masz taki problem. Ponoć Hyuugom sam się Byakugan włącza na jego widok. A Inuzukom psy wyją do księżyca. Słyszałeś, że córkę Shino opuściły wszystkie robaki? Na dwa miesiące! Nażarły się przypadkiem chakry Mamataty, bo GO bez ostrzeżenia zaatakowały.

- Naprawdę? Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz?

- Babskie ploty. Nie płacz, Naruto. Nie możesz tak się przejmować. Musisz zrozumieć, że na niektóre rzeczy nie ma się wpływu. Coś o tym wiem. Czasem kosa trafi na kamień i nie ma w tym nic nienaturalnego.

"O nie, Hinato. Postaram się, aby ostrze kosy rozłupało kamień wbrew wszelkiej logice. Przecież to moja specjalność."

* * *

W siedzibie Kazekage, kulistej budowli hen na pustyni, winnym państwie, nocna cisza również została raptownie przerwana.

- Matsuri, Matsuri! - szeptał ktoś zaaferowanym głosem.

- Czego! - burknęła tamta, trącona łokciem przez pewnego osobnika, zwykle rudowłosego, co teraz nie było widoczne, bo pomieszczenie spowijał mrok.

- Straszne, okropne, paskudne! - mówił Sabaku no Gaara, gorączkowo pocierając czoło, gdzieś w okolicy tatuażu. Kiedyś, z powodu demona, którego więziło jego ciało, nie był w stanie w ogóle zasnąć; przeciwna opcja niekoniecznie była bardziej przyjemna.

- Co jest paskudne?

- Śnił mi się... To okropne - mówił, przysuwając się do żony. Jego dłoń oscylowała już w okolicach najmniej adekwatnych do aktualnej sytuacji Matsuri.

Kazekage syknął, gdy trzepnęła go po podstępnym łapsku.

- Śnił mi się... - mówił Gaara, jakby się tłumacząc. - ...demon, gorszy od tego, co posiadałem, oraz gorszy od tego, co ma Naruto. Był to wąż, wielki jak góra, o ośmiu głowach i ośmiu ogonach. Dewastował ojczyznę mojego przyjaciela, zbliżał się do naszej... Usłyszałem też jego imię: Yamata no Orochi.

- Jasne, jasne. Niech zgadnę... - pokręciła głową kobieta. Miała twarz napuchniętą od snu; mdłe światło ukazało worki pod oczami, z gatunku znikających po odpowiedniej ilości wypoczynku. - „Posiada karmazynowe ślepia i bardzo brązową skórę, to on przebudził ze snu inne demony"? Przecież nie ma takiego stworzenia! To była zwykła netowa kaczka dziennikarska! Ośmioogoniastym okazał się przecież Hachibi - wół z mackami ośmiornicy...

- Oj, nigdy nie wiesz, czy nie ma - mówił Gaara, próbując niepostrzeżenie wsunąć rękę do jej stanika. - Ja się boję, tak bardzo boję... Ała, nie bij!

- Nie od dzisiaj wiem, że używasz swoich EMO - zagrywek, żeby się do mnie dobrać w najmniej odpowiednim momencie! Na przykład w środku nocy!

- No co, potrzebuję miłości...

- A gdyby tak romantyczniej, zamiast tak na chamca mnie molestować? Jakieś wino, kolacja przy świecach, dżonki na jeziorze? Jakiś komplement?

- Yyyy... - zastanowił się Kazekage. - Masz ładne cycki - uśmiechnął się genialnie.

- Bosko, dziękuję, dziękuję. Spadaj i idź spać! - rzekła Matsuri, przewracając się na drugi bok. Przymknęła oczy i wtuliła się w kołdrę.

- Ale on mi się naprawdę śnił! - powiedział rozpaczliwie Gaara.

* * *

Jeszcze jedna osoba nie spała tej nocy.

Dziecko jęknęło, zwlekając się z łóżka. Ruszyło w kierunku skrytki, gdzie spoczywało kilka paczek tabletek.

- Czy mogę wziąć jeszcze jedną? - myślał Kankun. Przekroczył zalecaną dawkę chyba trzykrotnie. Ściany zniekształcały się, a w sercu tętnił niepokój. Oroczi wiedział, że nie widzi rzeczy tak jak trzeba. Ból zmniejszył się, lecz dalej wywoływał dreszcze.

- Skóra to jeszcze nic. Ten człowiek zrobił mi coś z wnętrznościami.

Łyknął tabletkę, bez popijania, bo nie miał w pokoju nawet wody.

- Zanim rozpuści się w żołądku, minie pól godziny. - mówił cicho do siebie. - Boli.

Po bladym policzku potoczyła się łza, kryształ błysnął w mdłym świetle gwiazdy.

Księżyca nie było, to latarnie w ogrodzie rzucały na ściany mozaikę z dużych kwadratów. Kankun z westchnieniem zszedł po schodach, cichy jak duch. Deski nie skrzypiały, drzwi były dobrze naoliwione, papierowe ściany nie szeleściły. Wejście na taras było uchylone.

Poczuł bosą stopą chłodną rosę na trawie, później gładkość ścieżki wyłożonej kamieniami. Szemrał strumień, cykały świerszcze czy koniki polne, jedne i drugie żyją obok siebie. Uśpione magnolie, ulistnione drzewa wiśni, również bez kwiatów, znał to na pamięć. Nawet ławeczka, pokryta niezliczoną ilością warstw farby. Rodzice w dniu ślubu zrobili sobie na niej zdjęcie. I dziadkowie.

Nadeszła fala bólu gdzieś z okolic żołądka. Kankun syknął. Czym tu zająć umysł? Wyjął z kieszeni szlafroka jeszcze dwie tabletki, połknął je od razu, popijając czystą wodą ze źródła. Zimno wilżące usta przyniosło mu ulgę. Poczuł mdłości, mniej dokuczliwe niż palący ból. Oparł się o krawędź nieaktywnej fontanny. Bazaltowy wąż wodny patrzył w niebo, zadzierając ku górze płetwy. Jakby nakazywał Tokagebiemu uczynić to samo. Gwiazdy tańczyły.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ - szepnął Kankun, przykładając do ziemi otwartą dłoń. Z gruntu powoli wysunął się śliski stwór, okręcając się przywołującemu wokół stóp.

- Witaj - mówiła Maguda. Jej głos był rozciągły i nierzeczywisty. - Nie ma bitwy, z tego co widzę. Jakie są twoje rozkazy?

- Magudo - powiedział sennie. - Powiedz mi, czy znasz jakiegoś summona, którego jad uśmierza ból?

- Pośrednio tak. Tylko ból istnienia. Delikwent po ukąszeniu ma minutę życia.

- Och nie żartuj, pytam poważnie.

- O jaki ból chodzi?

- Najmocniejszy z możliwych.

- Nie... czasem to niemożliwe, żeby coś uśmierzyć całkowicie. Nie znam nikogo takiego wśród węży, ale jest taka osoba...

- Kto to jest?

- Twój ojciec.

- Że jak niby? On ma jad? Dlaczego nic o tym nie wiem?

- Wielu rzeczy nie wiesz jeszcze o swoim ojcu.

- Czyli też powinienem mieć jad?

- Nie masz, bo większość zdolności odziedziczyłeś po matce.

„Kurwa, dlaczego nie mam jadu" - pomyślałby Kankun, gdyby nie zajął się ukrywaniem bolesnego skurczu na zaspanej buzi.

- Po co ci taka informacja?

- Nieważne... Moja koleżanka ma częste migreny. Taka Izori Asase z drużyny - skłamał bez zmrużenia oka. - Dziękuję ci, możesz wrócić Tam, skąd zawsze przychodzisz.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci pomogłam.

Gdy summon zniknął, Kankun parsknął z niezadowolenia.

- No pięknie, teraz nie pozbędę się tego tałatajstwa! Co mam zrobić? Iść do ojca? „Wiesz tatusiu, ugryź mnie, bo mnie wszystko boli. Mamatata dał mi dziś wycisk i o mało nie wyrwał mi wszystkich flaków"? Nie!

Wrócił do budynku.

Bodźce z uszkodzonych tkanek dochodziły tylko połowicznie, wyspy bólu obok rejonów zupełnie bez czucia. Stał się senny, senny i równocześnie nie mogący zasnąć. Poczuł głód. W spiżarni...Co tam było? Zajrzał, na szczęście światło nie dochodziło do pokoju rodziców. Śpiących spokojnie, bez żadnego cierpienia. Śpijcie dalej, co my tu mamy? W wielkiej misie leżał kawał surowego mięsa, w kałuży krwi.

Krwi! Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje. Po prostu na moment stracił świadomość. Ocknął się z rękami pobrudzonymi czerwoną mazią, wyszarpanym kawałkiem mięsa wystającym z ust. W wyjątkowo ładnej sztuce wołowiny była spora dziura.

„Och nie! Co ja zrobiłem. A to...było takie przyjemne." Szybko łyknął kawał mięsa. Chwycił nóż. „Jeśli potnę to na sztuki, nikt się nie zorientuje, co zrobiłem." Przy krojeniu zeżarł jeszcze kilka kawałków. „I tak były poszarpane.." Potem wydłużonym językiem zlizał krew z deski do krojenia, zapomniał nawet o bólu. „Nie... - pomyślał. - "Trzeba zrobić gulasz. Jeden kawałek do miski, drugi nie do miski" - zachichotał, wysysając z mięsa ostatnie soki.

Stój!

- Co ja robię? - zdziwił się. - Chyba nic złego? Nie, to przecież tylko mięso, stworzone do jedzenia. Leżące tu po to. Przecież je się surową wołowinę. - przekonywał sam siebie.

Ale doskonale wiedział, iż nie o mięso tutaj chodziło. Poczuł, jak po brodzie spływa mu ślina na widok odrobiny krwi, która zebrała się w misce.

Dysząc ciężko, sprzątnął ślady działalności i szybko ulotnił się ze spiżarki.

Wrócił do pokoju, uświadamiając sobie, co przed chwilą zrobił. Zadrżał, chyba okno było niedomknięte. Teraz Kankun czuł dokładnie, jaka część jego ciała została uszkodzona. Leki wytłumiły ból rzekomy, promieniujący, zostawiając tylko ten właściwy. Brzuch, żebra po lewej stronie, udo. Szyja - powinna spuchnąć; teoretycznie nic na niej nie było, żadnej rany. Najgorsze te wnętrzności, prawdopodobnie zmasakrowane; krwiaki korespondujące między sobą za pośrednictwem zmiażdżonych neuronów, zlewające się w większe skupiska... Krew. Wciąż miał ją na języku, myślał o niej. Nieopatrznie zanurzył się we wspomnieniach.

_Nawołując ojca, biegał po łące w wyjątkowo jasnej scenerii, śmiał się, podskakiwał, okręcał się wokół własnej osi. Włosy jeszcze miał krótkie, bo nie wychodził za często poza ogród. Aktualne, wbrew pozorom, nie czyniły go bardziej rozpoznawalnym, ba, chroniły twarz przed nachalnymi spojrzeniami mieszkańców Wioski._

_- Synu. Posłuchaj uważnie. Zobacz, co mam w tej miseczce._

Oroczi poczuł ślinę napływającą do ust, jak wtedy. I przyjemne mrowienie w dole brzucha.

_Katane, widząc żądzę na naiwnej buzi dziecka, stanowczo schował naczynko za siebie. - Ale tobie nie wolno tego tknąć. - Podniósł miskę wyżej, poza zasięg małych, ciekawskich rączek. - Ono będzie tu sobie stało, a ty... nie wypijesz ani kropelki. _

_Oczy syna, wielkie i niewinne jak u kociaka, stały się smutne._

_- Jeśli ci się uda, dostaniesz nagrodę. _

_Dziecko rozpromieniło się na nowo._

_- Możesz bawić się, robić co tylko zapragniesz, ale nie dotykaj jej. Za piętnaście minut przyjdę i ją zabiorę. _

Kankun pamiętał, jak siedział przed zakazanym obiektem bity kwadrans. Nie mogąc przestać wpatrywać się w zawartość naczynia, spoconymi rękami raz po raz wycierał wilgotne usta. Wytrzymał. Tak był pazerny na prezenty. Pamiętał to, jak przez mgłę. Tylko co było w misce? Ciemnoczerwona toń, od której nie można oczu oderwać... Wcześniej wnioskował, że jakiś alkohol, albo syrop, lepki i gęsty.

Nagle sobie uświadomił.

- O mój Boże! Kim ja jestem? - wysyczał, gapiąc się z obłędem na szybę, w której odbijał się zarys jego twarzy.

Przypomniał sobie, iż w późniejszych miesiącach wytrzymywał w sąsiedztwie miski kilka godzin. W końcu zupełnie przestał zwracać na nią uwagę.

- Teraz też nie zwracam na nią uwagi.

Ból powoli odpływał. Kankun połknął jeszcze trzy tabletki i runął jak długi na łóżko, nie przykrywając się nawet. Mimo odczuwanego ziąbu, nie był w stanie uczynić ruchu. Sufit był zbyt blisko nosa, meble zbyt mocno się deformowały. Wzorki atakowały ze ścian.

Świat stawał się coraz bledszy.

Chłopak zasnął.


	20. Notka 20 Hokage Sake Spir

**Notka 20 - Hokage Sake Spir**

* * *

Lęk. Wieczny towarzysz marnego życia Orocziego; ostatnio coraz bardziej uciążliwy. Jak dotrzeć na pole treningowe i przetrwać kolejne spotkanie z Mamatatą? Przerażenie posiadało nad Kankunem taką władzę, jak Sasori nad swoimi marionetkami. Zwłaszcza, że strach miał powód się potęgować. Kolejne kryjówki były przez senseia bezbłędnie namierzane, chłopak nie miał pojęcia, jakim sposobem. Ucieczka stała się bezcelowa. Można było tylko stawić czoła zbiórce.

Krążył wokół niefortunnego rewiru, podobny do wychudzonego wilka miarkującego, czy zaatakować większą i silniejszą ofiarę, czy też nie. Jego szczurzy, Orochimarukształtny profil wyłaniał się nieśmiało spośród splątanych czarnych włosów, ręce lepiły się od potu, a źrenice wężały na myśl o kolejnej „korekcie". Na szczęście Kankun znowu miał Pomysł. Tym razem Pomysł chlupotał w niewielkiej buteleczce zwędzonej z najniższej półki w spiżarni. Czas go wykorzystać. „Wężowiec"sięgnął do kieszeni. Pomysł miał etykietkę z wizerunkiem zadowolonej Tsunade i napisem „Hokage Sake Spir – 96%".

Nie otworzył flaszki zębami. Ani uderzając denkiem o czoło. „Nie jestem aż takim menelem." Po prostu butelkę odkręcił.

Strach czy ból jest mu dziś pisany? Nieważne. Chłopak nienawidził smrodu wódy, kogo to interesuje? Wychylił buteleczkę jednym haustem. Zachwiał się i usiadł na pniu, odurzony paskudnym smakiem alkoholu.

Zbędne emocje odpływały w niepamięć, a stuletnie dęby korkowe zaczęły się chwiać. Oroczi czuł, jakby stanął właśnie obok siebie i część spraw go nie dotyczyła. Czas ruszyć na spotkanie przygodzie! Już nic się nie stanie! Jak bardzo chce się śpiewać!

- „Nie rycz, mała, nie rycz, ja znam te wasze numery, twoje łzy lecą mi na koszulę z napisem „King Bruce Lee - karate mistrz". - zanucił. Ptaki z okolicznych gałęzi zerwały się do lotu. Czyżby za głośno? Kogo to obchodzi.

_Kuso_ – ta–ścieżka – jest – taka –szeroka.

„W prawo, w lewo, w przód i w tył."

„Liść, liść spadł mi na głowę, łeb spadł mi na liście."

„Ręka, noga, czy jeszcze do mnie należy?"

„A cóż to za zjawy tuż przy krawędzi ryżowego pola? Wyraźne są, same z siebie; to mnie postrzeganie trochę się rozmywa."

„Machają do mnie; w normalnym tempie, to mnie się wydaje, że jak na zwolnionej taśmie filmowej."

„Izzzzori?"

- Kankun, miło cię widzieć - rzekła koleżanka piskliwie. Podeszła, pragnąc się przywitać. Wyglądała na zdystansowaną, jak zwykle, ze swą skwaszoną miną i założonymi rękoma. Tylko w małych czarnych oczach czaiło się coś jeszcze, coś co cały krytycyzm zdawało się osłabiać.

Spojrzał na nią mętnym, zawilgoconym wzrokiem.

- Kankun, co się stało, żeś przyszoł? Tęskniliśmy za tobą - dodał jej blondwłosy towarzysz. Przybliżył się również.

- Ja teżż zie cieszę?- odparł tamten.

- Co ci się stało? Kankun, ty śmierdzisz wódą!

- To zzake była nie wód...

- Co ty wyprawiasz? Stary...

„Wężowiec" nie odpowiedział. Obalił się na trawę.

- Jjjakie śśliczniusie chmureczki – rozmarzył się, leżąc na wznak.

- O bogowie! Kankun, wstawaj! Tu jest pełno błota! Usyfisz się! Poza tym sensei przyjdzie i cię zobaczy!

- Możże mi naskoczyć, to jja jestem miszczem ninjutsu.

- Bida z nędzą. - Izori pokręciła głową. - Dobrze, że mam zaczątki instynktów macierzyńskich, bo już by dawno cała drużyna przepadła.

- Wyźmy stąd tego boroka, bo faktycznie Tabu może go przeflancować.

- _Always look for the bright side of life._

- Do tego jeszcze śpiewa! Odrażające.

- Kankun, dlaczego żeś to zrobił?

- Żeby pokoo... - Tokagebi zaciął się, wywalając na wierzch język.

- Ilych żeś wypił?

- Ttyle – brunet z ociąganiem się wyszarpnął pustą flaszkę z kieszeni i podał im drżącą ręką.

- Ćwierć litra. Tylko? - zdziwił się Erikku.

- Jjjak ttyllko?

- Przecież to Hokage Sake Spir! Kopie już po pierwszej kolejce.

- Skoro tak, wyźmy Kankuna lypij w te krzaki, bo go sensei dopadni...

- Niech sobie sam radzi! To nie fair! Jak facet jest pijany, kobieta zawsze musi się nim opiekować. Ja się w to nie bawię!

- Ale Izori, to jest nasz kumpel. Pomagać przyjaciołom to szlachetne i uczynne jest, _ja_?

- Ostatni raz - westchnęła kunoichi. Z domu wyniosła przymus bycia grzeczną, dobrze wychowaną dziewczynką, a takie osoby służą zawsze pomocą. WYPADAŁO to zrobić, bo to dobrze wygląda medialnie.

- Przestańcie mnie obgadywać... - ozwał się Oroczi z ziemi.

- A dlaczegóż to?

- Bo... bo się popłaczę - odparł, miotając na boki groźne spojrzenia. Chybione.

Obywatel Ka-bon Gakure chwycił kolegę w pasie, podniósł i przytrzymując, pilnował, by ten stanął o własnych siłach. Równocześnie baczył, żeby całe przedsięwzięcie nie wyglądało na kolejne yaoi. Nie mógł więc użyć całego ciężaru ciała. Asase za ten czas głęboko się zastanawiała.

- Zostawimy go gdzieś, aż nie wytrzeźwieje. Jedno pójdzie zagadać Mamatatę, a drugie za ten czas z nim będzie. Później się zmienimy - zakomenderowała w końcu.

- Izori, ty mądro jestyś, wisz?

- _Ederlezzi, ederlezzi... _

- Co to za język?

- Jo myśla, że gruziński.

- Stój, stój - błagała Izori, gdy blondyn na próbę odszedł kilka kroków, pozbawiając „wężowca" jakiegokolwiek oparcia. Nic z tego. Licha konstrukcja runęła znów na zbutwiałe liście.

- Uparte bydlę. Do tego się ślini - westchnęła dziewczyna i sama zabrała się do przywracania kolegi światu trzeźwości. W ten sposób, że pochyliła się nad nim jak pomnik moralności i trąciła go balerinką.

- Jezzt mięcciutko i ccieplutko - kontemplował swe położenie.

- Milcz i wstawaj. Walisz jak gorzelnia. Wstydziłbyś się. Pomyśl o milionach dzieci przed telewizorami.

- Tto nie Jetix? Ppprzecież i tak occenzurują tą scenę.

- Dlaczego tyle wychlałeś?

- Bbo... Mi... Było źle na świecie.

- Nie wiesz, że używki są szkodliwe? Na przykład taki Asuma... Palił papierosy i co? Umarł!

- Niezupełnie. Asuma umarł, kiedy Hidan sam się przebił, aby pozbawić go życia - poinformował Erikku Keijigoku.

- Widzicie, w jakiej popierdolonej galaktyce żyjemy? - wyartykułował „wężowaty".

- Bzdury - burknęła kunoichi, po czym zwróciła się do blondyna. - Widzę, że sam się nie podniesie. Będziesz musiał użyć siły i zabrać te zwłoki, zanim Mamatata się zjawi. - Dostrzegła jego niedowierzającą minę. - Tak, na ręce go weź.

- Mamatata? Gdzie?- ożywił się nagle Kankun. Co więcej, bez problemu poderwał się z ziemi, napinając liche mięśnie w pozycji "podejdź, a cię zapierdolę"

Gdyby nagle zrobiło się ciemno, upiory zaczęły wyć i grzechotać łańcuchami,a pioruny walić w wiekowy zamek, to wszystko nie byłoby bardziej przerażające niż Tokagebi i jego zimne, złe spojrzenie.

- Ggdzie tten skurwiel? - pytał bełkotliwie. Z istnienia otumanionego alkoholem trzeźwe wydawało się tylko jedno uczucie – czyste i klarowne jak czarne źródło ukryte gdzieś w czeluściach Krainy Zmarłych.

- Jjuż ja mu pokkażżęę... - szczerzył kły „wężowiec". Rzeczywiście, ślinił się teraz jak buldog. - Mam ochotę na czyjąś śmierć! - wrzasnął nie swoim głosem.

- Czy on nie ma czasem zapieczętowanego demona? Namnożyło się ich ostatnio - zapytała obojętnie Izori.

- Jo tak nie myśla.

- Masz rację, byłoby zbyt tendencyjnie.

Blady chłopak ze zjeżonymi kudłami tymczasem syczał jak prawdziwy wąż; patrząc gdzieś w przestrzeń, oczekiwał wroga.

- Uspokój go jakoś - rzekła Asase.

- Ty go uspokój, boś jest dziołcha, on cię prędzyj posłucha - odparł Erikku.

- Wal się. Nie chcę być... obśliniona. Obrzydliwość. A co to, o żesz w mordę...

Świst! Coś przeleciało im nad głowami. Na szczęście zdążyli się uchylić, powodowani wypracowanym odruchem. Pięć senbonów wbiło się w drzewo. Stojące tuż obok Keijigoku i panny Asase. O dziwo wszystkie trafiły w zamierzone miejsca, tworząc regularny wianuszek. Jakież było zaskoczenie reszty drużyny - zrobił to Oroczi.

Za chwilę zaczął sypać kolejnymi technikami jak z rękawa. W szale tłukł ziemię otwartą dłonią. Spod gruntu wypełzały różnokolorowe węże, coraz większe i bardziej wymyślne, które posyłał w różne strony, wydając im sprzeczne rozkazy. Widać było, że z powodu alkoholu ma problemy z orientacją.

- Kankun! Co ty wyprawiasz? - krzyknęli oboje.

- Zzapierdolę skkurwiela, ttylko wybiorę sobie broń.

- O mało nie uszkodziłeś NAS!

- Nawet nie widzisz, w co rzucasz, poza tym… Marnujesz energię. Jeśli stracisz jej za dużo, zrobisz sobie krzywdę!

Próbowali do niego podbiec. Nic z tego. Już otaczał go nieprzepuszczalny mur małych gadów.

- Mamataty tu nie ma!

- Tto przyjdzie. Wyczuwa moją chakrę! Wwłaśnie sobie to uświadomiłem.

- Kankun, jesteś pijany.

- Mmogę go zatłuc jednym uderzeniem ręki. Mmówił, żże do niczego się nie nadaję - syczał w alkoholowym szale. - Odd sake osłabła moja wola... A ppod nią jest tylko nienawiść.

Ziemia zadrżała. Drużyna Ósma nagle znalazła się w cieniu. Nic dziwnego, nad genninami wzniosło się coś wielkości ośmiopiętrowego budynku. Pasiastym cielskiem przygniotło kilka drzew.

Monstrualny wąż o czterech rogach kręcił łbem, usiłując zrozumieć, kto zakłócił mu spokój. Zbliżył nos do drobnej figurki Kankuna. Prychnął, ogrzewając ją oddechem.

- Jestem Manda, najpotężniejszy z summonów.

- To jużż kurwwa wiemmmmmy - warknął chwiejnie Oroczi. Z dłoni sterczała mu flaszka z niedopitą resztką trunku.- A jja, jestem, kkurwa, Tokagebi i chcę zapierdolić Mamatatę na jjeggo własnym polu treningowym. Ssam kazał mi przzyjść.

- Mówiłem, żeby nie wzywać mnie do takich pierdół!

- Wąty masz? - wkurzył się chłopak, dźgając go palcem w nos. - To nie jest pierdoła! To jest... pprometeizm narodowy!

- Dorota została wykiwana przy szukaniu roboty w Londynie, a ty ot tak ściągasz mnie sprzed telewizora!

- Wiem, że lubisz fantastykę, ale kurwa, jesteś summonem.

- Chwileczkę... A który ty jesteś Tokagebi?

- Kkkkankun!

- Kankun? To ty? Nie poznałem cię! Pewnie przez te liście we włosach. Aż tak się nie wkurzam... Sory, po prostu mnie zaskoczyłeś. Zaraz... Nigdy nie byłeś taki kłótliwy. Stary, co ci się stało?

- Nnic mi się nie stało. Chcę zapierdolić Mamatatę...

- A dostanę zapłatę?

- Co tty taki kkurwa interesowny? Ccały świat się ucieszy, kiedy Tabu nie będzie już po nim chodził. Zeźrij go sobie, masz tu na zapitę... Pij, pij, szmato! - bredził chłopak, wpychając butelkę między monstrualne wargi węża.- Pij! To smak naszego zwycięstwa.

- Manda - _sama_ - powiedziała brunetka, podchodząc do potwora i szturchając go stopą w łuskę wielkości niej samej. - Proszę zniknąć.To nieporozumienie. On... przedawkował.

- Widzę właśnie - mruknął wąż. Zauważywszy Izori, pochylił ku niej łeb.

- A ja wwidzę wwwłaśnie, że opróżniłeś już tamto. Mam jeszcze ruski bimber - wybełkotał Kankun, chwiejąc się. Wyciągnąwszy z drugiej kieszeni półlitrową flaszkę, odkorkował ją językiem.

- Obrzydliwość - stwierdziła kunoichi lakonicznie.

- Ciągnij, Manda... - nalegał „wężowiec", wlewając do pyska gada zawartość kolejnej butelki. - Pyj! Bo nie znasz dnia ani godziny, kiedy się znowu spotkamy.

- Gdzie on się tego nauczył? Co za patologia! - szepnęła Izori. Przy ważnej osobistości jaką był Manda, było jej po prostu wstyd.

- Za dużo kina społecznego - odparł Erikku.

- Jesstem bogiem wężóffff, a Mamatata starym pedałem! - Tryumfalny okrzyk Kankuna rozniósł się po okolicy.

Nagle pojawiło się coś gorszego niż Manda. Stanęło przed „wężowcem", wydając z siebie znaczące chrząkniecie.

- Tego,... kurwa, nie przywoływałem - zdziwił się chłopak, przecierając zmętniałe oczy.

- Masz coś jeszcze do powiedzenia, Tokagebi?

- Wwęże mają afro?

To...To...To...

Kankun poczuł, że momentalnie trzeźwieje. Jego menażeria powoli zaczęła powoli rozpływać się w kłębach dymu.

- Wszystko słyszałem i zapamiętam to sobie.

Ten spiczasty, przenikliwy głos, podobny do jazgotania przekupki na targowisku...

Chłopak momentalnie stracił całą ułańską fantazję. Przez gęstą barierę oparów alkoholu przebił się bodziec, powodujący inną reakcję, równie pierwotną... Uczucie nie do stłumienia żadną substancją.

- O, mamo! - jęknął Oroczi, siniejąc ze strachu. Zemdlał, padając pod stopy swego śmiertelnego wroga.


	21. Notka 21 Dom Orocziego

**Notka 21 - Dom Orocziego****  
**

* * *

- Ostatnio tak się przechwalałeś. Zrób to teraz.

- Och, nie - pomyślał chłopiec. W dłoni miał już kunai. Ale nie jako broń. Ostrze przebijało śródręcze na wylot.

- Zrobię to, Tokagebi, zrobię to, co poprzednio, bo nie mam innego wyjścia. - powiedział Tabu. Czuł, jak wypełnia go coś nieokreślonego. Radość? Stworzenie, które miotało nań przekleństwa, teraz pada przed nim na kolana i sapie jak parowóz. Obrzydliwa, wilgotna, biała skóra znaczona zaciekami rudobrązowej krwi, kark zgięty w uległości. Wewnętrzna walka, by się nie rozpłakać – wszystko było takie wspaniałe. "Cierpisz? Dobrze, że cierpisz, ja również cierpiałem. Nauczysz się..."

- Spójrz na mnie, Tokagebi. Proszę na mnie spojrzeć - rozkazał.

Zalęknione gadzie ślepka, często wydające się być szklane; w charakterystyczny sposób obwiedzione na jasnofioletowo. Dostateczny powód, by uderzyć. Sam wygląd był przecież irytujący.

- Bardzo cię boli? Chyba się nie rozpłaczesz, co? A ja myślę, że jednak tak.

Następny cios. Tak umiejętny, aby nie zostawił śladów, a maksymalnie pobudził nerwy.

Chłopak jęknął. W oczach stanęły mu łzy.

Poczucie władzy nad ciałem Kankuna,większej niż sam właściciel posiada... Tabu mógł sprawić, że Tokagebi odchyli się w przód albo w tył, upadnie, czy będzie krzyczał.

Mężczyzna przypomniał sobie zabawę z dzieciństwa - wyławianie karpi koi z sadzawki, trzymanie ich tuż nad powierzchnią wody. Uwielbiał przyglądać się, jak walczą o oddech, próbując się wyswobodzić ze ściskającej je ręki, jak ich lśniące, łaciate ciała wiją się w konwulsjach, a pyszczki chwytają powietrze. Kiedy ryba nieruchomiała, wrzucało się ją na powrót do wody i sprawdzało się, czy ożyje. Zwykle najpierw pływała brzuchem do góry, później wracała do normalnej pozycji, machnięciem ogona umykała na dno.

To była dopiero kontrola! Decydować, czy koi przeżyje, czy nie!

Małe, oślizgłe stworzonko, zasługujące, aby cierpieć.

Tak jak Kankun, zasłaniający się rękoma, błagający całym sobą, nieświadomie na pewno; by nie sprawiać mu więcej bólu.

Zaraz... Tabu miał tylko obudzić tę sławną „nienawiść", a nie czerpać radość z samego przebudzania. Nie... oczywiście, że chodzi tylko o to. Do dzieła!

- Jesteś mokry od potu, Tokagebi - zaczął, przesuwając brudną dłonią po pokaleczonym ramieniu ucznia. - Nie, to chyba krew. Czy wiesz, co teraz czujesz? To nie jest smutek... To coś innego. Chcesz tego, prawda?

Wytarł szkarłatne palce o dolną wargę chłopca, tworząc rozmaz na całą szerokość ust.

„Teraz masz uaktywnić swój instynkt. MASZ, bo Ja tak każę."

- Zabij mnie, Tokagebi. Wiem, że tego chcesz...

Oddech „wężowca" pogłębił się, na czole pojawiły się nowe krople wilgoci. Chłopak zadygotał, upojony mocnym zapachem własnej krwi, mimowolnie czując jej metaliczny smak. Zęby obnażyły się, a oczy wytrzeszczyły, nabiegając czerwonymi żyłkami. Wydawało się, że Kankunowi nagle przybyło lat, gdy niewinna buzia napięła się w nienawistnym grymasie.

Orochimaru. Tabu nigdy nie walczył z prawdziwym Sanninem, ale musiało to wyglądać analogicznie.

- Na co czekasz? Atakujesz, czy mam ci POMÓC?

Kankun ani drgnął, mimo zaciśniętych bojowo pięści.

- Trudno, sam chciałeś.

Tabu nie żałował sobie tym razem. Niepostrzeżenie pojawiła się wizja natrząsających się z niego kolegów - shinobich z Wioski Koloru. Albo koleżanek. Te były gorsze... Już nie widział „wężowca", tylko masę śmiejących się istot, które kiedyś mu dokuczały. Każdą z tych osób teraz karał. To pani z warzywniaka upadła, rozdzierając sobie policzek o ciernie. To złośliwy znajomy z pracy został powalony ciosem w żołądek, anie Kankun.

Ich krew. Patrzeć jak tryska za każdym uderzeniem, jak pojawia się powoli na porozcinanym ubraniu. To ich krew brudziła rodowy fiolet Tokagebich.

- Broń się. - mówił, wytrącając żelastwo ze szczupłej ręki gennina, który jakimś cudem zdołał sięgnąć do kieszeni i chwycić kunai w pokaleczoną dłoń.

„Nie broń się" - myślał - „Bo po co, skoro jest tak przyjemnie?"

Przerwa. Nie można pozwolić mu tak szybko zemdleć.

„To dla nauki. Jak mu się znudzi, zbierze siły i zacznie się bronić. Właściwie... dlaczego jeszcze TEGO nie zrobił? Jest cały pokiereszowany."

- Daję ci ostatnią szansę. Wstawaj - powiedział Tabu.

Kankun wczepił się paznokciami w korę powalonego pnia, o który przed chwilą uderzył, rzucony z ogromną siłą.

- _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_. - szepnął.

Struga zygzakowatych węży ruszyła w stronę jounina.

- Znowu ten słaby, paraliżujący jad? Chyba jaja sobie robisz! Ty mnie nie słuchasz, zupełnie. - odparł Mamatata. - Jak wolisz - dodał, jednym taijutsowym kopniakiem radząc sobie ze zwierzętami i Oroczim równocześnie.

Tokagebi z jękiem przewalił się na trawę, zamiatając ją rozpuszczonymi, czarnymi włosami.

- Tyle powiem. To jest kiepskie - burknął posiadacz afra.

Przez chwilę patrzył z wyraźną przyjemnością, jak wężokształtna istota wije się w męczarniach. Ocenił fachowo, że Tokagebi miał już dość, więc zabrał się do likwidowania ran. Było ich zdecydowanie więcej niż zwykle.

„Stary pedał, phi!" - pomyślał, odstępując od półżywego z bólu i ze strachu ucznia.

- Nic sobą nie reprezentujesz, Tokagebi. Można być starym pedałem, ale trzeba jeszcze umieć walczyć. Czyż nie? Wstawaj, już przecież nie boli.

Bzdura. Oroczi cierpiał niesamowicie.

- Wstawaj.

Podniósł się. Przecież nie pokaże swojej słabości.

Wysiłki „wężowca" w ukrywaniu emocji na nic się nie zdały. Mamatata widział wszystko.

- Słuchaj, kretynie - rzekł do chłopca, który znowu gdzieś uciekł wzrokiem. - Jak nic nie zrobisz ze swoim żałosnym charakterem, będzie się to powtarzać coraz częściej. Dzień w dzień. Aż się nie nauczysz. Poza tym ktoś znowu się miga... Wczoraj przyszedłeś, a dziś znowu musiałem cię szukać. Brzydko, kawalerze. Jak jutro nie przyjdziesz, wiesz, co zrobię? Powiem twoim rodzicom, co tu wyprawiałeś. Powiem im o wódce i o twoich wagarach. Jesteś przerażony? Wiem, widzę i nie musisz tego ukrywać.

Kankun dyszał ciężko, na twarzy nie malowało się nic, tylko oczy były większe niż zwykle. Boi się. To dobrze. Nareszcie ktoś boi się wielkiego Mamataty. Zawsze się boi. Czy to nie irytujące?

- Doskonale o tym wiesz, że jak nie będziesz chodził na treningi, będziesz martwy. Nie od razu, ale... Spotkasz kogoś, kto nie będzie tak miły jak ja i zabije cię bez żadnych skrupułów - dodał Tabu...

...zanim zniknął.

* * *

Rozumiał tylko tyle, że ptaki świergotały jak gdyby nigdy nic w koronach korkowych dębów, samotny liść, wirując, zbliżał się ku ziemi, a gdzieś w dali słychać było szemrzący strumień.

Przetarł ręką usta. Na palcach pozostało kilka czerwonych smug.

„To krew"- pomyślał, jakby ze zdziwieniem.

Niebo było bezchmurne, a w powietrzu nie brzmiał żaden ludzki dźwięk. Za to szum.

Kankun przyglądał się krwi kapiącej mu wprost na rękę, jak największej z osobliwości.

* * *

Na drugi dzień Kankun nie zjawił się... Sensei stwierdził, że nie będzie się już bawił w poszukiwania. Ruszył więc prosto do pewnej posiadłości na obrzeżach Konohy.

Dom Orocziego. Ileż wizji kryje się pod pojęciem „domu". Eskimos zobaczy igloo, czarny obywatel Zimbabwe – lepiankę, inny „dom" wizualizuje sobie także Europejczyk. A jaki „dom" widzi czytelnik w swojej wyobraźni? Czy nawet tradycyjne orientalne domostwo nie staje się mimowolnie, za pośrednictwem zwykłej kreatywności, choć odrobinę podobne do naszego własnego?

Drzwi otworzył Katane. Tabu szybko ocenił go plastycznie. Końska morda, bardzo charakterystyczna dla rodu Orochimaru. Fioletowe coś, wiązane w pasie, co Japońce noszą (dla mnie nieodmiennie szlafrok), obwódki wokół oczu, pasujące kolorystycznie do odzienia, nadające ojcu Kankuna lekko demonicznego wyglądu. Ręce uwalane smarem, w lewej klucz francuski. Klamka również uwalana smarem.

- Prawdziwy mężczyzna - pomyślał Tabu.

Tokagebi z szacunkiem pochylił się nad gościem, wpuszczając go do środka.

- Witam, co pana tu sprowadza? - zabrzmiał głęboki, spokojny głos. - Przepraszam, muszę zmyć z siebie ten brud. Powiem też żonie, że pan przyszedł.

Tabu spojrzał nań nieufnie.

Katane był wyższy, chyba o metr, od jego – Tabu, jestestwa.

- Proszę się rozgościć - rzekł ojciec Kankuna, każde słowo wypowiadane było tak wyraźnie, że wydawało się zyskiwać nowe, odrębne znaczenie.

Zniknął w holu, stąpając tak cicho i dyskretnie, że Mamatacie wydawało się, iż w ogóle tam nikogo nie ma. Powrócił, niosąc ze sobą metalową tacę, wytłaczaną w smokowęże, uginającą się od jadalnych i pijalnych różności.

- Poczęstuje się pan czymś? - zapytał w amerykańskiej manierze, posyłając mu szeroki uśmiech. Błysnęły kły.

„CO?" - zjawiło się w głowie jounina. – "Chwileczkę... On... Okazał swoje emocje! Otwarcie. Pozytywne. Co za słabość! Cieszy jadaczkę. Co za żałosny kretyn! W tym momencie straciłem do niego szacunek.."

- Dziękuję, przyszedłem tu w innej sprawie, niż objadanie waćpaństwa. - odparł Tabu, hamując obrzydzenie. „Co za ciota z tego Katane! KOBIETA jest od tego, aby obsługiwać MĘŻCZYZN. MIŁY, żałośnie słaby cweluś, zupełnie jak jego syn. I jak szanowny gówniarz Hokage Naruto Uzumaki... Chociaż tamten przynajmniej jest silniejszy ode Mnie. Ten, szczerze mówiąc, wątpię, żeby poradził sobie nawet z misją rangi D."

- O co chodzi? - pytał Katane.

- O pańskiego syna...

„...pedale. Myślałem, że jesteś inny, ale już cię nie lubię! Mięczaku cholerny. Twoja wiotczejąca na policzkach skóra jest taka miękka. Brzydzę się twoją miękkością. Płaszczysz się przede mną. Dlatego jesteś taki miły: bo się Mnie boisz."

Wtedy zjawiła się żona. Stanęła w drzwiach z założonymi rękami. Tabu już gdzieś widział ten gest. Przywitała się grzecznie, jak etykieta nakazuje.

Udał, że nie zwraca na nią uwagi, lustrował tylko wzrokiem swego męskiego rozmówcę.

Kobieta, blada jak papierowy żuraw, jak Kankun, usadowiła się obok męża na kanapie, nie przestając się uśmiechać.

„ONA siada obok NIEGO? On na to pozwala? Co za słabość! Już wiem, że nienawidzę was oboje. Wasze żałosne emocje, wasze poczęstunki i miłe słowa, nienawidzę was. Wiem, po kim Kankun ma tą ofermowatość."

- Czyli przyszedł pan w sprawie syna? - odezwała się Risa.

„Nienawidzę cię, wiedźmo. Myślisz, że twoje wdzięki do mnie przemawiają? O, nie. Twoje czarne włosy są za długie i zniszczone na końcach, a twoje cycki małe jak wyciśnięta połówka cytryny. W ogóle, po co do mnie rozmawiasz?"

Zignorował ją i zwrócił się do jej męża.

- Kankun Tokagebi sprawia mi pewne problemy...

- On? Jakie?

- Po pierwsze, z przykrością stwierdzam, że niechętnie chodzi na treningi. Ba, wcale nie chodzi.

- Co? Czy on nie wie, ze to dla jego dobra? - obudził się nagle Katane.

„Emocje, emocje. Żałosny dupek."

- Nie chodzi. - odparł, z satysfakcją, że widzi skurcz smutku na ich twarzach. - Miga się. Nie mówiłem od razu, bo myślałem, że sam się jakoś zmobilizuje, ale...

Wyglądali, jakby trafił w nich piorun.

„Ufność, tak? Właśnie się skończyła. Co za bzdura. Po co rozwijać w sobie takie uczucie?"

- Do tego... Co jest jeszcze gorsze... - powiedział Tabu. - Raz przyszedł. Był kompletnie pijany, nawet stracił przytomność. Więc niepokoję się o niego, bardzo.

- Kankun? Pijany?

„Widzisz, babo? Po co mieć dzieci? Stajesz się wtedy tak żałosny, że zrobisz dla nich wszystko... Łącznie z utratą czujności, wyrzeczeniem się samego siebie... „

- Czy u państwa... wystąpił kiedyś problem alkoholizmu? W kieszeni Kankuna znalazłem Hokage Sake Spir - i nie jest to jakiś wyszukany alkohol, który się dostaje z okazji urodzin.

„A łyżka na to : niemożliwe." - Tabu zadrwił w duchu, gdy państwo Tokagebi przyjęli postawy kompletnego zdziwienia.

- Nic takiego nie wystąpiło u nas od kilku pokoleń. Używam tej wódki do przyprawiania mięsa!

- Tak, czy inaczej, proszę, żeby państwo porozmawiali z synem. Jeżeli jego postępowanie nie poprawi się, zostanie wydalony przez Hokage z sił zbrojnych...

„A, napsujemy jeszcze Uzumakiemu. Nienawidzę skurwiela. Jest słaby i trzęsie się nad każdą męską decyzją."

- Wiedzą państwo, co to oznacza? Dla niego?

- Wiemy, do cholery!

„O, nareszcie jakaś ludzka reakcja."

- Ja już z nim pogadam!

- Mam nadzieję, Tokagebi- _san_. Też nie chcę, żeby zginął w tym marnym, okrutnym świecie. Zależy mi na jego istnieniu.

- To niemożliwe! A tak mu ufałam... - zasmuciła się Risa.

„_What's a pity!_"

- Nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie zrobił!

- Cóż, zaczyna dorastać, hormony zaczynają działać, budzą się instynkty do tej pory nieznane... Przepraszam, czas na mnie - rzekł, widząc wściekłość na wężowatej twarzy Katane i źrenice sprowadzone do pionu.

„_Bye_, stara lampucero. _Bye_, Samaro z „Ring".

- Jak ja dopadnę tego wagarowicza... - warknął mężczyzna.

- Uspokój się!

- Do widzenia, państwu - rzekł Tabu. Nawet zachciało mu się być miłym. Szybkim krokiem opuścił posiadłość Tokagebich. Kiedy zorientował się, że nie patrzą, splunął na trawnik. Ogród był zdecydowanie zbyt rozległy jak na trzy osoby. Jak i sama posiadłość. Po cholerę komuś tyle kamieni, wody, kwiatów i krzewów? Zwłaszcza te rabatki z żółtym gównem wzdłuż drogi ze szlifowanego bazaltu. Po co komu bazalt? Tabu z rozkoszą zatopił stopę w grządce. Miażdżąc kruche płatki i wiotkie łodygi. Słabe...

* * *

Wtem kątem oka zobaczył błysk fioletu. Schował się natychmiast, słysząc ten pokraczny rytm kroków. Znał go na pamięć.

Uciekinier szedł gościńcem, enigmatycznie zgarbiony. W złożonych dłoniach niósł garść czegoś, tuż przy twarzy, był tak zaabsorbowany oną rzeczą, że nie zauważyłby Tabu nawet, gdyby ten się nie ukrył.

„Co on tam ma?" - zastanawiał się Tabu widząc zarysy kilku szarych przedmiotów.

Kamyki! Kamienie, o średnicy około trzech centymetrów, każdy ozdobiony wyrytą nań spiralą.

- „Co?" - zdziwił się jounin. - „Czyżby ten palant znowu udzielał się „artystycznie"? Jak nie pot pourri, to jakieś rzeźbiarstwo."

Mało tego! Do uszu Tabu dowlókł się zduszony szept:

- Spokojnie, zaraz was uwolnię.

„Temu to już kompletnie odbiło. Wiedziałem, że jest chory na umyśle, ale żeby aż tak? On... gada z kamieniami" - pomyślał Mamatata.

Z satysfakcją odprowadził Kankuna wzrokiem do drzwi posiadłości. Która zawrzała od awantury, gdy tylko chłopak przekroczył jej próg.

* * *

Nie był sam... Coś z kolei obserwowało go, siedząc w koronie drzewa, haratając pazurami korę, coś o oczach zwykle błękitnych jak czyste niebo, teraz dziwnie zimnych i pustych.

- No zrób coś podejrzanego... Cokolwiek... - szeptało gorączkowo.

- _Miałbyś ułamek sekundy..._ - mówił Lis, ocierając się leniwie o kraty umysłu swego ciemiężcy.

- Zamknij się. Jak teraz spróbujesz się uwolnić, wyczuje mnie natychmiast! Przez twoją głupotę - syknął Uzumaki. Dla postronnego po prostu mówił do siebie.

- _Nie, nie rób tego, cieniasie. Doskonale wiesz, że zanim przyłapiesz Mamatatę na „czymkolwiek podejrzanym", co pozwoli oficjalnie wydalić go z Państwa Ognia; zdąży zniszczyć całą wieś. Jak ja skurwielowi zazdroszczę _- szydził Dziewięcioogoniasty.

- Spróbujesz się uwolnić... Jeśli będę zmuszony, zlikwiduję go, ale bez twojej pomocy!

- _Nie potrzebujesz jej, przecież to nie ja go nienawidzę, tylko ty. Chcesz tego, prawda?_

- Zamknij pysk! Wiesz co ryzykuję, jak go teraz uśmiercę? To będzie koniec mnie! Stracę stanowisko, szacunek, przyjaciół. Jeśli na dodatek nie rozpęta się wojna, będziemy mogli mówić o wielkim szczęściu.

- _A jak go nie zabijesz... Narazisz Konohę na jeszcze większe niebezpieczeństwo. Skutki będą długofalowe. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ci pomagam uratować tą prowincję. Może dlatego, że lubię zabijać. Uwielbiam..._

- A ja nienawidzę!

- _Jak to? Czy aby na pewno?_

Naruto nie odpowiedział.

- _Teraz, to jedyna okazja! Spójrz, stracił czujność, zachwycił się jakimś plakatem._

- Nie zrobię tego! Nie zabiję człowieka, który stoi do mnie tyłem.

- _Wiesz dobrze, że jakbyś zaczął z nim, honorowo, jak lubisz, walczyć twarzą w twarz, zbiegłaby się cała parszywa wieś._

- Sam jesteś parszywy. Złapałeś pchły i swędziało mnie przez trzy miesiące. Pamiętasz? Nie wiem, jak ci się to udało.

- _To moja osobista sprawa _- odparł Lis, zbity z tropu.

- Głupi demon.

- _No i nic z tego. Naruto, zawiodłeś. Nie załatwiłeś go. Poszedł sobie. Od uwolnienia chakry przez ciebie, do wyczucia jej przez NIEGO mija dokładnie pół sekundy. Jest już za daleko. Widzisz, po co wprowadzałeś te swoje reformy? Piątej nikt by nic nie powiedział, gdyby załatwiła na boku niewygodny element. O Szóstym nie wspomnę._

- Jestem Siódmym, do cholery! Nikt mi nie będzie kazał cofać się do poprzedniego porządku! Nadal wierzę, że istnieje inne rozwiązanie. ZAWSZE istniało. Dlaczego tym razem miałoby być inaczej?


	22. Notka 22 Szukaj go pan!

**  
Notka 22 - Szukaj go pan!****  
**

* * *

Jakby to powiedzieć... Tokagebi znów nie pojawił się na zbiórce, co było zresztą do przewidzenia. Podirytowany Mamatata wyruszył więc na zwyczajowe poszukiwania, zadawszy dwom pozostałym uczniom pośledniejszą czynność rangi „D": tępienie stonki ziemniaczanej w ogródku pewnej szacownej emerytki.

„Wężowca" jednak jak nie było, tak nie było. Ani w barze „Ramen", ani w łaźniach miejskich, ani na targu, ani na placu zabaw, podwórkach czy skwerach; nigdzie. Nigdzie Tabu nie mógł wyczuć tej pieprzonej chmury chakry, formującej się w umyśle w wyraźne, barwne obrazy kolejnych technik. Stąd mężczyzna wiedział, jakie jutsu są używane w promieniu kilometra; niestety nie mógł rozpoznać konkretnej osoby, ale poradził sobie i z tym - identyfikował ją po schemacie, w jaki techniki są aktywowane. W przypadku Kankuna było to przywoływanie gadów i wydłużanie ciała; dodatkowo „wężowaty" działał specyficznie; uwalniał na zmianę albo śladową ilość energii albo monstrualną; wzorzec był charakterystyczny przy rozchwianiu emocjonalnym zwanym potocznie „dupowatością".

Dzieciak zawsze w końcu dawał o sobie znać.

Gdzie on jest? Ani w lesie, ani przy Ścianie... Rudawowłosy sensei udał się w końcu do biura Hokage. Zerknął na szczupłą, wysoką osobę płci żeńskiej uwijającą się przy biurku, tym naprzeciw drzwi wejściowych. Była to Shizune - niegdyś prawa ręka Tsunade, teraz nieoceniona pomoc Siódmego Hokage ( nie zawsze sam Naruto rozdawał polecenia i misje, często robił to ktoś inny ). Mamatata prychnął. „Kobieta? Przecież to gorszy gatunek..." Przywitawszy się niechętnie, zapytał o Kankuna.

Brunetka skinęła twierdząco głową:

- Był tu taki, i owszem. W końcu sam PAN go przysłał, Mamatata-san.

- Co? - zapytał jounin, w jego głosie słychać było irytację. - Nikogo nie kierowałem na misję!

- Jak to nie? Mówi PAN, jakby o niczym nie wiedział. Przecież tu jest PAŃSKI podpis. Na tej kartce.

- Jakiej kartce?

- Proszę spojrzeć.

- Nic nie podpisywałem! To nie jest moja parafka - awanturował się Tabu, szeleszcząc nieszczęsnym papierkiem, który otrzymał do rąk. O mało go nie potargał. - Kto w ogóle kieruje tym biurem? Macie tu niezły nieporządek! Burdel, że tak powiem. Proszę, proszę na mnie spojrzeć.

Sekretarka ścisnęła trzymany pod biurkiem kunai. „Co za cham, co za obdartus!" - syknęła w duchu. Niestety musiała być spokojna. Fucha tego wymagała.

- Przyszedł tu dziś rano, prosząc o przydział misji rangi C. Pokazał ten dokument. Przecież to najzdolniejszy pański uczeń, sam pan mówił. Nie było powodu, by mu nie wierzyć - tłumaczyła cierpliwie, by jak najlepiej przybliżyć wydarzenia ostatniego poranka.

- Że co? Pani go puściła? Pani Shizune? Pani na mnie nie patrzy!

- Już... patrzę - odparła, wbijając weń jadowity wzrok.

- Kto pani w ogóle pozwolił? Pani jest chamska i bezczelna! Proszę, proszę mi natychmiast powiedzieć, co to za misja?

- Nic takiego. Dostarczenie pewnego zwoju do Wioski Traw - brunetka sama była wściekła, że została wyprowadzona w pole. - Jak ja go dopadnę... - mruknęła do siebie.

- Pozwoli pani, że sam to zrobię i wyciągnę konsekwencje.

„, Byle pan nie wyciągał nam tu czego innego, Tabu - _san._ " - pomyślała Shizune.

* * *

- Co się tu dzieje? - Naruto pojawił się równie niespodziewanie, jak to czynili jego poprzednicy. Zamiatając parkiet białym, typowym dla Hokage, strojem, okrążył nonszalancko biurko i stanął po prawej stronie siedzącej Shizune. Oparł się silną dłonią o blat.

- Tokagebi... Misja rangi C... - bełkotał Mamatata, ze wzburzenia nie mogąc sklecić zdania.

- Dałem panu dużo swobody, ale tym razem pan przesadził, Tabu -_ san_. Na tym etapie nie powinien pan wysyłać Tokagebiego na misję rangi C. Zwłaszcza w jego sytuacji... Samo przebywanie poza terenem Wioski...

- O to chodzi, że ja nikogo nie wysyłałem!

- Jak to?

- Podrobił mój podpis.

- Czyli...

- Na to wygląda, że sam się wysłał.

Hokage nagle zmienił się na twarzy, jakby ściągnął maskę. Tyle, że Naruto masek nie preferował; tak samo wolał zakładać na misje swój wyrazisty pomarańczowy płaszcz niż strój w militarne łaty, w którym musiał śledzić Tabu przez ostatnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny.

- Co takiego? - wyartykułował.

- „Emocje" - myślał jego rozmówca. - „Widać wszystko jak na dłoni, co nie pomaga w polityce. Rzekłbym, że jesteś żałosny, Uzumaki, rzekłbym ci to prosto w twarz, ale w tym momencie... powiedzmy, iż... nie chce mi się marnować słów."

- Czyli oznacza to tylko jedno - JUŻ panu uciekł - rzekł cicho blondyn, po chwili zastanowienia. Spokojny ton jego głosu, jakże był mylący. Tabu wyczuł złowrogą chakrę Lisa sączącą się powoli spod skóry żywiciela. - W sumie genialne posunięcie, tym sposobem opuścił wioskę bez jakichkolwiek podejrzeń. Może być już daleko. Czyżby jednak pańskie wspaniałe metody nie zadziałały? - stwierdził jadowicie Naruto. Ironia obca była jego naturze, ale sama obecność Mamataty powodowała takie zachowania.

- Jak pan śmie, to... potwarz, to... nieprawda - plątał się jounin.

- Urwałbym panu łeb, ale nie mamy już na to czasu! - cedził przez zęby Hokage.

Mamatata z nieukrywaną wściekłością cofał się do drzwi. W innym kręgu kulturowym przypominałby diabła, który oszukany przez pana Twardowskiego, szykował się do czmychnięcia przez dziurkę od klucza.

- Szukaj go pan, zanim coś się stanie! - krzyknął nosiciel Lisiego Demona, jego oczy znów rozbłysły czerwienią.

Za Tabu zamknęły się drzwi. Rozległ się tupot przyspieszonych kroków.

* * *

Popędził w dal. Jakiś złośliwy głos w głowie szeptał :„Cóż to, czyżby Kankun był jeszcze niegotowy, by podjąć misję rangi C"? Ten głos przypominał Naruto. Nic dziwnego, każda przykra myśl przypominała ostatnio Naruto.

* * *

Otoczyło go co najmniej pięciu przeciwników. Zwykle Zło ubiera się podobnie, ci przeczyli tej regule, co nie miało już większego znaczenia. Przybyszy łączyło jedno - symbole na blachach ich ochraniaczy na czoło zostały przekreślone poziomą rysą. Tak jak przekreślone mogło być człowieczeństwo tych osób. Kryminaliści lubią działać w większej grupie, nieważne, że pochodzą z różnych krain. Liczy się przecież wspólny cel.

- Dawaj zwój! I tak nic nie wskórasz, gówniarzu!

- _O' rly_? - odparł Kankun. Rozstawiwszy dość szeroko nogi, stopami zarył się jakby w ziemię, a raczej w morze traw, niektórych sięgających nawet po pas. Odziany był też inaczej niż zwykle - koszula z lepszego materiału, powściągliwie udekorowanego japońskimi znaczkami. Napisy na fioletowym jedwabiu, haftowane złoconą nicią, głosiły: „Tokage – hebi na straży wartości stać będą i własnym życiem ręczyć za nie. Prawda. Pokój. Posłuszeństwo Panu." Wszystko wydawało się być wyjątkowo oficjalne. Włosy związane miał Kankun w wysoki kucyk, kołyszący się przy każdym ruchu jak ogon konia. Kilka wolnych kosmyków opadało na twarz. Szyja owinięta kremowobiałym szalikiem, teraz rozplątanym i drżącym na wietrze, który stał się odczuwalny, gdy chłopak opuścił bambusowy las i wyszedł na otwarte pole. Sceneria wokół to trawy różnego rodzaju – od kłosówki, trzęślicy i kostrzewy, muskających stopy i kolana, rosnących na wyciągniecie ręki; do grubych jak drzewa pędów dziwnego gatunku trzcin, daleko w tle.

- Tylko podejdźcie. - Oroczi wyszczerzył zęby, jak to zwykle on. Głos groźby zawsze był syczący w jego wykonaniu. Znaczenia wokół oczu ściemniały do czerni.

Jeden z missing – ninów natychmiast zareagował na prowokację. Ze swoją czerwonawą twarzą i rozbieganym spojrzeniem wyglądał na pieniacza. Z łatwością podbiegł do Kankuna, chwytając wyciągniętą w defensywie bladą rękę....

...i zniknął.

- Co jest grane? - zdziwili się pozostali. Drugi shinobi postanowił to zbadać, więc zamierzył się na twarz „wężowca". Niby wszystko szło dobrze, pięść wzorowo wgniatała się w policzek wroga, który stracił równowagę, kiedy...

...Plop!

Zamiast silnego wojownika, o ciele żylastym i giętkim jak brzozowa wić, pojawił się niewielki nieforemny kamyczek z wyrytą nań spiralką. Z cichym szelestem upadł na ziemię.

Jak również Kankun, którego mina, mimo bólu, pełna była złośliwego tryumfu. Otrzepał się i wstał, z niemałym trudem, bo cios był bardzo silny.

Czwórka adwersarzy, bo tylu zostało, zauważyła już, co stało się z ich dwoma kompanami.

- Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytała ze złością jedyna dziewczyna w formacji wroga.

- Myślicie, że wam, kurwa, powiem? - odparł Kankun. Zachichotał. Nie ma to jak łamanie konwenansów. „Naruto" jest specyficzne. Przeciwnik tłumaczy przeciwnikowi ze szczegółami, co zrobił, kiedy i jak. Zabieg nienaturalny, ale konieczny dla zrozumiałości fabuły.

Skupili się w grupę, by omówić strategię. Miarkowali, czym najlepiej zaatakować, aura niepojętego zjawiska odebrała im na chwilę zdolność reagowania. Stracili dwóch członków bandy - nie wydawało się to dla nich tak godne uwagi jak fakt, iż ktoś się z nich naśmiewa.

- Już wszystko rozumiem. Nie dotykaj go - powiedziała kunoichi, na oko–okropna sucz.

Rozluźnili krąg. Zrozumieli, co zamierza koleżanka, każdy na swój sposób, bo każdy kryminalista ujął inną broń miotaną.

„Wężowaty" nawet nie czekał na ich ruch. Wyciągnął ręce ku niebu, później, powoli się schylając, przyłożył do prochu obie naraz. Poczuł energię grającą w żyłach, zagęszczającą powietrze wokół. Na ziemi przodków każde jutsu wydawało się silniejsze.

Po jego prawej stronie pojawiła się Maguda, po lewej Chiba.

Pieczęć. Strasznie mało ich robi.

Kankun trzymał obie ręce na głowach swych summonów.

- On za dużo żre! - powiedziała Maguda wskazując na swego gadziego towarzysza znów wydętego jak balon w jednym miejscu między ogonem a głową. - Raz na tydzień!

- Nie twoja sssprawa - odparł pogodnie pyton.

- Jak myślisz, jaki będziesz za kilka lat? Będziesz coraz bardziej... - syknęła oskarżycielsko.

- Zadowolony? - zaśmiał się Chiba.

- Przestańcie gadać! Weźcie się za to! - rozkazał głośno „wężowiec". Uwolnił zwierzęta.

- Dobrze, dobrze,czego się drzesz. Kankun, ja cię nie poznaję - odparła Maguda, chwytając w ogon kunai; kilka centymetrów od czoła Tokagebiego. Ten nawet się nie poruszył. Prychnął i posłał prześladowcom lekceważące spojrzenie. Tak samo było bezmyślne, gdy uchylał się przed następnymi ostrzami, gdy kilka z nich otarło się o fioletowy materiał koszuli. Gdy z rozcięcia na nodze zaczęła płynąć krew. Nawet tego nie zauważył.

- Patrzcie, trafiłam! Mamy go! Da się zranić, nie zmienia metalu w kamień! - cieszyła się kunoichi.

Nie wydawał się być specjalnie przejęty tym, że znaleźli na niego „haka", mimo iż ledwo unikał kolejnej broni miotanej. Jedynie dzięki summonom, które odtrącały żelastwo i osłaniały przed notkami wybuchowymi, obyło się bez następnych skaleczeń.

- Giń! - krzyczała dziewczyna. Swą ekspresją uczuć przywodziła na myśl jedną z Fanek, jakie Kankun spotkał na swej drodze ninja kiedyś, w odległej przeszłości. Przeklęła cicho, gdy „wężowiec" wyskoczył w powietrze i bateria kunai, zamiast w niego, wbiła się w chropowatą powierzchnię jedynego dębu w okolicy.

- Już nie macie mnie w swojej mocy! - śmiał się demonicznie chłopak z wysokości grubej gałęzi. Dostrzegli, że z kącika ust cieknie mu ślina, dość obfitym strumieniem. - Śmierć, cóż wy możecie o niej wiedzieć, nakręcane, bezmyślne kukły!

- Widziałem ją setki razy – rzekł któryś z missing – ninów.

- I co z tego? W powierzchownym widzeniu nie odkryjesz jej istoty. Kto nie spojrzy jej prosto w oczy, nie zrozumie... - syknął Tokagebi.

Gigantycznym trawnikiem, jakim była Kusa – Gakure, wstrząsnęła eksplozja. To ktoś rzucił w drzewo notką wybuchową, obracając je w kupę drzazg. Gdy tylko dym zrzedł, „wężowaty" wychylił się zza rosnącej nieopodal kępy łodyg bambusa, tylko lekko osmalony. Chwiał się, oszołomiony eksplozją, wyraz jego twarzy był jeszcze bardziej nieobecny niż przed chwilą.

- ...będzie nadal uciekał w popłochu. A zrozumieć znaczy zaakceptować - kontynuował.

- To jakiś Gary Stu! Mówię wam! - szeptali po sobie kryminaliści.

- Następny Gary Stu z Konohy? Tym bardziej trzeba go pokonać. Nienawidzę dobrych, nieskazitelnych bohaterów.

Ten jednak nie wydawał się nieskazitelny.

Nie wydawał się nawet normalny; to chichotał, to mamrotał do siebie jak stara szamanka odprawiająca czary. Fizjonomia postarzała się o kilka lat, chudnąc, tracąc resztki niewinności. Łapy - to szpony, język odznaczał się niezwykłą aktywnością, co chwila wysuwał się z ust, wydłużał się, skapywała z niego oskoma; oczy nie patrzyły na przeciwników, tylko na coś poza nimi. Chłopak nie panował nad swoimi odruchami; dygotały mu kończyny, a z głębi gardła wydobywały się wrogie pomruki.

„To jakiś potwór"- pomyśleli, chociaż sami nie byli święci. Ot, spece od brudnej roboty; z nizin społecznych, od jakich to ludzi roi się na Zewnątrz, poza Konohą, na obrzeżach państw, na obrzeżach egzystencji. - „Nie wygląda nawet jak człowiek".

- Jest jeszcze młody. Poradzimy sobie szybko – mruknął jeden z missing-ninów.

- Dokładnie! - wrzasnął drugi, bardzo głośno. - Dawaj ten zwój albo umrzesz! Umrzesz, słyszysz?

Zdążyli się już zorientować, że dzieciak nie biega zbyt szybko, z trudem unika ciosów. Dodatkowo węże nie mają z nim łączności innej niż przez mowę, bardziej to one osłaniają go przed przebiciem na wylot, niż on sam siebie.

Kolejne ostrza przecięły powietrze. Wreszcie zrobił jakieś pieczęcie; zaczął się wydłużać, rozciągać jak guma, aby uniknąć ran.

- Żadne sztuczki ci nie pomogą. Nie masz szans. Upierdoliłem już setki takich jak ty – rzekł wysoki kryminalista o pryszczatej twarzy.

- „Upierdoliłeś"? Jak śmiesz tak lekceważąco wyrażać się o śmierci. Czy ty wiesz, o czym w ogóle mówisz? - indagował Kankun, uchylając się przed kilkoma shurikenami. Jego ciało wiło się, jakby nie miało kości.

- Dobrze wiem, czym jest śmierć. Człowiek przestaje oddychać i się ruszać. Staje się kawałkiem mięsa. Widziałem to wielokrotnie.

- Chcesz powodować proces, o którym nie masz pojęcia. Dla ciebie to tylko „przestanie się ruszać".

- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć?

- Dopóki sam tego nie doświadczysz, nie zrozumiesz - syknął Tokagebi, patrząc na niego jak na zdobycz.

- Póki co, nie wybieram się na tamten świat. Co sugerujesz? Że dziś zginę? Nie mam zamiaru. Chcesz mnie zabić, jak dwóch moich kompanów? - zadrwił shinobi.

- Jeszcze nie zacząłem zabijać! - warknął w odpowiedzi „wężowiec".

Prześladowcy wzięli Tokagebiego w swego rodzaju „kocioł" czyli krążyli wokół chłopca z zawrotną prędkością, podskakując i ciskając ostre przedmioty. Pomysł miał tę słabość, że musieli celować pod kątem, ku ziemi, by nie trafić się nawzajem. Toteż większość kunai, shurikenów i senbonów ginęła w trawie. Usiłując śledzić ich wzrokiem, Tokagebi doznawał coraz większych zawrotów głowy. Nie był w stanie też wykonywać pieczęci wydłużających ciało. Warknął do węży, by nie odstępowały go na więcej niż cztery metry. Wyłapywanie broni i miotanie nią w przeciwnika nie opłacało się, bo celność Kankuna pozostawiała wiele do życzenia. Kręcąc się wokół własnej osi, próbował skupić się na samej defensywie.

Ciskali w niego bez opamiętania, oczekując oznak zmęczenia. Zobaczyli. Nie na twarzy, ale w rękach i w nogach. Usłyszeli świszczący oddech. Po raz pierwszy zobaczyli w oczach Kankuna dezorganizację. Później strach. Stopniowo skracali odległość i zagęszczali ostrzał.

Bingo! Pierwszy kunai wymknął się summonowi; zaczepił o ubranie wojownika Konohy, przewracając go i przybijając do ziemi. Potem następne.

Kankun opadł bokiem na trawę. Gdy próbował się podnieść, znów został unieruchomiony. Kiedy skoncentrował się na wyszarpaniu się z pułapki, zamiast na swoich wężach, dziewczyna nieopatrznie znalazła się w kręgu. Jej koledzy wyraźnie zwolnili, nie rzucali już niczym. Zdezorientowany Kankun wykonał inny ruch, paniczny. Jednym skokiem wyrwał się z okrążenia i rzucił się do ucieczki jak oślepiona zwierzyna. Było to tak nieoczekiwane, że mimo jego powolności, przeciwnicy nie zareagowali na czas.

Kunoichi, ocknąwszy się z osłupienia; pomknęła za „wężowcem", by zastąpić mu drogę. Wykonawszy jeden sus znalazła się na torze jego biegu, wbijając w niego wzrok. Zatrzymując go. Genjutsu polegające na opanowaniu umysłu przeciwnika zakończyło się sukcesem, Kankun posłusznie postąpił kilka kroków do tyłu.

- Tak, a teraz stój. Nie możesz się ruszyć.

Trzymała na uwięzi to rozchwiane stworzenie, nie mające nawet pojęcia, czy jest wściekłe czy przerażone. Kontrolowała ciało chłopca lepiej niż on sam; jej dusza kierowała teraz dwoma materialnymi bytami naraz, jego - ani jednym. Po prostu zajęła miejsce umysłu Kankuna, jeśli chodzi o posługiwanie się kończynami.

- Teraz, dzieciaczku, dawaj tę wiadomość.

Sięgnęła jego ręką do torby, wymacała walcowaty kształt zwoju. Oroczi mógł tylko patrzeć, jak jego dłoń podaje wrogowi przedmiot, o który toczyła się cała batalia.

- O, niedoczekanie – mruknął.

- Zaraz! Co ty robisz?

Bladoskóry uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Wystarczyło, że siłą samego umysłu skupił chakrę w pięciu palcach... Papier natychmiast zaczął płonąć. Za chwilę na dłoni Kankuna został tylko proszek. Pył zmieszał się z wiatrem. I nie zostało już nic.

- Nie możesz... - Młoda kobieta wyglądała na przerażoną.

- Owszem. Teraz róbcie, co chcecie, możecie nawet popełnić seppuku, czy co tam innego przewidujecie za Niewypełnienie Zadania. Mam to gdzieś! Nie jestem zainteresowany Konohą, ani zwojem, ani niczym w ogóle. Gówno mnie obchodzi, co było w środku! - zadrwił.

- Ten kretyn spalił zwój! Głupie, powolne ścierwo! Tak nas załatwiło - lamentowała dziewczyna, mimowolnie uwalniając chłopaka z genjutsu. Kankun, straciwszy oparcie, a zbyt szybko odzyskawszy władzę w kończynach, upadł na trawę. - Nasza misja nie ma już sensu. Nie dostaniemy kasy...

- Zaraz... A potrzebujemy kasy, prawda? Spójrz na tę bladą mordkę. Chłopak wygląda jak miniaturka Orochimaru!

- Poznaję. Pieniądze leżą na ulicy. To znaczy na trawniku. W punkcie skupu mogą dużo za niego dać. Był nawet w katalogu. Tak... Konoha _no_ Tokagebi. Trzydzieści tysięcy.

Po ciele Kankuna ślizgały się cienie trzech shinobich i kunoichi. Słyszał ich głosy. Racja, brakowało mu szybkości i siły, nikt nie musiał mu tego mówić.

- Może potrzymamy kilka lat w piwnicy. Jak urośnie to zdrożeje – rzekł najwyższy i najchudszy z missing - ninów.

- Albo stanieje. Grałeś kiedyś na giełdzie? Poza tym... Może nam uciec, bo wygląda na cwaniaczka - oponował najniższy i najbardziej krępy.

- Mizu ma rację, najwięcej zyskamy, jak opchniemy sztywniaka. Pamiętacie, jak było z poprzednim z Konohy? - wtrąciła się do rozmowy kunoichi.

- „Trup się nie broni, trup nie ucieka". Było mówione. Najlepiej płatni są MARTWI.

Chłopiec zadrżał. Wydawało się, że jego tęczówki pomniejszyły się ze strachu, ale to było złudzenie. To oczy zrobiły się wielkie, kiedy Kankun zrozumiał potęgę i ostateczność swojego Wyboru. Bo poza przebywaniem z Mamatatą istniała jeszcze jedna alternatywa.


	23. Notka 23 Kończmy to

**Notka 23 - Kończmy to**

* * *

- Kankun! - syczała Maguda, maksymalnie rozwierając krótki pysk. - Co robisz? Dlaczego tak stoisz? Możesz się jeszcze bronić! Masz dużo...

Zwróciła uwagę jego na biały szalik, powiewający na wietrze.

_Boskim wietrze._

- Kankun, słyszysz nas? Wydaj rozkaz, cokolwiek, jakikolwiek! Możesz przecież mówić! - wtórował koleżance pyton Chiba.

„Wężowiec" nie odzywał się, obrócił ku nim głowę. Patrzył. Tylko patrzył. Włosy jak czarne węże pełzające mu pasmami po twarzy. Węże, co miały go chronić. Mierzył wzrokiem swe summony, uważnie, jakby widział je po raz pierwszy w życiu.

- Kankun... Nie... Co ty wyprawiasz? - pionowa źrenica Magudy poszerzyła się, reszta pozostała niewzruszona, jak to gadzia głowa. Syk przeszedł w bardziej paniczny. - Chyba nie chcesz...?

Poczuła jak chakra przywołującego powoli rozłącza się z jej własną energią. Rozerwane zostały ogniwa łańcucha. Wężyca uświadomiła sobie, że przenosi się do innego świata, że aktualne otoczenie się rozmywa.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz w oczy chłopca, suche i niby ogarnięte obłędem, ale tak naprawdę bezgranicznie smutne. Zanim zniknęła z miejsca akcji.

* * *

Natychmiast otoczył go zdziczały prymityw, brudny i głodny. Przekazał Tokagebiemu jasne zasady, w myśl których dzicz funkcjonowała: „Zabij, albo sam zginiesz. A zginiesz na pewno, bo w tym miejscu kończy się twoja cywilizacja." On na to przystał. Missing – nini podnieśli go więc z ziemi, chwycili pod ręce, wykręcając je boleśnie do tyłu, obszukali dokładnie, czy czegoś nie ukrywa; dźwięczały kunai i senbony, lądujące w trawie jeden po drugim, szeleściły notki wybuchowe rozrywane na pół, trzasnął rozpruwany materiał fioletowej koszuli, odsłaniając nadgarstki i delikatną skórę na piersi.

- Widzę, że twoje summony wybyły - rzekła kunoichi, łapiąc chłopca na nowo w genjutsu, zmuszając do stania o własnych siłach; aby koledzy mogli spokojnie oddalić się od ofiary. - Cóż to, nie masz już chakry?

Najwyraźniej zaczęli swoją zwyczajową wyszydzankę. Prawili, że Kankun jest słaby, do niczego się nie nadaje i że z przyjemnością skrócą takiej pokrace cierpienia. (Pokrace jak pokrace, która przecież pozbyła się dwóch ich kompanów)

- Przestańcie pieprzyć – odezwał się „wężowiec"; wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się z bojowego w... trudno powiedzieć jaki. - I zróbcie to wreszcie.

Przeciwnicy osłupieli.

- Przestańcie się wyżywać. To przecież zbędne - mówił Kankun, patrząc prosto w oczy swej śmierci, zimne, bezbarwne, wyblakłe od niechęci, czy żądzy mordu. - Przestańcie drwić. Przegrałem, po prostu przegrałem. W tym nie ma nic dziwnego, bo ktoś musi zawsze przegrać lub wygrać. Naturalna rzecz. To wy jesteście chorzy, tak ciesząc się każdą wygraną.

Stało się jak Tokagebi planował. Miał uczynić to jeszcze w kręgu, ale spanikował, w ostatniej chwili. Przeraził się perspektywy bólu, jaki powoduje ostrze przebijające serce. Teraz nie będzie już takim tchórzem. Drugi raz nie może sobie na to pozwolić.

Rodzice wymagali od niego, żeby trzymał na wodzy swój instynkt. Już nie był w stanie. Odkąd Tabu zaczął go maltretować, stało się to praktycznie niemożliwe. Im mocniej Tokagebi się zapierał, tym okrutniejsze środki były wobec niego stosowane. Z początku chłopak miał nadzieję, że wytrzyma,ale szybko zorientował się, iż to tylko iluzja. Nie potrafił dłużej przeciwstawiać się „nienawiści", tak niebezpiecznej dla otoczenia. Za bardzo bolało. W końcu pękło, zeszłej nocy. Dobrze, że wtedy nie było nikogo w pobliżu.

Nigdy nie dowiedzą się, co się, mimo ich starań, naprawdę wydarzyło. Po prostu będą żyli w świadomości, że syn zginął na misji, wypełniając do końca swoje zadanie. Najpierw pogrążą się w smutku, później ten ustąpi miejsca dumie. Zyskają też spore odszkodowanie i... podziw. „Oddać wszystko za Wioskę, za ojczyznę" – tego go nauczyli. Tak, śmierć Tokagebiego wydawała się być więcej warta niż życie.

Zwłaszcza, że pragnął zabijać, pragnął krwi; od destruktywnych czynów dzieliła go tylko papierowa ściana. Zapora pękała. Chłopiec zrozumiał, że w przyszłości będzie cierpiała przez niego niejedna kraina. A on nie był w stanie temu zapobiec.

„Wczoraj, koło trzeciej nad ranem obudziło się we mnie coś bardzo złego. Zapomniałem, czego nienawidzę; sam stałem się nienawiścią, ślepa furią pragnącą niszczyć wszystko, co napotka na swej drodze, nie wiadomo nawet, po co i dlaczego. Stan nie do wyobrażenia! Będzie lepiej, jeśli teraz... skończę to, zanim będzie za późno; zanim komuś coś się stanie. Przed świtem modliłem się w świątyni o jasną, szeroką drogę do Wieczności, bez zbędnego cierpienia."

Już nie raz patrzył śmierci w oczy. Tego jednego się nie bał. Dlaczego? Bo co miał do stracenia? Wiecznie upokarzany, dziś miał szansę znaleźć ukojenie.

„Po raz pierwszy czeka mnie chwała!

Matko, ojcze – zawiodłem was. _Gomenasai_. Nie myślę o przeszłym bólu, on jest daleko, tak daleko, że mnie nie dotyczy. Marzenia? Czy miałem jakieś marzenie? Może jedno, żeby zabłysnąć, zanim to wszystko się skończy, co mi się udało. Wysiadam, przyjaciele. Nie ma czego żałować, to nie wy giniecie.

Muszę otworzyć bramę."

Ostatnie spojrzenie na Konohę, skąpaną w różanej poświacie poranka. Siedem głów rzeźbionych w skale, sześć z nich nie ma żadnego znaczenia. A ta siódma... Z pręgami na policzkach. „ Do widzenia, Naruto – _sama_." Skok z drzewa na drzewo. „Torba na zwój, taka jest niewygodna, zapomniałem wyregulować pasek." Ostatnie drzewo. Koniec drzew. Później stuletnie źdźbła trawy, które już zdrewniały. Nareszcie nie trzeba było przypłaszczać się do ziemi, by schować się w zaroślach. Niezliczone ścieżki wijące się pośród turzyc i bambusów. Którą wybrać, tę Jedną Jedyną? Po jakimś czasie trawny bór ustąpił. Pojawiło się otwarte pole. Kankun poczuł się nieswojo. Usłyszał tupot, lekki szelest leśnego runa. „Więc tutaj się to stanie"- pomyślał wtedy chłopak. Śmierć. Nie płakał. Nie potrafił. Tak wielki ogarniał go ból. Przeciwnicy pokonali Kankuna, co było do przewidzenia. A teraz działo się następstwo Decyzji, złowrogiej i ostatecznej.

Kryminaliści wyraźnie stracili animusz, choć dalej mamrotali wyuczone, obraźliwe formułki.

- Widać, że marny, nic nie osiągnie, a słabi muszą umrzeć. - Jeden z missing - ninów mówił to zupełnie bezbarwnie, widać było, że tak naprawdę myśli o czymś innym. Podszedł i raz jeszcze spojrzał na ofiarę.

Nadal nie było łez.

- Jak Wioska Liścia była w stanie wyprodukować tak marnych shinobich?- rzekł wróg. Po prostu nie miał pojęcia, co innego powiedzieć.

- Czy to boli? To, co chcesz mi zrobić?- zapytał chłopiec, zamiast zwracać uwagę na jego słowa.

- Nie sądzę. Nawet nie poczujesz. - Przeciwnik zaśmiał się bardziej niepewnie niż demonicznie. Zwinął w ręce chakrę. Podpalił sploty energii, cienkie, lecz wirujące z zawrotną prędkością. Powstała ognista kula. Która zawisła w powietrzu wraz z dłonią.

- Wahasz się, tchórzu? Czego cię uczyli przez całe życie? - wyszczerzył kły Kankun. Z oczu zaczęła płynąć mu woda. Nie dało się uniknąć wstydu. Trudno. I tak egzystencja, pełna upokorzeń i niezrealizowanych oczekiwań, wkrótce się zakończy. - Shinobi. Nieważne jak bardzo jest silny. Nie ma znaczenia, jak żyje, tylko jak umiera. Nie znacie tego? Nie wiedzieliście o tym?

- Co się guzdrzesz? Kończ to szybko. Potrzebuję kasy. Zdążymy go opchnąć jeszcze przed zmierzchem – odezwała się kunoichi z głębi tła, zielonego jak bambusy i trzciny, płowego jak turzyca. - Wiesz dobrze, że musisz to zrobić. Niech zgadnę, znowu twoje złote serduszko? I tak nie możemy go wypuścić. Poleci do Konohy i wypaple, gdzie nas widział. Wtedy już po nas. Wyślą Kakashiego lub inne elitarne badziewie - ponaglała, jej głos tłumiony był przez brak większego znaczenia.

- Nie wrócę tam, nawet nie mam zamiaru – odparł chłopak. - Przegrałeś, Tabu! I ty, Orochimaru, choć jesteś we mnie cały czas. To, mimo, że się uwolniło, nie zaszkodzi już nikomu – wyszeptał, pochylając głowę.

Zamknął oczy, czekając na cios. Który nastąpił.

Coś zatapia się w piersi, z ogromną siłą; i temperaturą, której układ nerwowy nie rejestruje.

Rolka filmu rozwija się, Tokagebi wypada z ostatniego kadru. Wraz z nim szczątki wspomnień jak okruchy najprzedniejszego kryształu, teraz już bezwartościowe, bo klejnot jest w kawałkach. Śmierć. Co jest po drugiej stronie? Czuję już zapach otwartej bramy, widzę migotanie nieziemskiej wody w promieniach wielu słońc. Wietrze, boski wietrze, nieś mą duszę wraz z opadłymi płatkami kwitnącej wiśni do krainy przeszłych wojowników. Łańcuch pękł.

Siła uderzenia odrzuciła ciało Kankuna Tokagebi na kilkadziesiąt metrów. Ostatecznie spoczęło na miękkiej ściółce. Zupełnie nieruchomo. Przecięty naszyjnik z napisem „Więzień systemu" zsunął się z szyi, ginąc w pierwotnej Trawie, rosnącej tu od początków obecnego świata.

* * *

Specyficzny sygnał w głowie, jaki wysyłały aktywowane techniki Dotonu (ziemi) i chakra Kankuna, nagle się urwał. Chociaż był blisko. Tabu przyspieszył więc kroku, następnie zaczął biec.

Zobaczył ich wszystkich, zza bambusowej zasłony, która w końcu zaczęła rzednąć. „Wężowy shinobi" był otoczony i unieruchomiony przez cztery osoby. Ot, idiota, zawsze sprowadzi na siebie jakieś kłopoty. Jak czarny mebel przyciągający kurz. Krzyczał coś.

Zaraz, co on krzyczy? I to spojrzenie... Dzieci nie mają takiego spojrzenia. Tylko dorośli. Co jest do cholery? Później opuszczenie głowy, na znak aprobaty. Dla ciosu. Skwierczenie ognia. Szelest ciała osuwającego się na podłoże.

- Nie! - wrzasnął Tabu. Od razu znalazł się między kryminalistami, a miejscem, gdzie upadł Kankun. - Teraz was załatwię, kanalie, za to co zrobiliście!

- „Zrobiliśmy"? Jaszczurek załatwił dwóch naszych - zdążyło tylko rzec Zło. - Chwileczkę, skądś znam to afro. Przecież to ON! - dodało z wyraźną obawą.

Nie słuchał. Na skrzydłach choleryczności nie był już sobą. Wściekłość, gromadzona od rana, nareszcie miała na czym się skoncentrować.

- Wiecie, dlaczego zmieniłem płeć? Mężczyznom zwykle lepiej idzie ninjutsu, a kobiety celują w genjutsu. Dzięki Zmianie mam jedno i drugie! Pożałujecie tego, co uczyniliście! - darł się Mamatata, robiąc sekwencję dziesięciu pieczęci, wykręcając palce niczym w ćwiczeniach na jakiś instrument. - _Raiton: Hoken Gurei, Iro no Arekusanderu – Bodziena_.

I ZMIENIŁ SIĘ. Połowa była kobietą, a połowa mężczyzną.

- O nie, to combos! - podsumowało Zło.

Wszystko stało się tak szybko, rozmazany ciąg obrazów. Błysnęło oślepiające światło. Mignęły twarze missing - ninów, zieleniejące z obrzydzenia.

Jakby kto przytoczył „Pawia królowej".

Za chwilę wszyscy kryminaliści już nie żyli. Może i lepiej, bo po takim widoku psychika nigdy nie wraca do normy.


	24. Notka 24 Pomarańczowe oczy

**Notka 24 - Pomarańczowe oczy**

* * *

Mamatata zbliżał się z drżącymi rękoma do nieruchomego ciała Kankuna przewalonego na bok. Sensei widział tylko długą, czarną kitę rozsnutą na trawie, jedno ucho i fioletowy materiał na plecach z symbolem rodu Tokagebi zwykle przez te włosy zasłanianym. Wzdrygnął się. Wiedział, że po ataku Rasenganem z elementem Ognia drugiej strony może po prostu NIE BYĆ. Niejednego trupa już oglądał, nie powinna być to nowość, jakieś wielkie przeżycie, ale mimo wszystko... To był przecież jego uczeń. Jounin zdecydował się ruszyć ciało.

- Kiedyś byłem NIĄ, nie uczyniłbym wtedy wielu rzeczy, a teraz... Jestem NIM! Nie powinienem tego w ogóle przeżywać! To tylko kolejne...

...zwłoki z właściwym tylko zwłokom spokojem, dały się przewrócić na plecy. Mamatata uczynił to butem.

Nie było krwi. Ani strachu na nieruchomej twarzy Kankuna. Od gardła, gdzieś do połowy brzucha ciągnęła się łata zwęglonego mięsa. Ciało, o dziwo, nie było zbyt zmasakrowane.

- Nie miał szans - ocenił racjonalnie Mamatata, a przynajmniej próbował, bo powieki dziecka wykończone fioletowymi smugami, zawarte na zawsze, i drobne ręce rozrzucone swobodnie na trawie świdrowały niebezpiecznie w zmiennym umyśle. Oblicze bez śladu życia wydawało się być bardzo łagodne. „Wszystkie mięśnie się rozluźniają, dlatego tak wygląda" - pomyślał Mamatata , pochylając się nad trupem. - Nie rozumiem, co poszło źle - dodał na głos. - Przecież nie tak miało być.

Postanowił podnieść zwłoki w celu przetransportowania ich do Konohy. Natychmiast wstrzymał oddech, bo otoczył go zapach spalonego mięsa i krwi, oraz, co oczywiste, mocnego alkoholu. „Stąd ta odwaga. Szlag by cię trafił" - pomyślał jounin, zmuszając się do dotknięcia nieboszczyka. Syknął ze zdziwienia. Ciało chłopca było bardzo ciepłe, jakby jeszcze trawił je ogień; lało się przez ręce, przy każdej próbie podniesienia. Do tego przeszkadzał kucyk, zbyt wysoko zawiązany. „Toś się wystroił, Tokagebi." - Tabu oczywiście się zdenerwował, jednym szarpnięciem rozerwał rzemyk, sprawiając, że czarna rzeka włosów rozpłynęła się po trawie.

- Nie tak miało być, słyszysz? - warknął sensei. - Miałeś wziąć się za siebie, miałeś w końcu się przełamać, zacząć się bronić, a ty... Miałeś stać się najsilniejszym shinobim w całym Kraju Ognia, dorosnąć i dziękować mi ze łzami w oczach. Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Jak śmiałeś umrzeć! Tokagebi, gadzie, nie pozwalam ci, słyszysz?

Włosy „wężowatego"... jeszcze niedawno powiewały dziarsko na wietrze; szerokie usta ciskały obelgi pod adresem wroga, a szczupłe dłonie formowały się w pieczęcie... już nigdy tak się nie stanie. Wszystko zgnije pod paroma metrami ziemi w skromnej drewnianej trumnie. Uschnie kilka kwiatów, wypali się kilka płomieni... Wszyscy zapomną, jak wyglądał Kankun Tokagebi znany też jako „Oroczi". Prawie wszyscy...

„ Zaraz... dlaczego szarpię to ciało? To przecież człowiek, nie żaden gad. Dziecko... Mój uczeń" - myślał jounin. - „Ja... płaczę? Dlaczego ja płaczę, przecież..."

- Kankun - szepnął Mamatata. Chyba po raz pierwszy zwrócił się doń po imieniu. Przez moment się wahał, po czym pogładził hermafrodytyczną dłonią stygnący policzek chłopca. - Czy to moja wina?

Gdyby nie ewidentnie śmiertelna rana, Tokagebi wyglądałby, jakby spał. Bo spał rzeczywiście. Tabu przypomniał sobie, że też tak chciał kiedyś zasnąć, po wyjątkowo morderczym treningu. Kiedy jeszcze miał uczucia, jakiekolwiek. Kiedy był NIĄ.

_Dziewczyna o kręconych włosach była cała pokiereszowana. Ledwo się ruszała._

_- Wiedziałem że kobiety do niczego się nie nadają. To tylko bezużyteczne ścierwo - mówił Ktoś z Cienia. Rzucając cień także na nią. - Słyszysz, jesteś nikim, nawet nie potrafisz uderzyć tak, by zabić. _

_Kunoichi zebrała resztkę sił i, formując na pięściach sztylety z chakry i powietrza, przypuściła atak. Widmowe ostrze świsnęło tuż przy szyi przeciwnika, tamten zdążył teleportować się kilka metrów dalej. - Co tak słabo? - zadrwił. - Ty chyba nie chcesz przeżyć tej walki. I dobrze, bo nieudacznicy nie są tego god..._

_Naraz osobnik niechybnie zginął. Bo tamta dziewczyna okazała się być klonem, a od tyłu zaszedł go oryginał. _

_Tylko dlaczego, stojąc nad trupem, nie cieszyła się z szybkiego zwycięstwa? Dlaczego szeptała następujące słowa: „Jeśli naprawdę tak miało być... Spoczywaj w pokoju, sensei." _

- Czy to możliwe? Ty... przejrzałeś mnie. Przejrzałeś, co chcę zrobić. - Po tej retrospekcji jounin przywołał w umyśle inne... Niezrozumiałe zachowania swojego ucznia - ucieczki, wagary, parowanie ciosów, niechęć do obrony. Oraz spojrzenie - pełne uporu. Wszystko się zgadzało. Kankun musiał się domyśleć, że Tabu pragnął uwolnić jego instynkt.

Czynnikiem łamiącym ostatnią barierę jest morderstwo. Pierwsza krew. Najlepiej bliskiej osoby.

„Zrozumiałeś, o co chodzi, lepiej niż myślałem. Miałeś MNIE zabić, a nie siebie, idioto! Dlaczego... ocaliłeś mi życie? To ja cię wybrałem, Tokagebi! Wybrałem swój koniec i to miałeś być ty.*"

Samodestrukcja Kankuna była oczywista – miał mnóstwo chakry, a przestał ją emitować w jednym momencie. Zerwał też połączenie z summonami, dobrowolnie. Mógł się bez problemu obronić przed missing - ninami. Ba, był w stanie uśmiercić samego Mamatatę, przy okazji każdego spotkania, ale z jakichś powodów nie chciał do tego dopuścić.

"Przegrałeś Orochimaru. I ty, Tabu" - dźwięczały senseiowi w głowie ostatnie słowa Kankuna. Tak, mężczyzna słyszał je, mimo, że wypowiadane szeptem. Wcześniej zignorował zdanie, odbierając mu jakiekolwiek znaczenie. - Czy to jest ta „Wola Ognia"? - pytał siebie, nadal zdziwiony.

Trup milczał. Ciemne ślady pod oczami o dziwo nie czyniły go upiornym.

- Ja... chciałem tylko, żebyś przez wściekłość dotarł do prawdziwej siły – mówił mężczyzna. - Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej podobny do twojego wuja, że ze skrupułami nie będzie problemów. A ty... zobaczyłeś przyszłego siebie i przeraziłeś się. Pragnąłeś zapobiec procesowi, który jawił ci się, słusznie, jako nieodwracalny oraz mógł zaszkodzić twojej Wiosce. Chciałeś ocalić świat przed samym sobą! Kankun, nigdy w życiu czegoś podobnego nie widziałem.

Wiatr szeleścił w gałęziach drzew, trącał źdźbła traw. Ptaki milkły, przeczuwając, że dzień ma się ku końcowi. Mamatata spojrzał w niebo.

- Zapomniałem, jaka jest cena za przekroczenie granicy, ty - doskonale zdawałeś sobie z tego sprawę. Pomyśleć, że wszyscy uważali cię za potwora. Nie zdążyłeś się przekonać, że nim nie byłeś. Rozumiesz, Tokagebi? Byłeś wspaniały, a ja...

Przestał patrzeć w chmury, krwawiące światłem zachodu słońca, bo wyczuł chropowatą dłonią, że oblicze Kankuna jest mokre od jego własnych, Tabu, łez.

- Jaki jestem? Cierpiałem przez całe życie i kim się stałem? Kimś, kim wszyscy się brzydzą. Niby szanują, ale tak naprawdę... nie lubią. Cóż, też nie byłeś święty, z wyrachowaniem działałeś mi na nerwy; wkurzyłeś mnie na przykład swym bezkompromisowym podglądactwem, a ja łatwo wpadam w gniew z byle powodu; często nie wiem, co mówię. Zrozum... Wszyscy wiedzą i wszyscy plotkują na mój temat. Ale, skoro jestem dorosły, powinienem być mądrzejszy. Nie powinienem robić ci... tego, czego sam padłem ofiarą w Iro – Gakure. Przepraszam cię, Kankun. Popełniłem błąd, za który zapłaciłeś... najwyższą cenę. – Przy ostatnich dwóch słowach głos Tabu się załamał, stając się cichy jak szemrzący strumień. Ręce, bezwiednie bawiące się włosami trupa, znieruchomiały - Chcę, byś coś wiedział... Najlepiej wszystko. Twoja śmierć to nie jedyny błąd w moim życiu. Mam sporo defektów. Najgorszym z nich jest fakt, że... - Mężczyzna rozejrzał się bacznie, czy nikt nie podsłuchuje czy nie podgląda. - Sikam do łóżka. Tak, Kankun, dobrze usłyszałeś. Muszę podkładać sobie folię, czasem popuszczam nawet w czasie misji rangi S. Do tego... niektóre części ciała mi odpadają; biegam po mieszkaniu bez celu i sensu; jak nie mam nic do roboty, wpadam w panikę, a jak ktoś mnie skrytykuje – płaczę w poduszkę albo w pluszowego misia. Bo śpię z maskotkami, wiesz? Nie mam do kogo się przytulić. Nikt mnie nie kocha, mimo że mam pieniądze czy wybitne osiągnięcia, jestem zerem, po prostu zerem! Dodatkowo przyznam ci się... Zawsze podobać mi się będą faceci.

Spojrzał w dół, na nieruchomą twarz ucznia. Nagle...

… Kankun otworzył oko. Wielkie i przekrwione.

Mamatata otworzył szerzej swoje.

- O żesz tłusty Buddo! Shinigami! Nie wiedziałem, że są aż tak brzydkie!- wybełkotał „wężowiec". Minę miał tępą i kretyńską.

- Kankun. To ja, twój sensei.

Chłopak rozwarł drugie oko. Źrenice zwęziły mu się ze strachu.

- Tokagebi, dlaczego wyruszyłeś na misję bez mojej zgody? Nie bój się. Już dobrze. Już wszystko w porządku.

Kankun rozluźnił się, oddychając już swobodniej.

- Boli cię coś? - zapytał zasadniczo sensei. Minę miał niewyraźną. Nie był pewny, ile z jego monologu dotarło do najwyraźniej żywego chłopca.

- Nnie... - odparł narkotycznie „wężowaty", przymykając oczy. - Psze pana senseia, ile tu gwiazd...

Mamatata żadnych gwiazd nie zauważył.

- Jak to przeżyłeś? - Tabu dodał do głosu trochę spokoju, co zaraz przyniosło skutek.

- Ja... Nie wiem... Gdy wiedziałem już, że to się stanie, rozluźniłem się, tak mocno... - mówił rozciągle Kankun. Zawiesił się w pół słowa.

- Nieważne, nie męcz się już. Zabiorę cię do wioski. I tak nie wygląda to najlepiej. Masz spalone żebra, uszkodzone płuca... Dobrze, że nie doszło do serca.

- Mały Wóz, Wielki Wóz, radiowóz – ględził „wężowaty", wskazując palcem na nieistniejące konstelacje.

„Jednak to ciota" - pomyślał Tabu.

Długo przemywał wypaloną ranę letnią wodą. Nim ostatecznie zabezpieczył uraz, patrzył przez chwilę, jak pod cienką warstwą zwęglonej tkanki pracuje nietknięte serce.

Kankun, wzięty na ręce, zamarł na nowo, zacisnąwszy powieki. Stał się nagle bardzo wiotki, przez to ciężki; głowa spoczęła na ramieniu najgorszego wroga, zaskakująco ufnie. Jounin nie dbał już o to, jak przywitają go w osadzie. Mimo wszystko chłopak wymagał natychmiastowej pomocy. Nerwy prędzej czy później dostarczą do mózgu informację o uszkodzeniach; bez odpowiednich medykamentów „wężowaty" będzie konał w męczarniach.

Zanim uczeń stracił świadomość, Tabu zauważył coś ciekawego; wcześniej nie miał okazji, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się oczom Kankuna. Tęczówki nie były, jak w przypadku Sannina Orochimaru jadowicie zielone, ale połyskiwały ciepłym pomarańczem.

- Nie będę cię już trenował. To mnie przerosło – szepnął Tabu, odchylając nieprzytoczonemu głowę; najdelikatniej jak potrafił, by nie zbudzić najpotężniejszego wojownika jakiego znał. By nie sprawić mu bólu. Już nigdy więcej.


	25. Notka 25 Najobrzydliwszy pornol

**Notka 25 - Najobrzydliwszy pornol**

* * *

Achtung! Występuje sado, maso, pedo, nekro i zoo.

* * *

"_- Nie! - krzyczał Mamatata. Jego oczy wypełniły się kryształowymi łzami. Na przemian potrząsał martwym ciałem chłopca i tulił je do siebie. Zasypywał pocałunkami zimną, delikatną skórę i miękkie jak aksamit, hebanowe włosy trupa. Na próżno. Oroczi nie miał szans przeżyć._

_ Wiedział o tym Mamtata, znając nieubłagalność śmierci._

_ - Przepraszam, że byłem niemiły, przepraszam, że nie chciałem ci dać ani odrobiny czułości. Traktowałem cię jak śmiecia. Chcę, żebyś teraz wiedział... Kocham cię, Tokagebi, po prostu cię kocham._

_ Nagle odczuł dziwną pokusę. Nikogo nie ma w pobliżu, to nikt się nie dowie. Niewinność na martwej twarzy Kankuna jeszcze to potęgowała. Tabu nadal płakał, teraz już wył z rozpaczy. Chwycił bezwładnego chłopca w pasie i przewrócił na brzuch. Zdjął mu spodnie, ogrzewając oddechem lodowato zimny kark Orocziego. Płacząc dalej, wyjął imponujących rozmiarów męskość i zanurzył ją w odbycie trupa, miętosząc przy okazji jego pośladki. Wnętrze Orocziego było miękkie, wilgotne i rozluźnione. Niestety chłopak już niczego nie poczuje..._

_ - Czy teraz jest ci przyjemnie? - szeptał Tabu. - Proszę, powiedz, czy jest ci przyjemnie?_

_ Wyszedł z niego jeszcze przed szczytem. Jęcząc, spryskał ciało Orocziego lepkim nasieniem. Później położył się obok chłopca, gładząc go po włosach i buzi. Szeptał jego imię, jakby coś w środku zacięło się i nie pozwalało wymówić innego słowa._

_ Błądził ustami po wiotkim ciele, wdychając zapach spalenizny. Obcy zapach okrutnej śmierci, która nie powinna nastąpić. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na ucznia._

_ - Będę tutaj cały czas, do rana. Będę cię ogrzewał i przytulał, wiesz?_

_ Kankun, ze znamieniem śmierci na twarzy był piękny, tak demonicznie piękny, że nie sposób się było oprzeć. Mamatata znów poczuł ucisk w kroczu. (...)"_

- Fuj, co to jest? Nie mogę, potrzebuję "nerki"... - jęknął Kankun, nie mogąc z obrzydzenia złapać tchu. Złe, wężowe oczy zrobiły się jeszcze gorsze.

- Wiedziałem, że ci się spodoba - zarechotał Erikku. - To jeszcze nic. Zakończenie miażdży.

"_(...) - On żyje! - przeraził się sensei. Szybko starł z nagiej skóry chłopca resztki swej sinej działalności. Wdarł się nawet do szerokich ust, by oczyścić ich wnętrze. Ponadto odział ucznia na nowo w ubrania._

_ Czekał, płacząc, teraz z radości._

_ Kankun otworzył oczy._

_ - To ja, twój sensei - mówił Mamatata, gładząc go po twarzy. - Już wszystko dobrze. Boli cię coś?_

_ - Nie..._

_ - Jak się czujesz?_

_ - Miałem sen, tak realistyczny, że nie wierzyłem, że nie może być prawdziwy. Tak przyjemny i rozkoszny..._

_ - Jaki to był sen?_

_ - Wie sensei co? Śniła mi się Mleczna Droga..."_

- Skończ, skończ, skończ... - Kankun wywalił jęzor na wierzch, jakby zaraz miał zwymiotować. Omiótł niechętnym wzrokiem własne, cherlawe ciało, czując na jego widok większe niż zwykle obrzydzenie. Wydało mu się, że faktycznie przeżył wszystko, co autor ujął w opowiadaniu. - Co ty mi tu czytasz? Skąd w ogóle bierzesz takie rzeczy? Sam chyba nie napisałeś.

- Jo żech w necie znalazł i wydrukował - odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem Erikku.

- Tak zniszczyć piękną scenę... - westchnęła Izori.

Znajdowali się w sali szpitalnej. Wężowaty siedział na łóżku, korpus i szyję miał szczelnie owiniętą bandażem, a twarz, koloru opatrunku, trochę wynędzniałą. Czarne włosy spływały w nieładzie na ramiona.

Na stoliku w szklance z nadrukiem "Społem" (made in Poland) tkwiły świeżo zerwane kwiatki; obok mebla stała Asase z zagadkową teczką pod pachą.

- W necie? Czyja to sprawka? Kto to zrobił? - Kankun zaczął się drzeć, zupełnie jak jego przodek, gdy mu rączki od techniki III Hokage uschły. Oczy "wężowca", pomarańczowe, zaiskrzyły się od Nienawiści, a policzki spłonęły czerwienią.

- Tylko nikogo nie zabij - zaśmiał się Erikku.

- Oroczi,spokojnie, mam laptopa, zaraz wszystkiego się dowiesz - dodała czarnowłosa, ujmując teczkę w obie ręce i otwierając ją.

Komputer, podłączony do prądu, zabuczał radośnie. Kursor, kierowany ręką Izori, wjechał na ikonkę przeglądarki. Jakiejż by innej, jeśli nie Mozilla Firefox.

Przyjaciele usadowili się po dwóch stronach Kankuna, któremu przekazano laptop na kolana.

- Co to za strona? - skrzywił się brunet. Już sam nagłówek, migający i różowy, mógł przyprawić o atak epilepsji.

- Można powiedzieć, że wszystkie yaoi tego świata - odpowiedziała kunoichi.

- Po co mi to w ogóle pokazujecie?

- Żebyś wiedział. Żebyś się nie zdziwił, że piszą o tobie opowiadania. Już od chwili, gdy znalazłeś się w szpitalu.

- Dlaczego nie mówiliście wcześniej?

- Trochę ciężko, skoro po tym jak przyniesiono cię do Wioski i ojciec cię ukąsił, by ulżyć twemu cierpieniu, dwa tygodnie byłeś w śpiączce, po przebudzeniu nie bardzo rozumiałeś, gdzie jest góra a gdzie dół, a później zaistniało podejrzenie, że masz uszkodzone serce i nie można było cię denerwować...

- Racja. Wystarczy. Proszę, nie chcę po raz tysięczny słuchać o swojej chorobie... - przyznał Oroczi, po czym spojrzał na ekran komputera. - Ile tego jest... W cholerę. Mam nadzieję, że...

- Tak, niestety, nie wszystkie są o tobie, ale pięć co najmniej - rzekł Erikku żartobliwie.

- Wal się - warknął wężowaty.

A pary? Itachi X Kisame, Deidara X Sasori, Deidara X Itachi, Naruto X Sasuke, Neji X Kiba, Orochimaru X Kabuto, Orochimaru X Kimimaro, Yondaime X Fugaku, Madara X Shondaime, Shikamaru X Chouji - te i ich kombinacje były najpopularniejsze.

- ShikaShino jeszcze zrozumiem, ale Jiraya X Gamabunta? - zdziwił się Tokagebi. - Gamabunta przecież jest... żabą! Albo Sasuke X Itachi? Przecież to bracia!

Na samym dole listy widniała następna generacja: dzieci wyżej wspomnianych osób, w tym Hizashi Junior i bliźniaki pani Sakury.

- Coś ohydnego - stwierdził "wężowiec". - Chwileczkę... dlaczego nie ma nic o WAS?

- Wiesz, wystąpienie w yaoicu to cena za sławę.

- Sławę?

- Tak, stałeś się osobą publiczną, odkąd przeżyłeś bezpośredni cios ostateczną formą Rasengana z elementem Ognia. Jako drugi w historii. Pierwszy był Orochimaru.

Tokagebi nie odpowiedział. Zmarszczył brwi.

- Nie wiem, czy Tabu - _sensei_ ci naprawdę czegoś nie zrobił. Przecież przez większą część czasu byłeś nieprzytomny.

- Erikku, ja cię chyba zabiję! - wrzasnął Tokagebi, chwytając kolegę za szyję i przyciskając do śnieżnobiałej pościeli. Tamten ani na moment nie przestał się chichotać.

Izori, ratując swój komputer przed totalną demolką, odwróciła uwagę agresora kolejną obserwacją:

- Spójrz, prequel do poprzedniej historyjki. Tej, cośmy z Erikku wydrukowali.

- Co? - Kankun dorwał się do klawiatury.

"_- Ja wiem, Tokagebi, że ciebie podnieca, jak się ciebie bije - powiedział Tabu, przygniatając go mocniej butem do zimnej ziemi._

_ Oroczi spojrzał na niego zdziwiony. W pięknych, mandarynkowych oczach pojawiło się zakłopotanie, a policzki pokryły się lekkim rumieńcem._

_ - Ja... Nieprawda - zaprzeczał chłopiec, ale zaprzeczenie to zbrukane było kłamstwem._

_ - Nie jestem tu po to, by cię podniecać. Nigdy z tobą nie będę! Nie będę cię zaspokajał! - krzyczał Mamatata, chwytając Orocziego za ubrania i podnosząc do góry. _

_ Chłopiec nadal wpatrywał się w senseia z przerażeniem, ale i dziką rządzą. Jego oczy zaszkliły się, kończyny drżały, a usta rozchyliły się w niemym "jeszcze!"_

_ - Nie wolno mi! - huknął Mamatata. - Tobie też nie, jesteś przecież dzieckiem! - Jego oczy również się zaświeciły. Widać było, iż z trudem się powstrzymuje. Ta delikatna, biała skóra, na której tak łatwo robią się siniaki..._

_ - Niech ci będzie. Ostatni raz! - powiedział Mamatata, z całej siły uderzając chłopca w twarz i zostawiając kilka krwawiących blizn._

_ Oroczi z cichym jękiem upadł na trawę. Dyszał ciężko. Na jego spodniach pojawiła się spora mokra plama."_

Wściekłość aż zabulgotała, serce "wężowca" zaczęło bić tak mocno, że wydawało się, iż rozerwie bandaże.

- A hetero chociaż jakieś? - zapytał z nadzieją w głosie. Za wszelką cenę pragnął opanować swoje emocje.

- Ani jednego, przykro mi - odpowiedziała koleżanka z drużyny.

- Może dziadek Google szwankuje? - indagował czarnowłosy.

- Niestety. Znalazłam tylko to:

"_Jego nabrzmiałe przyrodzenie, barwy królewskiej purpury, żywego rubinu, zagłębiło się w berylowym tuneliku Orocziego. Chłopiec o oczach jak karneole, jęknął cicho, zaaferowany tym, co go nagle spotkało._"

- Kankun, twój żywioł to Doton? Prawda? - zapytał niewinnie Erikku, narażając się na kolejne mordercze spojrzenie pionowych źrenic.

- Giń - wycedził przez zęby wężowaty. - Co jeszcze znalazł dziadek Google? - zwrócił się do Izori.

- Klimaty babilońsko - żydowskie bodajże:

"_Diamentowe berło partnera poczęło ociekać wonna mirrą, gdy Oroczi wziął je do ust. Chłopak, rączy niby młody jelonek, jednym haustem wypił ambrozję, która trysnęła po kilku dodatkowych machinacjach. Językiem długim jak bursztynowy szlak zlizał resztki..."_

- Ohyda! - ryknął Tokagebi.

- Po co chcesz czytać wszystkie, skoro cię denerwują? - zapytała Izori.

- Bo... o mnie. - "Wężowiec" rozgulgotał się wzorem rozzłoszczonego indora. - Bogowie! Spójrzcie na ten fragment:

"_Zaszyli się pośród doryckiej kolumnady - pozostałości zrujnowanej świątyni; powoli pochłanianej przez gaje oliwne. Naruton, uśmiechając się pogodnie, wsunął Kankunosowi rękę pod tunikę. Chłopiec wygiął się jak Łuk Tryumfalny, na jakich szczycie prężą się zwykle figury wierzchowców. Jego koń był samotny. Nie mógł wytrzymać. Eksplodował już po jednym dotyku._

_ - Nie bądź taki prędki, twoje rydwany za wcześnie zdążają do mety - rzekł nauczyciel do swego ucznia."_

- Powiało egzotyką - podsumowała Izori, nie odrywając oczu od ciekłego kwarcu monitora.

- Naruto? Uzumaki? Jakim cudem? Prawie go nie znam. Trzy razy w życiu z nim gadałem - zdziwił się wężowaty.

- Chyba Naruton - zauważył Erikku, ze złośliwym tryumfem podziwiając grymas na twarzy Orocziego. - Po co go znać? Przecież wystarczą jego blond włosy, muskuły wysmarowane oliwką, czterodniowy zarost...

- Milcz! - wrzasnął Tokagebi.

- Oczywiście, o Kankunosie - rechotał Keijigoku.

- Do ciebie by Hokage pasował, bo też jesteś blondyn! Izori! Na pewno nie ma tam czegoś o tym idiocie? - zapytał "wężowiec", wskazując na pokładającego się ze śmiechu kolegę z Kabon - Gakure.

- Jest. Pojawiło się dosłownie przed kwadransem. Ale o Erikku i o tobie - wzruszyła ramionami dziewczyna. - "_Kankun złożył na malinowych ustach Erikku głęboki pocałunek. Nieważne, że obaj byli ubrudzeni węglem czarnym jak noc. Węgiel był dla nich najmiększym aksamitem" _- przeczytała beznamiętnie.

- Fu! - Oroczi spojrzał na blondyna z takim obrzydzeniem, jakby ten naprawdę go pocałował.

- Co się gapisz? - zapytał tamten, z twarzy momentalnie zniknęło mu rozbawienie.

Tokagebi zdążył już zauważyć, że za wszystkimi publikacjami dotyczącymi jego osoby stoi jeden człowiek.

- Jakiś "Samotny Shuriken Wbity w Drzewo Miłości". Kto może mieć tak długi i kretyński pseudonim?

- Przypadkiem wiemy, kto to jest - odpowiedziała obojętnie czarnowłosa.

- Dlaczego nie mówicie od razu? - zapytał z pretensją w głosie. - Co z was za przyjaciele?

- Żebyś nie szedł kogoś bić w takim stanie.

- Dość o moim stanie. Kto to jest?

- Erotikku Tenshi - najlepszy pisarz porno w całym Kraju Ognia. On na tym zarabia. A internetu używa do testowania pomysłów.

- Nie Jiraya?

- Jiraya jest specem od par hetero.

- Ohyda, obrzydliwość, wściekłość - mruczał do siebie "wężowiec", kiwając się w przód i w tył. Obudziło się w nim dzikie pragnienie zemsty. - Powinni go zamknąć za pedofilię. Pedobear cholerny. Wiem co zrobię - powiedział. Głos jego był syczący.

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na niego z troską. Wiadomo było, że po tak ciężkiej operacji Kankun nie mógł się przemęczać, ani nawet stresować. Nie przewidzieli, że przyjaciel tak się przejmie.

- Pomożecie mi chociaż? - zapytał brunet.

- Zależy, czy chcesz go teraz udusić, czy zrobić coś bardziej subtelnego.

- O, nie... Morderstwo nie wchodzi w grę, nie jest dostatecznie okrutne. Mam lepszy pomysł - powiedział tajemniczo Tokagebi. - Niech tylko pan Jiraya pojawi się w pobliżu...

* * *

A pan Jiraya często bywał w pobliżu, ponieważ przychodził do starej znajomej Tsunade, która, porzuciwszy urząd Hokage, zajęła się organizacją szpitala. Często było słychać ten człapiący odgłos tradycyjnych sandałów. Ero Senin przychodził, odkręcał butelczynę i rozwodził się nad dawnymi czasy. Co najważniejsze, staruszek uzbrojony był zawsze w notatnik i długopis.

* * *

- Jiraya - _sama_, jak napisać yaoi?

- To nie dla dzieci - odburknął Sannin.

- To dlaczego dzieci tam muszą występować? - zapytała Izori Asase.

- Bo, tego... jak dorośniesz to zrozumiesz - zakłopotał się mężczyzna. - A poza tym ja nie zajmuję się yaoi tylko hentai, ale tobie nie powinno to robić różnicy, bo i tak nie możesz czytać jednego i drugiego.

- Panie Jiraya... proszę nam POMÓC... - zapiszczała dziewczyna. - Ktoś napisał yaoi o Kankunie Tokagebi i umieścił w internecie, a skoro pan jest taki wielki i sławny...

- Moja wielkość i sława zostanie nadszarpnięta, jeśli będę doradzał takim dzieciakom jak wy. Jesteście za mali. Po prostu nie zwracajcie uwagi na takie rzeczy. Na dwór, piłkę kopać.

- Nic z tego - westchnęła Asase, wracając do sali, na której leżał Kankun.

"Wężowiec" śmiał się demonicznie i dzierżył coś w rękach. Miało brązową okładkę.

- Dzięki, że odwróciłaś jego uwagę. O to chodziło - zarechotał.

- Ukradłeś... - stwierdziła dziewczyna.

- Pożyczył, kiedy się dowiem, jak pisać... - zmieszał się Oroczi.

- Jak to zrobiłeś?

- Przecież umie wydłużać kończyny - odpowiedział blondyn, szybciej, niż zdążył to zrobić jego kolega.

Asase usiadła z założonymi rękami na krawędzi łóżka, gdzie obaj chłopcy studiowali już zapiski, śmiejąc się głupkowato.

- "A potem zdjął jej stanik"- czytał na głos Erikku, mocno akcentując niektóre słowa.

- Mówiłam wam już, że jesteście obrzydliwi?

- To Jiraya jest obrzydliwy - zaprzeczył Oroczi, płonąc żywą czerwienią. - Żaden z nas tego przecież nie napisał, tylko Zboczony Pustelnik.

Jeszcze kilka hieroglifów do odszyfrowania, jeszcze kilka poplamionych stron.

- Ja już nie mogę - szepnął wężowaty. Zrobiło mu się gorąco. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim dzieje, wiedział tylko, że tego nie chce. - Izori, proszę... Ja sam nie dam rady...Ty też to musisz przeczytać.

- "Muszę"? Dlaczego, obrzydliwcy?

- Napiszemy to yaoi w trójkę.

- Ja się PISZĘ - uśmiechnął się Erikku na myśl o nowej rebelii.

- Bo... dziewczyny się tego nie brzydzą, aż tak bardzo... - tłumaczył Kankun, widząc niewyraźną minę kunoichi oraz uniesioną brew.

- TEGO się brzydzę. Chcesz pisać o nim yaoi? - Izori spojrzała na wężowatego z politowaniem.

- Ale... Tu nie ma scen yaoi - zauważył delikatnie Erikku, szeleszcząc notatnikiem Ero Senina.

- O cholera. - Brunet mimowolnie puknął się w czoło.

- Jeśli chcesz się mścić, Kankun, pisanie yaoi nie jest najlepszym pomysłem. Naszego Samotnego Shurikena może to wcale nie ruszyć. Proponuję coś mocniejszego - wzruszyła ramionami Asase. - Weźmiemy jedno z opowiadanek Jirayi i... - rzekła i, szepcząc, wysączyła im pomysł prosto do ucha. Zachichotali złowieszczo.

Za jakiś czas na kartce widniał już napis: "Na łące".

- Ołóweczek - powiedział Kankun. Pierwsze zdanie należało do niego.

- Pojechałeś... - stwierdziła Izori, czytając kilka zdań, które napisał chłopiec. - Teraz moja kolej.

Za chwilę w opowiadaniu pastuszek Erotikku Tenshi spojrzał lubieżnym wzrokiem na najpiękniejszą owcę ze swojego stada.

- Teraz dajcie zapiski Jirayi... To pasuje. "_Miała okrągłe, brązowe oczy, wokół których trzepotały ponętne rzęsy. Jej..._" Podmienimy to na wymiona. "_Jej wymiona ukryte były za woalką..." _Delikatnej kręconej wełny - powiedziała kunoichi.

- Ohyda - stwierdzili chłopcy.

- Oby Samotny Shuriken też tak zareagował. Dalej ty, Kankun.

- "_Gładząc ją po brzuchu, przycisnął ją mocniej do siebie._" Fuj. Cóż, sprawa wymaga poświęceń. "_Krzyknęła z rozkoszy, kiedy jego usta błądziły po jej szyi._" Chyba "zameczała" - mówił wężowaty. Próbował zachować spokój.

Asase dławiła się ze śmiechu.

- Teroz jo. "_Jego..._" Jak jo mom o kapie pisać? - zawahał się Erikku, czerwieniąc się jak burak.

- A mówią, że to ja jestem wrażliwa na ohydę. Dawaj to. - Dziewczyna szybko uwinęła się ze sceną, przy której Kankun o mało nie zemdlał, a jego kolega nagle zauważył coś bardzo ciekawego na plastikowej, szpitalnej podłodze.

- "_Po wszystkim chwycił ją za rę..._" Chyba racicę. "_..., szepcząc do ucha, ozdobionego żółtym kolczykiem: Nie powiesz nikomu, prawda?_" - dopisał Kankun. Oczy mu błyszczały, źrenice stały się niemal okrągłe, a bandaże zmoczyły się od potu.

- To już koniec - powiedział Erikku. - Tylko przepisać na kompa i... publikacja. Jest naprawdę wstrętne.

- Chciałabym zobaczyć minę tego yaoisty. To jest o niebo lepsze od jego wypocin. Będzie numer jeden na topliście - uśmiechnęła się Izori.

- Tak obrzydliwe, że aż się niedobrze robi - podsumował blondyn.

Kankun milczał.

- Oroczi, co ci się stało?

- Przepraszam... Przepiszcie to, proszę, ja... muszę iść do łazienki - jęknął, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Wybiegł, jakby rana mu wcale nie przeszkadzała.

- To chyba naprawdę dobre hentai - skwitowali Asase i Erikku.

* * *

Jiraya był bardzo zaniepokojony zgubieniem swojego dziennika. Znalazł go na podłodze, tam, gdzie wczoraj rozmawiał z Izori. Musiał mu wypaść. Na szczęście zguba się znalazła. Sannin lubością pogładził okładkę i schował notes do kieszeni.

* * *

- Niee! - krzyknął Erotikku Tenshi, odginając się na krześle. Niemalże odrzuciło go od monitora. Za chwilę również pobiegł do łazienki.


	26. Notka 26 Jutsu Słabeuszy

**Notka 26 - Jutsu Słabeuszy**

* * *

Nie mam pojęcia jak opisywać mangę i anime. Jak przetłumaczyć na język literatury coś, co jest przecież rysunkowe, więc... płaskie? Z tą dwuwymiarowością nie do końca można się zgodzić, bo tło i postacie wspomagane są powściągliwym cieniem, pełzającym po ich uproszczonych powierzchniach. Co zrobić, by czytelnik odczuł to samo, co odczuwa widz, posiłkujący się głównie wzrokiem i słuchem? Może należy ograniczyć udział wszystkich zmysłów? Manga nie pachnie przecież, przeciwnie niż rzeczywistość, chyba że papierem i farbą drukarską; anime – oglądając je, czuje się woń nagrzanego plastiku i metalu, obecnego w odbiorniku telewizyjnym, czy w monitorze komputera.

Można tylko próbować sobie wyobrazić, później opisać rzeczy, które się widzi. Teraz widzę Kankuna. Gdzież on jest?

Oto siedzi w wielkiej sali, w centrum uwagi; blada cera o chorobliwym, zielonkawym odcieniu i osłabienie rysunkowego ciała przywodzą na myśl niedawne straszliwe przeżycia. Chłopak patrzy w podłogę, nie śmie nawet zerknąć na otoczenie. A ma powody, bo wokół niego gromadzi się obca, złowroga energia kilkudziesięciu postaci. Twarde podeszwy obuwia wywołują trzask drewnianych paneli. Zgrzytają cudze zęby – nic dziwnego, zwłaszcza, jeśli są kłami. Poszczekuje pies. Czyjeś szorstkie ręce, mające zapewne na sumieniu niejedno ludzkie życie, przesuwają się leniwie po pergaminach zwojów. Pobrzękują ostrza przytroczone do pasów lub tkwiące w kieszeniach, szeleszczą płaszcze, kamizelki wojskowopodobne, rękawice i bandaże, rozlega się mlask, spowodowany obecnością kilku stołów zastawionych przekąskami. Same dźwięki przyprawić mogą o mimowolne zwijanie się w kulkę, kłucie w wątrobie czy o nadmierną śliskość rąk.

Najznamienitsi wojownicy Wioski, raz po raz wymieniając uwagi, wpatrywali się z żywym zainteresowaniem w wężowate jestestwo.

Przybył więc Shikamaru Nara ze swoją wiecznie znudzoną miną. Dziś była ona znacznie mniej znudzona, co oznacza święto. Jak ten osobnik wygląda, powiem gwoli przypomnienia: ubrany na szaro typ o twarzy cwaniaczka. Na głowie Shikamaru gości szarobrązowa kita, nie wiedzieć czemu stercząca ku chmurom i niebiosom. W uszach kolczyki jak u Adama Małysza. Bluzeczka siatkowa. Gatki do kolan. Sandałki. _Cool._ Tokagebi przełknął ślinę, wiedział, że na sam widok mężczyzny powinien schować się w trawie. Ale trawy nie było. Była sala. Papierowe ściany i duże okna. Jak w akwarium.

Obok Shikamaru stała druga bestia, zwana przez innych Neji Hyuuga, posiadająca też nieco hippisowski imidż - długie włosiska koloru ciemnej piwnicy. Mina różniła się tylko tym, że była mniej znudzona, a bardziej wyniosła. Neji, jak jego synuś Hizashi Junior, ba, jak wszystkie Hyuugi, miał Byakugana. Potrząsając luźną koszulą o wyjątkowo niewinnym odcieniu bieli, lustrował Kankuna na wylot pastelowoniebieskimi patrzałkami. Przy nodze trzymał jakiegoś kija (może to był miecz, cholera wie). Orocziemu momentalnie przypomniało się zdarzenie przy Ichiraku Ramen, jęknął mimowolnie, usiłując zasłonić rękoma twarz.

Dalej znajdował się Yamato, sztywny jak klocek drewna, które nomen omen zawzięcie produkował podczas walki. Yamato był porządnie ostrzyżony (czyli na gejka), z fizjonomii patrzyło mu jak Kapitanowi Planecie - poczciwie i kretyńsko. Ubiór – niemalże typowy dla shinobiego Konohy, jedynie na policzkach znajdowały się jakieś stalowe ochraniacze, przywodzące na myśl tylko jedno zdanie: „_This is Sparta!_" „_No, this is madness_" - odparłby Tokagebi, gdyby ktokolwiek nakazał mu się do Yamato zbliżyć.

Kolejny w galerii był Sabaku no Kankuro, który przybył tu zza granicy na zbliżające się święto narodowe (żarcie i te sprawy). Na zakazanej gębie widniały wiśniowe malunki, głowę ozdabiało skrzyżowanie płachty z kocimi uszami, a korpulentny korpus okalał powłóczysty, czarny strój (ta, ciemne wyszczupla). Kankuro był władcą marionetek, czyli z czubków palców wystrzeliwały mu takie promienie chakry i mógł kierować, czym tylko zapragnął; zwykle było to wielonożne, drewniane, jadowite i zrobione przez samego Kankuro. Skoro posługiwał się lalkami, ubiorem przypominał teatr. Może czasem ściągał swój specyficzny mundurek, co byłoby dla młodego mężczyzny całkiem korzystne, ale na pewno na oficjalnych spotkaniach musiał to nosić. Albo chciał? _Whatever_. Tokagebi by nie chciał.

Obok Kankuro stał brat – Sabaku no Gaara. Gdyby nie cysterna na piach, Gaara przypominałby rudą wersję Małego Księcia, patrzącego refleksyjnie z krawędzi planety na zachód słońca. A tak przypominał po prostu Małego Księcia z cysterną na plecach. Rzeczona cysterna to wielkie, ceramiczne naczynie w kształcie bałwanka. Trzeci Kazekage potrafi kierować ziarenkami piasku za pomocą chakry czy też siły woli, a gurda jest po to, by nie zostać bez podstawowej broni w miejscu, gdzie brakuje odpowiedniego, sypkiego podłoża. Z piasku tam zawartego korzystał również demon, niegdyś w Gaarze zapieczętowany. Czego ludzie nie wymyślą, żeby się nawzajem napier...

Dalej kilku nieznanych shinobich, tych z młodszego pokolenia, a za ich plecami... Znowu znajoma twarz! Ohydny megazbol, stary dobry Jiraya. Jako jedyny nie wpatrywał się uważnie w Kankuna; pochłaniało go bez reszty notowanie czegoś w swoim obleśnym zeszyciku. Nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Oroczi odetchnął z ulgą na widok osoby, której nie kojarzył z zagrożeniem, poczuł się minimalnie pewniej.

Dalej Kakashi, Iruka, nawet Ebisu... Zobaczcie w Wikipedii, jak wyglądają. Mnie się nie chce tego wypisywać. Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Rock Lee... Oraz wielu, wielu innych. Dziwi jedno - jakim cudem to kanoniczne stado, po bojach wszelakich praktycznie nie straciło na liczebności?

Dlaczego w ogóle się zgromadziło? Czy nie ma innych, ciekawszych zajęć?

* * *

- Skoro Mamatata, ekhm, zrezygnował, kto go będzie uczył?

- Myślę, że powinien go przejąć ktoś o podobnych zdolnościach.

- A jakie posiada?

- Neji, co tam widzisz?

- Rzecz nieprawdopodobna. Zauważyłem dwa razy więcej ognisk chakry niż u normalnych ludzi. Na całej powierzchni organizmu, oprócz blizny po oparzeniu oczywiście.

-To oznacza dwa razy więcej nerwów, bo sieć chakry, jak wiadomo, splata się z układem nerwowym. Dlatego chłopak silnie reaguje nawet na najmniejszy uraz.

Tak, Kankun czuł się jak obiekt - totalnie odczłowieczony, sprowadzony do roli robaczka pod lupą. To ktoś badał reakcję jego źrenic na ostre światło, to zajrzał mu w zęby jak koniowi, to macał kończyny, to uchylił bandaża, żeby obejrzeć bliznę, jakiś typ w obcisłym zielonym kombinezonie trącał go nawet końcem kija, gadając coś o odruchach i totalnym braku „siły młodości".

- Jak to możliwe, że umie przywołać ogromną ilość węży, nawet Mandę, ale nie umie się szybko poruszać?

- U niego chakra przepływa przez kończyny jak przez kabel, oddziałując na wszystko, co jest na zewnątrz, ale nie włącza mięśni do swego obiegu. Nie wiadomo, dlaczego tak się dzieje. To musi być jakaś wrodzona wada.

- Za to chłopak nie musi tworzyć większości pieczęci.

- Jakim cudem?

-Tworzy je... w głowie. Pieczęć formowana z rąk służy ukierunkowaniu energii, aby przetworzyć ją w określone jutsu. On to robi już w umyśle.

-Że co?

(-Mlask, mlask! Dobre chrupeczki.)

- U przeciętnego shinobi chakra przebywa drogę: „umysł, ciało, otoczenie" u niego „umysł i od razu otoczenie."

- Wiecie, dlaczego nie musi używać krwi do summoningu? Jak wiadomo, przygryzanie służy lepszemu transferowi chakry poza organizm. On ma na tyle energii, dodatkowo na tyle silnej, że nie musi tego robić.

- Po prostu działa bezpośrednio.

- Wygodne.

- Za to taijutsu leży i kwiczy, bo nasz wężowniczek ma problem z kierowaniem własnym ciałem.

- Znane.

- Nie poskacze sobie po drzewach z prędkością dużego fiata, nie uderzy też tak silnie, by wgnieść kogoś w cement.

- Smutne.

- Sprawdźmy szczegółowo jego możliwości. Kankunie, postarasz się zrobić wszystko, co panowie każą.

- Przywołaj węża.

- Każ wężowi mnie zaatakować.

- Odwołaj węża.

- Spróbuj się sklonować.

- Kiepsko.

- Powiedziałbym nawet, że nic z tego.

- Kankunie, podskocz w górę.

- Biegnij po ścianie.

- Biegnij po suficie.

-Trzymać się trzyma, nawet powierzchni pionowych, ale jest... powolny.

- Ups. Spadł na łeb.

-A to pech.

-Żyje.

-A to szczęście.

- Kankunie, przywołaj węża.

- Każ mu robić ósemki.

(- Kręci mi się w głowie – pomyślała Maguda.)

- Może Jiraya by go uczył?

- Za stary już jestem.

- Odwołaj węża.

- Nie, nie odwołuj.

- Shikamaru, ty?

- Nie bardzo chyba. Co ma cień do węża?

- Oprzyj się cieniowi.

- Nie oprze się cieniowi. To ninjutsu krępuje jego ciało, z którym Kankun i tak ma problem. To nie może być główny nurt treningu.

- Neji?

- Co ja mu mogę zrobić? Przecież on nie ma Byakugana.

- Chronić punkty chakry.

- Jak będzie się niemrawo poruszał, nic z tej obrony nie będzie.

- Rock Lee? Może uzupełnisz jego braki?

- Pomysł niezły, ale tylko na chwilę. Nie potrafię skupiać chakry, tym samym używać jej na zewnątrz ciała, więc mogę Kankuna uczyć tylko taijutsu. Genjutsu i ninjutsu zostaną zaniedbane. Nie może być tak, że chłopak bazuje tylko na mocnych stronach, a słabe ignoruje, ani na odwrót, dlatego musi znaleźć kogoś, kto odrabiając jego zaległości, także rozwinie talenty

- Kiba?

-Czemu nie? Zobaczymy tylko... Kankun sam nie zrobi swojego klona, ale jego wąż zrobi. Kankunie, każ zrobić wężowi swojego klona.

-Zrobił.

-Dobrze, niby wykonał. Jednak jest problem, przemyślcie go panowie - co mu z dwóch klonów o wyjątkowo nierównomiernych cechach? Zwierzęcej Jedności z tego nie będzie, poza tym ja się znam na psach, nie na gadach.

- Gaara?

- Faktycznie, przypomina mnie. Nie muszę zbytnio się poruszać, piasek wszystko za mnie załatwia. Może w tym wypadku tak powinno być z wężami. Ale węże to nie moja branża. Poza tym jestem Kazekage i mam mnóstwo obowiązków. Niby mogę wziąć chłopaka do Suny i przydzielić komuś z naszych, lecz u nas nie ma drzew, a Kankun ponoć, wedle wskazań Hokage, źle się sprawdza na otwartym terenie.

- Kankunie, połącz się umysłem z wężem i każ mu zrobić coś telepatycznie. Na przykład rozwalić tą szafkę.

Wąż zniszczył papierową ścianę.

- Miał meblościankę.

- Szczegół.

- Mimo wszystko niegłupi pomysł. Przy doszlifowaniu efekty mogą być co najmniej interesujące.

- Kankuro? Może ty byś się nim zajął? Oderwij się od tej sałatki.

- Dobźe – rzekł „teatralny" - Kankunie, czy jak ci tam, wypufć w czubkówf palców promienie chakry i połąć z wężem, dobźe, dobźe, pięknie. Teraz on będzie twoim ciałem.

- Kankuro, z łaski swojej, nie mów z pełnymi ustami, bo nikt cię nie rozumie – powiedział Neji.

- Poszczuf cię moją marionetką? - rozzłościł się obywatel Wioski Piasku, już, już chwytając za pasek czegoś w rodzaju mumii, co dźwigał na plecach.

Hyuuga w odpowiedzi wytrzeszczył swe oczy, wokół których powstały znajome wężowatemu żyłki; i wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, jakby gołymi dłońmi miał ciąć drewno.

Plastikowe opakowanie po sałatce z tuńczyka potoczyło się po heblowanej podłodze.

- Hola, hola, panowie! Nie potrzebujemy bójki.

- Zwłaszcza, że pojawił się nam następny pomysł na rozwój postaci Tokagebiego. Nie ma jak dobra szkoła w Sunie.

Sabaku no Kankuro omiótł otoczenie (zwłaszcza Hyuugę) spojrzeniem pt. „macie szczęście" i poszedł do stolika po następną porcję jedzenia.

-To kto go będzie uczył?

-Teoretycznie każdy z nas mógłby.

-Trzeba zadecydować.

- Kankun, wydłuż kończynę.

- Używa do tego skomplikowanej pieczęci. Zagadkowe. Orochimaru nie stosował żadnej.

- Kankun, a teraz nogę.

- Przywołaj drugiego węża.

- Mniejszego.

- Większego.

Hałas narastał, krąg się zacieśniał, wojownicy przekrzykiwali się nawzajem jak na Mundialu. Polecenia były wydawane coraz szybciej i szybciej. W pewnym momencie Kankun zachwiał się i znalazł się na podłodze, padając na nią bezwładnie.

- O, zemdlał.

- Co się stało?

Zaaferowanie trwało.

- Nie stracił przytomności. To owe ciekawe kekkei genkai. Chyba poczuł się zagrożony i samo się uaktywniło.

-Jak i wcześniej, kiedy Rasengan z Elementem Ognia zatopił mu się w piersi. Na szczęście ta konkretna broń najpierw miażdży, a potem spala, co zmiażdżyła, dlatego walka w Kusa - Gakure nie skończyła się śmiercią chłopaka, ani trwałym kalectwem.

- Przykładowo przy Kwiecie Feniksa nie miałby szans, tym bardziej przy Amaterasu. Również gdyby tym przestępcom przyszło do głowy, żeby jeszcze raz, po aktywowaniu przez Kankuna kekkei genkai, potraktować go silniejszym Katonem, byłoby... pozamiatane.

- Dobra, ale co to za technika?

- Zwana jest Trzcinowe Kości albo Jutsu Słabeuszy. Zdolność bardzo rzadko spotykana.

- Jutsu Słabeuszy? Skąd ta nazwa?

- Natura, skąpiąc nam pewnych cech, zawsze dąży do równowagi i obdarza innymi. Nosiciele Ashi no Kosshi czyli Trzcinowych Kości często są zbyt słabi i powolni, by zostać shinobi, dodatkowo technika uaktywnia się jedynie w chwili najwyższego zagrożenia, inaczej nie sposób wykazać, że nią w ogóle dysponujesz. Pamiętacie zdolności genetyczne klanu Kaguya? Justu Słabeuszy jest jakoby ich przeciwieństwem, z ta różnicą, że nie tylko kości, ale także mięśnie i ścięgna, każda komórka staje się tak miękka i elastyczna, ze trudno ją uszkodzić. Próbowaliście kiedyś przebić kauczuk?

-Ba, kto nie próbował. Było to... irytujące.

- Kankun nie umie jeszcze kontrolować uaktywniania swojej techniki. I niewiele o niej wiadomo. Praktycznie nic.

- Interesujące.

- Niby ciało tak skekkeigenkaizowane można zniszczyć w bardzo wysokiej lub bardzo niskiej temperaturze, jednak w normalnych warunkach jest nie do przecięcia i zmiażdżenia. Odbije też shurikeny i kunai – ilustrował Neji, zapamiętale dźgając białą skórę „obiektu doświadczalnego" wyjętym zza pasa ostrzem.

- Nie do pomyślenia. Paradoksalnie, poddając się ciosowi, unika go.

- Nie wierzę.

- Kopnij. Śmiało, nic się nie stanie.

- A wrażliwość na ból?

- Nerwy są wyłączone. Teraz chłopak nie czuje niczego. To jakby... Ratunek dla jego nadwrażliwości.

Typ zwany Kotetsu mógł już bezpiecznie dać upust swej fascynacji. Kankun odbił się od jego stopy jak gumowa piłka, potem od ściany i wylądował bezpiecznie na ziemi.

- Też bym przetestował – zadeklarował się kto inny.

- Ja też chcę!

- I ja!

- Shino, podaję do ciebie!

- Robaki przejmują... Łap, Shika Shika.

-Proszę państwa! Trybuny szaleją! Shikamaru Nara podaje do Kiby Inuzuki, który pięknym dryblingiem wychodzi z sytuacji podbramkowej, piłkę przejmuje pies Akamaru, który przerzuca ją do Yamato, który za pośrednictwem „drewnianego jutsu" podaje do Nejiego... Proszę państwa, gooool!!!

Kankun odpadł od ściany, na której wyrysowana była brązowa rama.

A powietrze przeciął kobiecy wrzask:

- Co tu się dzieje!

Drzwi się otworzyły. Stanęła w nich rozgniewana Sakura Haruno z różowymi włosami upiętymi w nobliwy kok, co upodabniało ją bardziej do zrzędliwej nauczycielki niż japońskiej piękności rodem z „Wyznań gejszy". Tuż za swą uczennicą kroczyła Gondaime Tsunade z zaciśniętą pięścią oraz sam Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, zerkający bezmyślnie, z wyrazem kompletnego zdziwienia, spod swojego szerokiego kapelusza (który mu pasował jak psu kołnierz przeciwpchelny).

- Dlaczego go kopiesz? - krzyknęła różowowłosa. Uważała, iż kobiety nie są zobowiązane, w takim stopniu jak mężczyźni, do ukrywania emocji; nigdy więc nie powstrzymywała się zbytnio.

-Nic mu nie będzie, po prostu testujemy... - zająknął się Neji.

- Kości ze Trzciny i te sprawy... - wyjaśniał Shikamaru.

- Jakie trzciny? Zostawić kilku facetów samych i od razu jakieś kretyństwo się wykluje. Kankun, nic ci się nie stało?

-"Niebo gwiaździste nade mną, prawo moralne we mnie" - wyszeptał wężowaty.

- Widzisz, Sakurko, nic mu nie jest - uśmiechnął się Hyuuga.

- Macie szczęście.

- Podjęliście już decyzję? - zapytała rzeczowo „babcia" Tsunade.

- Jakby to powiedzieć... Nie. - Zakłopotany „Shika Shika" podrapał się w tył głowy.

- Wiedziałam! Na szczęście nie będzie to żaden z was, głupki! - prychnęła Haruno.

- Sssakura, uspokój się, nnie wszyscy faceci są źli... - odezwał się Naruto, profilaktycznie odsuwając się od koleżanki.

- No ty nie, bo jesteś moim przyjacielem z drużyny, ale oni... - odparła młoda kobieta, wskazując palcem na grupę shinobich.

- Znowu szaleje. Sakurko, to nie nasza wina, że on... zginął... Nepodyma... Uwierz mi, on tego nie zrobił specjalnie. Umiera się ot tak i raczej nie ma się na to wpływu - próbował łagodzić sytuację Neji. W jego wykonaniu tak czułe słowa były niezwykłe. Może robił się miły, kiedy przeczuwał, że może oberwać?

- Pilnuj swojego krzyżyka na czole, bo to doskonały cel! - rozeźliła się różowowłosa.

- Nie żartuj z Pieczęci Zamkniętego Ptaka. – Hyuuga założył ręce na piersi - Przecież nie jest dekoracją, tylko brzemieniem i tragedią – dodał dramatycznie.

- Dobrze, nie wspomnę więcej o twoim Zamkniętym Ptaku, będącym brzemieniem i tragedią – westchnęła Sakura.

Neji, obrażony, mruknął coś i obrócił się do niej plecami.

- Spokojnie. Przewidziałem, że będzie problem z wyborem - powiedział poważnie Siódmy Hokage. Czasem, gdy rezygnował z infantylnych zachowań, przypominał swojego ojca. - A skoro nie możemy czekać, sam wyznaczyłem kandydata. Mam nadzieję, że będzie odpowiedni.

W drzwiach pojawiła się tajemnicza postać; tajemnicza, dopóki nie weszła w smugę światła.


	27. Notka 27 Ręka na zgodę

**Notka 27 - Ręka na zgodę**

* * *

Ich oczom ukazała się postać niezwykła, wiekiem zbliżona do Hokage i nieznacznie od niego wyższa, gustująca chyba w czerni, bo, oprócz czarnych spodni i czarnych butów, wtłoczyła na siebie smolisty chałat z postawionym kołnierzem, upstrzony dla dekoracji kilkoma czerwonymi chmurkami. Ubranko - oczywiście płaszcz Akatsuki – było dość wytarte, miejscami również postrzępione, słowem - przebrzmiałe; nadal robiło jednak wrażenie podobne, jakby ktoś wystąpił w niemieckim mundurze zaraz po drugiej wojnie światowej.

- Znacie dobrze Unmei'ego Koresaki – mówił Naruto.

Przybysz ocenił zawartość zbiorowiska niechętnym, czarnym wzrokiem, po czym skinął głową na powitanie.

- On zdał mi się najodpowiedniejszy.

„O, nie"- pomyślał Kankun, trzęsąc się. - „Znowu jakiś sztywny palant, dodatkowo wygląda, jakby się urwał z Metalmanii. Czego może nauczyć stary, obleśny zeppelinowiec? Picia jaboli? Oddawania czci Lucyferowi?"

- Był szkolony przez samego Orochimaru, więc uważam, że wybór jest najlepszy z możliwych – kontynuował władczo Siódmy Hokage, nie pozwalając zdumionej widowni nawet zaprotestować.

„Czyżby z deszczu pod rynnę?" - zastanawiał się chłopiec.

- Skoro Kankun Tokagebi jest bardzo charakterologicznie podobny do mnie, to uważam, że... - ciągnął Naruto.

- Do ciebie? To dlaczego TY się nim nie zajmiesz? - zapytała podejrzliwie Sakura.

- Bo Hinata jest w ciąży - odburknął blondyn.

Widocznie komentarz Uzumakiego domagał się ilustracji, bo, niczym na umówione hasło, na sali zmaterializowała się sama zainteresowana. Widząc gromadę ludzi liczniejszą niż sztuk dziesięć, natychmiast spłonęła rumieńcem i zaczęła bawić się palcami u rąk. Zebrani usłyszeli jej przemiły głosik.

- Gdzie są moje korniszonki, chuju? - powiedziała Hyuuga, zwracając się do męża. - Miałeś je kurwa kupić już dwie godziny temu.

- A tak, przepraszam - odparł Naruto, znikając w ten sam sposób, co granatowowłosa się pojawiła.

* * *

- Więc od tej pory pracujemy razem, dopóki nie nadrobisz zaległości. - Unmei położył rękę na ramieniu Kankuna. Poczuł pod palcami napiętą skórę chłopca. Tokagebi spojrzał na intruza zimnym, zdziczałym wzrokiem, jakby zaraz miał ugryźć.

- Przepraszam – powiedział mężczyzna, cofając dłoń.

„O...on ma ludzkie odruchy?"- zdziwił się „wężowiec".

- Nie bój się. Naprawdę nie ma czego - powiedział dziarsko sensei, nieoczekiwanie szeroko się uśmiechając.

* * *

- Hej, maleńki, widzę że jesteś z klanu Tokagebi! - powiedział sensei. Zrobił zaciesza na buzi, ale zaraz zaprzestał. Potknął się o pieniek, z trudem utrzymując równowagę. „Buty bez palców i pięt". Chwycił się za bolące palce.

Oroczi prychnął, odwracając się do niego plecami. „Co za ofiara" - pomyślał prawdopodobnie.

- Jak nie chcesz odpowiadać, nie musisz. Mnie wystarczy słuchacz - mówił Unmei, rozmasowując stopę. Po czym, utykając, zaczął powoli zbliżać się do nowego podopiecznego.

Tamten był sztywny jak kołek, nerwowo zaciskał pięści, na których pojawił się już pot, wyjątkowo lepki i gęsty.

- Wspaniały dzień, prawda? Nie, nie do niszczenia osad czy mordowania ludzi. Tak ogólnie - rzekł pogodnie ciemnowłosy mężczyzna – Lubię, gdy słońce świeci, a dziś ma być dodatkowo ciepło niczym latem. Urodziłem się latem, może nie widać po mojej karnacji, bo kiepsko się opalam, ale za to... Nieważne, nie opowiem teraz całego mojego życiorysu, bo pójdziemy sobie, o tam.

Oroczi, chcąc nie chcąc, podążył z opuszczoną głową za płaszczem w czerwone chmury. Wlókł się za senseiem w bezpiecznej odległości, ale tamten co chwila się do Kankuna odwracał, posyłając mu rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Na śniadanie jadłem dziś ramen, bo tylko to miałem w lodówce. Obrzydliwość, mówię ci, nigdy nie jedz na śniadanie ramenu, to jest przykre tak samo jak zrobienie złej rzeczy, która od razu siada na żołądku. Od nadmiaru złych rzeczy zaczynasz pluć krwią jak Orochima... sory, Fryderyk Chopin. Wiesz? Tak samo od nadmiernego wysiłku przy kompie krwawią oczy. Nigdy nie siedź przy kompie dłużej niż cztery godziny.

Sensei odwracał się do Kankuna, wpatrując się weń wnikliwie, co było dla chłopca co najmniej nieprzyjemne. Zwłaszcza, że źrenice intruza przywodziły na myśl bezdenną pustkę, czarną dziurę pochłaniającą wszelkie światło, a wraz z nim każdy przejaw istnienia. Czarne oczy, które nie błyszczały, bo pożerały wszelki błysk. Tokagebi zadrżał mimowolnie. Jego mina stała się bardziej zarozumiała i niedostępna.

- Tak samo nigdy nie jedz nieznanych grzybów, co ci proponują koledzy. Możesz spalić sobie mózg.

Na twarzy wężowatego bezwiednie pojawił się przebłysk fascynacji.

- Tak, naprawdę, uszkadza się, a potem staje w płomieniach. Mówiłem ci już o Hokage Sake Spir?

Weszli w las. W głębokim cieniu, ukryty przed ewentualną widownią, Oroczi zdawał się powoli rozluźniać. Zdobył się nawet na odwagę, by rozejrzeć się wkoło, na obrzeżach liści i na źdźbłach migotał szron. Wydychane powietrze, w konfrontacji z tym leśnym, gęstniało, tworząc kłęby pary. Przez gałęzie przebijały się promienie słońca, powoli topiąc kryształki lodu, wiadomo było, że siny nalot zniknie, nim nadejdzie południe. Rzadko się pojawiał, tylko podczas najchłodniejszych nocy konoszańskiej zimy. Padało, drzewa sypały liśćmi, na drogach robiła się błotnista breja, ale śnieg się nie zdarzał; jedynie jego krucha, rachityczna namiastka.

Teraz było zimno. Chłopiec objął się rękoma, czując dreszcze dwojakiego pochodzenia. Chwilowo zapomniał, kto przed nim idzie, ale szybko wrócił do rzeczywistości.

- ...zostawanie pijakiem zupełnie się nie kalkuluje, również zostawanie nukeninem nie sprzyja rozwojowi kariery, choćby się miało nie wiem jakie kekkei genkai, na dziewięćdziesiąt procent załatwi cię wtedy ANBU, dlatego, że działa zespołowo, wiesz? - Sensei w końcu się zatrzymał i stanął frontem do Orocziego, usiłując chwycić spojrzenie ucznia tymi okropnymi oczami podobnymi do czarnych porzeczek.

- Dobrze, chciałbym zobaczyć, co potrafisz - powiedział beztrosko do boczącego się nań chłopaka.- Będziemy walczyć na poważnie. Przegrywa ten, kto pierwszy znajdzie się na ziemi. - Kątem oka dostrzegł tylko błysk gadziej źrenicy. Nim Koresaki się zorientował, już leżał na trawie, przytrzymywany przez pysk wielkiego, fioletowego węża.

Poczuł, jak jakaś twarda gałąź dosłownie wbija mu się w łopatkę. Nieopatrznie zmienił więc pozycję. Szarpnięcie bólu o mało nie pozbawiło Unmeiego przytomności, gdy zęby summona zacisnęły się mocniej na jego przedramieniu, którym shinobi zdążył się wcześniej tylko osłonić. Odruchowo usiłował oswobodzić rękę. Z paszczy zwierzęcia trysnął jasnoczerwony płyn, ozdabiając ubranie młodego mężczyzny dodatkowymi chmurami, mniejszymi jednak i o zdecydowanie innym odcieniu. Nadeszła fala bólu, wywołana jak najbardziej umyślnie. I następna, gdy Unmei spróbował ruszyć palcami drugiej, wolnej dłoni. Następna, gdy spróbował ruszyć czymkolwiek.

„Kiedy on się tego nauczył? Przywołanie bez udziału rąk? Kierowanie summonem za pomocą myśli? Zebranie było tydzień temu!"- zastanawiał się mężczyzna, gapiąc się na krew kapiącą spomiędzy szczęk gada, własną krew.

Zerknął w górę. Otrząsnął się mimowolnie, nie ze strachu, bo mógł obezwładnić „wężowca" jedną pieczęcią; nie ze strachu, ale zobaczywszy zapowiedź tego strachu. Kankun stał na głowie drugiego gada - tłustego pytona o barwie żółtoziemistej - mierząc senseia najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem, jakie można sobie wyobrazić. Obok wił się trzeci wąż, o ogromnych rubinowych ślepiach i zielonej łusce nastroszonej na wzór szyszki. Potwór otworzył pysk, ukazując ciemnowiśniowy język, którym natychmiast zebrał z powietrza woń ofiary; na trzech parach jadowych zębów pojawiły się krople śmiercionośnej trucizny. Tokagebi wcale nie wyglądał bardziej ludzko niż jego przywołańcy - delikatna, niby rzeźbiona w kruchym alabastrze istota z wyraźną przyjemnością wdychała zapach ran, których sama była przyczyną. Oczy zrobiły się wielkie, a źrenice bardzo wąskie. Unmei znał to spojrzenie, lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.

„Ruszyć się, czy pozostać w miejscu? Co za żądza krwi" - pomyślał Koresaki.

Kankun dyszał ciężko, szukając wzrokiem miejsca, gdzie można ponowić atak. Na sekundę ukazał kły, jakby pragnął powiedzieć: „zaraz zacznę zabijać".

„Kiepsko, bardzo kiepsko. Początek destrukcji charakteru"- dedukował sensei. Starał się nie poruszać, zastygłszy w niewygodnej pozie, każącej odsłonić brzuch i wymachiwać bezradnie prawą nogą w powietrzu. Lewą, na wpół wyprostowaną, zdołał oprzeć na trawie.

Kankun nadal wpatrywał się w przeciwnika ze stoickim spokojem, jedynie jakiś mięsień na twarzy wężowatego drgnął, demaskując pokłady energii, którym przewodziła Nienawiść.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie, wygrałeś. Koniec walki - powiedział sensei, jakby nic się nie stało, tonem jakby właśnie kończył śniadanie.

Kankun znowu Spojrzał. Tym razem nieufnie.

- Wygrałeś. Możesz odwołać węże. Popatrz, nie mogę zrobić już niczego. Moje możliwości się skończyły. Leżę.

Niechęć w oczach chłopca odrobinę zelżała. Lecz nie zareagował. Gad nadal żuł ramię Koresakiego.

- Nie zemszczę się jak mnie uwolnisz. Jeśli o to chodzi, nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Skończone. Jest początek i jest koniec. Mógłbym teraz oswobodzić się sam, ale mieliśmy pewną umowę. Obiecałem, że walka się skończy, jak któryś z nas będzie leżał na ziemi. Dlatego nie planuję kontrataku. Zaufaj mi i odwołaj węże. Wiem, co chcesz zrobić. Widziałem kiedyś to spojrzenie.

Kankun trwał w bezruchu.

- Nie będę się już bronił. Możesz zrobić, co zechcesz. Nie złamię danego słowa i już nie będę się bronił. Ufam ci całkowicie. Możesz mnie nawet zabić. Wybór należy do ciebie.

Na dźwięk słowa „zabić" „wężowiec" drgnął.

- Ufam ci, słyszysz?

Kankun wydawał się być bardzo zdumiony. Wstrząsnął włosami, usiłując przebudzić się z transu. Obrócił się na pięcie i ześlizgnął się po gładkim ciele żółtego summona na trawnik. Powoli, niepewną dłonią odwołał węże.

-Widzisz, nic się nie stało. Nie zaatakuję cię - mówił Unmei, nie wykonując żadnych gwałtownych ruchów. Podszedł do chłopca, który natychmiast się odsunął. - Nic się nie dzieje. Koniec walki, koniec sprawy. Nie jestem twoim wrogiem.

„Co on mu do cholery zrobił?"- zastanawiał się, podczas gdy Oroczi patrzył ze zgrozą na jego zmasakrowaną kończynę. Widząc odrazę „wężowca", Unmei doszedł do wniosku, że „jeszcze nie jest tak źle."

- Chodź - dodał głośno. - Nie patrz tak. To nic. Zaraz tego nie będzie.

Oroczi, z początku wahając się, posłusznie ruszył za swym przewodnikiem.

* * *

Oroczi znajdował się na trawie pod feralnym drzewem, tak jak jego mistrz się spodziewał. Gdy chłopak niespodziewanie, zostawiając w powietrzu fioletową smugę, zniknął mu sprzed oczu, gdy obaj ćwiczyli skakanie pośród konarów, wszystko było jasne. Oroczi musiał się po prostu poślizgnąć.

- Nareszcie cię odnalazłem. A już myślałem, że zaczynasz swą słynną zabawę w chowanego - powiedział Unmei i roześmiał się ze swojego dowcipu.

Nagle spostrzegł, że uczeń trzyma się za prawą rękę, tą ważniejszą. Mierzy „intruza" równie nieczytelnym wzrokiem jak przy walce, dodatkowo krzywi usta w paskudnym grymasie.

- Co się stało? Pokaż.

Tokagebi zaczął się cofać, sycząc z bólu. Unmei dopiero teraz dostrzegł łzy płynące ciurkiem po policzkach „jaszczurka". Wydobywały się zeń bezgłośnie.

- Pokaż, nie bój się.

Chłopak skapitulował i pozwolił do siebie podejść.

Kość łokciowa, pęknięta w połowie, wychodziła na zewnątrz, rozerwawszy przy okazji znajdujący się nad nią mięsień. Unmei zrozumiał teraz jakim wysiłkiem było dla chłopca zagryzanie warg i niewydawanie żadnego dźwięku. Determinacja była wielka. Pokiwał z uznaniem głową.

- Spokojnie, zaraz zrobię z tym porządek. Nie bój się, nie będzie bolało. Nie chcę tylko, byś mnie znów pośrednio pogryzł. Zgodzisz się?

Oroczi opuścił głowę na znak aprobaty. Po czym pogrążył się w kojącej czerni, trącony dwoma złożonymi palcami w kark. Ciemno, brak bólu - podobnie ateiści wyobrażają sobie zaświaty, co dla innych religii wydaje się być wierutną bzdurą.

* * *

Kiedy się obudził, panował już mrok. Dzień zniknął, w niebo unosiły się iskry z ogniska, jakby mieszając z gwiazdami. Dziwnego ogniska, bo bez drew. Tylko goły płomień na piasku. W tle majaczył kształt senseia, kanciasty, czarny jak kir; kilka ledwo widocznych chmur rysowało się pośród mdłego blasku na tkaninie płaszcza, która, owiewana przez ciepły, wieczorny wiatr, łopotała niczym flaga. Ciepło? Przecież jest kalendarzowa zima. Powietrze drgało z gorąca, powodując pozorny taniec niebieskich ciał. Oroczi nie był nawet niczym przykryty, leżał jak trup na twardym, ubitym podłożu, czuł zapach ziemi, który zawsze go uspokajał. O dziwo chłopcu było dość przyjemnie, mimo, że ogarniała go słabość, a do głębi umysłu nachalnie wdzierał się chrobot piasku, huk płomieni i szmer własnego przyspieszonego oddechu.

- Dobrze, że się już obudziłeś - rzekł Unmei, nawet na Kankuna nie patrząc.

Oroczi dotknął swej ręki, uprzednio pogruchotanej. Była zdrowa.

- Miałbyś kłopot, by obejść się bez prawej. - Sensei obrócił się leniwie i utkwił w wężowatym czujne spojrzenie. Ognisko, czarny kontur i oczy... czyżby stały się czerwone, czy to tylko łuna ognia?

Oni. Musieli wyglądać podobnie, gdy napadali na Konohę w trzydziestym dziewiątym. Zniszczenie Im towarzyszące nawet Tokagebi potrafił przywołać w kilku najwcześniejszych, mglistych wspomnieniach. Dlaczego Unmei - _san_ dobrowolnie upodabnia się do... zbrodniarzy? Zwłaszcza, że ma wybór... Czyżby chciał sprawiać groźne wrażenie? Albo był jednym z Nich...

Czerwony księżyc. Świt. Akatsuki. Teraz to tylko śmieszna gra słów.

- Właśnie wysłałem summona z wiadomością do twoich rodziców. Że nie wrócisz na noc - ciągnął Koresaki, prawie się nie ruszając.

Oroczi przekrzywił z uwagą głowę.

- Nie byliby chyba zadowoleni, gdybym przyniósł cię nieprzytomnego. Zwłaszcza po ostatnim incydencie, prawda?

Cały czas mówił przytłumionym głosem, który przypominał mruczenie niedźwiedzia. Całe szczęście, bo czoło wężowatego nie chciało przestać boleć, a pole widzenia przesłaniały błękitne, migotliwe plamy. Przy każdej próbie przyjęcia przez chłopca pozycji pionowej dziwaczne uczucie wzmagało się.

- Zapomniałbym, mam dla ciebie jedzenie. Żeby nie było, że cię głodzę. Ale najpierw wypij to. - W płaskim czajniku coś parowało. Unmei wyciągnął metalowy kubek ( zgadza się, z identycznych zbuntowana młodzież pije nalewki na różnorakich wojażach), nalał herbaty i podetknął Orocziemu pod nos. Tamten spojrzał ze zgrozą na pochylającą się nad nim postać. Natychmiast przypłaszczył się do ziemi.

- Na co patrzysz? Nie bój się. Nie zgwałcę cię, jeśli o to chodzi. Za dużo slashów się naczytałeś. Wypij.

Kankun nie zareagował tylko wgapiał się szeroko otwartymi oczami w kawałek bandaża na nadgarstku przewodnika, czarny od krwi.

- Och, ręka. O to chodzi - Unmei uśmiechnął się z zakłopotaniem.- Nie martw się, to nic... może trochę boli i nie chce się zagoić, ale to naprawdę nic. Po prostu na drugi raz, jak mnie będziesz gryzł, nie wściekaj się tak bardzo. Jesteś pełen nienawiści i trochę mi jej przekazałeś.

Na twarzy Kankuna pojawiło się niezrozumienie.

-Wąż użył twojej złowrogiej energii, by zniszczyć mi nie tylko rękę. Uszkodził i zatruł również układ chakry zawarty w kończynie - tłumaczył mężczyzna - W efekcie rana wielokrotnie pęka, paprze się niesamowicie, lecz w końcu, czasem po wielu miesiącach, zasklepia się. W sumie nie spałem całą noc z powodu bólu - Podrapał się po potylicy, jego włosy, czarne jak reszta wizerunku, podejrzanie szybko się mierzwiły.

Wężowatego ogarnął strach. Chłopak cofnął się gwałtownie, usiłując znaleźć się poza zasięgiem dłoni Koresakiego, po czym skulił się, trzęsąc się jak osika.

„Przepraszam, tak bardzo przepraszam. Ja tylko się bałem i nie wiedziałem, co ze sobą zrobić"- Oroczi nie mówił tego, tylko raz po raz ocierał napływające do oczu łzy.- „Teraz boję się jeszcze bardziej. Czy bardzo pana boli? Przepraszam, że pana zaatakowałem."

- Kankun? Stało się coś? Pokaż się. Spójrz na mnie – szepnął Unmei.

Chłopak zasłonił się przed możliwym ciosem.

- Przestań. Nie uderzę cię przecież.

Kankun dalej drżał jak motyl – bezgłośnie, objął rękami wrażliwy brzuch. Nagle sapnął, krztusząc się własną śliną, zaniósł się przeraźliwym kaszlem, po czym upadł, zmożony bezwładem ciała, twarzą do ziemi, gdzie począł wić się niczym wąż, raz po raz wydając z siebie kolejne nieartykułowane dźwięki, jakby błagał o jak najszybsze dobicie za wielki, straszliwy grzech.

- Co ty wyprawiasz?

Unmei nie zawsze wiedział, co robić. Patrzył więc bezsilnie na cierpienie chłopca, bo domyślał się, że Kankun przeżywa męki. Czekał, długo, aż „wężowiec" w końcu odważył się na niego spojrzeć.

- Już?

W odpowiedzi usłyszał chrypliwy głos:

- Proszę mi wybaczyć.

Po raz pierwszy usłyszał głos Kankuna. Barwa wcale przyjemna, chociaż zniekształcana przez łzy.

- Błagam - powtórzył „wężowiec".

- No proszę. Umiesz układać zdania. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo się cieszę - odparł Unmei. - Chwila, miałem ci wybaczyć, ale... o co chodziło? Bo szczerze nie pamiętam.

- No o węża... O rękę... Błagam... - jęczał Kankun. - Ja się zmienię, ja...

- Przecież walczyliśmy, prawda? W sumie, gdybym się bardziej wysilił, przyznałbym się, iż nie jest dla mnie tajemnicą, że chciałeś zabić. Oraz wypowiedział nieśmiertelne : „Nie możesz tak postępować, jesteś pełen nienawiści, ale to niczego nie usprawiedliwia."

- Przepraszam. - Chłopak był bliski obłędu.

- Spokojnie... Mnie interesuje odpowiedź na inne pytanie: dlaczego chciałeś to zrobić?

- Nie wiem... Bałem się.

- Heh, rozumiem. Tylko cię sprawdzałem. Ja to wszystko znam. Doskonale.

Kankun nadal nieufny, znów próbował uciec, mimo że nie miał na to siły. Wstrząsany dreszczami i kapiący od potu wbił pazury w twarde podłoże, powoli, systematycznie dźwigając się do pionu.

- Stój, nie podnoś się jeszcze. Wyczerpałem trochę twój organizm i musi nastąpić regeneracja, podobna do procesu odrastania ogona jaszczurki. Kłopotliwe, ale chyba lepsze, niż zwijanie się z bólu, co? - rzekł cicho Unmei.

Kankun westchnął zrezygnowany, zrozumiawszy, że sytuacja jest bez wyjścia. Rozluźnił się całkowicie, z cichym szelestem osuwając się na piasek. Położył się na brzuchu, w nadziei, że w razie ewentualnego lania nie ucierpią co ważniejsze narządy i wlepił w senseia błagalny wzrok „nie rób mi krzywdy". Koresaki dostrzegł nagle, że chłopak, bez swych zwyczajowych zmarszczek nienawiści i wyszczerzonych kłów, bardziej przypomina człowieka, niż kilka dni temu. Mało tego, posiada zaczątki cechy definiowanej przez kobiety jako „przystojność".

- Nie gniewa się pan, że nic nie mówiłem? - zapytał nieśmiało wężowaty.

- Dlaczego? Przecież sam ci pozwoliłem, prawda?

-Tak - odparł sennie Oroczi. Przymknął powieki i przybliżył się do ognia. Było ciepło i wygodnie, a sam nie miał już potrzeby ruchu. Poza łuną ogniska, w miejscu, gdzie uprzednio siedział Unmei, panował chłód.

- Musiałem cię uśpić. Chyba jeszcze działa, ale staraj się nie poddawać odrętwieniu, przynajmniej przez pół godziny. Powoli, spokojnie powinieneś zacząć się wybudzać... Powiedz mi, Kankun, jedną rzecz: jakich jutsu nie potrafiłeś wykonać?

- Nie umiałem się sklonować, szybko biegać, mocno uderzać... - wyliczał chłopak, wspomagając się palcami wyleczonej ręki.

„Tak jak podejrzewałem. Młody Tokagebi wydaje się składać z samego ducha" – pomyślał mężczyzna. - A powiedz mi, przy jakich technikach musisz tworzyć pieczęcie?

- Chyba tylko przy wydłużaniu.

- Rozumiem. – Głos Koresakiego stał się poważniejszy. - Posłuchaj, mam pewną teorię. Domyślam się, dlaczego nie jesteś w stanie wykonać żadnego jutsu związanego z ciałem. Gdy byłeś nieprzytomny, miałem okazję lepiej ci się przyjrzeć. Masz bardzo dużo chakry, potrafisz ją odpowiednio ukierunkować, ale jest jeden problem. I nie jest nim wada genetyczna, ani nałożona przez kogoś blokada. Po prostu odrzuciłeś to ciało. Nie akceptujesz go, nie uważasz za własne.

Kankun spojrzał na rozmówcę z uwagą i ze smutkiem.

- Mamatata załatwił cię jeszcze bardziej, a i z początku nie było dobrze. Nie martw się. Wszystko jeszcze da się naprawić. Uczyniłeś duże postępy.

- Naprawdę? - odezwał się Oroczi.

- Tak – odparł Unmei.– Możesz sporo osiągnąć. - Zadarłszy dumnie brodę uderzył w ton mentorski. - Wystarczy, że będziesz dużo pracował, ale bez myślenia o dominacji nad światem, paleniu ludzkich siedzib, mszczeniu się w imieniu całego klanu, wyrywaniu muchom nóg, itepe, itede... - Zerknął na ucznia pragnąc sprawdzić jego reakcję. Ze zdziwienia otworzył szerzej jedno ze swoich bezdennych oczu, drugie zostawiając przymrużone. - Hej, czemu się śmiejesz?

Stał się cud. Oroczi pokazał swoje pozytywne emocje, bo cały trząsł się od zduszonego chichotu.

- Co w tym zabawnego? - pytał Koresaki, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

- Ja nie z tego, proszę senseia.

- To z czego?

- Po naszej dzisiejszej rozmowie na sto procent pojawi się w Internecie kolejne obrzydliwe yaoi. _„Nie akceptujesz swojego ciała. Ja ci pomogę - powiedział Unmei – san"_ - tak się będzie zaczynało.

Sensei parsknął śmiechem. Sam nie rozumiał swojej reakcji, bo yaoi było sprawą tyle ohydną, co uciążliwą. Może widok determinacji na twarzy ucznia, dotąd nieruchomej, tak go rozbawił?

- Nie wiem, ile o panu, ale o mnie stworzono już osiem... Są wstrętne... – aferował się chłopak. - Oczywiście się zemściliśmy, ale...

- O mnie napisano chyba dużo więcej. Nie jestem zadowolony, zupełnie. A ty, Tokagebi - _kun_?

- Już się przyzwyczaiłem. To cena sławy.


	28. Notka 28 Łowcy Hidana

**Notka 28 - Łowcy Hidana**

* * *

Nie wiadomo skąd przylazł Hidan. Jak się przedostał przez bramy, też nie wiadomo. Złośliwe bydlę postury braci Mroczków, chude jak szczapa, chętnie eksponujące swe wątłe mięśnie za pomocą częściowego rozpięcia nienagannie czystego płaszcza w czerwone chmury (identycznego, jak miał Unmei, tylko w dużo lepszym stanie). Na głowie stworzenie spedalone było fryzurką na Draco Malfoya, na szyi zniewolone zarysowaną opaską Wioski Ukrytej w Gorących Źródłach; w dłoni dzierżyło narzędzie do zadawania ran kłutych - metalowy szpikulec o długości przeszło pół metra. Kompozycji dopełniały spodnie barwy _ocean blue_ oraz „buty bez palców i pięt" z lubością chrzęszczące po oszronionej trawie. Pokrojem ogólnym nie różniłby się Hidan zbytnio od Koresakiego, gdyby nie wyżej wspomniana ekstrawagancja w obliczu kalendarzowej zimy - naga klatka piersiowa. Widocznie chęć zaprezentowania swych wdzięków była silniejsza niż ostatni przymrozek.

Osobnika wykopały z ziemi jakieś Fanki, poskładały do kupy, a zobaczywszy, że jest mniej przystojny niż na fanartach, porzuciły na drodze. I sobie żył. ( Cały czas sobie żył, bo był nieśmiertelny, ale teraz mógł żyć pełnią życia. ) Obijał się więc po świecie, szukając ofiary dla Jashina, swego bożka ( na ile realnego - nie wiadomo ) i kombinował, gdzie by tu odprawić kolejny rytuał.

Więc stanął nad nimi wczesnym rankiem, zły omen, zabytek dawnych czasów, kładąc na dwójkę konoszan swój długi, kanciasty cień.

Zaskoczył Kankuna na spaniu, a Unmeiego na bezmyślnym patrzeniu się w jeden punkt, i zachichotał złowieszczo przycienkawym głosem.

Sensei natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi, stając niepewnie na drętwiejących kończynach (o tak, oni często stoją, ponieważ fundusze mogą nie pozwalać na narysowanie bardziej złożonego ruchu). I gapił się osłupiały w zjawisko, które dawno nie powinno mieć miejsca.

- Jashin potrzebuje ofiary specjalnej, bo dziś jest jego specjalne święto; najlepiej młodej i niewinnej. Oraz niebylejakiej. Dlatego przyszedłem po Konoha _no_ Tokagebiego - ogłosił przybysz, uśmiechając się opętańczo. - Odsuń się waść, jeśli chcesz ocalić życie i spieprzaj stąd. Hm, krewny Orochimaru, o adekwatnej kombinacji genów. To jest coś.

- Hidan? Jeszcze żyjesz, pierdolcu? Ani mi się śni uciekać - odparł Unmei. - Kankun, nie wstawaj. Nie ruszaj się nawet! To bardzo niebezpieczne!

Wężowaty, widząc ogromną kosę o trzech ostrzach, przymocowaną, niczym jedyne skrzydło upadłego anioła, na plecach Hidana, i szpikulec, połyskujący psychodelicznym różem w promieniach wschodzącego słońca, bez dyskusji przypłaszczył się mocniej do ziemi.

- Przeszkadzasz mi, śmieciu. Jeszcze nie zrozumiałeś? - rzekł pogodnie jashinista, zwracając się do Koresakiego.

- „Śmieciu"? Widzę, że nie ma parodii o Akatsuki. Wszystko to szczera prawda. Byliście zwykłą bandą kretynów. Jeśli myślisz, że oddam ci kogokolwiek bez walki - grubo się mylisz. „Akatsuki"- idealna nazwa dla podrzędnego baru. Doskonale określałaby, kiedy się z niego wychodzi. - Unmei wyprostował się z godnością.

- Chyba wiesz, kim jestem, wiesz, co oznacza taka mowa do mnie, koguciku – warknął śmiertelnie obrażony Hidan, wkładając szpikulec za pas. Dobywając kosy. Łańcuch, który był przypięty do jej drzewca, zadźwięczał niepokojąco.

Unmei nie odpowiedział. Pochylił głowę. W końcu spojrzał Hidanowi prosto w oczy.

- Wiem, jesteś słabeuszem i pedałem, co jęczy, jak mu się paznokietek złamie - rzekł zupełnie nie swoim głosem. Na jego twarz wpełzł drwiący półuśmiech. Odnosiło się wrażenie, iż czarnowłosy traktuje rozmówcę z góry, co dziwnie kłóciło się z zachowaniami prezentowanymi przez Koresakiego w ciągu kilku ostatnich dni.

- Jestem najlepsiejszy, zaraz ci przyrąbię – stwierdził Hidan.

I, rzecz oczywista, bez zbędnych ceregieli panowie się na siebie rzucili.

Unmei, mając za plecami wygaszone ognisko i Kankuna, wykonał skok w kierunku Hidana. Cisnął kilkoma kunaiami.

Hidan cofnął się. Odbił to kosą.

Unmei postąpił parę metrów naprzód, nie przestając rzucać żelastwem. Niewielki shuriken przeleciał tuż nad szarobiałą, ulizaną fryzurą. Hidan, zdziwiony instynktem kamikadze przeciwnika, cofnął się znowu.

Unmei wyraźnie starał się zagarnąć jak najwięcej terenu dla siebie, tym samym odepchnąć rywala jak najdalej od miejsca, gdzie aktualnie przebywał Tokagebi. Bez względu na cenę. Ponowił atak, miotając jakimś piorunem kulistym, który specyficznie popiskiwał.

Hidan nie odbił tego kosą, ale sprawił, iż się uziemiło. Gdy piorun trafił w metal, Hidan kosę puścił.

Unmei, korzystając z chwilowej bezbronności jashinisty, zasadził z kopa.

Hidan również. Specyficzne buty zderzyły się z nadludzką prędkością.

Unmei zaklął, bo celował w jaja.

Hidan, pytając, gdzie tu „droga nindżów", honor i takie tam, złapał przeciwnika i go przez siebie przerzucił.

Tamten zarył facjatą w grunt, zauważył w końcu, że piasek jest ciemnobrązowy.

Hidan sięgnął po kosę i skoczył w kierunku Kankuna. Ruch był lekceważący i próżny.

Unmei podniósł rękę i huknął z całej siły w piach. Utworzyła się fala uderzeniowa, kosząca drzewa i inne twory natury. Rozeszła się koliście.

Hidan dalej żył.

Ummei się zirytował, gdy zauważył, że uszkodził jashiniście tylko ubranie.

Tamten dumnie wypiął klatę. Żeberka tryumfowały.

Unmei spojrzał spode łba niczym Songo kontra Mr. Freezer.

Hidan zaśmiał się. „Prędzej sam zabijesz bachora, niż ja tego dokonam! Ze swoimi genialnymi sztuczkami już niedługo nie będziesz miał kogo bronić."

Tamten, z rykiem: „Raiton, Chidori Direi!", popędził na wroga, który już już pochylał się nad krewnym Orochimaru w celu wypróbowania ostrości szpikulca. Koresaki chwycił przeciwnika za stopę i w tym samym momencie utworzył wokół siebie piorunową otoczkę.

Hidana przypiekło, ale skurwiel nie umarł. Drzewcem kosy odpierał kolejne ataki, które Unmei serwował mu pięściami, nogami, a nawet głową; dodatkowo jashinista począł rzucać swą bronią jak lassem, trzymając ją cały czas na długim łańcuchu, równocześnie wprawiał ostrze w ruch wirowy. Brunet z coraz większym trudem unikał kopniaków Hidana czy kręcącej się w powietrzu kosy. Był wyraźnie wyczerpany zastosowaniem raitonowej techniki, raz po raz się potykał, drżały mu mięśnie, oddychał bardzo ciężko, na domiar złego cały czas lekko kulał na nogę, bynajmniej nie z powodu aktualnej walki... Kankun zauważył feler już wcześniej, jeszcze nim Unmei nieopatrznie zahaczył stopą o pieniek. I nie była to jedyna wada... Brunet ogólnie poruszał się dość niepewnie, co mogło wskazywać na posiadanie wewnętrznych uszkodzeń. Które podczas wysiłku się ujawniały. Precyzja uderzeń Koresakiego malała, a jedno zachowanie stało się wyjątkowo wyraziste:

Unmei starał się atakować głowę adwersarza.

Co też białowłosy zrozumiał. Nigdy nie pomyślał o ulepszeniu swego sposobu walki, przeświadczony o jego doskonałości, mimo sromotnej klęski dawno temu. ( Shikamaru po pijaku do tej pory chełpił się pokonaniem wyznawcy Jashina, zapoznając chętnych ze wszystkimi szczegółami, o mało nie napisał nawet książki pt. „Jak załatwiłem Hidana."). Błąd? Niekoniecznie, dopóki nikt nie zna działania technik jashinisty. Niestety typek „Unmej", noszący na swym szacownym czółku ochraniacz Konohy, może wiedzieć za dużo... Czas zabawić się inaczej.

- Nie chciałem marnować chakry, lecz jesteś wyjątkowo... _mendokuse _- rzekł Hidan. - Trudno, zmusiłeś mnie - dodał, kopiąc Koresakiego dalej niż zwykle, po czym ostrzem kosy rozciął sobie lewą dłoń i krwią nakreślił okrąg z wpisanym weń trójkątem ( całość przywodziła na myśl nałożone na siebie symbole męskiej i damskiej toalety ). Stanął w samym środku. Obrócił się tyłem do Kankuna i obnażył klatę całkowicie, wyślizgując się z odzienia niczym banan ze skórki.

Unmei uświadomił sobie, iż sprawa nieco się skomplikowała. Przywołał w pamięci bełkot pijanego Shikamaru: „Ooon muzział mieććć twoją krew, żżeby zrobiććć z toba, to co z soba, allbo na odwrótttt, to co z sobbą, to i z tobbba. Robiłł wtedy takie kółeczczko... Zzajebałlł mi Assumę, a to był fajny gośćććć grałł ze mną w go, nawet specjallnie przegrywał, żeby sprawić mi radochę, nie darowauem.". Rzeczony bełkot rzadko występował, bo przez większą część życia Shikamaru siedział grzecznie pod pantoflem swojej żony.

Dokładnie, Koresaki nie zwracał uwagi - dopóki sam nie stał się potencjalnym materiałem na ofiarę - gdzie zostawia swoje DNA. Musiał natychmiast sprawdzić, czy Hidan już dobrał się do jego krwi.

A krew to chakra.

Zrozumiał, że inaczej nie można. Zmarszczył brwi, podejmując ostateczną decyzję. Trudno.

Przymknął oczy. Kiedy je znów otworzył, były czerwone. Na rubinowej tęczówce, zamiast źrenicy widniał wzór jakby otwierającej się przestrzeni.

Hidan, nie wiedzieć, czemu, stał się nagle bardzo zmieszany.

- Itachi? - zapytał, nie panując nad sobą.

- Nie, nie jestem nim - odparł Koresaki.

- To przecież... Myślałem, że wszyscy wyzdychaliście - rzekł z przekąsem religijny fanatyk, prawdopodobnie z braku innego pomysłu na wypowiedź. Profilaktycznie odwrócił wzrok, by nie patrzeć w przemienione oczy przeciwnika.

- Chwileczkę! - odezwał się nagle Kankun. - Widziałem podobne oczy u dzieci pani Haruno. Co to za technika?

- Zamknij się... To znaczy... po prostu nic już nie mów - powiedział Unmei, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia.

- To Sharingan - wyjaśnił uprzejmie Hidan.- Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, czym jest Sharingan, sprawdź sobie na Wikipedii. Aha, nie zdążysz... Ewentualnie mogę cię uświadomić, byś głupi nie umarł. Sharingan to dziedzictwo wymarłego klanu Uchiha. Eee... Skoro mówię, że technika jest dziedzictwem, musi być dziedziczna, prawda? Nie można się jej nauczyć, trzeba się z nią urodzić. Umiejscowiona jest w oku, jak każde doujutsu. Ma kilka poziomów, im wyższy, tym bardziej skomplikowany wzorek na oku. Zaczyna się od jednej łezki na tęczówce, później są dwie, trzy, później pojawia się tribal... Przemieniony narząd wzroku pozwala między innymi widzieć chakrę, szybciej zapierdalać, oraz, co najważniejsze, skopiować technikę przeciwnika. Po prostu rejestruje ruchy, w tym pieczęcie, które użytkownik Sharingana może później odtworzyć. Na dłuższą metę... Kopiujące Oko wkurwia. Jeśli ktoś nagle zaczyna stosować twoje triki, dodatkowo wykonuje je cztery razy szybciej niż ty, można się naprawdę zirytować. Pozałezkowe formy Uchihowego doujutsu mają jeszcze dodatkowe właściwości. Sory, nie wgłębiałem się jakie, bo i tak się ich nie boję. Za to posiadacz „wyższego" Sharingana może zacząć się obawiać, ponieważ od nadużycia Mangekyou się ślepnie, a przy Eternalu palma odbija i pojawiają się skłonności do rządzenia światem. Jaki masz poziom, kolego? Chyba nie łezkowy... - zaśmiał się, zwracając się do czarnowłosego rywala, który pobladł jak ściana. - Widziałeś śmierć bliskiej osoby? Osobiście ją powodując? A może przeszczepiłeś sobie oczy brata, ojca, matki, wujka? Żeby obudzić zaawansowaną formę Sharingana, trzeba przeżyć jakąś brzydką rzecz. Najczęściej robiąc ją samemu... Twój sensei, drogi Konoha _no_ Tokagebi, może być niezłym skurwysynem. Tylko po co mu było to poświęcenie? Gdyby jeszcze Sharingan był wieelką, tajemniczą i oryginalną gwarancją zwycięstwa jak kiedyś... W obecnych czasach znacznie osłabł, skoro jego właściwości są powszechnie znane. Cóż... Czasem mam wątpliwości, czy ta technika jeszcze powinna być kojarzona z nazwiskiem Uchiha... Ostatnio, gdzie się nie obejrzysz, wszędzie Sharingan. WSZYSCY sobie to wszczepiają, nieważne, że nie-Uchiha nie może wyłączyć Kopiującego Oka, musi je czymś zasłaniać, by doujutsu, aktywne cały czas, nie wyciągnęło całej chakry z organizmu, moda ma swoje prawa. Sharingan zamiast oka, Sharingan w uchu, w ręce, w brzuchu, w tyłku, aż strach zajrzeć do majtek. Odkąd odnaleziono kolekcję Madary, słoiki z oczami regularnie znikają. Pytacie, skąd wiem? Sam opchnąłem kilka sztuk na czarnym rynku - rzekł, gapiąc się bezczelnie na Unmeiego mierzącego go spojrzeniem pełnym odrazy. - No nie patrz tak, osobiście ich nie zakosiłem, byłem tylko pośrednikiem. Ach... Ty przecież próbujesz złapać mnie w genjutsu. Próżny trud. Dzięki moim masochistycznym zapędom, czuję się jak najbardziej odporny. Nic nie wybija z iluzji lepiej niż ból. Zaraz... - zastanowił się. - Skoro to jest Sharingan, a ty włączyłeś Sharingan i najwyraźniej nazywasz się Uchiha, lepsza z ciebie ofiara niż z niego. - Wskazał ostrzem kosy na Kankuna. Przymknął chytrze swoje oczka, również czerwonawe, ale bez zbędnych bajerów. - Konoha _no_ Tokagebi aktualnie mi zwisa i powiewa, może poczekać do świąt za rok. Skoro mam ciebie, o wielki Uchiho. Nie wiem, który, ale chuj z tym – rzekł, uśmiechając się neurotycznie. Jego ciało pokryło się czarno - białym rysunkiem, upodabniając Hidana do szkieletu. ( Podobny efekt wizualny uzyskują osoby przebierające się za kościotrupy w święto Halloween.) - Nawet nie wiesz, jak Jashin się ucieszy. - Pomachał brudnym szpikulcem w stronę Unmeiego.

Po czym wbił ostrze w siebie.

Koresaki dopiero wtedy zobaczył wiązkę chakry, prowadzącą od własnego życiowego punktu umiejscowionego tuż przy sercu, aż po końcówkę Hidanowego szpikulca.

I się wydarł. Jashinista, chichocząc jak szaleniec, przebił się na wylot, a Unmei uzyskał identyczne obrażenia.

- Jak zlikwidować więź? Chyba się nie da. Nie pytajcie, skąd mam takie informacje... - pomyślał Koresaki, nagle znajdując się na kolanach i plując krwią. - Nie będę przerywać wiązki, po prostu przerwę Hidana.

Już miał zastosować Amaterasu i dostarczyć fanom nowych spekulacji, jak niewygaszane czarne płomienie podziałają na nieśmiertelne ciało Hidana ( z żeberkami _inside_), kiedy Kankun w jednej sekundzie poderwał się z ziemi, szarżując na jashinistę, obróconego do chłopca tyłem.

- Kankun! Nie!- zdążył tylko powiedzieć Unmei, kiedy dzieciak skoczył na wroga. Tokagebi w locie rozcapierzył dłonie, jak kot, gdy coś chwyta.

- O, matko! - pomyślał Koresaki, rejestrując udoskonalonym postrzeganiem, co się między łapami „wężowca" utworzyło. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział czegoś podobnego ( co często się zdarza w świecie „Naruto", inaczej, jak fabuła mogłaby być ciekawa?).

Za wolno. Wężowaty, uderzony tępą częścią kosy w głowę, potoczył się po trawie. Gdyby nie jego kekkei genkai, miałby zmiażdżoną czaszkę.

- Dobra, na czym myśmy skończyli? - zastanowił się Hidan. - Aha, trza dokończyć ofiarę, względnie załatwić Uchihę na ament. - wydedukował, zamierzając się do ponowienia ciosu.

W tej samej chwili, jak na komendę, rozległ się tętent, wpierw ledwo słyszalny, potem coraz głośniejszy. Unmei z niedowierzaniem przetarł oczy, nabiegłe już amaterasową ropą. Hałas okazał się tupotem tysięcy kopyt. Zgadza się.

Na jashinistę rzuciło się stado jeleni.

- A kowadła nie było? Albo pięciu ton? - burknął Kankun, ścierając krew z twarzy.

Unmei z uniesioną brwią patrzył, jak jego rywal za pomocą kilkunastu par racic wyrzucany jest z kręgu, jak kosa krzyżuje się z porożem najbliższego byka. Na próżno Hidan się bronił, zalewany zewsząd przez morze popielatych zwierzęcych ciał.

- Co to kurwa jest? - dziwił się Koresaki. Mimo wszystko chciał skończyć walkę. Wyraźnie się nie dało. Miał spory problem by podnieść się z kolan, dodatkowo kilka kopytnych, opuszczając łby, zagrodziło wojownikowi Konohy drogę do przeciwnika.

Hidan za ten czas ratował się ucieczką na drzewo. Na próżno, jelenie, pobekując ze złością, wdrapywały się za nim. Przyklejały się racicami do pnia, albo skakały bezpośrednio z ziemi na gałąź, robiąc w powietrzu kilka piruetów. Białowłosy, spychany coraz dalej i dalej w kierunku kruchej końcówki konaru, machał swą przerośniętą bronią, usiłując trafić którekolwiek ze zwierząt. Zapobieganie inwazji nawet się udawało, dopóki jeden jeleń o wyjątkowo ostrym porożu, nie przeciął gałęzi. Hidan spadł kilka metrów w dół, prosto w krzewy ostrężyny. Oczywiście rozległy się głośne przekleństwa, bo nieszczęśnik wylądował na plecach i przez jakiś czas nie mógł się ruszyć, czyli nie był w stanie powyjmować kolców, które zakorzeniły mu się w tyłku; dodatkowo Hidan zorientował się, że jego broń została poważnie uszkodzona. Gdy w końcu wygramolił się z krzaków, w dość nędznym stanie, czekało już na niego stado kopytnych, rosnące z każdą sekundą jak pączkujące drożdże. Fanatyk religijny patrzył przez chwilę to na zwierzęta, to na swoją kosę bez jednego ostrza, to na złamany w wyniku upadku szpikulec. Największy jeleń zabeczał przeraźliwie, dając hasło do ataku. Hidan, klnąc wniebogłosy, porzucił bezużyteczne żelastwo i, ciągnąc za sobą długi sznur pogoni, umknął w dal.

„Uchiha", przebierając palcami po zmierzwionych włosach na potylicy, przypomniał sobie w końcu pewien fakt historyczno - geograficzny: wokół dołu, gdzie Shikamaru pogrzebał żywcem nieśmiertelnego Hidana, żyły od wieków jelenie typu _shika_ , brązowe i w małe białe kropeczki; w jakiś sposób z klanem Nara spowinowacone. Prawdopodobnie otrzymały rozkaz pilnowania więźnia, z czego konsekwentnie się wywiązywały aż do dziś. Skoro białowłosy był już poza niedoszłym grobowcem, jedyne, co zwierzęta mogły uczynić, to podążać za jashinistą, bacząc, by już nigdy nie ukończył swego rytuału.

Kiedy wszystko stało się jasne, Unmei nagle kaszlnął, jeszcze raz splunął śliną zmieszaną z posoką i runął jak długi na ziemię, jak na ironię niedaleko miejsca, gdzie wczoraj leżał Kankun. Zdążył tylko zrobić minę pełną niezrozumienia wobec wszechogarniającej słabości. Ostatnia łania przeskoczyła, jak gdyby nigdy nic, przez jego ciało i potruchtała w pogoni za ofiarą. Jeszcze przez chwilę słychać było przytłumiony tętent drobnych kopyt.

Zaległa cisza, przepełniona intensywnym zapachem krwi.

* * *

Chłopiec ze strachem skradał się do młodego mężczyzny leżącego nieruchomo na piasku. Cicho, bezszelestnie, jakby sądził, że natężenie dźwięku może kogoś ocalić. Nie wiedział, co robić, wszędzie pełno płynnej czerwieni; krople osiadające na źdźbłach trawy, lepkie plamy na skórze Koresakiego, materiał ubrania nasączony karminem jak gąbka. Przebite serce? Na szczęście nie. Zawołać kogoś, czy po prostu czekać? Aktywował leczniczą chakrę w dłoniach i drżące przystawił je do ciała senseia, na odległość kilku centymetrów. Powinien się brzydzić, ktoś ranny, dużo starszy od Kankuna, leży i się nie rusza, a przez to pokazuje swoją słabość. Dlaczego czuć odrazę? Unmei jest całkiem ładnym mężczyzną, tylko chwilowo pokrywa go wstrętna, czerwona maź. Może trochę zbladł i włosy mu ściemniały... Nos stał się ostry, usta wąskie i bardziej zacięte! Chwila... Czy możliwe jest, by Kankun nie rozpoznawał twarzy własnego opiekuna? Fizjonomia zmieniająca się w oczach... Wężowaty widział kiedyś podobny przypadek, u „babci" Tsunade. Cóż, nie można zajmować się teraz roztrząsaniem cudzych tajemnic. Leczenie nie działa, jest za słabe, by zatamować krwotok. Trzeba rozpiąć płaszcz oraz białą koszulę pod spodem, cała upaćkana, po co ludziom tyle krwi. Musi boleć, Kankuna bolało, kiedy prześladowcy różnego kalibru cięli go bez litości każdym dostępnym narzędziem. Bardzo. Chłopak spojrzał ze współczuciem na nieprzytomną istotę. Przyłożył ręce bezpośrednio do rany po szpikulcu Hidana. Skóra gładka i ciepła, taka sama ciecz pełznąca leniwie po jej unerwionej powierzchni. Może iść po kogoś, może to potrzebne? Krwi jest coraz więcej, trzeba będzie użyć części ciała lepiej przewodzącej chakrę. Dotknął rany końcem wydłużonego języka, najdelikatniej jak potrafił. Wydawało mu się, że czuje każdy swój mięsień, napinający się nagle jak struna; mimo wszystko starał się ograniczyć niekontrolowane odruchy, by przypadkiem nie sprawić rannemu niepotrzebnego bólu. Trzy mniejsze zadrapania, po których przesunął językiem, po prostu zniknęły, zagłębił się więc w najpoważniejszej ranie, wlewając w nią hektolitry chakry i śliny, brudząc policzki, pokrywając wilgotne wargi karminem, kilka razy nawet mruknął, bo nieznana przyjemność powoli rozpływała się po całym organizmie, począwszy od wewnętrznej strony ud. Dyszał coraz głośniej, w chłodnym powietrzu rozchodziły się kolejne kłęby pary. Przez chwilę jeszcze pieścił językiem zdrową klatkę piersiową mężczyzny, potem zaczął wodzić nosem po pachnącej czekoladowym mydłem powierzchni skóry, szukając mniejszych obrażeń do likwidacji. Przypomniał sobie przyjemny dotyk, zupełnie inny niż wszystkie, pełen miłości, troski, dotyk ręki, kiedy Unmei wziął go za nadgarstek, by zobaczyć, jak zrosło się złamanie. Oroczi starał się oddać wszystko, co otrzymał. Kolejne rany zasklepiły się, kolejne westchnienie, kolejny pogłębiony wdech, jęk z głębi gardła, płonące policzki... Wydłużające się kły i cieknąca ślina! Czy to już wszystkie obrażenia? Niekoniecznie, na plecach też się może ich sporo znaleźć. Wystarczy tylko obrócić poszkodowanego... Niemożliwe... Jak wężowaty mógł zahaczyć zębem o skórę Unmeiego, tworząc pokaźną rysę? Przypadek, wystarczy przesunąć językiem, a błąd zniknie. Ciepła krew... Kankunowi zakręciło się w głowie, przywarł więc brzuchem do bezwładnego ciała nauczyciela, wpijając palce w materiał płaszcza Akatsuki. Ciasno, bardzo ciasno, coraz przyjemniej, a bielizna niespodziewanie wilgotnieje. Chłopak wiedział, że zaraz stanie się coś więcej, coś bardzo wstydliwego, to samo, gdy mył się zbyt dokładnie albo zbyt szybko wycierał ręcznikiem. Na szczęście nikt nie patrzy. Wgryzł się w obojczyk senseia, chciwie zlizując karminową maź. "Ta twarz jest teraz taka piękna, inna" - pomyślał, ale zagadnienie nie zainteresowało go na dłużej. Liczy się przecież wnętrze, pełne metalicznego smaku i mrowienia w dole brzucha. Rana na ramieniu, natychmiast wyleczona, zniknęła, Kankun ukąsił teraz szyję mężczyzny. Zadygotał z rozkoszy, gdy pierwsze krople natlenionej krwi spłynęły mu między szczęki. Gadzie oczy stały się szkliste. Zacisnął mocniej zęby, syknęła pękająca tętnica szyjna, strumień krwi się zwiększył... Nagle ciężka łapa spadająca Kankunowi na kark i siłą odrywająca od źródła.

Upadł, wilgotny i spocony, kilka metrów od ofiary. Co się z nim stało? Teraz czuł tylko wstyd.

- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Unmei. - Podobało ci się, prawda?

Głos był spokojny, ale stanowczy. Młody mężczyzna chwycił się za szyję, by resztkami chakry zatamować krwawienie, po czym przesunął brudne palce na policzek, macając go ze zgrozą. Właśnie uświadomił sobie, co się stało, co widzi Kankun. Chłopiec za ten czas kucnął i, widząc wściekłość malującą się na twarzy Koresakiego, zwinął się w kulkę. "P... przepraszam" – jęknął, czerwieniąc się ze wstydu. Sensei, blady i naburmuszony niczym człowiek, który został brutalnie zbudzony i nie bardzo mu się to podobało, przypatrywał się uczniowi badawczo.

- Każdy ma swoje mroczne tajemnice – mruknął w końcu, przewracając się na bok, plecami do Kankuna. - Gdybyś wiedział, kogo naprawdę chciałeś pożreć... Nie żałowałbyś swojego czynu. - Spojrzał przez ramię na dziecko, uśmiechnął się. Wężowaty dopiero teraz zauważył, że wyraz twarzy ma w sobie coś nieprzyjemnego, sztucznego. Poczuł się co najmniej nieswojo.

To oblicze, dlaczego sensei zasłania je iluzją, przecież jest wolne od większych skaz, te oczy... Sharingan, jak powiedział Hidan, nim zaginął w gęstwie jelenich rogów.

- Zgadza się, moje prawdziwe imię nie brzmi Unmei Koresaki, lecz... - Mężczyzna przerwał, bo zabrakło mu tchu, po czym dodał, zupełnie obojętnie: - Sasuke Uchiha.


	29. Notka 29 Z łezką w oku 1: Kanalia

**Notka 29 – Z łezką w oku (1): Kanalia

* * *

**

Kankuna przeszedł dreszcz. Chłopak mimowolnie cofnął się kilka kroków, na czterech kończynach, jak spłoszony kot.

-Nie bój się – leżący wyciągnął ku niemu rękę.

Wężowaty cofnął się jeszcze dalej, poza jej zasięg. Poczuł nagły zawrót głowy. Obnażył zęby, znów zaczął się ślinić.

-Nie dotykaj mnie – warknął ostrzegawczo.

-Nie mam zamiaru, jeśli sobie tego nie życzysz.

- „Menda z Otogakure"? - pytał z niedowierzaniem długowłosy. - „Emo wszech czasów, co zamiast siebie tnie innych"?

- Zgadza się.

- Ty... ty... jesteś tym człowiekiem. Nawet na mnie nie patrz... ja... powinienem zawołać ANBU. – Orocziemu zaczął plątać się język.

- Jak chcesz - odparł obojętnie Unmei. - Masz okazję.

- Tym człowiekiem, tą gnidą... Co zrobiła... Dalej nie mogę uwierzyć... - kontynuował Kankun chaotycznie. - Tym człowiekiem, co... Zdradził, zamordował...

- Dokładnie nim. Widziałeś Sharingana, więc prędzej czy później byś się domyślił - powiedział Koresaki, teraz znany już jako Sasuke Uchiha. Z jego twarzy, bladej jak papier, zniknął nieśmiertelny zdawać by się mogło, uśmiech, a głos przeszedł w szept. - Przykro mi, nie potrafiłem poradzić sobie z Hidanem bez tej techniki. Obaj byśmy nie żyli.

- Sharingan... - Kankun znieruchomiał, uświadomiwszy sobie straszliwą prawdę. Uchiha, nawet ranny i umierający, był w stanie spopielić go samym spojrzeniem, dosłownie. Na ucieczkę było za późno, Tokagebi musiałby być szybszy niż wzrok. Nie ma szans. Kolejne płomienie, tym razem czarne i nie do zgaszenia, spalą mu ciało. Czarne jęzory ognia, śmierdzące jak ropa naftowa. Sytuacja jest naprawdę kiepska. Najgorsze, że Sasuke mógł upiec Kankuna w każdej dotychczasowej chwili, nawet kiedy wężowaty unieruchomił go trzema gadami. Trzeba było wtedy skorzystać z okazji, że Unmei się poddał i uśmiercić zbrodniarza, nauczycielom nie można ufać... Teraz już nic się nie da zrobić. Prawie nic...

Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę. Panicznie dopadł do „kryminalisty", tak, by znaleźć się poza polem jego widzenia. Chwycił go za głowę, jedną ręką zasłaniając mu oczy. Drugą, uzbrojoną w ostrze kunaia, przystawił Koresakiemu do gardła.

- Dobry ruch. Widzę, że nie spałeś na lekcjach historii - szepnął Uchiha, wyraźnie nieporuszony. - Jednak niepotrzebny... Nie mam już chakry, by aktywować Amaterasu. Szkoda tylko – dodał - że nie znasz żadnej techniki neutralizującej Chidori Nagashi.

Chidori Nagashi! Otoczka z prądu o niewyobrażalnej mocy pojawiająca się na całej powierzchni ciała oponenta, przy próbie dotknięcia zamieniająca cię w zwęgloną skwarkę! Kankun natychmiast puścił Uchihę i odskoczył kilka metrów wgłąb łąki. Obszarpany, z połową twarzy ociekającą krwią, a teraz dodatkowo zezłoszczony, przypominał miniaturkę Bravehearta, który nie wiadomo dlaczego przeniósł się w orientalne realia.

- Dosyć tego! - wrzasnął. Jakiś impuls hamował jego wybuchy emocji, więc zamiast następnego krzyku wydał z siebie jadowity syk. - Zawołam ANBU, oni na pewno będą znali. - Spojrzał z góry na paskudną, zwodniczą kreaturę leżącą mu u stóp, niczym na kupę materiału radioaktywnego. Jak na ironię rysy wężowatego pod wpływem niedawnych wydarzeń znacznie się wyostrzyły, a włosy, które od kilku dni nie zaznały szczotkowania, stały się zjeżone, zupełnie po Uchihowemu; brakowało tylko miecza oplecionego błyskawicą, wilgotnych ścian podziemnej kryjówki oraz chorego, wręcz rozpadającego się Orochimaru, leżącego pośród pierzyn. Zamiast Sannina był ranny Sasuke Uchiha, twarde, lodowate podłoże oraz mlecznobiałe niebo, po którym leniwie wspinał się przygaszony słoneczny dysk.

„Koresaki" tylko patrzył, bo chwilowo nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Nie był to wzrok zbitego psa... Ale badawczy.

- Nawet nie proś mnie o litość - warknął Tokagebi. - Co, może mam się z tobą zaprzyjaźnić, chodzić za tobą krok w krok, jarać się twoim mrokiem i destrukcją, a ty... przebijesz mnie na wylot jakimś paskudztwem, kiedy tylko 'przestanę być potrzebny'? Dodatkowo wyzywając mnie od 'słabeuszy' i 'balastów'? Już nawet wiem, czego użyjesz... Katany Kusanagi, jeśli dalej ją masz. Była od lat w naszym klanie, lecz Orochimaru ją sobie przywłaszczył, a później ofiarował tobie. Proszę bardzo, wtedy będziesz mógł powiedzieć, że pokonałeś mnie moją własną bronią. Chyba, że nie będziesz miał ochoty marnować miecza na takie 'beztalencie' jak ja i... przetniesz mnie tanim Raikiri, gdy się tylko odwrócę. Albo zakończysz sprawę zwykłym ogniem. Załatwisz mnie jak wszystkich swoich przyjaciół? Mówiąc im niemiłe rzeczy... Cóż, znasz moje słabości, widziałeś jak płaczę... Na pewno od początku mną gardziłeś. Powiedz, proszę powiedz, jaki jestem beznadziejny - cedził ironicznie przez wydłużające się kły. - Zabij mnie, Sasuke - _san_, przecież jestem słabszy i ci zaufałem. Tylko gdzie ten uśmiech pełen zażenowania? Sam jesteś ŻE-NU-JĄ-CY, Sasuke-_san_. Używać innych ludzi do swoich celów, a kiedy przestaną być potrzebni, z radością się ich pozbywać? Przydupasie mojego wuja, marionetko Madary, orędowniku samego Diabła. Widzę, że wszyscy mistrzowie są tacy sami... Liczy się prestiż, nieśmiertelność, czy ZEMSTA (I nie jest to „Zemsta" Fredry - dopisek autora). Już nigdy nie dam się nabrać, bo nie kocham ludzi, którzy zadają rany. Ktoś taki nie może być ci życzliwy... Czy masz pojęcie, jak to boli?

- Kankun... Wiem – szepnął Unmei. – Teraz już wiem. Boli prawie tak mocno, jak przegryzanie szyi.

Oroczi otworzył paszczę, zdziwiony jakże trafnym argumentem. - Ja... To nie moja wina... - wybełkotał. Nie stracił jednak animuszu. Widać było, że nie jest do końca przytomny, zwężone źrenice wskazywały na typowy dla Tokagebiego szał berserkerski, słowa wydobywały się zbitkami, jak wiersz wyuczony na pamięć, zakodowany w podświadomości. Jedno było pewne: chłopak nie wymyślił swej przemowy na poczekaniu. Kankun szczekał głosem całej Konohy. - Ja... Nie byłem wtedy sobą... - tłumaczył się. - Ale to ty... uciekłeś z Osady, prawdopodobnie zdradzając wszystkie jej tajemnice. Uciekłeś, by służyć Orochimaru! Może utłukłeś go w końcu, ale tylko dlatego, że ci osobiście zagrażał, nie był to czyn dla ogółu, bo pozwoliłeś na śmierć wielu więźniów Sannina, a nawet mu ich wyłapywałeś, jakie to kurwa szpanerskie i wieloznaczne. Laski mogą sikać z podniecenia, na szczęście nie jestem laską i widzę wyraźnie wszystkie twoje przekręty. Na przykład te wstrętne oczy... Ty masz oczy swojego brata! Dosłownie, nie w przenośni, bo własnoręcznie zabiłeś Itachiego Uchihę i je sobie przeszczepiłeś. Może oficjalnie był przestępcą, który wymordował swój klan, zostawiając przy życiu tylko ciebie, nie mogłeś wtedy wiedzieć, że wina Itachiego była znikoma. Ale sam fakt grzebania w trupach, gdy już się dowiedziałeś... Zadawania się z Madarą! JA nikomu nic nie zrobiłem, a obrywam, a ty, po tylu złych czynach dalej robisz facetom wodę z mózgu, a dziewczynom kisiel w majtach. Po pokonaniu Itachiego podczepiłeś się do Akatsuki, które wcześniej rozpieprzyło całą Konohę, ale jakimś cudem, dzięki Uzumakiemu nikt nie zginął. Próbowałeś porwać Ośmioogoniastego! Zrobiłeś najazd na jakieś zebranie Kage i usiłowałeś wszystkich pozabijać. W końcu, z pomocą Madary uśmierciłeś Szóstego... Może koleś nie był kryształowo czysty i sam się prosił o śmierć, ale to ty, przy okazji walki z Danzou przebiłeś mieczem swoją koleżankę oraz chciałeś zlikwidować swoją byłą drużynę. Później przeszczepiłeś sobie oczy brata, żeby zyskać wieczny Kalejdoskop i, już za moich czasów, wziąć udział w wielkiej inwazji Madary na Pięć Mocarstw, której nie doświadczyłem, bo rodzice wyjechali ze mną do Bengla-desz. I Hokage cię pobił i zniknąłeś... (Wspominałem, że kilka razy próbowałeś go zarżnąć, za to, że był twoim przyjacielem? Bo, o Boże, o szit, o right, więzi-nas-osłabiają, usiłował się do ciebie zbliżyć i ci pomóc.) Później Naruto załatwił Madarę... Może Pomarańczowy Błysk jest biseksualny i cię wypuścił, bo podoba mu się twoja dupa, Sasuke-_sama_... Mnie się nie podoba. Mam nadzieję, że ANBU, również niewrażliwe na twoje wdzięki, podejmie odpowiednią decyzję...

- Kankun... Po pierwsze – przysięgam, że nigdy bym cię nie skrzywdził. Po drugie – jest pewien problem. ANBU Konohy już mnie nie ściga.

- Yyy? W sumie racja – mruknął chłopak. Przypomniał sobie nawet pewien wyreżyserowany film dokumentalny.

- Mój status zmienił się z nukenina na podróżnika - ciągnął Koresaki, nie okazując cienia zmieszania.

- A nie powinien. Człowiek, który... - zaoponował Oroczi, jego głos niespodziewanie zadrżał, ujawniając dzikie przerażenie.

- Moja wyczyszczona kartoteka jest faktem.

- To sam to zrobię! - zdecydował wężowaty. - Należy się wszystkim ludziom, którzy ucierpieli z twojego powodu – syknął nienawistnie. - Zrobię to, zanim zostanę: a) przebity na wylot, b) zamaterasowany, c) porażony prądem. Summonów się nie boję. - Wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę z ciemnowiśniowym płynem, w którym zamoczył ostrze. – Jad Zielonego Węża. Nawet Madara nie znał antidotum. Już po tobie, popaprańcu.

- Nie warto się mścić, zarówno za siebie jak i za innych. Później możesz bardzo tego żałować - rzekł beznamiętnie Uchiha. - Zwłaszcza, że w świetle prawa TY, Kankunie, staniesz się przestępcą.

- Nie będziesz mnie pouczał, Unmei-_san_, nie jestem kanalią jak ty...

- Właśnie się stajesz – powiedział czarnowłosy i zaniósł się niezdrowym chichotem. - Podobnie musiałem wyglądać podczas walki z Orochimaru, czy z Naruto, nie sądziłem, że można mieć aż tak zabawny wyraz twarzy...

- Dlaczego jesteś taki obojętny? Dlaczego się śmiejesz? Mam władzę spowodować twój koniec!

Sasuke milczał przez chwilę, potem rzekł, ze stoickim spokojem i, o dziwo, z ogromną powagą:

- Możesz to zrobić. Nie przejmuję się zbytnio własną śmiercią. Mogę zginąć, zwłaszcza, że nawet trzynastoletni chłopcy zdają się jej nie bać, do tego stopnia, że są w stanie popełnić samobójstwo.

- O czym ty mówisz, Sasuke? - zapytał Kankun. Broń nieopatrznie wysunęła mu się spomiędzy palców. Z głuchym brzękiem upadła na zmrożony piasek.

- Twoi rodzice uważają, że wycieczka do Kusa-Gakure była zwykłym wybrykiem, tak samo myśli mój przyjaciel Naruto. Tak to miało wyglądać, prawda? Nie wszyscy jednak nabierają się na pierwsze wrażenie.

- Bo to był... - odparł niewyraźnie Kankun, jego ręce, nerwowo szukając punktu zaczepienia, zacisnęły się na materiale własnego, rozerwanego w wyniku starcia z Hidanem, ubrania.

- Jak to się dzieje, że jest się całkowicie przytomnym, ma się mnóstwo chakry i przywołane summony, a one nagle znikają? Wiem, że twój czyn nie był zwykłą brawurą... Jaka jest prawda, Kankun?

- Błędna decyzja, której konsekwencją była... blizna – bełkotał wężowaty. - Nawet mnie nie oskarżaj, twoje czyny były gor...

- I wiele innych blizn, które nosisz na ciele. - ciągnął Uchiha. - Czego konsekwencją były one?

- Nie mam innych blizn!

- Pewnie, że nie, ale jakiś ślad zawsze zostaje. Którego nie widać.

- Nie mam blizn, to był wybryk, nie chciałem popełnić samobójstwa – Kankun podniósł głos.

- Kłamiesz nie gorzej niż mój brat, czy Orochimaru. Jednak jest pewien problem. Widzę, że ściemniasz, bo ja... ściemniam tak samo.

- Skąd znasz to zdanie? - „Wężowiec" wyglądał na kompletnie osłupiałego.

- Z jaskini. To ja wytropiłem, dokąd idziesz, więc odsiecz mogła przybyć w porę. Między nami - ładnie wywaliłeś Orochimaru z umysłu...

- Obserwowałeś mnie?

- Cóż, taki był rozkaz.

- Hokage, zabiję go!

- Nie polecam. Ja jednego zabiłem, ale... był skorumpowany, brał udział w przekręcie dotyczącym morderstwa mojej rodziny, to inna historia... Nigdy nie zabijaj Hokage, ani innego Kage.

- Całe życie tropiła mnie bestia!

- Kankun, spójrz na mnie. Czy wyglądam na bestię? - powiedział Uchiha, hipnotyzując go czarnym, obłędnym spojrzeniem. Właśnie poczuł ostry, palący ból gdzieś w okolicy łopatek. Znów przypomniał sobie, że jest ranny, nadal nie miał pojęcia, jak ciężko. Nie wiedział też, czy zaraz nie straci przytomności.

- Chwilowo nie, ale to zwodnicze. Walkę w Kraju Traw może też widziałeś?

- Nie. Inaczej... Nie pozwoliłbym ci się zabić.

- Nie chciałem się...

- Kankun, zobacz – powiedział Sasuke, z wysiłkiem ściągając z ręki ciemny, skórzany ochraniacz ( który gra istotną rolę w Shippuudenowym stroju Uchihy, wystarczy spojrzeć na jakikolwiek obrazek ). Po wewnętrznej stronie nadgarstka, częściowo nachodząc na „tatuaż" do przywoływania shurikenów, widniało kilka poziomych i pionowych blizn. - Doskonale wiem, jak wygląda samobójca – powiedział smutno. - Przecież nikomu nie powiem, przysiągłem, że nie zrobię niczego, co by pogłębiło twój ból.


	30. Notka 30 Z łezką w oku 2: Gotov

**Notka 30 - Z łezką w oku (2): _Gotov_**

_

* * *

_

Wężowaty osłupiał. Poczuł mimowolny ucisk w gardle.

- Ty? Ty chciałeś popełnić samobójstwo? Najbardziej egoistyczny człowiek na całej planecie? Powód miałeś, nie powiem, ale... Szumowiny nie popełniają samobójstw... - wysyczał, gapiąc się to na blednącą, choć spokojną twarz 'kryminalisty', to na jego rękę.

Cięcia były nadal wyraźne, musiały więc zostać stworzone czymś mocniejszym niż zwykłe ostrze.

- Tak, użyłem własnej broni - Kusanagi - rzekł Koresaki. - Sprawiedliwość do tej pory mnie ściga. Tutaj. - Przyłożył dłoń do serca. Po czym przesuwał ją przez chwilę po przypadkowych miejscach na ciele. - Niesamowite, wyleczyłeś mi wszystkie rany. Niegorzej niż Saku...

Nie dokończył, bo z rykiem przypłaszczył się do ziemi.

Kankun natychmiast podbiegł, czyniąc to jednak bardziej odruchowo, niż z powodu faktycznej chęci pomocy.

Teraz stricte miał Sasuke tuż pod stopami. Poczuł nieosłoniętymi palcami u nóg wilgoć inną niż rosa pochodząca z topniejącego szronu. Bo ciepłą i parującą niczym świeżo zaparzona herbata nieopatrznie rozlana na podłogę.

- Chyba jednak nie wszystkie – szepnął Uchiha, z kącików ust popłynęła mu krew. Mimo niezbyt komfortowej sytuacji, zachował spokojny ton głosu, próbował się nawet uśmiechnąć.

„Niemożliwe, wydawało mi się, że nie ominąłem nawet zadrapania"- pomyślał Kankun.

- Otwierają się na nowo – powiedział z trudem młody mężczyzna.

- Że co takiego?

- Aargh!

Sasuke przewalił się na bok, dysząc gorączkowo. Tył jego płaszcza był już mokry, a w powietrzu zaczął rozchodzić się charakterystyczny metaliczny zapach.

- Otwierają się... Ja... zaraz...

Wężowaty patrzył w bezruchu, jak 'kryminalista' się męczy, próbując dokończyć wypowiedź. O dziwo chłopak, mimo swej genetycznej konstrukcji, nie doszukał się żadnej przyjemności w obserwowaniu czyjegoś cierpienia, raczej czuł coś nieokreślonego, pomiędzy zażenowaniem, a zwykłym współczuciem.

- Nie martw się, nic się nie stało. Bywają gorsze rzeczy – mówił Uchiha, usiłując zachować obojętność wobec nadchodzącej fali bólu. - Otóż to, szumowiny nie popełniają samobójstw, bo nigdy nie czują się winne. Sam powinieneś wiedzieć, jak trudno pozostać dobrym, kiedy coś niszczy cię od środka, ba, wyczyn jest prawie niemożliwy. To… rozsadza, to dręczy, aż... pęka. - Wstrząsnął nim przeraźliwy kaszel, bryznęła różowa piana. Przez chwilę shinobi milczał, zmagając się z brakiem powietrza, w końcu wyszeptał, a raczej wydusił z siebie, razem z krwią: - Rażąc wszystko dookoła. Później albo ty albo otoczenie. - Po czym znieruchomiał. Zupełnie opadł z sił.

„Ejże, on chyba..."

- Sasuke-_san_?

Brunet nie odpowiedział. Leżał na boku, oddychając charcząco, oczy miał przymknięte, głowa ciężko wgniotła się w trawę, włosy, dotąd proste i przylegające do czaszki, pod wpływem rosy zaczynały się mierzwić, formując się w charakterystyczny czub (lakier niewątpliwie obsysał!). Spod rzęs wyciekło kilka łez.

„...umiera. Może to i lepiej?"

„Ocipiałeś? Podoba ci się czyjaś śmierć?"

„To Uchiha... Jaki koń jest, każdy widzi. Psychopata, lubujący się w uszkadzaniu ludzi, których kocha... Niech ci nawet nie przychodzi do łba, by faceta ratować, jego życie powinno się zakończyć na tej bezimiennej polanie..."

„Stul pysk!"

- Sasuke-_san_?

Brak reakcji.

„Nawet się nie poruszył. Ignoruje cię. Widzisz, jaki jest Sasuke Uchiha?"

„Bzdura! Po prostu stracił przytomność."

„Czyli i tak zaraz będzie martwy. Nie ma się co zastanawiać, problem rozwiązał się sam."

„On... jeszcze żyje, nawet jest przytomny. Nic nie mówi, bo dławi się krwią."

„Więc się udusi i będzie _gotov*_. Nie ma człowieka, nie ma problemu, jak mawiał towarzysz Stalin."

- Sasuke-_san_? - Usta Kankuna poruszyły się prawie niezauważalnie.

„Po co go wołasz, skoro go nienawidzisz? Po co go trącasz podeszwą buta? Zresztą... Nie usłyszy cię już, niczego nie poczuje. Stracił za dużo chakry i krwi. Już po nim. Koniec. Drgawki oznaczają agonię."

„Chwileczkę... to nie są zwykłe drgawki, to... Łzy, zmoczyły cały policzek, ciągle ich przybywa. On... płacze?"

* * *

* Gotov (serb. - chorw. albo ros. Готов) - gotowy, zakończony. Czasem w Polsce spotyka się użycie słowa „gotowy" w znaczeniu „martwy".


	31. Notka 31 Z łezką w oku 3: O tygrysie

**Notka 31 - Z łezką w oku (3): O tygrysie i mnichu**

* * *

_Rozdział betowany przez **Silvę**. Pierwotnie miał być dłuższy, ale przyznam szczerze - zadanie mnie przerosło. Brakujący fragment, liczący 1,5 strony Open Office'a, znajdzie się w następnym rozdziale. _

* * *

Młody mężczyzna nie przejawiał zachowań uznawanych powszechnie za 'żałosne'; nie rozcierał wilgotnych oczu, co upodabnia twarz do dojrzałego pomidora; nie wył, nie tarzał się po ziemi, wstrząsany spazmatycznym szlochem; nic nie ciekło mu z nosa. Jego oblicze, poprzecinane kryształami łez, było zupełnie nieruchome; ciało, rozluźnione całkowicie, również pozostawało bez cienia dynamizmu. Co uderzało – Sasuke był spokojny. Kankun dawno nie doświadczył podobnego spokoju, jaki odczuwał teraz Uchiha – notorycznie potępiany przez ogół 'kryminalista'.

„Oczywiście, że płacze. Bo go boli, kretynie! Też ryczałeś, kiedy Tabu albo dzieciaki z osiedla coś ci uszkodziły. Nie rozczulaj się."

„Dziwne... Przy rozrywaniu ręki nie płakał."

„A ty kiedykolwiek z własnej woli ukazywałeś emocje świadczące o słabości? Przy Tabu? Przy jakimkolwiek przeciwniku? Oczywiste, że Sasuke po walce z twoimi wężami poszedł się wypłakać do domu. Dorośli zwykle potrafią powstrzymać łzy. Teraz rany są poważniejsze niż poprzednio, facet nie jest w stanie sobie poradzić z fizycznym cierpieniem. On nie żałuje swoich czynów, nic z tych rzeczy. Łzy są zwykłą reakcją organizmu."

„Zaraz... Czyli odczuwa silny ból. Kiedy ja umierałem, było mi wszystko jedno. Więc jeszcze nie umiera."

„Ty znowu swoje... Dalej chcesz mu pomagać? Recydywie, która wepchnie ci ostrze w gardło, kiedy zdążysz się przywiązać i przyzwyczaić? To Uchiha, człowieku! Sasuke! Podobnie jak jego pojebany brat Itachi, dla przypadkowej ideologii zrobi wszystko. Na przykład cię okaleczy. Albo zabije. Czasem mu się zdarza."

„Może nie..."

„To Uchiha, palancie! Jeśli mu pomożesz, wstanie z tego na wpół roztopionego, błotnistego gruntu, otrzepie się ze szronu oraz martwych źdźbeł trawy, zrobi zarozumiałą minę i cię zamorduje, bo poznałeś jego tajemnicę. Albo po prostu dla zabawy. Jak w pieprzonej bajce o tygrysie i mnichu. Pamiętasz? Kapłan buddyjski, taki łysy i w pomarańczowej szacie, podczas wędrówki po puszczy znalazł tygrysa ukąszonego przez żmiję, wyssał mu jad, a wielki kot, gdy już wyzdrowiał, w zamian chciał mnicha zeżreć, bo stwierdził, że jest głodny. Uchiha to tygrys! Wpierdoli cię. A teraz pragnie wykorzystać twoją dobroć."

'Tygrys' na dobrą sprawę wyglądał dość marnie. Nie miał już kłów iluzji gwałtem wdzierających się w umysł, pazury zabójczych błyskawic usunięto. Posiadał za to kilka pasków – z pieczęci i blizn na nadgarstkach, z ziemi i ciemnobrunatnej krwi.

„Na pewno jest zły i chce mnie omamić? Dlaczego więc milczy? Nie powinien na przykład błagać o litość? Jak większość 'czarnych charakterów'?"

„Wie, że jest ładny, wie, jak działa na ludzi, w kobietach budzi pożądanie, w mężczyznach podziw i szacunek. Spójrz na niego. On nie musi błagać. Masz pojęcie, czym jest wpływ telepatyczny?"

Uchiha nawet nie próbował hamować łez, wypływały podobnie do krwi, w pełni podległy losowi oraz woli ucznia, które to dwie rzeczy aktualnie splatały się w jedno; kruchością żywota, barwnością i sposobem ułożenia na ziemi podobny mandalom, w jakie ewoluowały często roślinne kompozycje, tworzone przez Kankuna, kiedy nikt nie patrzył (i które można było rozdeptać, jeśli przedstawiały niepożądane symbole). Racja - dziewczyny patrzyłyby jak urzeczone. Kankun również dziwnie się ku temu skłaniał, jego organizm z całej siły nakazywał współczucie, albo przynajmniej podjęcie jakiegoś działania. Ale nie! Żaden Tokagebi nie da się kontrolować jakiemuś baranowi tylko dlatego, że delikwent jest słodziutki i śliczniutki. Dłonie wężowatego zacisnęły się w pięści. Jedna dotknęła wystającej z kieszeni broni. „Jeśli będzie trzeba, to go dobiję" - pomyślał, niemalże czując, jak jego krew zmienia się w lód. - „Jeśli szuka naiwnych, nie znalazł."

Ranny poruszył się niespokojnie, gdy pierwszy powiew przenikliwego, skubiącego wiatru musnął jego zniszczone nerwy. Czyżby mężczyzna poczuł chłód nadchodzącej śmierci, czy Yuki Onna przesunęła po jego ciele skrajem zwiewnej, satynowej sukni? Kankun również poczuł ten wiatr. Prychnął, z ust poszła mu para. Zmrużonymi oczami przypatrywał się nieruchomej twarzy Uchihy, walcząc z odrazą i nienawiścią - pierwotnymi emocjami, jakie budzi czasem słaba, bezbronna ofiara.

- Co te wszystkie dziewczyny w nim widzą? Może kręci je tzw. 'mhroock i zuo'? - mruknął pod nosem. - „Na przykład Piszczące Fanki... Na MNIE nawet nie spojrzały, mimo, że wyglądam niemal identycznie jak uwielbiany przez nie Orochimaru - dodał z nieukrywaną goryczą, w nagłym ataku złości ledwo powstrzymując się przed kopnięciem 'zwłok', szturchnął je tylko nogą. - „Zresztą Sasuke wcale nie jest taki przystojny. Ma już zaczątki zmarszczek, jeden na czole, dwa w dolnej części ust. Pod oczami też się coś robi, widać, że brat Itachiego. Może jest silny, panuje nad emocjami, ma niski, poważny głos, ale... Te kudły mu się nie układają. A ubranie? Co za dziadostwo. Facet wygląda prawie jak menel. Ciemnostalowy materiał płaszcza koresponduje z włosami, które również nie stanowią idealnej czerni. Chmura krwi na białej koszuli, krwawe chmury na tle ciemnej, zniszczonej tkaniny; generalnie barwy palonej smoły albo nazistowskiej flagi. Jako Koresaki wygląda w swoim stroju jak szczapa, ale jako Sasuke... Tyle, że Sasuke jest o wiele bledszy."

„Wmawiaj sobie. On nawet dla ciebie jest piękny. Generalnie jest."

„Piękny? Co ty chrzanisz?"

„I ty powoli poddajesz się jego czarowi."

„Zgłupiałeś? Czy wyglądam na naiwniaka albo pedała?"

„Nie. Po prostu jesteś zwykłym nastolatkiem. Lubisz rzeczy estetyczne, potężne i tajemnicze. Działają na ciebie, jak na każdego innego człowieka."

„Uchiha na mnie nie działa!"

„Na pewno? Spójrz na jego prawdziwą twarz. Ładna, prawda?"

„Ładna czyli gejowska."

„Do tego jest ciepły."

„Zaraz nie będzie."

„Jego krew jest słodka."

„Co mnie obchodzi jego krew, czy wyglądam na Edwarda Cullena?"

„Jest bardzo silny. Widziałeś, jak skakał? Albo z nieludzką szybkością ściął kilka drzew grubych jak ciotka Jo."

„Racja. Bez pomocy Sharingana... Robił tylko jakieś pieczęcie. A cięcie drzew i niszczenie skał wyprostowaną dłonią to nie jedyne jego możliwości. Domyślam się, bo widziałem, jak śmignął w powietrze, wtedy, na górskim polu ryżowym i, skacząc po kolejnych tarasach, dostał się na najwyższy i najbardziej skalisty szczyt; przeciętny ninja musiałby się mocno namęczyć, żeby go dogonić. Ma coś z nogą, dlatego czasem dziwnie chodzi, ale w walce... Nawet bez używania typowych dla Sasuke technik jest bardzo sprawny. Jest też inteligentny, prawie nigdy nie mogę go przejrzeć."

„A jednak. Podziwiasz go. Widzisz, jaki jesteś naiwny?"

„Bzdura, nic dla mnie nie znaczy! Może jest silny, może ma ten swój Wieczny Kalejdoskop, ale na pewno są na to jakieś sposoby. Gdybym zapieczętował w sobie kawałek bijuu..."

„Albo Orochimaru."

„Skończ!"

„Przyznaj się. Jarasz się nim jak pierwsza lepsza Piszcząca Fanka."

„Nigdy w życiu!" - syknął Tokagebi, prawie na głos. Zadarł zarozumiale brodę, spoglądając gdzieś w niebo. - „Zresztą... Gdyby jeszcze było kogo podziwiać. JA za kilka lat będę lepiej wyglądał i będę potrafił więcej niż on!" - Zerknął ponownie na (byłego?) mistrza. A raczej na krew obficie plamiącą płaszcz i białą koszulę. Na ten widok poczuł lekki dyskomfort, ulegając mglistemu wrażeniu, że z jego myśleniem jest coś nie w porządku.

„Tylko nie poddaj się teraz litości. Żadnych skrupułów. Zauważyłeś, jaki Sasuke jest silny, więc wiesz, ile ci grozi."

„Wiem..."

„Chyba jednak nie wiesz. Inaczej od razu byś go dobił. Dlaczego ciągle chcesz go oszczędzać?"

- „Bo... " - pomyślał Kankun, usiłując zaprezentować swą wypowiedź możliwie najbardziej obojętnie i zimno. - „Po prostu... O czym my w ogóle rozmawiamy? Toż to prawie trup. Po co będę trenował jakieś rasengany, pieczętował w sobie jakieś demony, jeśli ostatni Uchiha, którego miałbym tym wszystkim przewyższyć przez pokonanie w uczciwej walce, zaraz mi tu dednie?"

Ten głos, ten głos (jak określiłby go Edward Stachura) w odpowiedzi roześmiał się drwiąco:

„Ostatni? Co za bzdura, czyżbyś fanficków nie czytał? Uchihów jest na pęczki, tylko się ukrywają."

„Jasne" - odparł chłopak w duchu. - „Zwłaszcza ubersilnych nastolatek z wielkimi cyckami, obowiązkowo ubranych w krótkie spódniczki i bluzki odsłaniające pępek. Opowiadasz pierdoły. Nie ma więcej Uchihów. Jest tylko Sasuke."

„Dokładnie, 'tylko' Sasuke. Może i nie ma, ale jeszcze nie raz będziesz miał z kim stoczyć pojedynek. Bywają techniki silniejsze niż Sharingan. A tego faceta dobij, jest bezużyteczny. Czas antenowy klanu Uchiha dawno się skończył. Zaraz... Od kiedy lubisz walczyć?"

„Od niedawna, Koresaki mi pow... Nieważne."

„Czyli jarasz się nim jak pojebany."

„Nie!"

„A może jednak?"

„Absolutnie!"- warknął Tokagebi. Przymknął na chwilę powieki, bo dobrze znana, czerwona mgła przesłoniła mu wzrok. Czuł narastającą żądzę krwi pomieszaną z innymi, niezrozumiałymi emocjami, jego oddech stał się ciężki i głośny, a dłonie bezwiednie zacisnęły się w pięści. Starał się jednak powstrzymywać wszelkie instynkty, bo tej decyzji nie chciał podejmować pod wpływem chwili, lecz za pomocą chłodnej kalkulacji. Pomyślał więc (gdyby rzeczywiście wypowiedział te słowa, głos jego byłby spokojny i stonowany, cedzący powoli i wyraźnie każde słowo): „Nie jaram się nim, jeśli pragniesz dowodu, zabiję Sasuke tu i teraz!"

Odetchnął lżej po tym wyznaniu, poczuł totalną pustkę w głowie, pustkę będącą wypadkową chaosu; niczym biel, pozornie jednolita, lecz zawierająca w sobie wszystkie możliwe kolory, bezwyrazowa biel zasnuła jego umysł niczym mleczny opar kładący się po powierzchni lasu, czy warstwa chmur, przez którą ledwo przebija się słońce.

„Wspaniale, to właśnie chciałem usłyszeć. Bo cóż piękniejszego od uśmiercenia największego wrzoda na dupie całego Narutoversum?"

„Nie ciesz się. Powiedziałem, że zabiję, jeśli to będzie... konieczne."

„A nie jest?"

„Jeszcze nie wiem."

„Dalej. Nie wahaj się. To psychol, zdolny do wszystkiego. Nieprzemyślane zabójstwa ..."

„Właściwie to... Jest shinobim, robił to samo, co wszyscy inni ninja. I tak uśmiercił mniej ludzi, niż niektóre szychy z Piasku czy Liścia. Dodatkowo myślał, że robi dobrze... "

„...samobójstwa, ..."

„Bez komentarza."

„Jeśli chcesz czegokolwiek dokonać, zrób to teraz. Nie masz zbyt wiele czasu. Czujesz ten wiatr? Wczesny ranek się skończył, niedługo ktoś się tu przytelepie, znajdzie emo króla i go uratuje. Zakończ to. Po prostu dźgnij go zatrutym ostrzem. Zaśnie i się nie obudzi. Musisz mieć pewność."

„Ale... Naruto go nie zabił."

„I co z tego? Co to ma do rzeczy?"

„Chcę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego."

„Poliż Uchihę po klacie jeszcze raz. Będziesz wiedział. Przyjemnie było, prawda?"

„Spierdalaj. Poza tym... nawet gdybym był pedałem, byłbym w stanie go zatłuc za tamte czyny. Pani Sakura też na niego leciała, a nie miała problemu z uknuciem spisku, którego efektem miał być martwy Uchiha. Powód musiał być inny..."

„Nie było innego powodu poza zwykłą naiwnością."

„Nie wierzę."

„Nie ma statusu przestępcy tylko dzięki Naruto i Tsunade. Dalej sobie dopowiedz. Przyjaźń, przyjaźń, gorące, bijące serduszko, bez cienia logicznego myślenia."

„Tylko dlatego go oszczędzili?"

„Nie od dzisiaj wiadomo, że wszyscy spowinowaceni z Senjuu są bardzo naiwni. Naruto dodatkowo jest głupi. Ty nie powinieneś być."

„Nie jestem. Nigdy nie byłem."

„Akurat. Przecież widzę, jak bardzo podziwiasz Sasuke. To głupie... Nie, to zwyczajnie żenujące. Co więcej - bardzo niebezpieczne. Może i typ utracił swoją potęgę, ale wciąż stanowi zagrożenie."

„Nie podziwiam go" - pomyślał Kankun z wściekłością.

„Mów co chcesz, możesz mi nawet wmawiać, że jesteś damiyo. Dość, że twoje hobby może być fatalne w skutkach. Dalej, pozwól facetowi żyć, a przyniesie ci ból i śmierć. Zabije cię, rozumiesz? Już nie będzie drugiej szansy. Kiedy będzie zdrowy, nie zdołasz mu dorównać, nie dorastasz do jego Uchihowych pięt... Teraz albo nigdy. Załatw go."

„Chyba masz rację."

„On cię zatłucze, przypomnij sobie, co było z Naruto albo tą rudą dziewczyną. PRZEBIŁ ICH NA WYLOT przy byle okazji. Nie wspominam, jakich słów wtedy użył. Wystarczy, że w przypadkowym momencie zobaczy w w tobie wroga, nie będzie się wahał, by dobyć katany, nie będzie się też zastanawiał, jak skończą się jego ataki..."

„Faktycznie nie zasługuje na życie. Tylko jest jeden problem. Hokage go chyba lubi. Będzie się wypytywał. Jak wyjaśnię morderstwo?"

„Bułka z masłem. Powiesz, że walczył z Hidanem, potem stracił przytomność i spadła iluzja, wtedy się ocknął i cię zaatakował, bo zobaczyłeś jego prawdziwą twarz. Prawie jak prawda, bo faktycznie tak by zrobił. Ludzie ci uwierzą, przecież to Sasuke. Zabij go, inaczej się zemści, okrutniej niż Tabu, nie ma raitonowych noży, za to posiada Kirin i bardzo zaawansowanego Sharingana. Dodatkowo może się jakoś zregenerować, Izanangi czy inne gówno. Teraz się męczy i nie wie, co się dzieje. Wykorzystaj sytuację, zanim on to zrobi."

„Jesteś pewien?"

„Tak. Weź tę broń, co upuściłeś; jeszcze raz, dla pewności, zamocz w jadzie i wbij w jakąś dużą żyłę, inaczej będzie konał kilka godzin."

Chłopak kucnął i trzęsącą się dłonią odnalazł w trawie rękojeść kunaia, który zdążył zrobić się zimny; potem odnalazł w kieszeni buteleczkę z trucizną, odbezpieczył i długo moczył ostrze w ciemnowiśniowym płynie. Kiedy je wreszcie wyjął, po krawędzi stali spłynęło kilka kropel i kapnęło na trawę; w miejscu, gdzie substancja zetknęła się z tkanką roślinną, źdźbła momentalnie stały się gnijące i żółte.

„Nie wahaj się. To potwór. To..."

Kankun przypomniał sobie wszystkie brudne uczynki Uchihy. Wszystkie złe myśli i zjadliwe słowa, jakie znał z podręczników, opowieści, zwojów. Przystawił ostrze do skóry szyi mężczyzny, zastanawiając się, gdzie najlepiej poprowadzić cięcie, facet zdawał się samemu ułatwiać Kankunowi zadanie, trzymając głowę lekko odchyloną.

„Nie rozczulaj się!"

„Łzy."

„Łzy są z bólu. Uderz!"

Tokagebi zacisnął zęby, wychudzone palce oplotły rękojeść broni, twarz przyjęła wyraz nieznanego wcześniej okrucieństwa, wziął zamach.*

Ostrze, wraz z ręką zatrzymało się w powietrzu.

„Matko! On się poruszył!"


End file.
